


Living with Phantoms

by LamiaCor



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Follows the Manga, Humor, May contain spoilers, Multi, Mystery, Other, Romance, Suspense, Tragedy, death horrible death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 126,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCor/pseuds/LamiaCor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Blake is a 16 year old girl, clad in the luck of meeting the greatest people in the city of London, living in a lavish mansion and having an adorable little sister. But she also has a fatal attraction to the danger of the old city and its inhabitants. <br/>                   After meeting the nobleman Ciel Phantomhive and his mysterious butler Sebastian Michaelis, she now finds her life in twists and unexpected turns she never thought could possibly happen. And results only in painful Death or a sad and boring end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unrelated Blood

**_PROLOGUE:_ **

I looked up at the two people standing before the door, the maids and butler taking their coats and talking to them about the masters meeting them in a few short minutes.

One of them was very tall with beautiful red eyes and thick black, messy hair. His clothes were all black as well- giving a new meaning to tall dark and handsome. The other one though was small and had dark blue hair. He also wore sophisticated clothes for a child. And that distinct eye patch. They suddenly looked at me, into my eyes and I could feel my skin shudder as those orbs seemed to carry the deepest and darkest of secrets.  
  


* * *

"Sarah!" Sophie's high, childish voice called through the thick forests' foliage.

I kept a straight face, sweat dropping while I crawled under the bushes and prayed that little ball of insanity wouldn't find me. Oh, but if mother or anyone else saw me like this, I'm sure I'll be getting another lesson about manners. At the thought, I rolled my eyes, struggling with the twigs and annoying leaves that have made their way into my long skirt.

After a while, I stopped moving. My brows knitting up at the strange silence surrounding me.

" _It's gotten awfully quiet_." I thought cautiously.

She must've found me.

At that thought, I felt the blood on my face drain away.

Right then I heard shoes swishing through the grass towards where I was. My shoulders tensed and that feeling of being crushed by rocks toppled onto me. " _Damn! Please don't find me_!" my inner me screamed.

You see, Sophie's been wanting to go find tarantulas and play with them. She loves spiders. I hate spiders. I'm quite sure my situation's pretty easy to understand.

The footsteps stopped and I could almost see the spidery and creepy crawly future that would come true when she finds me.

Right then,

" _ **SARAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ " Sophie screamed in the most high pitched voice I've ever heard. I shuddered, my hair standing on end as my jaw fell from the loudness of her voice.

It was like a whale giving birth to another adult whale! It was like Thor wrestling Zeus! This whole situation is like seeing a bloody murder and fainting ridiculously right on the spot!

And as expected, when I was thankfully able to resist screaming back at her for destroying my eardrums, Sophie started her little tantrum. The kid harrumphed and angrily stomped her foot to the ground as she pouted, her eyes already lined with childish tears. I rolled my eyes. Typical of her. And after a sniffle, she started crying. Loudly, like an infant and ran back towards the mansion yelling: "Sarah's a stupid girl!"

The edge of my mouth twitched as the annoyance burst into my head. Sometimes she can get a little extremely annoying.

"Crazy brat." I muttered.

Right then, a string of lightning lit up the gray sky and I quickly covered my ears a second before the angry thunderclap burst across the sky like giant cymbals crashing against each other.

My dark blue eyes looked into the sky, wondering about an incoming storm.

It's been almost an hour since Sophie came running back into the mansion, crying her eyes out. I'm sure she's told mother by now.

Even though she was practically begging me to come out and play with her, until now I'm still under the shelter of the thick trees, playing with twigs and staring at the birds which were now flying back into the safety of their nests and running away from the dark clouds.

" _It's going to rain_." I thought, quietly staring into the sky. I blinked and sighed, a very routine thought coming into my head. "5 seconds..." I muttered with a bored tone while my finger tapped on the tree trunk, counting along.

4...3...2...

"Miss Sarah!" another older woman's voice called. Right on cue.

I peeked through the bushes and saw one of the maids-Beth, a ginger haired maid coming out the mansion's back door and rushing to the middle of the patch of grass, yelling my name.

Beth has been in our family for a long time now, I think ever since I came into the mansion. And she'd been me and Sophie's elder sister. Even with us being troublemakers sometimes, she still loves being with and taking care of us. How do I know? She told me herself. (While she was crying. because we just broke an heirloom vase at that time and she was in charge of us.)

"Sarah!" she yelled once more, her ponytailed hair being pulled by the wind along with her maid outfit's long skirt. "Sarah, please! Young Sophie's making a ruckus and the mistress would not be pleased!" Beth yelled, the tears welling up in her face almost visible until my hiding place.

Well, she was responsible for me and Sophie for now. As I stared at her, my teeth gritted to see that pitiful look on her face- big puppy eyes and clasped hands as if she were praying to god to make me come out.

With a heavy sigh, I decided to end my hide and seek game. Hesitantly, I pulled myself up, trying hard not to fall back to the grass and humiliate myself since unfortunately, I have a bad habit of falling down, falling off, falling up things. And it happens a lot.

I stood up, exposing myself to the gray light and Beth's slightly cross face as she saw me.

"Miss Sarah!" she pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming." I muttered quietly while she shouted at me for being a mean older sister and not playing with the little girl.

As I confidently strode across the grass, heading towards the back door, to my great amazingness, my heeled shoes somehow caught the hem of my dress again. "Gah!"

I then heard the loud rip echo through the air as I stumbled and fell to the grass, face first with an all too gentle PLOP that just seemed to taunt me.

As I lay on the grass, the silence seemed to make everything much more embarrassing.

I sighed. This is all too normal. It shouldn't be.

As I pulled my head up, I twitched to see Beth's back turned to me, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably as I heard small giggles. My face instantly flushed red and feeling slightly annoyed, I carefully pulled my long skirt up to my knees, exposing my slim legs, slightly scarred thanks to running through the forest and tripping over nothing.

Beth saw my action and gasped, quickly running to me with giant bug eyes.

"Ah! Don't do that, Sarah! That is very unlady like!" she shouted, pushing her hands out and practically lunging me.

I gasped and quickly ran off and into the mansion, my skirt up and my childish legs exposed as I giggled.

Right when I opened the door, I froze when my eyes fell upon a tiny little girl.

She was sitting on the kitchen floor completely, her pink yukata gently flowing around her as she looked up at me with big and surprised dark blue eyes. She tilted her head to the side, making her superbly long and similar dark blue hair shuffle along to the motion.

"Ah, Sophie." Beth gasped tiredly as she came in through the door behind me. As I stared at her, I thought she would cry like she usually would and mother would get mad at me for making her cry even when I did nothing of the sort. This happened sometimes but not really a lot. Like that time when she wanted to play football with me, or play dolls AKA paint on their faces. (I was up for that, truly. But I was busy.) And every time I refused, she would cry.

Right then, she did the unexpected.

 

The little ball of trouble smiled up at me, her sun-like smile making me melt into a puddle. Well, she may be a little devil at times, but she has her cute side and that's exactly what makes her win every time she gets into trouble.

"Catch!" she suddenly giggled and threw a little black blob to my knee.

"...Eh?"

I looked down and saw the blob had eyes.

Twelve eyes.

And lots of hairy, long legs.

We stared at each other, seemingly measuring each other's strength before I felt my blood go cold when the creature scuttled up my skirt and into my dress.

" _ **GYAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ " was the one scream that reverberated into the giant mansion that rainy afternoon.

* * *

I sat in the safety of my room, completely stripped of my dress as I sat on top of the table in my shorts and corset.

"Ah, Sarah. It's gone. Don't worry." Beth said, trying her best not to giggle at the shaking me who had her head pulled down and an aura equal to that of a demon's. I looked up, seething as I pulled my hand into an angry fist.

"That little brat's gonna get it from me." I hissed through my teeth as the diabolic plans poured into my head.

"I'll wrap her up in that yukata and ship her to Timbuktu with her beloved spiders." I growled, happily chuckling to my evil self.

Beth rolled her eyes at me and clicked her tongue in disapproval at my messy room.

"Young lady, how many times have I told you to try and keep your room clean?" she asked while she picked up socks, underwear and a shoe that was missing its pair.

Looking around, it was a mess. Under all the clothes, papers, books and candy wrappers, my room was quite nice.

Though it wasn't as big as most people would think, my room was able to house a queen sized bed with messed up blue comforters and heavenly soft pillows all over it. It was tucked at one corner of the room since like I said, I fall off thing a lot. Even my own bed. Next to my bed was an antique divider that covered the bathroom from the giant glass window that you could see right away once you enter the room.

While Beth was shoving clothes into my cabinet, she suddenly looked up at the walls and blinked, putting her finger to her lip. "Ah, I guess we need to have your room's wallpaper renewed." She said, picking at the light pink walls that did seem rather old and scary with black stuff oozing from the ceiling.

"True. I've had enough of seeing pink." I muttered darkly.

"Eh? Why? I thought you liked that pink dress the Mistress gave you?" Beth asked. I pursed my lips.

"My taste in colors is starting to change..." I trailed off, feeling a little guilty in the gut. I'm sure it's alright to have your perception change when you get older...

"Ah, Beth, what does Antartica feel like?" I suddenly asked, pulling thoughts of colors away and going back to my diabolic plan for peace.

In the meantime, Beth laughed nervously at me as she continued to shake my dress of the horrid bug. She said it crawled out long ago as I was jumping around like a crazed kangaroo in the kitchen trying to rid myself of it, but I'm a cautious girl.

"Y'know, you really should stop telling miss Sophie to read those mystery novels and telling her about strange facts." Beth advised. "She's getting smarter every time you do so."

I sighed heavily. "Haaa, it's father who teaches her all that stuff. He just _loves_  to see Sophie smile a lot."

" _Even when it means I get the short end of things_."

"Haha, yes, the Lord Aaron really is a clever man." Beth giggled, probably remembering every little prank father has pulled on me. I'll admit one of the best would be the elephant in the room. Literally he put an elephant into our bathroom, thinking it was gonna be funny.

Remembering those memories of that baby elephant frolicking in the tub, I rolled my eyes and stared at the new black dress Beth held out for me- it was ankle length and had tons of laces at the hem and was designed with black flowers at the waist line. Apart from that, it was too girly for me.

I made a face and jumped off the table. "I think I'll wear my normal clothes now." I said and headed to the small wooden closet at the corner of my room, taking comfortable clothes that I wouldn't trip in into the bathroom.

I then came out wearing some brown and checkered knee-length shorts paired with a white long sleeved shirt and a dark brown vest. Along with all that, I wore knee length white socks and simple flat shoes. As I fastened my vest, something light was placed onto my hair and I looked up from under the checkered paddy cap to see Beth smiling at me with such satisfaction and excitement. I blinked at her.

"What?"

She giggled at me, seemingly unable to keep her excitement.

"You look like a boy." she smiled, pulling her fists under her chin like an excited little girl. I blinked at her and nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders. I didn't mind looking like a boy. The clothes were comfortable and I look nice. That's enough for me.

"Ah, but the mistress would be sad to see you looking like this." Beth sighed. "She liked you wearing dresses."

I made a face. The mistress or mother really did like dressing both me and Sophie up. And even though she wasn't really my or Sophie's mother, she still treated us like her own children despite us being living whirlwinds in this manor.

This mansion is the home of Lord and Lady Samuel, to be brief, they are one of the richest, kindest and most fun people I've ever met. Unfortunately, the blood coursing through my veins is hardly that of a Samuel's.

My own mother had disappeared long ago, even before I could remember. And with my father, heck I won't even know him from his shadow. I was sheltered in an orphanage back then and the Samuels came in and adopted me along with Sophie who was from the Asian land of Japan.

The little toddler that was to be a child with strange thoughts was left by a young Geisha who was somehow in London and decided to just leave Sophie in this English city.

I was the first child to play with and take care of Sophie since the others were too afraid and mean to her just because she was from another country.

You might also be wondering, why is my last name Blake instead of Samuel? When I started having my own consciousness, thoughts and opinions, I wanted to keep my real last name since that was the only thing I knew about my parents. Graciously, my foster parents found it alright for me to do so.

Right then, someone knocked on the door, disturbing my thoughts.

As I brushed my hair and tried to keep myself from shaking tremors, (I could still feel the spider on me.) Beth opened the door to show that the head butler- Albert was standing outside.

Albert was an old man, tall, with white graying hair at the temples and was slightly gaining pounds since he was getting past the age of 65. But despite this, he is one of the most respectable men I've had the pleasure to annoy by destroying many china plates when I was still a child.

Like Beth and everyone else in this manor, with me and Sophie being crazy tornadoes, he managed to keep his blood pressure on normal and just scolded us while looking really scary by smiling a close eyed smile as his aura darkened.

"Ah, Mr. Albert what is it?" Beth asked.

"Master Aaron and Mistress Claire would like to see you, Sarah." His gravelly and old voice said. He then looked up at me with his green eyes, the clear and wise orbs seemingly staring at me with that-"you did it again" look. Once I saw the look in his face, both Beth and I cringed.

"Ah, Sophie's done her tantrum." I muttered as an exhausted sigh left my lips.

With another groan and Beth's cheers, me and Albert left my room and headed to the living room where mother and father were at.

* * *

 

While me and Albert were quietly walking down the long and wide, carpeted hallways, with me feeling like I was being escorted to the courts, the old man suddenly groaned, making me look up at him with hesitation.

"Ah, you should've just played with her, Sarah." He said as he glanced down at me. I made a face and straightened myself, making it seem I was confident and just plain cross with Sophie.

"Hmph. I already told her I didn't want to play spider roulette with her." I said and Albert seemed to shudder at the thought of spiders hiding under cups. I saw his expression and nodded at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, can you believe it? I don't have lots of good luck, but even if I didn't get the spider, she'd just make it that I would get jumped on by a tarantula!" I sighed.

Albert put his finger under his chin thoughtfully. "That child does have a twisted sense of humor." He muttered. I nodded at him, smiling and feeling pleased with myself who made the situation clearly not my fault.

"But, as do you, young lady." Albert added. I knit my brows and looked up at Albert.

"Huh?"

He sighed. "That incident when you let a goat loose-"

"Ah, yeah, yeah. That." I said, cutting him off from that thought.

That goat story's a long one. But I tell you, it was a lot of fun and a lot of trouble for me that concerned running, poop and our couch mysteriously getting a bite mark at the edge.

Albert chuckled at me and plopped his heavy hand on my head, messing up my hair and hat. After we both chuckled and bickered with each other, we stopped before mahogany double doors that had long gold knobs.

Even from out here, I could hear Sophie whining: "Sarah, where's Sarah~"

I sighed deeply, not really annoyed. Just...tired. This girl's such a big challenge. And with this thought, I decided having kids was a bit troublesome.

"I won't wish you good luck." Albert said, without looking at me. I raised my brow at him.

"You always seem to get out of trouble somehow, anyway." he smiled as he glanced down with a sly look in his eyes that seemingly reflected my mischievousness.

I grinned at him and took a breath then pushed open the double doors.

I came in to the wide and spacious living room.

As you would think, it was complete with the thick carpet from a foreign country, the wide and long window, lavish couches, a gigantic fireplace that could even house a horse carriage, a grand piano at the side and a small bar at the other side.

Sitting in the long sofa right before the fireplace were mother and father along with Sophie who was currently rolling around her pink yukata like a happy little kitten.

I closed the door behind me and coolly walked towards them. I wasn't nervous anyway. Like I said, this was normal for me and them.

I was already a few feet from the couch when,

"BOO!"

Father shouted as he burst from the couch, waving his arms up in the air with a ridiculously happy look on his young face.

Father, or Lord Aaron Samuel was a very young faced man. Even though he was already in his early thirties, he looked and also liked acting young.

He was tall, maybe taller than Albert, (who was already 6 ft tall) had thick, black hair that was until his shoulders and a fringe hat had slightly gotten longer since the last time he tried to cut it himself, and playful dark green eyes that lightened his seriousness. He also had a bit of stubble on his chin that made him seem more scary thanks to his burly physique.

But despite his reputation of being a man of few jokes back in the Queen's courts that did a job in the cleanest and quickest way and kept London's streets clear of any criminals, I just see him as a silly, playful foster father.

I sighed at him, shaking my head and smiling at his failed prank. His shoulders slumped at me as he seemed depressed all of a sudden.

"Ahh, why didn't you get scared?" he sighed. "That used to work so well on you."

I rolled my eyes at him and made my way to sit on the couch between him and mother.

"If you're talking about the time when you made her fall down the stairs, you should be ashamed, Aaron!" mother scolded as father simply chuckled at her, his deep voice resonating in the room as he sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

"And, you, young lady." Mother's high and very lady-like voice called.

I hesitated but I looked up at her anyway.

Mother was a well-known doctor in the outskirts of the city.

She didn't mind people who had no money to pay their check-ups, she just helped them in any way she could as a doctor. And seeing her face was honestly like seeing the face of a queen. And not just a queen who just sits in a throne, letting others do the work.

Lady Claire was one of the toughest women I've ever met. If I would say, she'd be the kindest and sweetest Spartan mother. Apart from that, she had a flawless beauty.

Long, wavy dark brown hair which was sometimes tied in a bun or let loose, a gentle, oval shaped face that showed perfect brows over a pair of onyx eyes that were as gentle as a pond, but can easily turn like fire when she's mad. If she wasn't a doctor, she could've easily been an actress. That's what most people say about her too, anyway.

I grinned innocently at her. "Yes, mother?"

She sighed at me. Father chuckled beside me.

"You really should play with Sophie sometimes." Mother said, glancing at my little foster sister who was now wrapped up in her yukata, her large blue eyes blinking, seemingly wondering what happened and how she turned into a pink barrel. I stared at her with slight worry.

"This child is...a little weird." I muttered.

"Well, you did grow up together." Father chuckled. I quickly made a face at him and playfully pushed my hand to his face. Mother took my attention back with a sigh though.

I sighed back at her. "Mother, she wanted to play Spider Roulette." I said.

"Yeah! She won't play with me!" Sophie yelled, as she tried to pull herself up but failed anyway and started silently rolling around the floor like a barrel, making me snort and muffle my laughter as she flailed in her clothes.

Along with father, we laughed muffles at my little sister even when she was asking for help which mother quickly gave.

Mother sighed at me again and in a second, I found my nose getting pinched between her fingers. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I whimpered. Seeing me tearing up, mother giggled and let go of me.

"I'm sorry, dear." She giggled, gently and gracefully covering her lips. "Anyway," she started as she took Sophie form the floor and started to caress her hair- something she would do to make the little crazy ball sleep.

"Tomorrow, I'd like you two to be proper ladies." Mother said.

At her words, I stared at her with horror as time seemed to stop and thunder crackled deafeningly outside, making it seem like there was a rip in the fabric of time and space.

"Me?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"A Lady?" father asked this time, as shocked as I am. Does she not see my boy themed clothes right now?!

Mother nodded at both of us. "Yes, tomorrow, we will have guests in the mansion. I want you both to be properly attired and well mannered." She said, carefully putting a blanket over Sophie while highlighting the words 'properly' and 'well-mannered'.

"No boyish clothes." She added and I groaned.

"Mother, that's impossible." I simply replied.

It was true anyway. It's been so long since we've had a guest in this house, and honestly, I've never left this mansion before. I don't know how to talk to other people. It's not that father and mother keep me here, it's just that there were never times when I had to come with them outside the house ad parties were a rare case in this manor.

Mother rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, come now. Madam Remmington has taught you lessons on manners as well! You can do it." mother said.

"And besides," father started, "This is important. And...nobody's met you two yet. We want to formally introduce both of you to the nobles."

At the words 'formally' and 'nobles', my stomach slowly flipped and I felt the butterflies quivering in my stomach.

"Nobles...huh?" I muttered, staring at the fire dancing in the fireplace as the wood crackled in the crimson ribbons. If I haven't even talked to kids my age, what more if I were to talk with nobles, politicians, high ranking people...I might just embarrass myself so much, I'll never want to show my face ever again.

Father laughed loudly, making me look up at him. He then plopped his large hand on my head and messed up my hair. "Ack! Father!" I yelled in slight annoyance, making him and mother laugh louder.

"Ah, you'll be fine. You two are our only children. I believe we've taught you well." he said with a smile. "And besides, you can be a lady when needed." He finished with a shrug. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"So?" mother asked, raising her brow thoughtfully at me. I stared at her for a moment and nodded, agreeing to being a 'woman'.

"Tell that spider insane kid too." I muttered, snuggling deeper into the soft couch. Mother and father chuckled at me and I looked up at the clock. It was already dinner time, but I was feeling tired already. Must've been the spider in my pants.

"I'm not gonna eat tonight." I said and took my hat off, letting my hair fall on my back.

Mother stared at me for a bit, wondering why since my stomach is a black hole. I smiled at her. "Sophie threw a spider at my leg." I said with a big grin.

Mother blinked at me while father covered his laughter in coughs. She sighed at both me and my little sister then shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you two?" she muttered.

With that, mother and father gave both me and Sophie kisses, covering us in a thick quilt before leaving the room and letting me and Sophie sleep in peace and get ready for tomorrows party. The one thing that echoed in my mind was

 _"I'm going to have to wear a dress_."


	2. A Wild Ride Into Meeting a Pirate

**_ CHAPTER 2: _ **

Someone was shaking me awake. I groaned at whoever it was, ignoring the feeling of my arm numbing as I let it swing over the edge of the couch. With my hat covering my face, I couldn't see who was bothering me at such a wonderful time but then, my head vibrated like a bell as something hard kicked the top of my head.

"HEY!" I growled as I simultaneously sat up and head butted Beth with my own forehead, making both of us groan and wobble. Sophie must've been kicking me in her sleep again...

"Ah, Beth?" I muttered dreamily, getting the crust out of my eyes. Right then, I froze at the warm feeling emanating from the sun coming in from the window. I blinked in the middle of processing my thoughts and before I could ask or even panic, Beth threw a thick, pink dress at me, making me fall off the couch and land on my face.

"It's already 12 noon, Sarah!" Beth exclaimed in a horrified whisper.

 

"Madam Remmington is coming any minute!"

 

With the name echoing in my head, my body tensed as I sped out of the living area like a crazy mouse and headed to my room, wearing only socks and looking 'entirely ghastly' as Miss Remmington would say.

I can already see those strict eyes shooting lasers at me again and again while throwing angry sermons my way.

Miss Remmington was the tutor mother and father hired to teach me school stuff. Back then, I was horribly anxious whenever I spoke in front of the class and one school day, I ended up feeling so worried, frightened and nervous that I ended up fainting in front of all the London school kids.

"Ah, that was horrible." I muttered out loud as I made my way over the bridge leading towards my room. Right then, I gasped when my toe tripped over a high crease in the carpet, making me fall to my face  _again_  with a loud THUD!

I have no time for this! If Miss Remmington sees me in this sorry state, she'll kill me!

I think I've made this quite clear. Miss Remmington is not a nice woman. Well, not to me. She's practically Napoleon's mother returned from the unholy grave.

"Ack! Sarah!" Beth gasped as she rushed to me.

"MISS SARAH. BLAKE."

A low, slightly rough and creaky voice echoed from below.

I froze in place and like an old door, I hesitantly turned my head to the voice.

Standing before the main double doors of the mansion was a woman with dark red hair held down diligently by a single thick braid. She also had cold, hard light brown eyes that seemed to be a lot scarier thanks to the round glasses resting on her pointed nose.

Today she was wearing a black dress with laces surrounding her slim and long neck, with its skirt blooming out like bell over her unexposed legs.

People, mostly men think she's really sweet and kind and pretty, she was all that actually. But not really to me. Whenever she comes to tutor me during Mondays to Fridays, she would always be so strict and scary. Even father and mother know that. But they still wanted her as my teacher.

True, she was good in teaching. I can say I have a wide vocabulary, but I'm still not good enough at talking to others without stuttering, thanks to her, I always win at chess against dad and Albert, and the other servants in this house. She's taught me a lot and has been with me for twelve years.

But she still can make the hair on my arms stand on end. And seeing her face just made me shudder to my bones.

She looked up at me with a very disappointed look and sighed loudly, the sound like that of an angry rhino that made one of the maids in waiting whimper and jump at the sound.

" **MISS BLAKE, GET DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!** " she yelled angrily, looking like a lion ready to lunge me.

I gulped and glanced at Beth who was already helping me up all the while looking extremely sorry for me...and scared too.

"Ah, yes...Miss Remmington." I laughed sheepishly, trying to seem confident and stand straight. But by all means, my legs were shaking.

I then made my way down the long stairs, heading to the angry lion that tapped the tip of her heel in front of me.

She then studied my clothing, looking me up and down. I pulled my head down, suddenly realizing my vest was now unbuttoned and the top buttons of my shirt sloppily left open. Apart from that, I wasn't even wearing any shoes!

Miss Remmington raised her brow at me and crossed her arms.

I tensed under my clothes, feeling utterly frozen. Ahh! I'm gonna die!

"Do enlighten me...as to why you look like a  _page boy,_  young miss?" she asked as she pulled her chin up, giving her eyes that eerily dark feel.

With a deep breath I straightened myself and decided to go down with dignity.

"I overslept, Miss Remmington." I simply said.

At my simple answer, my tutor blinked, looking dumbfounded as she tottered dizzily.

She took a very deep breath and simply...exhaled.

I blinked, bracing myself. Even though she didn't do anything, you can never know. She might hit me with her shoe for all I care.

Right then she shook her head at me and simply opened her very large bag and handed me a brush.

"Fix yourself, please." She said with knit brows. "You are a sixteen year old, young lady. You must look impeccable." She said.

I blinked at her, bewildered. Usually she hits me with a thin book or sermons me. Is it my lucky day?!

* * *

 

After I fixed my clothes, we headed to the study and took on the usual lessons. But we did return to manners, addressing of people and knowing who's who in the London society.

In the middle of Miss Remmington writing down the names of Dukes and nobles in the black board, I simply stared at the names.

" _It's hard being a noble. Thank God I'm not gonna be one when I grow up_." I thought absentmindedly. It's already 7 pm. Just thirty more minutes until the guests arrive.

Right then, I jumped when something knocked on the table, making me look up and see Miss Remmington looking down at me with a raised brow.

"Still sleepy, are we?" she asked. I gave her a sheepish laugh and simply apologized.

"Now...do you know of the Phantomhives, Sarah?" she suddenly asked, peeking at me from behind her glasses. I blinked at her and slowly knit my brows, confused.

The only thing that popped into my head was a bee hive...

But I decided not to say that. "Um, no."

She sighed at me and wrote the name 'Phantomhive' in elegant script. She then walked away from the board, looking at me with eyes that seemed to seep into my soul.

"The Phantomhive household is Queen Victoria's 'watchdogs'." She said. "And they have watched over the royal family for generations."

I knit my brows at her. "Watchdogs?" I asked.

Right then, someone knocked on the mahogany door, making both me and Ms. Remmington look up to see mother walking towards us wearing a beautiful white flowing dress with gold laces and a necklace of pearls that accented her ivory skin.

"Ah, Lady Claire." My tutor greeted with glee. I could practically see the rainbow and birds chirping behind her. I on the other hand just pulled my arm up half-way, attempting a greeting with my hand.

"Mother..." I muttered, my voice sounding as if I were begging to be dragged to my room. I was, actually.

Mother giggled at me, pulling her fan to her lips as she gazed at me with amusement.

"Alright, Miss Remmington, I think we need to get her ready for the party now." mother smiled. "We have guests today."

Miss Remmington nodded at her then curtsied. "Very well." she said and pulled up, looking towards me then giving me a small nod. "Good night, Sarah. Both of you have a good evening."

My ghastly but wonderful tutor then headed out, taking her bags with her right away.

"She should've had some tea before leaving." Mother said while I wobbled towards her, my brain smoking as I did.

"She  _did_  say she was busy." I muttered, carefully walking out the living room that seemed to have absorbed my negative energy and turned black. Either that or the sun's already gone.

Getting to their room, mother took me to the bathroom as she took a small black dress from the large wooden wardrobe at the foot of their bed.

"Go on. Into the bath." mother ordered as she fixed the black dress which was probably for me.

After the process of taking a bath, we started with fixing my hair and putting on some light make up, Y'know, girly stuff that made me feel very dark and negative. I never liked make up and never understood why mother or other women would like to fill their faces up with something so heavy.

After a few short minutes of mother fussing with me, she finally decided I looked fine even when I already said that thirty minutes ago.

"Well, take a look." she said, pushing me to the body mirror next to the door.

Staring at the mirror, I felt...insecure.

The girl right now was...not me.

My blue eyes were more emphasized thanks to the maracas-mascara that wrapped my long lashes, the small scar I had on my cheek since forever was now invisible under the light powder, my lips and brows were the only things on my face left untouched. Apart from that, my hair was a wavy mess of black that both hid and made my face look more oval.

The dress was also very...unsettling. It was a knee-length, square-necked lace dress with elbow length sleeves that were also lace designed. On my waist was a silver bow wrapped around and tied like a ribbon on the back. Paired with this were white and black flat shoes that seemed to make slipping on the floors easier.

I blinked and stared at myself with a look of wonder and embarrassment. I've worn lots of dresses before but I still wore boy clothes more. And wearing something like this was just embarrassing and well, scary.

"Alright, you should get your sister and come down in a few minutes. All the guests are already here." mother said and stared at me, looking me up and down.

I stared back at her, looking bored and stiff.

She saw my expression and sighed, shaking her head a bit with a smile. "Straighten up. Be brave." She said, "You look beautiful."

At her words, I felt my face get hot and I nodded at her, giving a small smile and shuffling to my sister's room, looking like a penguin. Well, I was about to but mother scolded me again and I ended up walking like 'a true woman'.

* * *

 

As I got to Sophie's room, I froze to hear Sophie shouting crossly while some maids' voices sounded distressed. I blinked and opened the door to see Sophie wasn't cooperating with her ladies in waiting.

In her room, Sophie was somehow sitting atop her tall study table while one of the maids was sitting on her bed, looking hopelessly at the other maid who was trying to get her to put on a small and frilly pink dress.

"I don't wanna." She pouted as she hugged our poor white kitten- Claus, squeezing the life out of him, his pure blue eyes practically popping out of their sockets.

"Miss Sophie, you have to. Please. Lady Claire will get upset." One of the maids said practically begging the child to change out of her yukata.

I sighed loudly and both maids turned to me, gasping.

"Ah, Sarah!" one of them exclaimed as she jumped up from the bed. I gave them gentle smiles and held my palms out to them, trying to calm the air filled with pandemonium around here.

"It's alright, let me handle her. You guys should help downstairs." I said.

At my words, they both smiled gratefully and gave small nods before scuttling out of the room. Now, only me and this spider loving child was left. I sighed at her and placed my fists to my waist, trying to look upset.

"Sophie. Put on the dress." I ordered, raising my brow at her and pouting out my lower lip. The little dwarf shook her head at me, slowly and heavily with utter disagreement that made it obvious she had no intention of behaving today. I scowled back.

I sighed again. "Ahh, honestly. Where'd you get this attitude?" I asked tiredly. Jeez, this kid's a lot of work.

After I listened to the growing murmurs from downstairs, I finally got an idea but the kid would hate me for who knows how long.

I glanced at Sophie from the corner of my eye and when her grip was loose, I grabbed Clause from her side, instantly making her wail and reach out her hands to me. "AHH! **CLAUSE! _CLAAAUUUUUUSE_** _!_ " she wailed, the pearls of tears welling up on the corners of her eyes.

I raised my brow at her. "Don't cry on me. You know it doesn't work." I said coldly. This must be cruel to others, but for me, well, it works quite well. She does what I tell her, but she hates me for two days.

It's not like I have a choice anyway. When she throws tantrums about this kind of stuff, the only option for us was to use Clause against her. For some reason, the cat is both her strength and weakness. Strength because every time she has him, things seem to go her way. And weakness since she's a bit allergic to cat hair and taking Claus from her makes her do anything just to get him back.

Sophie pouted at me, tearing up and looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Oh, please." I muttered and posed in a bored way by resting all my weight on my right foot and placing my fist on my waist. "If you behave and let me fix you up, I'll give Claus back to you." I said.

Sophie looked up at me, sniffling. She was indeed only 6 years old, but she was smart and knew that her tantrums effectiveness was limited, especially to me.

"You...promise?" she sniffled. I nodded hard at her in reply. As a way of her agreeing to the deal, she carefully jumped off the table and to the chair and wobbled off that then walked towards me, moping.

I smiled with satisfaction and placed Claus in his cage for now and put that cage on the table behind me.

"Good girl." I praised and started dressing her up.

After a while, I was done with her clothes and shoes. And now, the only challenge was her thick, rapunzel hair. She hated having it fixed. A brush was alright for her, but putting her hair in a bun or even a ponytail was suicide for whoever was attempting to do so, though mother can easily fix her hair without any problem.

I won't to bring her to mother though. I'm sure she's already busy talking with the other adults, and as the older sister here, I need to show my skill in taking care of this ball of crazy. I then readied myself around her, securing her between my legs as I held the thick brush on one hand and a thick scrunchy in the other.

Right when I was finished brushing her smooth hair, I pulled it up and all I had to do now was fasten it into a ponytail.

But before I could, Beth suddenly came in through the door, seemingly to check on us.

Sophie suddenly glanced at me from the corner of her eye, her small finger resting innocently on her lip. At that moment, I swear I could see an atomic bomb fall on me.

I blinked at her and for some reason, my body tensed along with my muscles. In a second, she dashed out the room, easily passing Beth who just let her get away.

"Ack! Beth! She wasn't done yet!" I shouted and jumped to my feet and hurried out the room, leaving Beth frozen in the middle of the room.

"Get back here you little dwarf!" I shouted as we both ran through the corridors, both of us sprinting at full speed.

As I chased her, the little nut had the nerve to giggle loudly and run in a zig-zag pattern. A vein popped in my head as a feral growl escaped my lips. Right then, Sophie caught sight of our little experiment- a simple square piece of wood with a push-table's wheels attached at the bottom.

"Oh no." I gasped and to my horror, Sophie grabbed it and quickly jumped on, sitting on the board and gleefully rolling around the hallways.

She's mocking me!

I can literally hear her cheerfully saying: "you can't catch me~!"

After a while of running through halls and past maids and Albert who had no idea what was going on, we reached the area of the mansion which was lit up by the giant chandelier and wall lamps.

We reached the bridge and I almost froze up like an ice sculpture when my eyes fell upon the small crowds of rich people chatting with each other, drinking champagne, eating food, laughing with others and dancing along to the music.

My thoughts were then shaken by Sophie's mocking cooes and "bleh, bleh!" sounds.

I whipped my head to her and narrowed my eyes.

"Hey, let's talk this out, huh?" I started as I advanced towards her, an evil smile on my face while my fingers wiggled. But she wasn't making any move that signaled her surrender as she carefully rolled away from me, smiling contently like a cat.

" _Ah, this little brat."_

So, I decided to be mature about this. I straightened myself and instantly, my joking and playful self turned serious as I held my hands in front of my body. It was quite funny to me actually, but I had to do it.

"Sophie." I started.

For a second, Sophie blinked at me, seemingly about to give up and waddle to me and let me fix her hair.

But then, she unexpectedly giggled then stuck her tongue out at me.

I flinched in place and felt the vein pop angrily in my head.

She must've been aiming to wheel towards the hallway leading to our rooms, but somehow, the wheels must've turned another way and my little sister was now inches away from falling down the long stairs, leading down to the crowds.

"Ah, crap!" I gasped and quickly bound to Sophie. With one jump, I successfully got to her. But the thing was, my weight must've hit the board wrong and the board wobbled over the stairs as both Sophie and I froze.

In that second, I felt the blood drain from my face as I groaned.

"Dummy." Sophie squeaked under me. I made a face at her and sighed, deciding to just let us fall.....I think somehow we'll be fine.

And at that, me, Sophie and the board with wheels sped down the stairs, making some nobles look up at us and change their solemn, relaxed looks into horror and shock as Sophie and I practically screamed our lungs out as we took a bumpy ride into the party.

At the final flight of stairs, we sped up and in a second, we were speeding through the crowds, making them gasp, jump away and bump others holding champagne filled glasses in order to survive the incoming calamities.

As we sped towards the front doors, we passed mother and father who, right on cue, came in from the living room looking  _very_  professional.

"Where are Sophie and Sarah?" father asked.

" **MOTHERRRR!** " Sophie and I screamed as we flew past them like a gale.

In a second, my skull rattled and my stomach flipped as we hit the wall next to the main doors with a very loud BANG!

Sophie groaned under me and my jaw fell as the impact vibrated through my body.

Oh, Albert was right. This contraption, adding Sophie and me to that  _does_  equal death.

In a second, both Sophie and I seemed to lose our balance and we plopped to the cold floor, gasping for breath. Almost instantly, Sophie regained her energy and started giggling loudly while I was still lying on my back looking like a fool, my eyes staring blankly staring at nothing.

"Aha! That was fun! Mother!" she yelled and ran off, still slightly stumbling over her small feet towards mother and father.

I on the other hand just slowly sat up, crossed my legs under me, scurried closer to the wall and knocked my head on the heavy cement wall, the air around me quickly rotting and turning depressingly black like my dress.

" _Ahh~ so embarrassing_." I thought, my face heating up as I felt the stares on my back. I knew it, showing my face in public is bad for both myself and society.

After a few seconds of sulking, I recollected myself and wobbly pulled myself up, fixing myself and turning, facing the crowds of older people staring at me. As I saw them, I froze up to see the Duke of Canterbury, the Lady Idele of Bath, and tons more political and well known adults. All of them were staring at me with surprise, confusion and worry.

Right then, I felt my face heat up as I heard my brain sputter like a dead engine.

" _Ahh! I wanna die!"_

I was about to mope in the gardens, but right when I turned to the door, it opened and I was pushed to the side, stumbling over my feet.

That's when I saw them.

I looked up at the two people standing before the door, the maids taking their coats and greeting them with deep bows.

One of them was very tall with beautiful red eyes and thick black, messy hair. His clothes were all black as well- giving a new meaning to tall, dark and handsome.

The other one though was small and had dark blue hair. He also wore sophisticated clothes for a child seemingly younger than me. And that distinct eye patch. From beside them, I could feel the air around them prickle with power and intimidation.

Right then, the boy looked at me, easily since we were almost the same height (but I was still two inches taller and yes, I'm a small sixteen year old). I blinked at him and froze when that single sea colored eye stared at me with boredom and stillness.

They must be lords or something even higher placed. I was about to greet them when a familiar voice chuckled from behind me. I whipped my head back and saw father looking at the boy with delight and a hint of great respect that I only saw very few times.

"Ciel!" he greeted and held his hand out to the boy, shaking his small hand in his own. "I didn't think you'd actually come." father said gleefully.

"You invited me didn't you, Lord Samuel?" the boy asked, his low, boyish but mature voice making me blink with surprise.

"It'd be rude to refuse your invitation." The boy named Ciel finished.

Who is he? I mean, father looks at him like he's a superior or something.

They then started to talk with each other, talking about how things were going on with their companies.

Even though father was talking with a child, this seemed like a conversation I didn't have the patience to listen to. Before they could notice, I started to pull away from them.

I was getting close to running away and sulking in the garden when father caught my eye and gently pulled me next to him.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce." He started as I stood parallel of the boy who just stared at me with eyes that waited.

"This is Sarah, my daughter." father said, putting his hand on top of my head. "Sarah, this is Earl Phantomhive." he finished.

I inwardly gasped but physically froze, that wave of intimidation making me shudder.

Was he the Phantomhive Miss Remmington was gonna talk about?! I expected...well, obviously an older man or woman...but a child who maybe younger than me as a noble was...definitely impressive.

Unexpectedly, the Earl gave me a small, professional smile and took my hand in his, gently placing a kiss on the back of my hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Sarah." He said, pulling up and smiling coyly at me. I blinked at him and collected myself, quickly bowing my head to him.

As I pulled my head up, I caught sight of the taller man who was currently staring at me with those crimson red eyes filled with curiosity. For some reason, another tremble went down my spine as we stared at each other and the man's eyes seemed to glow for a second.

"Ah, this is my butler, Sebastian." Earl Ciel said in a bored tone, motioning to the taller man.

"Pleased to meet you." his low and very attractive voice hummed, bowing deeply to us with a small smile plastered on his face.

I bowed as well, just to be polite and father grinned at my side, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Well now, shall we talk in the study?" father said, leading The Phantomhive upstairs with me in tow.

" _Wait! I'm coming too?!"_  my consciousness screamed. I'd rather not look like a statue in a room filled with politicians!

Thankfully, father noticed I was still in his grasp and blinked with surprise and slight embarrassment before he gently pushed me towards mother and Sophie who were now talking leisurely with other women sitting around the tables.

Before they got upstairs, I took one last look at the Earl and his butler.

They were quite strange. For some reason, I get excited when I see them.

The blood in my veins start pulsing a bit and I feel the need to run around the grass jut to let my body cool down. Miss Remmington did say they were guards of the Queen. That was quite cool for me.

But still, after meeting them both, that feeling being watched started in my gut and all I could do for the start of this party was glance upstairs to where they were.

The Earl of Phantomhive and his butler.


	3. Caterpillars, Butlers, Wait, What?

**_ CHAPTER 3: _ **

After a few hours of smiling, introductions, trying to look sweet, and talking about suitors, (which was a very sour topic for me) speaking of which, I've never even had a serious chat with one of those beings called 'boys'.

In the middle of my thoughts, I finally decided to get some fresh air. Carefully and quietly, I slipped between people, heading to the kitchen to try and get some sweets to calm myself.

As the party droned on, impatience started to get me crabby. And since I didn't want anyone to see that I was a spoiled child who wanted so badly to get to my room and sleep, I had to get away from these boring people somehow. Unfortunately, the kitchen was already filled with old men laughing together with giant beer glasses in their hands as they surrounded the buffet table.

I sighed in exasperation, finding that talking with these high-ranking people for two hours straight was a feat I didn't like to do at all. They only seemed to talk about business, money, and they kept boasting about how big their companies are.

Ah, how annoying. If I'm gonna grow up like this, I'd rather be a mute.

Once a lady with crazy golden hair pinned up like a bee hive stepped on my feet with her own heavy heels, something in me snapped and the urge to throw my shoe at any unfortunate soul to encounter me was getting harder to control.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry dear!" she gasped, not looking sorry at all.

Despite me wanting so much to shove my palm up her all too powder covered face, I resisted the urge and instead gave a tight smile and polite nod. I then scurried out the kitchen and managed to reach the backdoor and escape the crowds.

Once I felt the cold air gently kiss my face, a relieved sigh escaped my lips before I quickly melted to the grass covered floor, staring up at the bright half-moon with very tired eyes. "Ahh, I wanna sleep..." I sighed heavily, hearing the crickets chirp in the darkness-one of the most calming sounds I've ever heard.

"Moon, you're so lucky to be up there." I muttered, carefully getting up and stepping down the short flight of stairs. "If you were in there, you wouldn't like it. It's horribly cramped. Not to mention the tear gases known as perfumes being worn by the older women inside."

I sighed and started wondering what people would say if they saw me talking to the moon. Apart from mother, father and Sophie, Miss Remmington has already seen me talk to myself before. And unlike my family who seemingly accepted my weirdness, my tutor was a little anxious around me that time.

It was a day after mother and father went on a trip to another city and I was terribly bored, and depressed.

I wanted to come along with them but since it was an affair I wouldn't understand, they told me it was better to just study and watch over my little sister at home.

And thanks to that, I ended up talking about zebras, puppies and rubber. After seeing me in that dreamy state, Miss Remmington seemed to talk to me in a more gentle, slow and troubled way. Is if I were an asylum patient. Well, that could've been the case.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I turned back my head to the back door. Surely no one's gonna see me here now?

Seeing that I've closed the door well, a small smile rose on my face. I then reached down, pulling my shoes off and putting them aside.

Now that my feet were free of contraptions that were likely to make me trip, I dashed across the grass, my hair tossing in the cool breeze as I headed to my favorite tree. I think it's kinda obvious now, but I really love being around trees. Ever since I was younger, I've had this fondness if climbing them and staying there for hours on end. (One reason is because I couldn't come down myself.)

I then reached the old oak tree I usually climbed. Pulling up my skirt, a wide grin spread on my face as I started climbing easily like a cat.

After reaching a thick branch to sit on, I sighed heavily and leaned on the trunk hopefully clear of creepy crawlies. It's strange, right? I love trees and other animals, but I just can't take bugs.

Staring up at the moon through the other branches, I started thinking about the Phantomhives. Is it possible for a child that young to become a well-known noble? I even thought that butler wasn't a butler, but a Lord as well.

" _Miss Remmington said they were the queen's 'watchdogs.' Guardians."_  I thought absently as my feet swished freely as it dangled from the branch. I'll be sure to ask father about them after the party ends.

For some reason, every time I see that boy, something in me stirs and it makes me feel excited. That butler too, my gut starts tightening and I get this weird feeling of the need to stop breathing...adding to that, I can't stop thinking about his eyes. Red and very hypnotizing. "I've never seen that color before." I muttered dreamily.

"What color would that be, young miss?" a low and musical voice asked suddenly.

 

My eyes widened and my heart quickly went into a sprint as my brain yelled at me to whip out my arm to the creeper. Before I could sucker punch whoever it was, a large, gloved hand caught mine, completely encasing my palm in warmth.

Once I was able to focus my vision, I froze to see a man half-kneeling in front of me.

He had messy, midnight hair that needed its fringe trimmed (but it still looked good on him anyway) that slightly covered his oval shaped and very pale face. To be honest, even with his beautiful crimson red eyes, he looked very creepy. If I were to describe him better, he seemed like someone who's never seen the sun before and never got a great night of sleep.

Adding to that he was wearing black trousers, a black vest paired with a black tailcoat and black shoes. A man clad in black.

Staring at him suddenly made me recall those horror stories I've read.

A handsome and very attractive man appearing form the darkness...who suddenly sucks the blood out of you. Or ghosts....werewolves....demons...kidnappers.

If you were in my place, you would surely do the same thing I did.

 

I yelped and slapped his face, whimpering and quickly scurrying away from the man who just stared at me with absolute shock, his once pale cheek now a little red.

We stared at each other for a second and I blinked at the silence between us. A gasp escaped my lips. "Ah! The butler." I said, still feeling tense.

The man blinked at me and gave me a close-eyed smile, regaining his composure. He then put his long fingered hand to his chest- a polite gesture, before he bowed his head slightly to me.

"I'm sorry, did I surprise you, Miss Sarah?" he asked, his musical and kind tone making me feel on edge for some reason. "It really wasn't my intention."

I blinked at him and laughed sheepishly, still feeling surprised by his literal sudden appearance. Where'd he even come from?! As I recall his name was Sebastian.

I cleared my throat and straightened myself, trying to look sophisticated. If anyone's gonna see me like this, it would only be someone from my family. It's too embarrassing. "Ah, is there something you need?" I asked, putting my hands together on my lap.

Sebastian blinked at me and smiled again, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Young miss," he started.

Right then, my heart stopped to see his face inches from mine as his hand pressed against the trunk, rendering me paralyzed in my seat.

My mouth fell and I felt my face get hot like an oven as I stared at his suddenly very handsome face, my great friend the moon lighting up his features.

Such long lashes! And his lips were perfect too, with those upward curves at the corners...

" _Oh my God_!" my consciousness screamed as I tried my best to push my head into the trunk and disappear.

"There's a caterpillar on your shoulder." He suddenly said nonchalantly before pulling out something from my left shoulder. The butler showed it to me and I practically whimpered at the green creature wiggling in his fingers.

"Guh...p-please throw it away..." I begged, feeling my face getting cold. And I'm sure it wasn't because I was outside.

I don't mind saying it. I may not be afraid of the dark or heights. But bugs are just too...demonic. Horrible. The epitome of hell for me, really.

Sebastian quietly threw the caterpillar in the air, dusting his hands right after. Seeing my horrified face, he suddenly chuckled into his hand. I blinked at him and instantly, a scowl grew on my face. Despite my look, he still continued chuckling.

"Stop laughing at me." I ordered. But he simply just smiled and sighed, looking pleased with my reaction.

"I wonder what the young master wants to do with you..." I heard him say under his breath. For a moment, the world seemed to stop.

As I was about to ask him what he meant, I suddenly found myself in mid-air, being carried like a sack by the Phantomhive's family butler as he easily jumped from branch to branch like a cat.

With a blink, I realized this was the beginning of a kidnap. My jaw fell and I started clawing at his back, trying my utter best to get loose from his arm.

"AH! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, banging my fist on his back and trying to stop him, but he didn't even flinch or look back at me. My eyes suddenly looked down to see we were getting higher and higher. And from this height, it would be suicide to jump off and pray to land without turning into a human pancake.

"HEY! I SAID PUT ME DOWN, **YOU BASTARD!** " I shouted, this time trying to struggle out of his vice grip, all the while not caring about my 'unlady-like words'.

I felt him sigh under me and right then, a sharp pain spread like fire across the back of my neck.

I wanted to keep my eyes open but in a second, my body went limp and everything was completely black.

The last thing I recall hearing though were the words:

"Ah, what an unrefined girl."


	4. A Nightmare Come True

**_  
_**

"Ah, what an unrefined girl." a small and high voice said near my ear.

My eyes popped open and I quickly sat up, my heart beating like a drum. I was inside the mansion, lying on the couch next to mother and Sophie. I blinked and looked around. The party was still going on without a hitch. Though, maybe it was just my eyes adjusting, the lights seemed to be brighter and the music softer.

"Huh?" I muttered dreamily as I kept looking around, trying to find that crazed butler. Did he bring me back in here?!

"What is it, dear?" mother's voice asked from behind me. I turned back to her, seeing that curious look on her face as she gave a gentle smile.

"Ah, it's just…how long was I asleep?" I asked.

It occurred to me that if I asked if the Phantomhive's butler carried me here while I was unconscious, I would start a big scandal. Either that or I'll be called too imaginative.

"Well, two hours." Mother sighed, looking at me with disapproval even though she kept grinning at me.

Hearing that I was indeed asleep for these past hours made me sigh with relief as I pulled my face into my hand, rubbing it and attempting to fully wake myself.

Right when I was about to grab Sophie and play with her hair to pass more time, I suddenly jumped in my seat. Literally.

It was as if an invisible force stomped on the ground with such strength, I had to fly in mid air for a second. I gasped and quickly grabbed the couch as I kept jumping in my seat again. This time, my whole body was bobbing up and down as if we were inside a carriage that was passing a very bumpy road.

"Mother! What's going on?!" I yelled, feeling my shoulder go cold for some reason.

Around me, the lights had suddenly gone off and the only thing brightening up the suddenly silent room was the moon that brightened eerily from outside

"Mother?!" I called out, trying to feel around for her. I could still hear everyone talking leisurely, their boisterous laughter booming at my ears and their voices suddenly passing me like trains.

"Sophie?" I called this time, trying to find her blue hair. As I kept my hand held out, I jumped and nearly screamed when someone grabbed my wrist, their hand cold as ice as they gripped me with amazing strength.

"Ah! Hey!" I shouted, trying to free myself.

Right then, everyone else's voices seemed to drown out and were soon overlapped by the familiar voice of my father and another voice, seemingly coming from a boy.

 

"You still haven't found them yet, Lord Samuel?" the boyish voice asked, but his voice was distorted, as if I were listening from the shallows of water. It suddenly occurred to me.

" _Ciel Phantomhive_?" I thought.

My father sighed, his voice sounding clear and gentle to my ears. "No. These missing children…most of them had been disappearing through the night. And no one has even caught sight of a child walking around the streets alone." He said, his voice suddenly distressed.

Ciel kept silent for a moment. "I'll help out then." He said. "' _She_ ' is getting distressed."

My father was silent and after a while, he sighed once more.

"Alright. It's not like I can do this alone." He muttered.

"You should keep your eyes open though." Another low and musical voice interrupted. The butler.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your own children, sir." He simply replied.

I was about to call out to them when I suddenly felt like I was being pulled down, my body suddenly feeling that falling sensation as if I were in a freefall.

"Gah! What the?!"

In that moment, I felt my feet get pulled under before I started falling into darkness with uncontrollable speed.

 

My eyes whipped open as I panted, gasping for breath as I heard the clopping of hooves from outside.

I blinked and looked around to see I was in a carriage. And sitting in front of me was a boy with dark blue hair and an eye patch, his other eye closed coolly as he crossed his arms and thin legs.

"W-what-"

"You're finally awake." He said, cutting me off as he slowly opened his eye, showing off that navy colored orb. "How long we waited for you to wake up." He said, knitting his brows a bit and looking beside me.

I blinked and from the corner of my eye, I saw that alarmingly pale face and that all black clothing. I froze up and after a second of staring at that emotionless face, I pulled myself farther from the butler who this time, simply stared at me with a small close eyed smile.

"Wait, what's going on?!" I asked, feeling utterly confused and panicked. In a second, my temple was hit with an arrow of pain that made me cringe as my jaw fell. I pulled my hand up and felt the bandage wrapped around my head. "Why the hell am I with you?!" I asked again.

Ciel sighed at me with exasperation and instead of answering my question, he just propped his elbow on the carriage's window pane and looked out, simply ignoring me.

A vein quickly popped into my head. How annoying. I was kidnapped and I don't even know what for! Adding to that, my head has been bandaged!

"Excuse me…" I growled through my teeth, resisting the urge to punch both of them on their heads.

"It's better for you not to know." Sebastian's voice suddenly said from next to me, making me turn to him. I stared at him for what seemed like a minute since he kept smiling at me. "Is there something wrong? Is there something on my face?" he asked, still smiling.

Maybe it was just me but it was like he was slowly leaning towards me and I swear I could feel a dark and ominous air wiggle towards me, making me sweat drop. Huh. For once, a tree I found amazingly creepy and…yeah, creepy.

"You just keep popping up don't you?" I muttered absentmindedly.

He blinked at me and chuckled then just pulled away, turning his head away from me and choosing to ignore me as well.

These rich people.

After another bump made me jump from my seat, something in me snapped and my blood just boiled as anger and frustration popped and overflowed in me like hot water as I crossed my arms in front of myself.

"Lord Phantomhive, I want to know. Right now. Do not ignore me or I will punch you in the face.  _Where. Are. You. Taking me_?" I growled, each words sounding angrier than the last.

At my sudden burst of anger, the two men blinked at me with surprise. Maybe it was the punch you in the face bit.

After a second of thinking, Ciel stared at me, his eye going dark and threatening all of a sudden. "Stop being a brat and just shut up." he said flatly. "I saved your life. You should be thanking me."

I blinked at him, his threatening and intimidating aura not affecting me anymore. I was too mad to think about it. But what on earth is he talking about?

Saved me from bugs? His creepy butler?

"Saved me? What are you-"

"Tell me, how did you think you fainted?" Ciel asked, cutting me off once again. I inwardly sighed. How bossy.

Thinking, I suddenly glanced at Sebastian beside me, seeing that stoic look on his face. "He hit me." I recalled, pointing my finger without looking at him.

Sebastian suddenly chuckled at me, covering his mouth with his fist.

"My, my. Dreaming about a stranger at the first meeting, are you?" he asked with a sly tone, his brow raised as he looked at me with amusement that made me feel more annoyed.

"Dream?…yeah, right!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes at the ridiculous thought. I don't dream about strangers. If I dreamt about this black tree, it would've been a nightmare.

"Sebastian is right." Ciel said in a matter-of-factly tone. I blinked at him, freezing up in my seat as silence filled the carriage.

"You didn't get hit by Sebastian or anyone else. In your own clumsiness, you were running around the place with your little sister and you ended up slipping on a small piece of bread and hit your head on the floor. Badly. Thanks to that, you were taken to the hospital and were unconscious for an entire day." Ciel explained.

I stared at him, my jaw partly fallen with disbelief. Me slipping on a piece of bread was quite a given but me running after my sister and getting hospitalized….wait, yes. All this actually could've happened. But still, that story was too ridiculous to actually happen!

I shook my head, quickly pulling back into this chaos even with my brain feeling deflated. "Then why am I with you?"

Ciel stared at me for a moment then looked at me with a hint of something like sympathy. "Are you sure you want to know?" he suddenly asked.

At his question, my mind went blank.

And for some reason, my heart started into a sprint as I felt my body slowly go cold, something that happens to me when I get extremely nervous. Looking at this guy, it seemed like he was pretty serious. Well, he looked like the serious type. But why is he looking at me as if he were sorry about something? I blinked at him, staring and waiting for an answer.

"Your family is dead."

 

Silence filled the carriage. At each sound of the clip-clop of hooves, my heart beat faster and faster and a headache started to form in my blurred head. At this rate, I won't be surprised if I went into shock and came back to the hospital.

All I could see was Ciel, staring at me with slightly knit brows and a seemingly anxious look. Apart from that, everything else was a blur.

"What?..." I asked, my voiced deadly low. They both stared at me, their looks not showing traces of expression as they waited for my reply.

Soon, a small but nervous smile rose on my face. "Ha….ha…what kind of a joke is this…?" I laughed weakly, my arms shaking now as I felt my entire body go colder than the air outside.

Ciel stared at me and looked away. "I wasn't asking you to believe me. But think about it." he started and I stared at him, my heart rate getting faster.

"Why would I lie to someone I've no relation and no business with?" he asked, his tone all too steady and normal.

As the seconds passed, I tried to calm my heart rate. He's right.

There  _is_  no reason to lie. But, a huge part of me refuses to believe my family is dead or that I was hospitalized. I just kept thinking that I was just kidnapped by these two people I've met only yesterday.

"Please bring me back." I said, pulling my head down as I gripped the cloth of my clothes.

As I looked down, I noticed I wasn't wearing my black dress anymore. Now I was wearing a pure white dress similarly designed like the black one I was wearing during the party. Unless all this boy said was true, my dress currently smelling like it was in a sterile hospital's cabinet all day without me actually coming into a hospital would indeed be strange.

After processing this, I started debating with myself in my head while I tried to wade through the chaos in there as well, slowly feeling worried.

" _You're just trying to fit things into the situation. Don't think ahead._ " my inner self scolded as I kept thinking all this was true. But still, there was a feeling at the pit of my stomach that said all I was keeping myself in was denial-the most basic defensive mechanisms of a human.

"Please…bring me back home." I asked, seeing my hands shake.

They were both silent and I heard something knock on the top of the carriage. After that, I felt the car turn and we were heading back to where we came from.

Right then, the feeling at the pit of my stomach grew and I had to keep the urge of vomiting inside as I thought-

" _This is not happening. Absolutely not."_

* * *

 

After a while, the carriage stopped and I froze up, feeling my heart stop as well. Ciel took his walking stick from beside him and Sebastian came out from the other side, instantly appearing to open the other door for Ciel.

"Come on." he called as he got out of the carriage.

I didn't care that they were waiting for me. If this was all another little prank father thought of doing to me just for the fun of it, well, it's entirely not funny at all. And if he and mother were waiting outside, looking for me, I will hit father's head and cry all night long for this ridiculous plan.

But there it was. The word 'if' resonating in my mind like an endless bell.

With my hand shaking, I then held out the other that Sebastian took and gently pulled as I stiffly climbed out of the carriage.

Once I came out, I saw our manor and my eyes widened as the shock hit me like a two ton boulder.

Completely black and deserted, the giant windows that were once shining and served as a wall of wonder for me were now all too bleak and depressing. The entire house itself seemed like it had been abandoned by its owners.

As I stared at my home, the wind picked up and whipped my hair against my face.

With my vision momentarily blinded by my midnight hair, I desperately wished this wasn't real.

Every time I took a look at our mansion, it was always the same to me. Bright, even with only some lights open inside, warm even against an angry storm and beautiful.

I could've gotten a concussion and I'm probably mixing imagination into reality. The problem was, once my eyes were clear again, the mansion was still the same-Dark and as silent as a forest inhabited by nothing else but ghosts.

"Wait…no way…this isn't my home." I said, my voice cracking up as my hands shook on my sides.

Ciel sighed next to me. "Stop refusing reality, Sarah." He said, making me glance at him.

He wasn't looking at me. He just kept his head down, hiding his eye with his long fringe. "If you still can't believe it, then go inside and see if your family is still there." He said before turning his back to me, his voice unusually giving off that angry and annoyed feeling.

Gritting my teeth, I turned back to my house and ran.

* * *

 

I burst through the door and instantly, my eyes were blurred by the wetness collecting in them.

Everything was in place, as if nothing but the party happened and everyone simply left the house and me. The lights were out and in the kitchen, I could see a freshly baked chocolate cake sitting on the table, untouched.

"Mother? Father?" I called out, trying to keep my voice loud even though it shook. From behind me, I saw the shadows of Sebastian and Ciel approach, but I ignored them, silently hissing at their noise.

" _Please let me hear my mother_."

No one replied. The only thing I could hear was this ringing in my ears. Slowly, my breath came out heavy as this dark feeling overwhelmed me.

With an unconscious, shaky gasp, I ran up the long and wide stairs, tripping now and again as my eyes widened in fear that all this was real. Not a prank of father's at all.

"Beth?! ALBERT! MIKE!" I screamed, calling out everyone's names desperately.

Soon, the feeling of my heart being squeezed tightly was weighing on me, making it hard to breathe and run. I turned my head a bit and saw Ciel and Sebastian calmly walking up behind me.

"Where are they?" I asked Ciel who simply just stared at me, that stoic look on his face scaring me now. How can he be so calm in this situation?!

"Where's my family?!" I yelled, shuddering at hearing my angry voice echo through the empty halls. The young noble stared at me for a bit, maybe thinking I've gone insane.

"I don't know either." Ciel finally sighed. "We only got the report this morning. And I was going to take a look tomorrow…" he trailed off.

I flinched at the word. A Report?

Right that second, a horrible thing crossed my mind.

After the Jack the Ripper cases, father had become extremely distressed. But he always hid it from us. It seemed there was another case given to him. And in every case, a new enemy of his appears ready to do the worst crime to my father and family just to silence Lord Samuel.

In a second, I found myself sprinting through the hallway, heading to my parent's room. As I ran, I passed Sophie's room and skidded to a stop, quickly pushing open the door as I felt the wild look on my face.

"Please be here."

Her room was empty. Except for one thing.

Lying on the floor was a ginger haired woman wearing a maid's outfit. Her hair sprawled all over the carpet as she lay lifeless and frozen.

I stared at the woman, feeling my shoulders go cold as another feeling of being watched and being overwhelmed by the darkness mercilessly swept over me.

"Beth?"

She wasn't moving at all.

I'm no child. I know that right now, I'm just staring at her dead body. But it seems too impossible for me. Hell, this whole situation is impossible.

"Beth?" I called once more, my voice coming out like a squeak as I stumbled to her, falling to my knees next to her. Once my hand touched the carpet, I froze.

Pulling up my hand, it was now darker, a cold liquid that smelled of rust dripping from my palm as I pulled it up. I stared at my hand and nearly screamed to realize it was now painted with red. I looked back at Beth, my voice coming out in gasps and whimpers.

The nape of her neck had been cut and from here, I could see the dark muscle gleaming with the crimson underneath the pale skin.

My eyes then wandered to her face and finally, the tears fell as she stared at me, her light brown eyes wide open as they reflected my messy and tear streaked face.

Behind me, I heard Ciel and Sebastian's footsteps stop at the doorway. Instinctively, I pulled my head down, creating a curtain with my hair as I let the tears stream down all the while doing my utter best to keep myself from screaming and wailing.

I know they're gone. Albert, mother, father, everyone else that served this house…

Without another thought, I ran out the door, passing the Phantomhive and his butler without a word as I headed to my parents room.

After a while, I arrived at the double doors. I looked down the floor, seeing the dim hint of light that came from outside the windows seep from inside the room.

As I simply stood there, I felt nothing but indescribable sadness and loneliness. I already knew what was behind this door. Either they weren't there at all, or I was just walking into a room bathed with blood and the dead bodies of the people who raised me. I put my hand on the knobs then pushed it open. Something I never should've done after all.

 

Their window was broken, as if someone or something big had rammed inside. The carpet, littered with broken glass. And lying on that broken glass in a pool of blood was my father.

When I finally saw him, my heart simply fell, my tears coming along with my body. All I could see now was that his face was unrecognizable. Covered in blood and crumpled, as if someone squeezed his head.

And lying on the bed beside me was mother, her white flowing dress now crimson and messy. Her lower half was dangling from the bed so I couldn't see her face. But I didn't want to anyway.

Now, all I did as Sebastian and Ciel appeared next to me was cry. I sobbed and sobbed, hearing nothing but my own shattered voice echoing through the mansion like the air as the headache got worse, making me think that my own head was being squeezed. And as my head kept falling lower and lower, the feeling of being by myself once again had come back crashing to me like cold breeze.

I've lost two mothers, two fathers and a sibling. My entire family.

At the image of Sophie appearing in my head, I cried harder, whimpering under my breath as I turned into a ball, gripping my head and trying to stop the headache from coming. I didn't even find her.

Minutes passed and finally I heard a small but audible sigh come from behind me. "Get up, Sarah." Ciel's voice said. At the sound of his voice, I slowly stopped crying and just whimpered, gasping in small breaths.

"Crying like a child isn't going to do anything." he said.

At his words, my tears stopped and now, one emotion bubbled up inside me and exploded like a bomb and spread in my body like fire.

I gritted my teeth, never before feeling this kind of anger in my life.

But seeing all this red around me, the people I've known ever since I can remember lying dead in their own blood just made me want to break everything else in this house just like how my heart had broken into millions of pieces.

Ciel sighed from behind me and for a second, silence. Then I heard Sebastian's footsteps come closer to me. I felt his hand carefully wrap around my arm. I ground my teeth harder and I whipped my arm away, almost slapping the butler's face.

" **DON'T TOUCH ME**!" I screamed, stumbling over my feet and getting up, panting and trying to get all this heat out my body. It just won't go away.

"Whoever did this….kill…"

"What?" Ciel asked, his tone sounding annoyed and confused.

" ** _I'LL KILL THEM_**." I growled in a feral way, my hair whipping back and exposing my face. Once they saw me, Ciel froze up, his eye going wide for a second while Sebastian simply stared at me.

"Whoever did this….I'll kill them all.  _I won't forgive them EVER!_   ** _THEY SHOULD ALL DIE!_** " I screamed, my fist shaking crazily as I felt the tears in my eyes get over ridden with a foreign heat.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ciel's eye widen once again as he pulled away from me. He seemed to whisper something to Sebastian, making him chuckle.

Hearing that sound, I got angrier and practically lunged myself at Sebastian, my arm pulled back and ready to punch him into the table as I grabbed the collar of his black coat. But I stopped, gritting my teeth as the butler simply stared at me, his eyes glowing like rubies once again.

"Enough." Ciel suddenly said. "Calm down, Sarah. I'll find the murderers and-"

I cut him off, glaring at him and making him stop talking.

A second after, I growled and released Sebastian, turning my back to them and stomping out the room.

 _He_  would find them? I'll be doing that.


	5. An Unexpectedly Wonderful and Horrible Day

  
After I had run out of the house, my teeth grinding at each other and my body feeling as heavy as lead, I stopped after passing the front doors, seeing that it was suddenly raining, turning the trees, the roads and the sky dark around me.

For some reason, my body kept feeling hot, my heart beating like an uncontrollable drum as my fist shook. I wanted to think it was anger but…it felt more than that.

Now all I could think of was finding whoever did this to my family. And whenever I did, this growing hatred just started to boil in me, threatening to burst at any second.

"Oi." Ciel suddenly called from inside the house.

I turned my head a bit, only glancing at the butler and the boy from the corner of my eye. Seeing him, I suddenly felt angrier.

Lord Phantomhive was just staring at me, looking troubled and annoyed at my current behavior. Apart from that, I felt no sympathy from him at all.

And I hated it.

I didn't know who he was, or what he did to be called 'The Queen's guard dog' but how could he go through this mansion and see my family lying dead without even flinching?

He knit my brows at me as I continued staring.

"How can you stay so still?" I asked, my voice coming out in a whisper. All traces of life pulled out from me.

At my question, Ciel simply stared, making the rain's sound blare at my ears and cool my back. He pulled his head down then slowly walked up to me, his shoes clopping on the polished floor.

Reaching me, he simply said these words:

"I'm sorry."

I kept my eyes on the floor, feeling that stabbing in my chest that made me cringe and feel nauseous.

"Lord Samuel was indeed one of the smartest, most brilliant men I've known." He said.

"But they're gone now." Ciel finished, his words making me flinch."Being depressed and acting like this won't bring them back."

At his words, I gritted my teeth and sighed heavily, still seeing the images of blood and my parents. And Sophie. I didn't even know if she was still alive or just missing.

My eyes then pulled up to the gray sky, watching the rain pour down as if the heavens were crying. Right after, I remembered that moment when it was raining so hard and I had gotten a terrible fever for running around outside, thinking the rain wasn't gonna harm me. I cried all throughout those headaches and feeling of coldness even though I was cocooned by tons of blankets.

" _It's gonna be okay_." mother would soothe with her gentle and soft voice, her expression just as pained as mine.

In a second, I felt the tear slowly roll down my cheek, going down my skin like a straight line. And soon, my tears had fallen again, leaking from my eyes and making me wilt to the floor like a puddle, covering my face from the two guys standing next to me.

" _Why_?" I whimpered harshly, my hands wet with tears as my body shook out the sobs threatening to come out from my mouth.

For a moment, I thought either Ciel or Sebastian would try to comfort me, like anyone used to do for me. Instead, I heard Ciel click his tongue loudly in annoyance, making me peek up at him though my fingers.

He had his arms crossed as he looked down at me, a very disappointed and very annoyed look on his cold face. "Tch. so it was true, huh?" he muttered, looking at me like I was some kind of useless and pitiful little worm. Sebastian smiled a bit from next to him, his red eyes glowing with amusement.

"You really  _were_  adopted by the Samuels. It's impossible for such a  _weakling_ to come from those people." Sebastian chuckled darkly.

I stared at both of them, dumfounded and honestly, hurt. I wanted to beat both of them up, scream at them for calling me weak and looking at me with such pity. It was fine if people comforted me, if they helped me…

…But don't you _ever_  dare look down on me or say I'm weak.

Immediately, my tears stopped. I pulled my head down, my fringe covering my wet eyes as I slowly pulled myself up. "If I'm so weak…if I'm just nothing but  _a pitiful child_  adopted by the Samuels…" I trailed off, my fist shaking harder as I tightened it, feeling it go numb as the anger and annoyance piled up in my chest and head.

" ** _THEN WHY IN HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE?!_** " I shouted, glaring at them with wild and wide eyes even with my own voice startling me. " ** _WHY HELP ME, HUH?!_** " 

" ** _WHY COME WITH ME HERE, YOU BASTARDS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!_** " I shouted.

With a growl, I sped down the stairs, running as fast as I could and ignoring the rain that instantly dampened my dress.

Leaving them in that old mansion, I ran into the forests at full speed, not knowing or not caring where I was going. I was alone anyway. No one else but me was going to get hurt if I get lost in this forest.

So I didn't stop.

God must be thinking that I'm such a brat, so spoiled to just run off like this after crying like a child.

Yes, it  _is_  ridiculous. I find it ridiculous myself. Acting like this when the one who were killed were people who weren't even carrying my own blood.

Even from the safety of carriages, I could see East end and the poor children who weren't as lucky as me or Sophie and somehow kept themselves alive by selling flowers to passing people who didn't even care to give them a glance. Even though mother or father bought flowers from those who passed us, it wasn't enough.

The papers father would also read were ones I used to read as well. At those times when I've finished all my books about nature and animals, I took a peek at the news papers and froze at the startling headlines that I would rather not remember again.

All my life in that house, I was taught to be a strong girl, to be independent and brave. Because the world was cruel, merciless and ugly. The warmth I was given in that manor was just a fairy tale. And I knew that.

And that simple reminder is what made me break down. It was like…

…No...

It was a  _fact_  that I just stepped all over my father and mother's teachings.

But I've also lost my real parents. Even back then, under all that happiness and bright warmth of my home, I never wanted to lose anyone else again. I know I wouldn't be able to take it. And me running away from this house is the final proof of how right the Earl of Phantomhive was. The weakest always run away.

 

Ciel's POV:

"Young master." Sebastian called from beside me as we watched Sarah run into the rain and into the dark forest. Tch, how annoying. And I got stuck with that brat?

"What?" I asked, glancing up at my butler who was smiling as if he were seeing something very interesting in the rain.

"Are you sure it's alright to let her go like this?" he asked, looking down at me this time. I knit my brows at him.

True, after her sudden outburst in the Samuel's room, I realized there was something different about her. Something very crucial to us and something I should know.

Annoyance suddenly filled me, making me click my tongue loudly as I hit the floor with my walking stick. "Ha! She's annoying. I don't care anymore. Let's just go." I said, feeling exhausted at this teenager. Sebastian sighed exasperatingly at me but nodded once.

"Yes, my lord." He said and went on to get the carriage.

As I waited for him to get the car, one thing passed my mind as I stared into that rain and at the thick of the forest.

Who even thought that I would be more mature than that 16 year old girl. Lord Samuel picked the wrong child from the orphanage. And that question of hers. How absurd.

" _How can you be so still?_ " she asked. I clicked my tongue again, sighing.

Right then, I remembered those masks above me, the disgusting inhuman people laughing insanely as the knife stabbed into me…

I stared at the polished floor, feeling more annoyed the more I thought about that girl.

"You are such a weakling, Sarah Blake." I muttered as Sebastian came up with an umbrella and took me into the carriage.

 

Sarah's POV:

It was now a week after my family had been murdered. And I had totally lost all my ability to smile or even talk.

After The Yard had found the bodies and closed down our mansion, I kept myself in the house, locking myself away from humanity and keeping myself in the darkness of my room with only a single candle lighting up my surroundings.

Every night, I would come out from the back door and lie in the grass, hoping that even one of our servants had made it out alive and would come back here and see that I was alive. Or Sophie would come out. In some kind of miracle, she wasn't killed or taken by those underworld scum.

But, nothing. I was still alone.

Part of me asked why I wouldn't just go and find the Phantomhive's mansion. Ask for shelter and food.

But a more powerful voice in my head shouted and roared at me.

" _I hate that kid. I don't wanna see him_."

It may be just my pride talking but, I really did feel much more comfortable in my own home despite it being a crime scene now.

It was already late noon and the sun was coming down, lighting the sky and everything else around me a gentle orange.

I sat in the grass, wearing long black pants, and father's comfortable white long sleeved button down that completely covered my hands.

I took in the scent of my father. I can't really describe it. But some people have that specific smell to them and father's scent just comforted me and made me think he was sitting next to me, saying things like how hot the sun was, or how you would immediately burned by it even if you were millions of meters away.

Taking a deep breath, I sighed and decided to get back into the house, hearing my stomach make that small puppy like growl. I made a face and was about to head inside to get some eat the bread and butter I kept eating for the entire week.

But right when I was about to get up, from the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar pink color, slowly growing bigger and closer from the edge of the deep forest.

I instantly froze in my place and felt the goose bumps rise in my skin as a shudder crawled up my spine. Slowly, I turned my head to the color and nearly fainted at what I saw.

 

At the edge of the forest stood a small child, probably around the height of my waist. She had flowing, dark blue hair that was messed up and looked like a street dog's fur, covered in dirt, leaves and twigs. Apart from that, the child wore a pink frilly dress, the color now hard to see under all the mud.

"No way." I muttered, my voice as shaky as my body.

From here, I could see her face, fair and round, that had large blue eyes and a small mouth.

"S-Sophie?..." I trailed off as I sat paralyzed in the grass, staring at the girl who I thought was forever taken by horrible people or dead.

Is this another dream? A horrible nightmare that would turn out with this girl actually being a ghost that screams a hair raising scream and slits my throat before I could even gasp?

After a week of being alone, I've already accepted that my family is dead and that I'm alone again. And that soon, I would have to work somewhere to eat something other than bread and biscuits from the pantry. It would be extremely hard to believe that I was seeing my little sibling again in the flesh.

Right then, she seemed to say something, but I couldn't hear it. Unexpectedly, she fell straight into the grass.

My heart suddenly beat hard, making my brain yell orders to my boy that jumped to my feet and sprinted to my little sister or what seemed like her.

" ** _SOPHIE!!_** " I shouted, finally getting to her who had passed out on the grass, panting heavily.

Opening her eyes, she saw me above her and after staring at her with disbelief, she started crying, her face looking like a poor little kitten's.

"S-Sarah!" she sobbed, practically crawling her way to me.

Hearing her voice, I instantly felt that warmth on my face that made my eyes water as my lips quivered. And at seeing her dirty and mud covered face, that brightness spread in my vision once again, making everything around me seem colored and bright like before.

"You little!" I whimpered and quickly pulled her in my arms, letting her alarming warmth spread in me as my tears flowed down my warm cheeks once again.

"You're okay…" I said through my teeth, keeping the urge to sob into her messed up hair.

"Ah, I can't breathe…" she sighed, panting heavily this time.

Right then, I froze up. Something's wrong. My hand instinctively went up to her forehead and I was instantly stung by the startling heat wrapping her forehead and neck. My eyes widened and in a second, I panicked.

"Shit!" I hissed and quickly took her in my arms and headed to the mansion, sprinting crazily like a marathon runner before I reached the door and slammed it behind me.

* * *

 

We were now in my room, after taking her dirty pink dress and changing her into her white night gown, I quickly tucked her into bed, wrapping her in blankets and putting a wet cloth on her head. I then ran to my parent's room to get the first aid kit which I remembered was resting on the top shelf of their wardrobe.

Getting to the doors of their room, I momentarily froze up, feeling this familiar feeling of fear once again. Even though they weren't there anymore, I still didn't want to see this room. If back then I used to see this place as a sanctuary, now it was just another scary room in a haunted house.

But I had to come in. Gritting my teeth, I pushed open the doors, the sound of them banging at the wall comforting me as I sped inside, heading straight for their wardrobe.

" _I'll just get out fast_." I thought as I crazily looked for that white box with a red cross on it.

"I was sure there was medicine in her for fevers too." I groaned with difficulty since my arm couldn't reach any higher.

I hate that I'm small, damn it.

Right then, I unconsciously started thinking about my parents again. And that feeling of being watched weighed on me, making me grit my teeth and try to keep the fear in.

"It's nothing." I growled and took the wooden chair, finally feeling a box in my hands. I gasped in triumph and quickly pulled it out.

Once I saw it in the fading light, I froze.

It wasn't white nor did it have a red cross on it.

I was now holding a simple, brown steel box that had a combination lock to keep anyone from opening it. I blinked, staring at it.

Right then, I growled and tossed the box onto the table, hearing the loud BANG! on the wooden furniture. I then continued searching, but after agonizing minutes, there was nothing in here.

"Damn it!" I cursed and jumped off the chair, running into the bathroom, looking under the bed, and into the make-up table's drawers. In the middle of my search, I heard Sarah cough loudly in my room.

What the hell am I gonna do now? Despite me always reading, I know  _nothing_  about medicine. Or taking care of sick people for that matter!

In that second, one face materialized in my head. It was a scary thought, and an idea I didn't like. But Sophie's sick and we have no one else to help.

Gritting my teeth and sighing very deeply with a hint of annoyance, I growled under my breath and rushed out the room, thinking about where that house would be. But right when I got to the doorway, I froze in my tracks, almost falling on my face when I remembered that box on the table.

With a swallow, I turned my head back and saw the rectangular object, ominously sitting on the table. Something in my head told me I had to take this. It was hiding in the corner of my parent's wardrobe. It could be important. It had a combination lock too-the kind that had single numbers to slide around 'till you got the right 4 digit code.

With a breath, I took fast and wide steps and quickly grabbed the box's handle before I ran out the room, leaving the door open and going back to my little sister.

She was still breathing heavily when I came back. I reached for the small porcelain teapot filled with cool water from the side table, bringing it to her and letting her take a small sip before she turned her head away from me.

After getting her some water, I reached under my bed and took out a large brown suitcase, quickly throwing some of my clothes and some of Sophie's into it. I took the box too and threw it inside along with other more stuff like shoes and other more stuff before shutting it and quickly going back to Sophie.

As I took her out of bed and put more clothes on her and after, a jacket, she knit her brows tiredly at me and groaned with annoyance.

"Sarah…! I wanna sleep!" she groaned, attempting to hit my face as I kept dressing her up.

"We need to go somewhere." I simply said between her weak slaps on my neck.

"Where?" she asked. I simply kept quiet, not liking my own thoughts.

" _Somewhere I don't like_." I thought quietly.

After she was wrapped up, I carried her in my arms with her chin on my shoulder.

I then sprinted through the hallway carrying both a young kid in my arms and a large suitcase in the other hand.

Sophie kept whining complaints when I jumped at the sudden sound of thunder booming outside. as my heart beat like a frightened bird's, I continued down the stairs, not caring that it was darker now and the rain was pouring madly outside with the thunder rumbling.

Sophie whimpered too, squeezing my shoulder. I simply patted her back and kept running down the stairs and out the mansion, finally leaving my home and heading to the house of someone who I don't like, but can really help right now.

* * *

 

The doorbell rang all of a sudden, stopping me from readying dinner's main dish- Baked salmon draped with lemon and fresh parsley.

I sighed heavily. Right now, the others were busy with doing other chores. Either that or they were clumsily breaking things in the mansion as usual.

I guess, I have to get to the door too.

As the doorbell kept ringing wildly, I hastened pace, feeling a little annoyed at whoever was disturbing the mansion at 8 in the evening. And in a downpour too.

Reaching the doors, I sighed heavily and pulled the knob.

"Yes? Is there something you would-"

I stopped mid-sentence, seeing a young lady (?), her pants and white shirt drenched with the rain as she panted, her hand which held a big case shaking with exhaustion. In her other arm, was a smaller child wrapped in thick jackets. She was panting as well, her small face red and slightly wet by the rain as well.

I looked back the young lady, a small and satisfied smile rising on my face as I looked into those sapphire eyes that burned with panic, exhaustion and determination.

"Miss Sarah Blake, how can I help you?" I asked politely.

She continued panting, slightly glaring at me all of a sudden.

" _She really doesn't like me_." 

Right then, she asked the most astonishing question that made even my red eyes widen.

"Please….help us." she asked.

After a few seconds, I smile rose on my face as that growing amusement came back to me in gentle, satisfying waves.

" _What a strange human_."


	6. Welcome to Phantomhive Manor! BANG!

_**CHAPTER 6:**_  
  


"Please….I need your and Ciel's help." I panted heavily, not caring if my arms felt like they're about to fall off after running nearly 10 kilometers through the harsh rain from our mansion to this gigantic manor. Even though I'm only seeing the front side right now, I know this probably 2 times bigger than our own manor.

I stared at Sebastian's (annoying) smiling face, wondering if he would actually let me in.

Last time we saw each other, I didn't even know why they helped me. Until now, I still don't know. I also shouted at him and his master to never come near me again. Heck, I even cussed at them. My status is nothing compared to—no, I don't have a status  _at all_. There  _is_ no comparison.

And yet, here I am, soaking wet from my head to the soles of my shoes, begging the very people I insulted to help me.

And this exact situation is a very good example of why I said I embarrass myself too much. " _It's because you're a dumbass."_  My consciousness echoed in my brain.

Despite me beating myself up, I continued looking up at the tall butler, who now discarded his black tailcoat. Now he was just wearing his white dress shirt and vest with the shirt's sleeves rolled up, showing his muscular arm while I smelled the scent of freshly cooked fish in the air, beckoning me to just push him aside and come in.

" _Focus, Sarah_." 

Right, my sister's sick. I need help. I don't like these people. No fish.

I stared at Sebastian, trying to look as pitiful as I can by taking away my annoyed and tired face and replacing it with worried and scared eyes, hoping he has some heart in him to let me in.

Right then, he tilted his head to the side a bit, smiling a close eyed smile as he did.

For a second, I swear I felt the goose bumps rising on my skin. I could practically see that evil black aura slithering about him.

What he did after confirmed my thoughts of him being an evil, black bastard tree.

"I'm sorry, wrong house." he cooed, shutting the door at my face with a loud **BANG!**

* * *

 

The rain pouring wildly behind me suddenly sounded louder to my ears, roaring like a waterfall as I felt my face get red hot with anger while my body shook uncontrollably and a gigantic vein popped in my head, ready to burst.

I can't believe this. People like them actually exist. Bastards. Annoying black tree. And a horrible pirate that didn't even come out.

"Boot-licking tree." I growled under my breath.

With another feral growl, I pulled my suitcase up to my head, ready to bang the door with it and use the case as a knocker. Before I could pour my anger out on the closed door, I stopped mid-throw.

"Gah!" I yelped as the suitcase fell to the stone floor in front of me, almost making me let go of Sophie who was still panting heavily and getting warmer by the minute.

As the heat on Sophie's heat spread on my hand, a brilliant and very fun plan pinged in my head, making me gasp and chuckle with delight. "Heh." I scoffed and quickly took my suitcase then covered up Sophie and sprinted into the rain again, heading to the backdoor.

After a few minutes, I can now say I have taken a dip in a lake. But luckily, I've found the small backdoor that probably led to the basement since it had a small flight of stairs leading downwards to a small steel door.

I did think I wouldn't be able to get in anyway but I still have a plan. Also, I'd like to say that what I'm doing isn't trespassing. The term-  _unknowingly invited_  is much more refined.

I'd like to think that Sebastian would be smart enough to know that I wouldn't give up that easily since I have my little sister with me. And, earth to butler? She's _sick_. I'll do anything in my power to have someone help her.

So getting down the slightly slippery stairs, I took shelter under the roof-narrow, but wide enough for me to feel dry and a lot colder since now, the air was beating against me, making my body start shaking while the small clouds of fog came out from my mouth and nostrils.

Instantly, I could feel the needles stinging my back every time the wind blew harder. My teeth chattered as I searched my pocket for that twig-slim item that I put in my hair. After a while of shakily feeling for it, I puffed in triumph, holding up the small bobby pin into the air.

Oh god, it was practically shining with God's holy light!

I then got to work on the key hole, trying to control my shaking hands as the bobby pin finally went in.

"Grr. This isn't working!" I hissed in a whisper, stomping my foot angrily on the floor. "Work, you piece of shit!" I growled once more, shoving the hair pin into the key hole.

Right then- SNAP!

I froze, paralyzed at the sight of my one and only bobby pin split into half. Staring at it, I felt like the ruins of Pompeii, my body and will crumbling like rocks.

"Damn this to hell."

As I was ready to drown in my tears, in sheer curiosity, I put my hand on the cold silver knob and turned it.

Unexpectedly, the door simply opened with a quiet creak, the darkness inside seeming like the light of heaven.

My jaw fell and right after, I resisted the urge to kick down the door. Is that why my hair pin broke?! Because this fucking door has been tormenting me with it not actually being locked?!

"Guh. I hate life." I muttered darkly before snatching Sophie in my shaky arms and kicking my suitcase into the darkness.

Now, something to tick off in my bucket list:

Invade a noble's manor-check!

" _Ohh, mother, if you could see me now. Actually, if only you could see me now,_ **Sebastian**." I thought before snickering evilly under my breath.

I could already see his face- shocked and horrified.

"How did you get in here?!" he would shout, pointing his long finger at me.

And I would simply bite his finger like a shark.

Putting comical thoughts aside, I looked around at where I currently was. We were now probably in the basement since it was very warm in here and at the end of the very long, dark and empty hallway, I could see the flickering of an orange light at the corner. Probably the furnace.

" _So I_ do _have some good luck on me."_  I thought as I continued with quietly shutting the door and walking down the hallway.

* * *

 

Since my shoes were making a clopping noise that could be as loud as mini bombs, I rolled my eyes and kicked them off, giving my wet, socked feet a breath of warm air.

I was about to lean down and get them but figured it was best to leave them here. As I walked, heading toward that light, Sophie shuffled in my arms, groggily pulling her head up from the mass of coats she wore. She then looked at me with sleepy and very tired eyes. (Even though I was the one doing all the labor work.)

"Sarah?" she asked weakly. I quickly shushed her and hugged her.

"What is it? Do you feel worse?" I gently asked, feeling guilty I made her go through that storm and all my insane plans.

"It's just cold." She said, putting her arms around my neck and snuggling her chin in my neck, letting me feel the small tremors in her own body.

"My head hurts too. And I'm hungry." She whined this time.

"You'll be fine soon enough. Someone invited us their house." I said with a bright smile.

It's true. I've fallen sin to lying….nah, I've done my share of lying before. Like that time when I lied about letting the goat into the house, or when father tried to find the culprit who ate the last cheesecake. Ah, that was a good cake. But of course, lying isn't good. One mustn't live in such a way.

"Really?" Sophie asked. Oh, did she not realize the storm we went through to get to a basement? Fevers really are dangerous.

I nodded at her, successfully smiling like a content cat. "Yup. Don't worry." I simply replied, urging her to sleep by rubbing my cheek to hers.

Yes, we do that. For some reason, let it be the back of a warm hand or another person's soft cheek, both me and Sophie will be sleepy in no time. Naturally, it worked on her and I didn't have to stress over her asking questions and getting scared at the unknown place.

After a while of walking, we finally arrived at a fork in the halls.

At the left side was a wide niche that housed an all black and barrel shaped steel furnace, a wild fire burning from inside a small barred door. Looking up, I saw the pipe attached to its top that led to the upper floors of the house, warming the entire household. At my right side, there was another hallway, this time the hall had a few doors at the sides and it was dimly lit by wall lamps weakly emanating white light that still let me see the end of the hall that was a door.

Staring at the door, I could see the brighter light from the other side. That door was surely now leading into the main house. Once I pass that…

…the horrific tree known as butler Michaelis would probably be waiting there with that ominous smile of his.

Jeez, just thinking of him smiling that close-eyed smile at me again made me shudder.

Despite thoughts of burglars, I thought it was still alright to get caught by these guys. I have a reason for trespassing anyway. I need their help. And, if they don't help me…I'll have to resort to my last and final choice which would be horrible blackmail.

But before that, I should stop my clothes from dripping wet like this. If I change my mind and it turns out getting caught would be a hassle, I need to cover my tracks. And puddles of water leading to a bedroom is probably not the best way to go undercover.

I retreated back into the dark hallway and let Sophie sit on the floor, leaning her back on the smooth wall as I carefully pulled off the wet outer jacket on her.

When she started to whine, I rubbed my hand on her chubby cheek once more and she quickly went back to sleep.

After I shook off the water from the jacket, I walked to the furnace, taking my suitcase and putting the jacket over it, just to let it dry a bit in front of the heat.

While Sophie slept quietly, I checked her temperature. And I wasn't sure whether it was because we were near a furnace, or maybe her fever's getting worse.

Feeling anxious and exhausted and worried, I carefully unbuttoned the shirt that now stuck to my skin and shook of the water, making it drizzle around me before I wrung the water out, making a small puddle as my shirt was rid of all the water. Taking off my pants, I did the same.

I know I should just change my clothes completely, but that's gonna take much more time. So after I wasn't dripping wet anymore, I took Sophie into my arms again and took the suitcase too, heading to the door leading to the inner mansion.

* * *

 

_ Sebastian's POV: _

"Sebastian," the young master called right after I placed his chocolate cake dessert on the table. I looked up at him and saw he was pulling on his collar, that annoyed look on his small face.

"It's a little hot in here. Go check the furnace and open the windows while you're at it too." He ordered. With a bow, I walked out of the dining room, heading to open the windows first then to the furnace.

Heading down the stairs leading to the basement, I suddenly sneezed loudly.

"What in the world?" I muttered in confusion as I wiped my nose a bit. I don't usually sneeze.

Right after, I felt a sensation that something was wrong. I put my finger under my chin, thinking about that Miss Sarah.

"Would she really leave that easily?" I muttered thoughtfully. She was carrying a child with her too.

I blinked. After a second, I sighed and continued walking, heading to the furnace now.

* * *

 

_ Sarah's POV: _

"Ahh, please don't be there, Sebastian." I muttered in a whisper as I walked down the dim hallway, now walking barefoot.

If he really was there…gah.

Is it better to just make a run for it? He's just too scary now that I think about it.

But, shaking my thoughts away, I harrumphed and pulled my chin up. " _As if. He's not scary. I'll crush him!"_  I thought, fist pumping in the air with suitcase in hand.

I finally stopped in front of the door, the slit at the bottom emanating a bright, slightly yellow light.

"Well, here we go." I muttered and turned the knob left unlocked, pushing the door open.

Once I opened it, my jaw fell to see I was met with another large hallway. It was darker here but maybe it was just because of the velvet carpet and dark brown walls that had portraits of people I didn't know. Ahh, this is creepy. But cool. Looking left and right, I scanned through the darkness. No one around. With Sophie in arm, I decided to head right, quietly marching into uncharted waters. I don't mind getting lost. As long as I don't encounter that scary butler, then I'm good.

After a few minutes of walking, I just went through mazes of hallways, going down and going up small stairs then turning here and there.

Damn, this place is big. I'm wondering if Ciel just stays in one place or braves walking through this insanity called a house.

But surely, I must be at the other side of the house now since I passed two double doors that led to a large open space. It was only a walkway that had two other doors, probably from the east and west wing. (Yes, this place obviously has an east and west wing.) And before the doors, was a wide and long staircase. I didn't know where it led to, but wherever it was, the place was brightly lit up.

And I just decided it might be better not to get caught by the servants. I'll find Ciel right away since they might just throw me out once they catch me.

After a few more steps, I ended up stopping before a mahogany door. I was about to open it when I heard a boyish voice shouting from the other side.

I knit up my brows, straining to hear the words while I slowly took steps back, ready to make a run for it.

"Ahh! Sebastian! There's a ghost in here!" the boyish voice wailed, making my eyes widen as I flinched.

Ghost?! Well, this place  _is_  creepy enough for those things…

I heard another person sigh.

"What are you talking about Finny?" a familiar, low and honeyed voice sighed heavily.

Hearing the voice I silently screamed as my hand flew to my open mouth.

**SEBASTIAN!**

" _Shit. I gotta run_." I thought, carefully stepping back as my heart drummed crazily in my chest as if it wanted to run itself and leave my sorry butt behind. That was way too close! This kind of excitement is bad for my heart.

Then, I hit something with my back.

I froze in my tracks. I'm sure there's no wall in the middle of a hallway.

Slowly, I turned my head and felt the blood rain my face as I saw the tall man standing behind me.

He wore all white clothes and goggles (?) hung loosely around his exposed neck, probably he was the chef considering the clothes but he really didn't give me that kind of feel since he had very messy dirty blonde hair which would've been a no-no in the kitchen without a hairnet. On his chin were visible stubbles, he also had a cigarette lit and my nose kept twitching at the annoying smell of smoke.

As I stared at him with shock and horror, he stared back at me with light blue eyes that seemed to show friendliness, but there was also something else. And something about his physique, the way he stands and even his eyes made me think he was older than he looked.

"Ah!" he gasped, his voice sounding American.

I gasped too and before he could yell something else, I dashed back to where I came from, running like my life depended on it. Well, it kind of did.

The more I thought about how scary  _he_  could be, the more I thought Sebastian Michaelis would be someone I'd rather not bump into in this goose chase.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the man shouted form behind me, easily catching up to me.

Seeing he was still getting closer, my eyes widened and I practically whimpered, feeling my heart drumming in panic. Meanwhile, Sophie suddenly pulled her head up from my shoulder.

"Huh…?" she muttered dreamily before placing her chin back on my shoulder. "Sis, there's a man chasing us…." she said groggily. "He looks mad."

I sweat dropped. Like hell he is.

A girl wearing boy's clothing while carrying a suitcase and a little girl really was suspicious.

Not replying, I growled as I got back to the double doors leading somewhere brightly lit. Pulling the long gold knobs open, I rushed down the stairs, already wanting to jump the flight since the blonde guy was right on my heels.

" **STOP RIGHT THERE**!" he shouted loudly, his gravelly and gruff voice giving off that authoritative feel. But I never was one for high standing people I don't know giving me orders.

With a growl, I jumped the last flight of stairs and landed on a smooth polished floor this time, bending my knees to absorb the shock.

"OII! HEY, BURGLAR!" he shouted once more as I turned a corner, the sudden bright light momentarily blinding me.

" _OH MY GOD, HELP ME!"_  I screamed in my head.

Now I know how loser burglars feel like when they get caught. But I'm not a burglar! No, I'm not a trespasser either! I said it before, I'm an  _unknowingly invited_ person.

"Sis? What's happening?" Sophie asked, her voice sounding a bit more lively this time.

"Oh, ah, we're….um…playing tag!" I laughed sheepishly. Sophie stared at me, her face still red and tired.

"Uhm, I don't wanna." She replied. I sweat dropped. I wasn't asking, you little weirdo.

Right then, I wasn't looking at where I was going and bumped a wide, seemingly antique table that had more antique, breakable stuff on top of it.

For a second, time seemed to slow down as the colorful and bright porcelain table seemingly from China toppled over along with both small and big very nicely designed porcelain cups and vases fell to the hard floor, making my jaw fall as the sound of glass breaking echoed through the giant room like the harsh thunder from outside.

At that, I whimpered, ready to burst into tears as I kept running through the house, screaming now.

"AHHHH! _**I'M SORRY**_!" I screamed, tearing up as I kept running with Sophie sleeping comfortably in my arms despite the chaos I've started.

Honestly, breaking stuff wasn't my plan at all. I didn't like breaking stuff since I was scolded heavily by anyone in our house for breaking them. Expensive items specifically.

"What was that?!" Sebastian's voice shouted from the corner I was about to turn into.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he and a younger boy with similar cropped and messy blonde hair and large blue eyes came out running towards us and the chef guy.

I'm trapped!

"WE HAVE A GUEST IN HERE!" the chef guy shouted from behind as he kept running after me who was busy trying to look for Ciel's room.

" _Now, I really need your help Ciel."_  I thought.

"CONTROL YOUR PEOPLE!" I shouted in a whimper as I ran into another brightly lit room. This time the room had a wide and long table that was seated by only one person.

A small kid with blue hair and an eye patch, his other eye staring at me with complete shock and disbelief.

Right then, I jumped and nearly screamed when I heard a gunshot then felt something zip past the back of my head and into the wall.

At the sound, Sophie jumped and opened her eyes again. "Sis?" she stirred.

"Ah! It's nothing!" I replied, feeling my face completely draining itself of color.

Looking around, I saw a maid wearing her maid outfit with the skirt lifted up to the thigh. She had her red hair all tied up with a pair of round glasses set on her head as her very pretty hazel eyes narrowed at me with menace.

In her hands, she held two pistols at my direction. On the floor in front of me lay remains of bits of my hair.

At the sight of guns, I immediately ran to Ciel, almost ready to cry now as the blood drained from my face.

Okay, now I don't care about embarrassing myself or letting go of my pride and dignity. What kind of a welcome party is this?! And the maid carries guns?! I knew this kid was weird! And again, this is a confirmation to me that coming here was a horrible idea.

"CIEL! HELP ME!" I screamed, stumbling over to him and hiding behind his wide and big chair, ignoring his (priceless) superbly shocked look.

Right then, Sophie turned her head to him and Ciel froze as he saw her large blue eyes. For a second, I wondered if he was awe-struck by them. Right when Sebastian came running to the dining room, ready to lunge me, Ciel raised his hand, stopping everyone in their tracks.

He sighed heavily, pushing his chair and getting up from his seat. He turned to me, an exasperated look on his face.

"You could've just used the front door."


	7. A Sweet Pirate and A Creepy Butler

****__ CHAPTER 7:  
  
  


"You could've used the front door." Ciel said nonchalantly.

At his words, the edge of my mouth twitched as my eyes flew to the butler now standing at the wide doorway, glaring at me with troubled eyes.

As much as I wanted to tell Sebastian on his master and complain about his annoyingness, I jumped when Sophie coughed horribly into my chest and I flinched every time I heard her cough that sounded like she was being gagged. Instantly, my heart dropped like a bag of bricks and I looked up at Ciel, squeezing Sophie's back tightly.

"Please…." I muttered, lowering my head and hiding my face that kept all that shame I felt at asking help from someone that seemed like a bad person to me.

"Help my sister get well." I begged, peeking up at Ciel through my fringe.

The noble blinked at me, surprised at first then after what seemed like eternally long seconds, he simply sighed a heavy sigh at me.

"No."

I blinked, the instant annoyance and disbelief filling me up again and threatening to burst out into a growl and another walk-out scene on the noble.

"I already have enough trouble on my hands. I don't need you too." He said dismissively while looking heavily annoyed and remembering something unpleasant all at the same time, turning his back to me and Sophie as he took his walking stick and started on to leaving the dinner table and heading upstairs.

Before he could even get halfway, I fell to my knees, the shock of the sudden pain that slapped my knees making me jump. At the sound of something falling, Ciel whipped his head back to me.

Gritting my teeth, I slowly lowered my head, bowing my head down as far as I could to the Phantomhive and pushing my pride away.

"Please…I'm begging you here. I don't have money nor do I have any medicine to help treat her fever. I don't even know what to do right now except ask for your help." I said, almost laughing at my ridiculous self.

When he didn't say anything, I continued. "Please, just forget everything I said last time." I added and pulled my head up to see Ciel's usual stoic and expressionless face looking down at me with such scornful pity. But I ignored that.

"I'll do anything to compensate for the trouble I caused you…just help my sister." I said with a very low voice.

After I finished talking, the rain seemed to get louder around the mansion and the air colder.

 

Please, agree. Heck, we won't be even a burden. I'm pretty sure what me and Sophie will be doing is just raid the library and eat.

Suddenly, Ciel sighed once more, rubbing his temple and crossing his arms before turning his back to me. "Sebastian, take them to their room and take care of her sister." Ciel loudly said.

At Ciel's words, I froze up with complete shock, staring at the 13 year old noble.

He agreed.

Oh my Gracious God, he agreed. Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all…

Yes, I know, ridiculous is the way I think. But, now that he offered to help, I wouldn't care if my principles seem ridiculous and pitifully stupid. There is no such thing as good and bad people. As long as they help you, they're good. If they don't….they're stupid bastards. And as long as my family is alright, then it won't matter if this kid refused to give us his hospitality before and called me weak. 

Sebastian on the other hand stood frozen, his face having that usual smile. But this time it obviously seemed more annoyed than polite and pleasant. I shuddered in my place.

Right then Ciel stopped in his tracks. "Did you hear me, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, turning his head a bit to the butler with a slight glare.

Sebastian blinked and with a cold sweat, he gave Ciel a low bow, his face looking as troubled and as annoyed as ever. "Yes, my lord." He replied. And in the blink of an eye, the butler was standing right next to me, holding his arms out. I blinked at him in confusion.

He sighed at me with closed and annoyed eyes.

"Don't you want me to nurse your sister back to health?" he asked, looking at me with knit brows. I blinked at him and after a slow nod of understanding to myself, I quickly handed Sophie over and into his long arms. After he got my sister who was thankfully still asleep, he marched out the room, telling the other servants to take care of everything else.

At that, Ciel turned his head again but didn't move from his place.

"Sarah." He suddenly called, shaking me out of my current shock.

"Yeah?"

Slowly, Ciel sighed heavily before his head fell limply to his chest as he pulled up his finger and motioned me to come closer to him.

Once I was standing next to him, I froze and got dizzy at the sight of broken porcelain and glass spread all over the smooth floor like egg shells. I gulped as Ciel slowly glanced up at me, glaring. At that point, I shuddered to feel that intimidating and very angry aura spreading around me, making me feel smaller compared to someone younger than me.

I laughed sheepishly at him, sweat dropping as I pushed the tips of my fingers together anxiously. "Ahh, I'm sorry." I apologized, sweat dropping along with the three other servants standing at the side.

After a second, Ciel sighed at me, crossing his arms.

"Well, you _were_ being chased for trespassing into my manor." He said pointedly. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"But, since these vases and table are made by a potter and craftsman that died long ago," he started, making me cringe and feel even more guilty at the words 'died long ago'.

Ciel suddenly smirked, glancing up at me through his lashes and looking completely evil.

"You'll have to repay this debt with your body." He finished. I blinked at him while the maid's face went bright red for a second.

"With…my body?" I asked quizzically.

Knitting up my brows, I started to think of myself as a vase or a table decorated with bright colors while I sit on the table with a blank expression.

I blinked to myself, confused.

I can already see the Phantomhive's guests staring at me with absolute horror and shock.

Ciel nodded at my question before leisurely walking away from me and up the stairs.

"Yes." he replied, before turning his head to me. "From now on, you are a new servant of this manor!" he announced.

My jaw fell at him, my body ready to deflate and crumble into millions of pieces.

Before I could say something, Ciel was already gone.

With my face feeling pale, I sighed heavily, feeling exhausted at everything that happened ever since Sophie came back with a calamity called a fever. But it's…not all bad. I can clean stuff too! And wash dishes…and cook a fried egg….yes, that's pretty much how useful I can get.

In the middle of my negative and pessimistic thoughts, I blinked at the sound of someone grunting. Looking up, I saw the three servants circling me suddenly. I practically jumped as the blonde guy who chased me just a few minutes ago leaned his face close to mine, seemingly inspecting me and making me cringe at the rough smell of cigarettes bursting into my nostrils.

"Hmm, who exactly are you, miss?" he asked, his accent definitely American.

I was about to answer when the smaller and younger blonde gasped at me, his high and lively voice making me jump again. "Wooow, you're so pretty, miss!" he exclaimed, pushing away the older man, making him yell at the boy with annoyance.

"Yes, yes, you're so pretty, young miss!" the red haired maid (who just tried to shoot me) agreed happily, her palms clasped together under her chin.

Staring at their expectant, excited and happy faces, I felt my face go hot. It's the first time I've been called pretty in such a happy manner…

"A-ah, t-thank you." I quietly replied which the three of them all found 'cute'.

They all chuckled at my embarrassment and after, they introduced themselves.

"My name's Bard. The chef in this manor!" the older blonde said with a lopsided grin.

"I'm Finny! I take care of the flowers outside and make them pretty!" the young blonde laughed happily, practically bouncing on his heels.

"A-and I'm Mey rin." The red haired maid said shyly. "I'm the maid of this house." she smiled nervously as she fixed her giant, round glasses.

After seeing such bright smiles and that flowery and pink background around the three of them, I resisted the urge to cry tears of joy at finding genuinely kind people. I gave all three of them my happiest and brightest smile which made me look like I've got no eyes anymore.

"It's very nice to meet you all, I'm Sarah Blake." I smiled widely.

They all stared at me and in a second, their faces went red before Mey Rin and Finny squirmed in their places, screaming that I'm cute and making me feel embarrassed again.

After introductions, I sighed as Mey Rin gave me a glass of cool water. Staring at it, the one thought that crossed my mind was:

"I've had loads of water a few minutes ago."

But I drank it all anyway.

I sighed as me and Bard sat in the dining room chairs while finny and Mey rin got busy with cleaning the table.

"Ah, I'm pretty new at cleaning and stuff like that so, please be patient with me." I laughed nervously, scratching the edge of my chin with embarrassment.

It was true though. I have cleaned my room before or dine dishes and cooked on my own, but again, that's as far as I can go. So now, I'm just hoping I won't destroy Phantomhive manor with my poor house skills.

"Don't worry about it, miss. You'll be fine here!" he said happily.

"Yep! We'll be watching over you!" Finny added with a wide smile as Mey-Rin nodded as well.

"Anyway, the master seems to like ya' anyway." Bard said, glancing up at the stairs which Ciel climbed up from. I blinked at him, obviously surprised to hear what he said.

"Really?" I asked with superb skepticism. A second later, I sweat dropped. I don't think Ciel likes me one bit. In fact, there's a big chance he's planning my murder right now. I cussed at him, yelled, trespassed and destroyed his manor. If he does think I'm still a likable person after my first impression with him….well, how impressive, indeed.

As they were about to interrogate me about my life, I froze when Sebastian walked in though the doorway. He sighed heavily, dusting his hands as he walked towards us, his shirt covered in snot and water.

"Alright, that's enough chit-chat." He started. He then looked up at me.

"Since you're now a new servant in this house, you're no longer a miss here, Sarah." Sebastian smiled, his voice seemingly a bit pleased with his master announcing me as a new maid in this house.

The edge of my mouth twitched at him.

He really is annoying.

"Yes, I know, Sebastian." I said through my teeth, my voice sounding only a bit pissed off even though I was extremely pissed off ever since he appeared.

But Sebastian simply brushed off my sour mood. "Come, I'll take you to your room since you have a sister to take care of." He said, grabbing my suitcase and turning his back, waiting for me.

"Ah. Good night guys!" I smiled, rushing towards Sebastian while waving a temporary good bye to my new friends. As me and Sebastian walked up the stairs, the three of them smiled widely, yelling good night to me.

* * *

 

We were now walking through a dark hallway which we came into after turning left from the wide stairs. With the darkness, Sebastian held a candelabrum, lighting up our way.

As we walked, I knit my brows, deciding to ruin the peaceful silence.

"Why are you covered in snot?"

At my question, the butler flinched a bit before slowly turning to glance at me with narrowed, red eyes. "It's thanks to that young child that kept crying for her troublesome sister." he replied darkly, the darkness fueling his creepiness.

Ohh, so now he shows his true colors. He really doesn't like me either. Instead of getting annoyed, I gave the butler a smug smile, pulling my arms happily behind me.

Oh, thank you, sweet little sister.

"That's my sister for you." I chuckled darkly, eyeing the mucus on his white shirt. The edge of Sebastian's mouth twitched with annoyance before he sighed heavily at me, turning his head away.

"Anyway," he started, making me look up at him. "It's admirable of you." he suddenly said. I blinked at him with slight confusion and shock.

Admirable? Isn't it supposed to be 'Annoying'?

"Eh?" I asked, feeling a bit worried. Is he going to insult me again?

Sebastian then turned to me with a sly smile.

"Tossing away your pride like that for your sick sister." he chuckled, his eyes glowing with amusement.

I blinked at him, knitting my brows together.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" I asked quizzically as we stopped in front of a mahogany door. Sebastian stared at me, raising his brow now.

"She's my sister. Of course I'll do anything to protect her." I said in a matter of-factly tone.

I mean, duh. Your family is the only group who wouldn't care if you were strange or had a love for spiders or did something embarrassing. For them, there is no such thing as harsh judgment.

People might ask, how should I know? Have I ever been judged? Yes. I have.

Before the Samuels adopted me and Sophie, I was alone in the orphanage since everyone talked meanly about my long and thick black hair, my small voice, and the way my anger bursts out sometimes in angry tear filled shouts, or very hard punches and kicks.

They even made up rumors that I was a boy since I had no…well…chest area and I preferred playing with mud than with dolls unlike the other girls. Adding to that, they used to call me a ghost all because of my pale skin. Bottom line is, in that orphanage, the children with me were horrible and very mean. That's why Sophie and I just stayed close to each other ever since she arrived in the orphanage. Because we were both discriminated for being strange and different.

Sebastian stared down at me, his pale face expressionless and looking more creepy thanks to the candle light. I admit, he's handsome. Very, handsome. But that hot temper and that creepy smile is just…well….creepy.

Suddenly, he sighed.

"That so?" he asked, his voice sounding unconvinced.

I wanted to start debating with him and ask him what was so hard to understand, but he opened the door and I saw the room.

It was like mine only, the bed was king sized and had simple white sheets and pillows. At each side of the bed, there were the side tables that had small lamps. At the other side was the big window and private balcony, and at the corner of the room was the bath and a large wooden cabinet.

On the giant bed, Sophie was tucked into the blankets and I could hear her whimpering under all the cloth. Maybe it was because of the harsh rain outside and the lightning, or maybe her fever, but I was sure she was scared. I stared at her with guilt and worry.

"When we got up here, she wouldn't stop crying and hitting me. She kept looking for you." Sebastian sighed as he stood at our doorway.

I blinked at him then looked back at the small hump on the bed.

"Sebastian." I called.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." I said, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. He blinked at me, his eyes slightly wide with surprise.

"I have to thank you and Ciel. It's only proper." I replied as I headed to the bed, my face feeling a little hot with embarrassment.

There was a moment of silence and I heard Sebastian chuckle from the doorway.

"Yes, you're welcome." He replied. "Since you're acting so lady-like, just call on to anyone if you need anything. But only for tonight. Don't forget you're already a servant here." He smiled with a raised brow. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, mister butler." I sighed before Sebastian closed the door with a light click.

I turned to my sister this time who was still hiding herself under the covers.

Carefully, I walked up to her side and kneeled next to her. "Hey….kid." I called gently, tugging on the sheets. If I pulled it up, she'll just whine loudly and pull it back down.

After a second, the sheets carefully pulled up and I saw Sophie's blue eyes swelled up and her nose as red as a tomato like her entire face.

Once she saw me, she froze for a second then jumped out of bed, hugging (choking) me as she wailed into my shoulder.

"Uwa! Hey, why are you crying all of a sudden?!" I exclaimed, panicking instantly.

"I-I-I-I thought you left me like mother and father!" she screamed in a squeaky and high tone as she slowly pushed her face into my chest.

I flinched at her words. Mother and father left us. " _Huh, thought I'm already over that_." I sourly thought, suddenly seeing my father's crushed head and mother's red painted dress.

Pulling my head down, I gritted my teeth, hugging Sophie back and pulling her warm, feverish body into my arms.

"No way." I laughed weakly, feeling the tear roll down my cheek all of a sudden. "I promise." I said, squeezing her now. "I will never leave you behind. Not ever. If you get lost, I'll find you, if someone takes you, I'll find you. If someone hurts you, I'll kill them." I growled deeply, my sad tears turning into anger and hatred all of a sudden.

As I hugged my adopted sister, I felt her go limp. I blinked and pulled her away to see she had fallen asleep again.

Staring at her, a small smile grew on my face.

Taking her night gown from my suitcase, I carefully wiped her up and changed her clothes before tucking her into bed, dipping the entire white towel into the bowl filled with hot water Sebastian readied and put it on her forehead.

I then changed into my light blue night gown and tucked into bed as well, snuggling close to my little sister and ignoring the harsh rain outside that now seemed to be a sweet lullaby to my ears.


	8. Hopeless Hide and Seek

**_ CHAPTER 8: _ **

I woke up earlier than expected. At first, I really thought falling asleep in this gigantic mansion would be extremely hard and my eyes would end up being droopy and dark circled the next day. But despite this mansion being gloomy and depressing, the bed was _unbelievably_ soft. It felt like I was sleeping on a sheep, really. ** _  
_**

Pushing away those thoughts, I figured I should walk around for a bit, just to get to know the new place and not get lost. Plus, today's the first day of my very first job, not knowing where the kitchen is surely isn't a good start.

Though I was still really sleepy and wanted to succumb to the bed's beckoning calls for me to go back to sleep, I got up anyway. Carefully sitting up from the bed, I squinted out the window to see it was only dawn. The sun hadn't even come out yet, but the blue sky was slowly turning orange, the slight fog outside dissipating.

With a yawn, I got up from bed and checked Sophie's temperature. Her fever seems to have come down. Well, sleep  _is_  the best medicine.

Blinking at myself, I started wondering where the medicine was. Sophie also had a cold and it was practically snot all over my face unless I pushed her away.

After tucking her in so she was warmer, I headed to the bathroom, ready to take a bath before going off to find Ciel or Sebastian for the medicine.

When I turned the shower knob though, it didn't work and the only thing that came out was a pained gurgling sound then a loud clunk from the pipes.

I blinked, sighing. Getting out the bathroom, I took some navy blue pants and a simple shirt that was too big for me and folded them both in my arms. Carefully, I slipped out the room and shut the door, heading to find Sebastian or a bathroom with a shower that works.

While I walked barefoot through the dim hallways, I rolled my eyes to myself.

" _Who'd think that they'd have faulty pipes even in this well-known noble's mansion_."

After a while of walking, I came into a hall with doors at each side. With a sigh, I started to open each of them, hoping I luckily come across a bathroom.

Yawning with crust still clouding my eyes and my head still feeling groggy, I just walked into the first door that opened. The room was smaller, pretty much bare with only the necessities like a clean bed, a table and lamp at the side, a wardrobe and a small window. And at the side, an open door that seemed to be the bathroom.

"Ah, thank god." I yawned and simply closed the door, locking it as well, then throwing my clothes onto the bed before going into the bathroom and shutting the door as well, starting a good bath.

* * *

 

With a sigh, I emerged from the bathroom, my hair still dripping with me in only a small towel that was until my top thigh, exposing my scarred legs. Looking down at my slim legs, I blinked with a blank look on my face. Turning my legs for inspection, I sighed heavily at the sight of the small scars and bruises all over them.

"Ahh, I need to do something about this." I muttered.

"You really should." An all too uncomfortably familiar honey dew voice hummed from the doorway.

My head whipped up and I almost screamed as my eyes popped out to see Sebastian standing right at the open doorway, eyeing me suspiciously and thoughtfully, that stoic and bored look on his face both annoying and  _very_ embarrassing.

" ** _GAH_**!" I shouted in alarm, quickly retreating into the bathroom and hiding myself behind the door. My head popped out with my face as hot as an oven.

"W-W-what are you doing here?! Coming in all of a sudden, how rude!" I shouted, pointing my finger crazily at him as my mind panicked.

At the corner of my eye, I saw my clothes still sloppily spread out on the bed. What's worse was that my blue (cough) panties were slightly peeking from under my white shirt. " _GAAAH! Damn it!"_  my consciousness screamed hysterically as I felt my entire body and face go hot, the cold sweat dripping down my head. I can actually see the smoke billowing out from my ears.

Sebastian blinked at me with slightly wide eyes before he knit his brows together.

" _I_  should saying that." He suddenly said. He then smiled at me, tilting his head to the side a bit as the mischievousness popped out from him like little bubbles.

"This is my room."

At his words, my eyes slowly widened as my legs wobbled.

I just walked into a man's room. This is so embarrassing. I knew things were going too well! I have such bad luck on me.

Silence filled the room as Sebastian stared at me with raised brows, waiting for what I would do, probably. After a few seemingly long seconds, with a grit of my teeth, I harrumphed and straightened myself. If I ask for my clothes, he'll never give them anyway. Something tells me he's the type to punch you when you do something annoying. And I've been annoying him the entire time I've come into this mansion.

Right then, I marched out of the bathroom, doing my best to look bold and unafraid as I quickly strode across the room and to the bed, snatching up my clothes and pulling them into my arms before turning around again, facing the very shocked Sebastian who just stared at me with wide eyes.

My face felt hot again. Mother, if you can see me now, I'm so sorry!

" _But stop staring, you idiot."_  I thought darkly, my legs shaking as I saw Sebastian continuously staring at me.

Right then, something in his eyes seemed to click with an idea and I took that as my cue to run into the bathroom and lock it until I get dressed.

Right when I was a few feet from the bathroom, I jumped and froze when Sebastian slammed his hand onto the wall next to my head, rendering me paralyzed in my place as he slowly leaned in closer to my surely red face.

"I wonder though," he started, "why would a young lady come into a man's room?...Just for a shower?" he asked coyly, his eyes glimmering with mischievousness and amusement.

At the sight of his close face, I was ready to faint and slap him all at the same time. I defiantly whipped my head, my wet hair slapping his face and making him flinch.

"I-I didn't know this was your room!" I stammered loudly, carefully inching closer into the bathroom.

"M-my room's shower wasn't working, so!"

"You came into mine instead." Sebastian finished, raising his brow at me and leaning his pale face closer and closer, a weird and very nice scent suddenly overwhelming me. With a gulp and my face getting hotter and hotter, he stopped inches from my face and grinned evilly.

"You really are strange….Should I tease you more?" he chuckled darkly as a wicked smile spread on his lips.

At those words, I finally snapped and yelled loudly with my face as red as a tomato.

" ** _GAAAAAAH!_** ** _Harassment_**!" I shouted before the sound of a slap resounded in the room.

Before he could catch me again, I ran into the bathroom and locked it, panting inside with my legs shaking.

That was way too much. Even teasing has its limits! Damn butler.

After shakily getting dressed, I pulled open the door to see both something very funny and worrisome.

Sebastian was still standing beside the bathroom, his hand still pressed on the wall and his face looking very annoyed and frozen.

I blinked at him with confusion and sweat dropped. Right then, I stubbornly pulled my chin up and harrumphed at him, shakily making my way out his room and slamming the door shut and leaving him in all his ridicule.

* * *

 

The sun was out now and currently, we were all in the dining room while Ciel was leisurely eating his breakfast. While I was daydreaming, Ciel cleared his throat all of a sudden.

"Sebastian, what happened to your face? The side's red." Ciel asked innocently. I blinked and immediately, this morning's incident made my face go hot as well while my head steamed.

At first, Sebastian stayed quiet. "Oh, Sarah and I just got into a small argument." He said.

The edge of my mouth twitched. It was quite crazy too.

"And what was it you fought about for you to get slapped?" Ciel asked, pressing further.

I was about to stop him but the stupid tree beat me to it.

"She came into my room." He simply said in a fast pace, that satisfied and smug, close eyed smile on his face.

My jaw fell and I felt the blood in my face drain away as Ciel glanced at me, raising his brow in judgement.

"AH! IT WAS MORNING, I WAS STILL SLEEPY AND THE SHOWER WASN'T WORKING! AND-AND!...Ah, fuck it." I sighed, quickly giving up and walking away from the master and dog.

Right when I was about to rush into my room, something small tackled me, making me wobble and almost fall to the floor.

"Sarah!" Sophie's small and sudden bright voice yelled as she squeezed my stomach in her arms.

I blinked at her and gasped. "Ah! What're you doing here?! Shouldn't you be asleep and sick?!" I asked, currently in shock and slightly worried about this girl.

"Eh?" she hummed, tilting her head with a puzzled look in her face.

"I'm okay now! See?!" she giggled, pulling my hand to her forehead. I blinked at her.

Yeah, the fever was gone. My parents used to say that because Sophie was such a bright and high metabolism girl, her sicknesses would be over ruled by her want to get out of bed and play as fast as she can….I never once thought that was real until today.

"Wow, that was fast." I muttered under my breath, slowly smiling at my little sister who was now skipping around the room.

Once she reached Ciel, she stopped in her tracks, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes. Ciel knit his brows at her, blinking and wondering what she would do. Right then, Sophie pointed her hand at the noble, making Ciel jump.

"You're  **cute** ,  ** _Pirate_**!" she shouted, excitedly smiling at Ciel.

I snorted into my hand, my shoulders shaking as I laughed uncontrollably into my hand. Oh my God, this kid.

At my sister's boldness and innocence, the edge of Ciel's mouth twitched with annoyance. "Really?" he grumbled darkly.

Right then, Sophie ran up to me and pulled my arm with all her strength.

"Hey, circus! Let's go see the circus!" she giggled happily, bouncing in her place. I knit my brows at her.

Circus? There's a circus in town?

"Ah, well, alright. But we'll just take a look, alright?" I said.

As usual, Sophie gleefully giggled with delight, bouncing like a kangaroo as she made her way upstairs, going into the room and hurrying to change. Yes, that's how she is. When she wants to go somewhere, she'll immediately switch character and change and fix her own clothes like a good child would.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian called as I climbed up the stairs, a smile on my face.

"Out, of course." I smiled brightly and ran to my room before he could say something else.

* * *

 

"Sis, look at that!" Sophie shouted gleefully, pointing at a bunny doll from inside a toy store.

"Funtom's toy rabbit, huh?" I smiled nervously. That brand has been all over the country. Sophie's most favorite toys and snacks came from that store too. Well, the chocolates really were top notch. I loved them.

Please don't ask for it. I don't have money.

Right now we were in the crowded streets of London, just walking around and seeing society and we only got here by walking. I didn't want to ask Ciel to tour us around himself. Firstly, he might just flat out refuse or I'd have to repay him in some way. And I hate being in debt to someone.

With Sophie currently being too happy, I've no idea what time we'll be able to come back to the manor. But it was good I've memorized the way back. As we passed a sweet's store, I decided to just have a good time with my sister and laugh along with her.

* * *

 

Around us, the place had gotten dark and less people walked the streets as me and Sophie tiredly walked through London's suddenly cold streets. As I held her small and in mine, she yawned, a small cloud of mist gently springing out from her small mouth.

"Are we there yet?" she asked tiredly, pulling her hand from mine to rub her eyes. I sweat dropped.

You're the one who wanted to walk so far.

I was about to let her ride on my back when up ahead, a small figure shaking at the coldness caught my attention.

It was a small boy, he was shaking in the edge of the alley, his eyes teary as he shivered, whimpering for his mom.

"Ah, hey!" I called, but he didn't seem to hear me. He can't just stay out here in the dark. That Jack the ripper case was still creeping me out even though father said he'd been caught.

"Sophie, c'mon." I called, trying to grasp her hand….

…But she wasn't there.

"Huh?" I blinked, freezing up then whipped my head down to see Sophie wasn't next to me.

Instantly, that panicked feeling started to rise in me too fast as my eyes widened.

"Sophie!" I shouted, feeling scared all of a sudden while I whirled, trying to find her. All I could see were the lampposts, the stores which had already closed and that eerie darkness up ahead where Phantomhive manor was.

" ** _SOPHIE_**!" I shouted once more, quickly running to alleyways near me, that hysterical feeling making my face feel colder than it already is.

As I continued to shout for her and run back to where we came from, my eyes started to tear up when I couldn't find her at all.

"No….no…way." I whimpered, my fist shaking as I stood in the middle of the cold and empty street, the silence seemingly taunting me.

Nothing at all, I didn't feel any change in the air that signaled someone else's arrival, nor did I hear a shout from her. What the hell just happened?!

"Ciel." I suddenly muttered, the earl's face instantly appearing in my mind as my heart beating crazily like a drum before I ran with all my strength, heading back to the manor with my head being pummeled with horrific images of anything bad happening to Sophie.


	9. Sebastian AKA Cazy Cat Lover

**_CHAPTER 9:_**  
  


Panting, I ran through the dark streets, darkness enveloping and releasing me again and again as I passed tall lampposts, my lungs feeling like they're about to give in. As I ran, my imagination haunted me with images of my sister.

Where the hell did she go?!

Did she just wander off somewhere and ended up standing in the middle of an unknown street crying and lost?...or did she get tossed in a sack and carried off somewhere farther away from me?...or worse.

Is she lying in a pool of crimson?

I gritted my teeth, lowering my head as my heart drummed like crazy on my ribcage. It's just my imagination. It won't happen.

As I was running, I slowed my pace when ahead of me, I saw an ominous building with a stone sign reading ' **Undertaker** ', a dark and haunting skull glaring and smiling down at whoever decided to walk into the place.

My eyes widened as I gasped inwardly. " _Maybe I can ask for help in there_?" I thought, quickening my pace.

As I was about to pull the knob, I jumped and froze when someone else pulled it open, revealing a small boy and a butler in black.

Behind them, a man with very long platinum hair under a hat that seemed to press down his equally long fringe that entirely covered his eyes, and a very wide grin set on his face even with the strange collection of coffins in the room and a skull sitting quietly on his desk.

But I went back to the boy in front of me. Staring into my eyes, Ciel's own blue eyes widened at my sudden appearance while Sebastian stared at me with the same shock.

Seeing these two, I wanted to fall to my knees in relief.

"Ciel!" I gasped, wheezing as my hands pressed on my knees, my entire body shaking.

"Sarah?!" Ciel exclaimed as I slowly fell to the ground on my butt, gasping for breath as my chest tightened all too suddenly. "What happened?! Where's your sister?" he asked, rushing to me and seemingly trying to find a way to help stop my coughing fit.

"She…she disappeared." I coughed through raking wheezes, feeling my throat go dry as the coughs scratched at the walls it.

At my words, Ciel flinched, slowly pulling back as if he had a revelation. He then glanced back at Sebastian then gave a hard nod.

The noble then pulled me up with my arm. "Get up, we're going somewhere." He suddenly said.

From behind us, the man with platinum hair pulled up his hand, grinning widely as he seemingly waved goodbye at us, his hand invisible under the too long sleeve of his black robe.

As the carriage suddenly appeared and stopped behind me, my eyes went wide as I had the need to shout at Ciel and tell him to help me find my sister in these streets. But before I could even open my mouth, Sebastian had already pushed me into the carriage, practically throwing me in and making me stumble into the seat. I glared at him but he simply smiled smugly in return.

After Ciel had come in, Sebastian followed and we moved away from the building, the horse's hooves clopping on the road sounding distant to my ears.

"But! Sophie!" I started, but Ciel stopped me by glaring his eyes at me, making me shut up instantly as I flinched.

"It's most likely your sister was kidnapped." He announced, thoughtfully knitting his brows together. At the sight of him seemingly thinking, my crazed heart rate seemed to slow down into a more calming way.

"By who?" I asked.

Ciel sighed at me, looking irked all of a sudden. I do have that effect on people.

After a seemingly long minute of staring at me and debating to himself whether or not to tell me, he sighed once more. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but your sister's probably involved anyway." He huffed, crossing his arms in front of his small frame.

"Right now there's a circus in town. And ever since they came in, numbers of children like Sophie have been disappearing without a trace." He started and sighed again, looking tired this time as the edge of his mouth twitched in annoyance. "Even with the government doing its 'best', they still have no leads whatsoever." Ciel then looked up at me from his long lashes.

"And, I'm sure you know I'm the Queen's…dog…" he trailed off, carefully staring at me with that blue eye, seemingly waiting for my reaction at the word 'dog'.

I blinked at him and nodded, remembering Miss Remmington's introduction about the Phantomhives.

"Yes, though…I honestly don't know much about you." I replied. Ciel nodded back at me.

"As her watchdog, her majesty's asked me to investigate the circus called Noah's Ark." He said.

I knit my brows thoughtfully. So that was the circus Sophie was talking about.

But kidnapping children? I know in my mind that it's  _not_  impossible. The times have changed. People are getting more twisted by the years. And even if my parents didn't think of harmless performing circus people being criminals and taking away children was possible, I surely know.

Anyone is capable of such deeds.

"What would they want with children?" I asked, knitting my brows in frustration, getting anxious again at the thought of Sophie indeed being kidnapped by them.

"That's what we're going to find out." Ciel replied. "Sebastian, the ticket's with you, right?" he asked boredly.

From next to me, Sebastian smirked, holding out two brown and very nicely decorated tickets saying- Noah's Ark circus.

"But, there're only two tickets for us." Sebastian said, thoughtfully putting his finger under his chin.

"We'll think of something." Ciel simply replied.

Staring out the small window, I can't help but keep my shoulders tense as I gritted my teeth.

Ciel must've been staring at me since he suddenly said:

"Don't worry." he said, making me turn to him, still with frustrated and knit brows.

"We'll find her." Ciel said, his eye filled with conviction.

Even though I've been a lot of trouble for him, I'm still with this noble. Maybe he doesn't get mad easily, or maybe he just doesn't care. Whatever his reason for helping me 'till now, I'm thankful to have met him (and annoyed him).

I stared at the boy then nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you." I simply said.

Ciel stared at me then blinked, clearing his throat and not even saying anything to me in reply.

Once silence filled the carriage, I turned back to the window. Staring at the glass, I saw Sebastian's face in the reflection.

From the corner of his eye, he was staring at me. I'm not sure why. Curiosity? Annoyance?...maybe he wants to tease or annoy me again.

But whatever it was, his look triggered something in the back of my mind that kept tugging at my anxiety. Maybe my pessimism was too much, but something tells me….I'm gonna be in for a rough night.

* * *

 

After a while, the carriage suddenly stopped and I froze in my seat as I saw the large and familiar iconic giant, red and yellow tent that sat past the tall arch with a bright and colorful sign beautifully designed with artistic curves, tear shaped crystals hanging from it and a chandelier-like lamp lighting our way.

"Noah's Ark Circus" it said.

"Am I coming along too?" I asked as Sebastian got out of the carriage. Ciel simply nodded at me.

"Of course. You need to help find your sister too." He said pointedly as the door beside me opened to reveal Sebastian suddenly holding three tickets, the usual creepy and practiced smile on his face.

Ciel and I blinked at him in surprise. Looking around through the small crowds of people heading into the circus' vicinity, I saw the ticket booth, but it already had a sign saying SOLD OUT.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked in a puzzled tone as Ciel got down before me.

Sebastian handed me the ticket and smiled. "Of course, there are always tickets ready." He simply replied.

"How can I be the Phantomhive butler if I can't even get a spare ticket for the young lady?" he chuckled.

Young lady, huh?

I stared at him with a bored look as he held his hand out to me, helping me out the carriage.

With that smug smile, I can feel he's teasing me. The edge of my mouth twitched and I had the urge to angrily pull on that messy head of hair of his but I held it in.

" _Young lady. Psh_." I thought sourly.

Without saying another word, I took my ticket from his hands and we continued to the tent, mixing with the people who also headed into the tent that was brightly lit inside.

As we headed to some seats, Ciel eyed the place carefully.

Around us, there were crowds of people already in their seats that circled a wide stage area that was simply bare ground. Above, there were black chandeliers hanging by seemingly strong ropes that were connected to each and every rope, some of them tying around the thin metal poles at the edge of the arena's short boundaries like snakes and holding this giant tent together.

"There doesn't seem to be anything strange…" Ciel trailed off as we took our seat on the red and yellow benches.

Right when we sat down, the lights went off, bathing us in darkness before turning on once again, this time only lighting up the center of the arena which was now occupied by a man with long, ginger hair, his head bowed down a bit with his left foot behind his other, a performer's stance.

He must be the ringmaster. They usually come out first and introduce the members.

The man seemed to be in his early twenties. Or maybe it was just the make-up of thick eyeliner and a simple but artistic, blue vertical line that ended with a tear drawn on his left eye and somehow made him look younger and more mischievous. Studying him closer, I saw the many silver earrings pierced into his ears.

As for his outfit, draped on his back was a purple gold trimmed coat, seemingly being used as a cape that covered the top half of his fitting black and light purple checkered vest worn with a white, ruffle button down shirt underneath. He also wore baggy black knee length pants designed with diamond shapes on the seams and white and black boots reaching his knees and curling at the toes, giving him the feel of a true 'fool'.

But what really got my attention was his right hand. Unlike his other which was encased in a white glove, it was simply skeleton. No muscle or skin at all.

" _A Prosthetic_?" 

" **Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages**!" he shouted, his baritone voice booming across the tent and giving me goose bumps as he looked up through his lashes, smirking at the crowd.

" **Welcome to the Noah's Ark circus! My name is Joker**." he greeted, earning him applause from the crowd as he started to effortlessly juggle the small colorful balls with his hands.

"If you look here-ah!" he was cut off by the balls falling on his head.

Even though it was just an act of being clumsy, the crowd loved it and started laughing gleefully.

The three of us though just kept watching expressionlessly. Right now, I honestly still can't comprehend what's going on. Just watching this man, Joker and his bright smile and warm attitude….there doesn't seem to be anything wrong.

But the thought of finding my sister here was still unshaken.

Right now, he was starting to introduce the circus members who were standing behind him, looking fearless and confident despite the heavy crowds watching them.

"With a shot from the fire-eating man… **the show of the century begins**!" Joker announced as the crowds went wild and cheered all over.

Right then, the giant bald headed man that breathed out fire from a torch with a strong huff of his breath, beginning the show that honestly took my breath away.

As the fire cloud spread around the arena, I found myself looking up as two children, a boy and a girl flew in the air on trapezes easily doing flips and catching each other before one falls to the ground.

The next was a blonde knife thrower who, without a problem stabbed the apple on top of a girl's head right at the center.

In the middle of shouts, gasps and cheers, Ciel and Sebastian were investigating every movement around us.

"Nothing particularly special…" Ciel trailed off.

"Indeed." Sebastian replied, glancing around with his crimson eyes. "No sign of the rumored kidnapped children either." He announced, making me flinch in my seat as I gritted my teeth.

If that's so, where the hell is my sister?

" **Next**!" Joker announced, making me glance back at the arena.

This time, a girl wearing a pure white dress that had a ruffled skirt decorated with white roses. The garment on her head was the same too, and it covered one of her sapphire eyes. " **Our princess and her death-defying tightrope walk**!" Joker shouted gleefully as the girl simply walked on the rope, not showing signs of any imbalance.

Seeing her effortlessly walk that narrow thing, the edge of my mouth twitched.

" _She's so good. Unlike some idiot here_." my consciousness hissed at me.

Right then, another member was introduced, a snake man.

I guess the name speaks for itself. He head platinum hair and green eyes that showed no expression and maybe even boredom as he carefully and skillfully danced with ropes of snakes draped all over his bare and snake skin chest.

 

"Are they really here?" I asked in a low voice, leaning towards Ciel who simply stared at the show in the arena.

After a while of silence, he glanced at me. "Maybe the circus' movements and the children's disappearances are just coincidence…" he trailed off. I stared at him, not buying his words.

"The look on your face says otherwise though." I added, straightening myself and attempting to look for a Japanese child running amok behind the curtains and shouting things like: "Let's play with spiders!" or "SARAH!"

"Well, what do you think? See that crazy sister of yours?" he asked, the edge of his mouth twitching slightly with evident annoyance. Probably at remembering her deed of calling him cute.

But, seeing all these acts, I was starting to believe nothing was wrong. It was just a simple show.

Right then, the sound of a whip cracking made me jump in my seat and look back at the arena to see a woman with wild, curly black hair held back by a dark red headband.

She also was wearing..ahem…very revealing, leather black clothes that showed a bit of her legs that were covered by high stockings. But, this is a circus. Clothes like that are supposed to be normal costumes.

And behind her, standing quietly in a cage was a beautiful Bengal tiger, growling as its yellow feline eyes scanned the crowds surrounding it.

I knit my brows together.

" _What does she intend to do with that whip?_ " 

Cats and other animals (except spiders and other bugs) are my one true love. The thought of someone hurting them surely makes me want to throw a punch at their face.

" _For this act, we would like a volunteer from the audience_!" Joker smiled.

Ciel knit his brows and sighed, crossing his arms in front of him, instantly looking bored at the show. "However you look at it, the final show is not related to the children." He said, "This is gonna be a waste of time."

Right then, Sebastian suddenly shot up from between us, staring at the people in the arena. I blinked at him and my heart beat loudly in my ears.

Ciel looked up at him too. "What, did you see-"

Before Sebastian could answer or Ciel could even finish, the spotlight sped towards Sebastian as Joker oohed, pointing his skeleton finger straight at the butler.

" **Ohh, that really distinguishable man in the tailcoat**!" Joker called, " **Please step onto the stage**!"

Ciel's jaw fell in utter shock at his butler being picked in an act involving a tiger. I on the other hand simply blinked, utterly confused as I stared at the two performers smiling at Sebastian and waiting for him to come down.

Ah, so even someone as stiff as him can enjoy a good show. But I digress.

What on earth is he gonna do? Do a split?

Ciel and I stared at Sebastian and I glanced at Ciel. Right at that moment, he seemed to have gotten an idea.

"Go." He ordered.

"Sir." Sebastian simply replied, heading off to the stage and easily going over the stage's border.

I scooted closer to Ciel, my brows knit together. "Ahh…how in the world is he going to find anything out by joining an act?" I asked in a whisper.

Ciel simply ignored me and stared at his butler who was now in center stage, with all the people staring at him. I've read detective novels before and mystery novels.

Surely, investigating with other people around isn't a good method…

"Now sir, would you lie down over here?" Joker asked, motioning to a square, and colorful box.

Sebastian didn't even bother to look at it.

What he did utterly made my jaw fall like a window and my blood drain from my face.

"Ahh, such beautiful round eyes…" he said dreamily, nonchalantly petting the big female cat that sat staring at him with eyes that probably said:

"What the hell is this guy?"

I on the other hand was thinking:

" **WHAT THE FUCK, SEBASTIAN**."

Seeing Sebastian's calm and seemingly satisfied and happy movements around the predator, they all gasped, their mouth falling like me and Ciel. It was like he was in cloud 9. How carefree.

"Ahh, Ciel. Be honest, did you get him from an asylum?" I asked, the edge of my mouth twitching as I stared at Sebastian who was still petting the tiger, looking extremely pleased and happy. Simply staring at that butler really made me think that, yes, he was from an asylum.

"T-tigers are…cats." Ciel groaned, face palming and gritting his teeth, looking totally dumbfounded.

I blinked at him and ohhed as I nodded slowly in sudden, acute understanding.

"A cat lover."

"Damn it, Sebastian." Ciel simply growled, his face still in his palms as I stared blankly at the scene unraveling before me. Like everyone else, the two performers were shell shocked.

"Such vividly striped ears…." I heard Sebastian say as he carefully stretched the tiger's face, making my jaw fall again as I flinched.

" _INSANE_!" I yelled in my head as I felt my blood go cold. " _I know you're crazy Sebastian, but doing that to a tiger is just-!_ "

Yes, like this crazy butler, I love cats and I know that they're the type of creatures that are very calm, quiet and very proud of themselves. (Well, they should be, they're adorable.) And stretching a tiger's face in that undignified way is utterly stupid even for this guy!

Sebastian was talking to the tiger now, seemingly complimenting her and holding her paw which is bigger than his own face, caressing it as well and talking to the cat with such a gentle voice.

In a flash, the cat's claws slashed out and took the butler's arm in a death grip. Before we knew it, Sebastian's face was now in the tiger's jaws.

The crowd screamed in horror as I gasped, practically jumping out my seat and wanting to run there and do something. Not to help Sebastian though.

That cat's gonna get a stomach ache if she eats him. No, I'm joking, I'm not that mean.

The woman in black gasped in shock and quickly pulled up her whip, ready to hit the tiger to let Sebastian go.

But right when the whip could hit the cat, Sebastian easily caught it with his gloved hand, making the woman gasp again, this time with absolute disbelief at what he just did.

"She did not do anything wrong." Sebastian muffled from inside the cat's mouth.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, you're the idiot who got too close.

Unexpectedly (and sadly), the tiger let go Sebastian's head.

"In the face of such beauty, I was unintentionally rude. And besides that,"

Sebastian then pulled the whip to his lips, smirking at the woman. "Recklessly swinging the whip, you'll never be able to train her." he smiled, making the woman click her tongue in annoyance.

I was about to tell Ciel to get his butler back before he actually gets him back in bloody pieces, when the tiger lunged Sebastian from behind, biting down on his head again. Sebastian on the other hand just blinked with slight surprise.

While everyone was busy screaming in the tent, I heard Sebastian seducingly hum:

"My, my, what a tomboy."

The edge of my mouth twitched as Ciel hit his face hard, looking extremely annoyed as Joker calmed the crowd while the tiger reluctantly let go of Sebastian.

Even tigers find this insanity of a butler annoying.


	10. I'm a girl...With Mood Swings.

"Who said to go that far?!" Ciel angrily growled at Sebastian who was walking beside me, still looking pleased with himself as a rare cat-like smile spread on his face.

I stared at him with slight fear and amazement, wondering how people like him are actually possible.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian started, "After living for such a long time, I still cannot read a cat's fickle emotions." He said dreamily. At his butler's reply, the edge of Ciel's mouth twitched with annoyance.

"It obviously thinks you're a creep." I muttered lowly.

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked, his cat smile disappearing and turning back into that creepy practiced smile.

I shuddered in place as he leaned closer, smiling at me with closed eyes. Right when I was about to push Sebastian's creep face as far as possible from me, Ciel growled loudly, making us both look to him.

"What were you thinking, doing such unnecessary-ACHOO!" he sneezed, making me blink with surprise.

"Are you-"

" **I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS! WALK FURTHER BACK**!" Ciel shouted with complete annoyance at his butler, his voice suddenly sounding nasal and blocked as his nose went red, making me giggle a bit at the sight. Ciel turned to me this time, glaring daggers.

"What?" he hissed. I gave him a simple Sebastian smile.

"Fufu." I laughed ominously, making him sweat drop before he clicked his tongue in annoyance and stomped away, his shoes sounding louder and equally annoyed along with his walking stick.

"But seriously." I started, turning to the butler this time who simply stared down at me, still looking quite happy.

"Because of your insanity, we have to stop looking for my-"

I gasped, coughing a bit and doubling over right after Ciel elbowed me right in the stomach, practically making me fall to my knees at the amazing sharpness of his bones. God, it was like being stabbed by a mini harpoon!

" **GOD FUCKI** -"

Right then,

"Sir." a voice called from behind us.

"Wait a sec! Hold on!" a familiar baritone voice called, making my body go tense as I tried to pull myself together, my stomach still shaking along with my entire body.

" _Damn shorty, that really hurt_." I inwardly hissed. On the other hand, Sebastian was doing his best to suppress his guffaws by puffing his cheeks while his master sweat dropped beside me, looking slightly sorry.

Turning, we all saw the red haired guy hurrying towards us through the small crowds.

"You in the tailcoat!" he shouted, making me look up at Sebastian who had his award winning smile ready.

Before I could tell him he looks like a total idiot, Joker caught us, looking rather troubled. As he stopped in front of us, I slightly hid behind Sebastian, eyeing Joker closely.

"I'm really sorry for earlier." he apologized, "I was surprised 'cause you suddenly got so close to that tiger…" Joker trailed off, still staring at Sebastian with amazement, probably because of the fact that the butler looked so happy after almost being killed by a tiger.

Sebastian laughed a carefree laugh. "No, please accept my own apologies."

I inwardly rolled my eyes. Realizing there was no small, blue haired kid glaring suspiciously at the circus performer, I looked around, seeing that Ciel had suddenly disappeared. I was about to tell Sebastian when I heard Joker hum, a thoughtfulness in his voice.

Looking up, I froze to see his face inches from mine. Blinking, I gasped a bit and pulled back, obviously surprised by his sudden closeness.

Joker knit his brows thoughtfully at me then gave me a wide and bright smile.

"Ahh, 'ee so cute! Are you taking care of him?" Joker asked cheerfully.

At the word 'him', I froze, feeling confused as to why he got the pronoun wrong as I slowly looked down at my clothes and realized. " _Right…this isn't a dress_." I thought, bitterly seeing that my chest was as flat as a board, thus, rendering argument about my gender useless.

I then looked up at Sebastian, and froze when I saw the look of utter blankness that clearly said:

"If that were true, I would've killed him by now."

I sweat dropped and since Joker was waiting, I had to say or do something. But since I couldn't think of what to say, I stuttered, starting to feel the cold sweat drop from my face.

And without a word, I ran from them like a cheetah, leaving both men stupefied and frozen with shock.

After I had run a little further away, I suddenly saw Ciel hiding behind a nearby tent, looking as if he were trying to listen in on the conversation or maybe read their lips.

He must've seen my earlier self-ridicule since he stared at me with such pitiful eyes as he sweat dropped.

The edge of my mouth twitched and with my remaining dignity, I scurried next to him, hiding in the tent's shadow as well.

"How pathetic. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" he asked with a raised brow, looking like my father when he scolded me back then. This time, it was my turn to glare at him as my face felt red with embarrassment.

"I-I was caught off guard!" I simply stuttered, crossing my arms stubbornly.

As pitiful and weird as it sounds, I get tongue tied in front of strangers. And besides, ever since this whole kidnapping business started around me, I've been so confused that I lost the ability to speak properly!

Ciel sighed at me then we both turned back to the two men who were now talking normally with Joker motioning with his open hand.

"…C'mon round the back." I heard him say with my ears straining through the noise of the children laughing and light chatter of the crowds.

I blinked at myself, feeling that rush of sudden adrenaline and strange excitement pump into me.

"Turns out that stunt wasn't as unnecessary at all." I muttered, turning to Ciel with a grin. He knit his brows at me in confusion. "The creeper's gonna get his head checked." I snickered to myself. He did need to I think. Not just for the tiger bite. I think you know what I mean.

"We have a special doctor 'round here. So why not come to the other side, just to make sure?" Joker said. At the corner of his eye, Sebastian turned to us, seemingly looking at Ciel for permission.

Ciel quietly nodded once and at his motion, Sebastian turned back to Joker.

"In that case, I will." He smiled.

As they both walked away from us and from the crowds, I knit my brows, staring at the red haired man.

"Ciel." I called as we both started walking to the exit, heading to the carriage maybe.

"What?" he asked, not looking back as we kept walking, passing by children giggling loudly and chasing each other.

"If these guys really did do what you say they did, then…they're quite carefree." I said quietly, walking closer to the earl.

As we reached the carriage, Ciel went in first and I shut the door behind me.

The blue haired boy sighed at me. "What do you mean?" he asked, crossing his arms and legs as he waited for my answer.

Joker's smiling face suddenly flashed in my head along with his cheerfulness and seemingly innocent look as the balls he was juggling fell onto his head.

"I mean, if they do such horrible things and still be able to smile like that…." I trailed off.

"That's just…horrible." I muttered, feeling the silence wrap around me like gigantic wings. Ciel stared at me from across the carriage then blinked, knitting his brows at me.

"Are you really that cooped up in your mansion?" he suddenly asked, making me look up at him. "That's what people are, Sarah." He said flatly, pulling his chin up at me. Hearing his words, I blinked and felt my stomach sink as I flinched.

Thinking about it now, it was true. There are many people like that. Not just people who commit obvious crimes.

Father told me before;

"Don't trust people so easily, kid." He said the night after I immediately got bullied by my supposed friend I met at the school I quickly left. I would ask him why that was so.

Father hummed thoughtfully at me. "Humans…tend to lie. Some say it's a form of protection for themselves….but I think people also lie just for the sake of it or even to destroy someone's image."

And I would argue that, if it were for protection, then why was it bad?

"Because it hurts the one you lied to. Would you like it if I someone said you're a bad person when in fact it's not true?" he would say.

After those words of his, my fear and slight nervousness around people grew and I guess it was how I became a loner. It was fine for me if I was alone.

But since I was rarely out of house, I still couldn't fully grasp that people can really be that way. Doing something so horrible but still be able to show a polite and kind front. It's disgusting, really.

I sighed, feeling drained all of a sudden as I stared blankly at the floor. Suddenly, a chuckle escaped my lips. I blinked at myself along with Ciel, not knowing why I just laughed out of the blue.

Right then, Ciel suddenly sneezed. The first was just a little mild, but when I was about to give him a tissue, I jumped when he sneezed so strongly, the carriage shook.

I sweat dropped.

"I didn't know your allergy was so ferocious." I muttered, handing him a tissue.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance again, swiping the tissue from my hands.

"Damn Sebastian." He muttered lowly before he glared outside the window. I on the other hand just smirked and turned away from the annoyed child, looking out my window as well, staring at the stars that gently shimmered and blinked from the skies.

After a few minutes, my eyes fell and I drifted into sleep.

I slowly awoke, feeling annoyed at the very noisy voice shouting from beside me.

"Hey, Ciel! I learned a new move! Let's play chess, this time I'll beat you!" a boyish voice laughed happily.

"SHUT UP!  **JUST SHUT UP**! I'M BUSY!" Ciel's voice shouted loudly, sounding very angry and annoyed as the other voice groaned in dissatisfaction.

The edge of my mouth twitched as I moaned, feeling a little annoyed at the noise and chaos around me and snuggled closer to the warmth that was seemingly carrying my body.

Huh?

Carrying me?

My eyes flew open and before I could even say anything, I was suddenly transferred from Sebastian's arms into another tall man's arms before both Ciel and Sebastian quickly retreated up the unfamiliar stairs with Ciel huffing angrily and muttering curses.

As we heard the door bang shut, I blinked and glanced up at whoever was carrying me.

The man this time was very tall, probably taller than Sebastian. He had tanned skin that seemed more like mocha that made his pretty gray eyes seem brighter.

He was also wearing some kind of head scarf, slightly hiding his pure white hair that was very long at the back and tied in place by beads or stones. On his forehead was some kind of red jewel.

Seeing that piece of jewelry and his clothing of green robes, he must've been from Asia. Maybe India.

"Ah, hello." He blinked. I blinked at him too and realized he was still carrying me.

"Ah, may I go down?" I asked sheepishly.

"Ah! Yes." he chuckled and carefully put me on my feet.

"Who're you?" the other guy asked this time, fully waking me from my exchange of 'Ah!'s'.

Turning to him, I saw first his startling golden eyes, slightly hidden behind his long fringe of thick, wavy purple hair that was until his shoulders, partly tied up in a ponytail. Like the taller man, he had tanned skin as well.

He was also wearing Indian clothing- a dark green robe and a thick white scarf tied around his slim waist. But what was different about him and the taller man was that this one was wearing lots of jewelry. Gold earrings, a large golden necklace imbedded with precious stones and even his vest was covered in beautiful embroidery.

"Um, who're you?" I asked back.

"I'm Soma Asman Kadar, Prince of Bengal. Also, that's Agni, my butler." He replied, motioning to the man who was carrying me just now. He gave me a sweet smile, waving his hand a bit.

But hearing that he was a Prince from another land, I blinked with surprise. He does look like a prince.

And jeez, Ciel! The company you have. And he was shouting at this guy too.

Not minding his said status, instead he stared at me with thoughtful eyes, looking me up and down.

I knit my brows at him as he leaned closer.

" _What is with these people and closeness?_ " was my one thought.

"Hmm, what are you to Ciel?" he suddenly asked. I blinked at him and the silence drew on.

"Uhmm, I'm….his guest?" I said with a questioning tone. Prince Soma tilted his head to the side a bit, giving him that childish appearance all of a sudden.

"Oh, really? Ciel doesn't normally bring friends along." He said. Suddenly a wide smile spread on his face, making me freeze up a bit and feel…um…how do I say this?

Dazzled. He somehow had this calming effect.

"Well! It's nice to meet you!...what's your name again?" he asked, standing with his arms crossed and a very proud smile on his face.

"Oh, my name's-"

"Sarah." Sebastian's monotone voice suddenly called form upstairs. Looking up, i saw him leaning down from the wooden railings, staring at me.

"The young master's asking for you." he said then pulled away right after.

"EHHH?!" Soma suddenly exclaimed, making me jump at the loudness of his voice. Turning to him, I sweat dropped to see his face filled with absolute shock and horror.

"W-what?" I stuttered, feeling worried like his butler.

"Ciel's actually calling for you…he never called to me like that before…" he trailed off, pulling his head down.

I blinked at him, and as I was about to ask what was wrong about that, he whipped his head up, revealing the look of absolute loathing as he pointed his finger at me, his sweet personality from earlier instantly popping away like a bubble.

" **GRRR! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! I'M CIEL'S FIRST FRIEND! YOU CAN'T STEAL HIM FROM ME**!" Prince Soma shouted loudly as his finger swished at me, making my brow twitch as I held my palms up, carefully retreating from the sudden angry Indian prince who was now being held back by his butler.

"Ah, I'm sorry but I have to go!" I shouted then ran up the stairs, hearing the very strange shouts like:

"Get back here, you! Agni, let go of me!" and "No masteeeer!" and the confused:

"Wait….Sarah? He was a girl?!"

Heading to the room where Sebastian was patiently waiting, I felt the cold sweat drip down my face.

Getting to the door, Sebastian raised his brow at me. "Why are you looking so exhausted?" he asked. The edge of my mouth twitched.

"Think about it. My sister's missing, I've been dragged all over London, I've been running half the night, I've been mistaken for a boy twice, though that was fine with me, and, Ciel's calling me for what now?" I growled in a fast pace, gripping the door knob as I felt the vein of annoyance pop from my head.

Before Sebastian could say anything I pulled the door open, a sour look on my face and shut it loudly.

Sitting on the bed with his head hung and a thoughtful look on his face, I sighed and walked up to Ciel, crossing my arms and waiting for what he wanted.

"Well?" I asked.

"We're entering the circus tomorrow."

It was so quiet in the room, all I could hear were the crickets chirping from outside the house. Possibly, I could even hear myself screaming inside.

"What?" I finally asked, finding it hard to even breathe.

"Sebastian somehow was able to gain an entrance test for the circus. And he signed me up for it as well." Ciel explained, looking annoyed again as he got up from his large bed and headed to the window, turning his back to me and looking outside and into the darkness. "For some reasons, it's going to be….difficult and quite troublesome to be away from Sebastian. I need to come along. That means you would have to-"

I stared at Ciel blankly and he blinked at me, looking confused at my reaction.

"What?"

"…..Jeez, Ciel. Is life so hard without a butler?" I asked.

Ciel visibly flinched at me and I continued on.

"You're already a noble of high standing and yet…tsk, tsk. Really." I muttered thoughtfully. With Ciel's head pulled down and his shoulders shaking, I blinked.

Slowly, eerily, the young noble pulled his head up slightly and I flinched to see his eyes practically glowing red with annoyance. "Get to your room now and make sure to wake up early." He simply growled deeply at me, his small body giving off that very dark and deadly aura.

"Ah, o-okay." I stuttered, feeling my face go pale as I quickly pushed myself out of the room and shut the door behind me.

I was suddenly face to face with Sebastian who was now holding a white porcelain pitcher, the open top breathing gentle wisps of clean steam.

"What is it?" he asked, knitting his brows together in a frustrated manner.

Slowly, I pulled my head up and sighed at him.

"Where's my room?" I asked, practically tearing up.

Ciel's so scary. What a kid…he actually replaced my frustration and annoyance with horror at simply seeing him.

Sebastian, looking slightly worriedly at me suddenly sighed. "Wait here. I'll take you there." He said and moved forward, looking down at me patiently standing before me. I blinked and realized I was in his way.

Carefully, I crab-walked from the door, feeling gloomy as Sebastian disappeared into Ciel's room.

After a while, Sebastian came back with his hands empty. I on the other hand was sitting on the floor now, staring at the carpet with my arms hugging my knees.

"I'm gonna embarrass myself tomorrow….my sister….Ciel is so mean….uuu…" I trailed off, pulling my head down in shame and depression.

I could hear Sebastian rolling his eyes at me. "Really, if you're going to be so gloomy, do it in your own room, please." He sighed and unexpectedly, he picked me up, pulling me on his back before we walked into the dimly lit hallway.

"…..you're carrying me." I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes." Sebastian simply replied.

"What the hell are you planning? Where are you taking me?" I asked, suspiciously eyeing the hallway ahead of us.

The butler sighed from under me. "Do you really see me as such a horrible creature?" he asked, turning to me with a slight smile.

I stared blankly at him as we kept walking.

"You're the one who keeps teasing. Stupid tree." I muttered on his shoulder. Sebastian rolled his eyes at me again and we finally reached a single door. Before Sebastian made a move to let me down, I jumped off, wobbling a bit.

"Thank you." I said with a low voice while eyeing him.

"What was that for anyway?" I asked as he pushed the door open, revealing a room equally as nice as the one in the Phantomhive manor.

Sebastian turned to me with a slight smile on his face. Not the practiced one. But a seemingly nice and genuine smile.

"You seemed tired. So I just decided to let you off for now." he said, putting his hand to his chest and quickly taking his leave, turning his back and heading where we came from.

I knit my brows at the butler's retreating form.

What a weirdo.

I then went into my room, heading to the wardrobe and seeing the set of boy's clothes inside. Well, at least I won't trip wearing heels.

After taking a short bath, I scurried into bed, tucking myself in. I was about to call for my sister when I froze up and felt the wave of depression set in me.

"Right…..still not here." I muttered tiredly and slowly fell into bed, feeling the slow roll of my tears falling onto the pillow.

 __Sebastian's POV:  
  
  


As Sarah closed her room door, I stopped in front of the young master's room and came inside, seeing the young master had just come out from the bathroom.

"There's still nothing strange, young master." I said, heading to young master's wardrobe and getting his sleeping clothes.

"Hn. But still, don't do anything to Sarah until we find out what she's hiding." Young master said as he sat on the bed while I buttoned up his clothing.

"Do you really think she's not human?" I asked skeptically.

Thinking about all the amazingly ridiculous accidents she's gone through, it's hard to believe she's not just a simple stupid girl.

The young master stared blankly at the sheets. "Well, I think so. I'm getting a feeling in my gut."

"Why so?" I asked, pulling the blankets over him.

He sighed heavily, turning on his side.

"I don't know." He said and pulled open his eyes, revealing the seal of our contract on his other large eye.

"But that time in their mansion. Her outburst. I had this abnormal feeling."

I knit up my brows at the young master's strange words. I recalled Sarah slapping my hand away, her eyes looking wild and mixed with emotions I couldn't read. At that time she also announced her revenge on the people who killed the family she had no relation to. At that time, I didn't feel anything….I simply knew this girl was going to be a handful if we kept her around.

"What feeling?" I asked, feeling confused.

The young master stayed quiet for a bit.

"Nervousness…possibly even fear." He replied.

I blinked at his words, feeling shocked. Humans are quite easy to startle and this must just be a case of the young master getting a little too excited at that abandoned place.

A smile rose on my face.

"Oh, really?" I asked, a sudden excitement bubbling in me as I put aside the young master's knit brows.

But, it is strange. There's just something about this girl. And it's getting quite interesting.


	11. My Name Is Samuel. Samuel King

The next day, I was plainly blank.

Getting dressed into boy clothes of knee length pants and a simple mocha colored shirt with sleeves rolled up to my elbows and pinning my hair into a tight bun and under a brown cap, I was just staring at the floor, thinking of murder.

Looking at the mirror, I cringed at the girl standing in front. A girl with a too pale oval face, sudden dim blue eyes, too red lips thanks to the cold and the amazing shade of visible black eye bags- a result of me tossing, turning and falling off of bed.

"Damn, Sebastian. Why a circus? Why me? Why is this happening to  _me_?" I hissed at myself as I wobbled to the door, seeing that everything around me was suddenly tottering like a metronome.

I didn't get enough sleep last night. Thoughts of what I should perform kept me awake and the high possibility of me dying on a tightrope walk was now getting all too predictable.

After a while, Ciel and Sebastian called me into the carriage and as we headed back to the circus, I fell asleep, probably with my feet pushing on an annoyed Sebastian's arm.

"Wooah, what cute companions." Joker hummed as he leaned down to get a closer look at me and Ciel.

Unlike my last ridiculous encounter with him, I held my ground and simply stared at him with my very heavy eyes. Honestly, the temptation to collapse onto Sebastian and make him throw me into the carriage and get some sleep was growing all too strong.

"Ah, you're the kid from…the other time, right?" he asked, looking slightly embarrassed too as he chuckled at me. I gave him a small smile in return.

"Yes, I'm…"

Ah, my fake name. I just remembered Ciel told me to pull up an alias.

…I never thought of one.

As the sudden crowd of circus performers suddenly grew around us, I stuttered out the name:

"S-Samuel."

They all oohed at me and Ciel glanced up from his lashes, giving me a look that said:

"Samuel? Really?"

The edge of my mouth twitched, and even though that tall black tree was standing behind me and I couldn't see his face, I'm positive he's rolling his eyes right now.

At the back of my head, I hissed: " _What's wrong with Samuel, you bastards?_!"

"Well, then Sammy, it's nice to meet 'ee!" Joker smiled as he made his way to Ciel and leaned further down, pulling his finger under his chin and looking thoughtfully at the small child before him.

"And you, what's your name?...are you really a boy?" he asked thoughtfully as he pulled his chin down just to see the (tiny) Phantomhive.

"Yes." Ciel simply answered, looking bored. "My name's Finnian, I was a pageboy at the manor." He said.

"Ohh, you both have such grand names. If you two join, we'll get you great stage names." Joker smiled.

"However." he added, turning his back to us then glancing from the corner of his eye, a sly and confident smirk on his lips. "Looks aren't enough here. If you can't perform, then that's it." he said, quickly crossing his arms over himself.

"So, what are your strong points?" he asked. Ciel and I blinked.

Right…strong points...

At the back of my mind, my consciousness kept tugging on me and saying:

" _You have no talent. Guahaha_."

The edge of my mouth twitched with annoyance and I gritted my teeth, quickly thinking of something I can do here. Not anything concerning balance, right now my head's still feeling blurry and if they put me on that tight rope, I'll surely die.

Looking up, I saw the wooden board shaped like a human, complete with the painted heart at the left chest.

Nah, I have horrible luck in throwing stuff.

Back when I played badminton, the racket flew off my hand and that day father got a nosebleed when the racket flew to his face while the ball tauntingly fell on my head.

At the corner of my eye, I could see Ciel already showing off his skill at throwing knives.

At first I thought he wouldn't be able to hit the wood at all, but before the knife would fall to the ground, it magically sprang up and speared the head with an audible BANG!

A complete bulls eye.

I blinked, feeling not only confused at what just happened, but also nervous and worried. Geh, I haven't even started and I'm gonna get thrown out already…

Right then, my eyes fell upon the medium sized cage, long and thick steel bars holding back a seemingly sleepy lion. Staring at the lion who was now taking a wide and gigantic yawn, I found myself mesmerized by those pure white and superbly long canines. Adding to that, the thick yellow mane just made me want to walk up into that straw covered cage and snuggle up next to the beast.

"Alrighty! Oi, Samuel, what about 'ee?" Joker suddenly called.

Right at that moment, the lion looked up at me, his gaze suddenly going bright but also fierce and piercing.

"Ohh, animal tamer perhaps?" Joker asked, plopping his heavy arm around my shoulders and making me flinch at the sudden pressure that came speeding at me.

"Do ya' like animals? That's Brutus over there, Betty's best friend. He's not really fond of strangers though." Joker warned, raising his brow at me.

At the corner of my eye, I could see Ciel and Sebastian giving me looks of confusion and slight worry.

Waving them away, I remembered all those miraculous times in the forest and why I loved animals. Walking around the forest during spring time, Sophie encountered a huge male bear that wasn't really in the mood to play house with spiders.

He was about to rip her to shreds when I came in and simply growled loudly at the bear, my voice equally as ferocious as the animals.

We stared at each other and after a seemingly long minute, the bear simply walked away, turning his big, furry butt to us.

Blinking, I looked back up at the lion, seeing his tail twitching as I could hear his slight growling despite the calm look on his face.

"I…can talk to animals…" I sputtered.

Once those words left my mouth, I immediately regretted it.

Yes, I'm gonna die.

Right here, right now, under the paw of a cute lion.

Sebastian would be thrilled.

Everyone gasped at my (fake) boldness as Joker simply nodded thoughtfully at me. In a second, he smiled lopsidedly at me. "Alright then." He smiled. After a while, the woman with curly black hair appeared again and stood as a guard while she opened the cage herself.

Walking next to her, she glanced back at me, worry and skepticism in her eyes."Are you sure about this?" she asked, her high and sing song voice calming me a bit.

The look in her eyes really looked at me with such skepticism and worry. She must be thinking a frail thing like me would never make a lion move from his place and let me pet his head.

I nodded immediately, ignoring those thoughts. But my head was screaming:

" _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! SEBASTIAN IS NOT A GOOD ROLE MODEL!_ "

Ignoring my head, I felt my heart slow as the cage door creaked open, making me freeze at the sudden feeling of exposure.

Standing this close to the animal with his cage wide open and leaving me completely vulnerable, was such an adrenaline rush.

The woman named Beast looked back at me with knit brows, her worry clearly evident.

"If you can really talk to animals," Joker started, "then get in there and pat him on the head." he said, smiling smugly like the lion.

Everyone gasped at his words and I was left frozen and feeling both excited and scared.

At the side, Ciel and Sebastian stared at me with emotions I couldn't read. Although, staring harder at Ciel, it seemed like he was judging my current movements. It was like he was the judge instead of Joker. But something in his eyes gave me the feeling it was something else.

"Hey." Beast called, making me turn back to her. "Go on, then." She urged as she gave a quick glance to the lion.

Looking up at the beast, I gritted my teeth and with a deep gulp, I climbed the small stairs, entering the lion's den.

He simply stared at me from the other side, still lying on his side like a girl pretending to be a boy was the usual thing.

Outside, silence shot through the air like a bullet, making me feel both at ease and slightly nervous. Their eyes were still too heavy on me.

Standing closer to the cage, watching intently was Joker, Beast, Ciel and Sebastian. All of them watching me carefully and making sure I wouldn't make a deadly mistake and get myself ripped into pieces.

After a few seconds, a switch seemingly flipped in me and I decided to let my gut and body take over. Carefully, I sat down, cross legged with my back straight and my chin held high. Not high enough to make me look imposing or prideful, just strong and unafraid.

(URGENT NOTE: DO NOT COPY. YOU WILL DIE.)

I've never come close to a lion. Just a bear. And I didn't even know how I made it go away. But this time, I need to make him come to me.

And judging by the way the Brutus just yawned, lining his muzzle with my face from the opposite side, I'm not close to even making him move.

He then followed with exposing his canine teeth at me, wiggling his large head again as his tail patted the straw covered floor and making a quiet thumping noise, suddenly looking playful and teasing.

Looking at him, I sweat dropped, feeling utterly ridiculed. Brutus's face simply seemed to say in the most taunting way:

"You loser."

I stared blankly at the big cat and heard Ciel sigh from the side.

Seeing that Joker and the others were getting impatient, I gritted my teeth and made the biggest and most threatening thing in my life.

Carefully, I pulled myself up a bit and scooted a bit closer to him, gaining more gasps from the people watching from outside the cage.

Seeing my movement, Brutus immediately gave off a snort followed by a low but very intimidating growl, a sound similar to that of thunder rumbling gently in the sky.

I gulped and slowly, I pulled my arm out all the while carefully pulling my eyes lower, making sure not to make eye contact with him and give him any reason to attack. Before I looked down, Brutus stared at me, his bright, yellow eyes wider and much more alert than before.

"Careful, kid." Joker quietly said, his voice not shaking me.

After a few seconds, I opened my palm as carefully as I can and turned it so that my palm was open, showing I had nothing on me.

For a moment, I saw Brutus tense up and seemingly get ready for a lunge but right at that second, instead of biting down at my head, he blinked and oh so slowly, he pulled in closer to my open palm, still carefully eyeing me.

At that moment, the tense and spiky air around me dissipated and was replaced with a calmer and quieter air that made me feel all too relaxed.

Now I wondered if Brutus felt the same, recalling the famous question of Ceasar to Brutus when he betrayed and killed the emperor.

"You too, Brutus?"

Please do not kill me, dear, sweet lion.

Feeling my lips quiver with slight and sudden excitement, I kept my adrenaline down, trying to keep my emotions at a low and calm state and making sure it doesn't affect Brutus' predatory instincts.

Brutus then casually pulled his entire body up, almost making me jolt at seeing his body's enormity. With the bits of straw falling and sticking from his belly, he carefully padded towards me, his big black nose twitching.

Outside, I could hear the crowd chattering louder and felt them getting more excited and tense like me.

After a few seconds with my eyes staring down at the straw in front of my knees, I felt that wet and nubby texture pushing my hand down, glancing down a bit, I saw Brutus was now taking a big sniff of my hand, practically burying his gigantic face into my tiny palm. Looking at him now, his nose was the size of my entire hand.

He then looked down at my hand, then carefully, gave it a small lick, his rough tongue making shivers run up my spine. Right after, he pulled his head up and licked his maw, nonchalantly turning then plopping himself right in front of me, his long back facing me.

I blinked at the animal, as shocked as the people watching me.

Unexpectedly, Brutus laid his head down, taking a deep breath then sighing heavily before glancing back at me.

Something in his yellow eyes just urged me to caress his smooth yellow fur and dig my hands into that thick mane. Eyeing him this time as I reached toward his back, he relaxedly blinked then closed his eyes, seemingly taking a nap.

Knitting my brows together, I then placed my hand between his shoulders then looked back at him. His eyes were already closed as he slept.

Brutus must've thought I meant no harm and putting trust in me was nothing bad…

…..either that or he must've thought I'm nothing but a boring human incapable of hurting him who was king of the savannah.

With no violent responses, I then placed both hands into his mane, massaging his gigantic head and feeling the smile spread on my face as that silky, smooth but rough mane of hair curled around my hands. Under my touch, I could hear him purring as he exhaled.

In the middle of me making a new friend, I heard someone whistle from outside, looking up, I saw Joker and everyone else looking stupefied at what I had just done.

"Wow." Joker simply gaped as Ciel stared at me, looking horrified, worried and a little relieved.

Was it because I wasn't killed? Or maybe it was just because I seemingly passed my test?

Before leaving the cage, I then quietly pulled away from Brutus, not exposing my back even though I seemingly gained his trust.

But before I could step out, once I was near his stomach and next to the open, he abruptly pulled up and pulled himself closer to me.

I froze up, immediately feeling the blood drain from my face at the cat's sudden movement. I thought he was gonna do something like bite my hand off, but instead, he just gave me one last lick before plopping back on the floor and rolling around the straw floor.

Getting out of the cage and hearing it slam shut, I felt as if my life had turned a lot brighter and very much refreshed.

Ahh, nothing better than petting a lion in the morning.

"Well, looks like we got another animal tamer on our hands. A good one at that!" Joker chuckled, glancing at Beast who eyed me suspiciously.

"Brutus never let me touch him." she muttered pointedly under her breath as I walked towards Ciel and Sebastian, feeling both excited and wobbly.

As I stopped in front of them, Sebastian stared blankly through the air, putting his finger under his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Hmm, I never thought you were so good with animals." He muttered. I blinked at him, slightly in awe.

"Oh, was that a complement Sebastian?" I asked with a grin. He grinned back at me.

"Oh, you are an animal yourself aren't you? **A bird with a bird brain**." He said, completely ignoring my question and immediately annoying me by thinking aloud.

"Fuckin' stupid tree. At least this bird wasn't bitten unlike you, stupid Sebastian." I muttered under my breath, feeling the vein throbbing in my head.

With Sebastian and me looking ready to kill each other, Joker clapped his hands together.

"Okay! Time for the next test!" he announced. At his words, I immediately knew impending disaster was going to happen.

In the tent, Ciel and I both underwent tight rope walking.

I was so worried about what would happen but every time I groaned, Sebastian gave me a simple smile. I wondered if he was just teasing me and hoping for me to fall to my death or if he was just saying; "Everything will be fine."

I was the first to walk the rope.

At first I was about to faint at the height, seeing Joker and the others were practically ants on the bare ground that could possibly turn into a red lake thanks to my blood once I take my first step. But thankfully, we had Doll, the tightrope walker tie a rope around us just for safety.

Despite me being able to dance a bit of waltz and all, I had poor balance. And look at this rope!

It's ridiculously narrow!

With my first step, I immediately wobbled along with the rope and gasped as I felt my heart drop into my butt like a tennis ball.

"Shit!"

But before I could even go horizontal, something really hard and small crashed at the side of my body with such amazing force, I went upright immediately. Not knowing or caring what just literally hit me, I started walking faster, those small but strong things snapping at my body every second, keeping me upright.

Once I reached the other side, I panted heavily, feeling my entire body go sore and stiff as the parts that were hit seemed like they were echoing all over my entire body.

"Ohh, well done." Joker clapped as I arrived next to them, walking stiffly like a machine. As I stood next to the butler, I made a face, still confused at what just happened and what was hitting me.

I then heard Sebastian chuckle from next to me. Glancing up, I saw him smirking evilly at me. "Curious?" he whispered before opening his palm and revealing the small but sturdy pebbles in his gloved hand.

I stared blankly at them, feeling too tired and sore to understand. "However you did that, I don't wanna know." I muttered with exhaustion as Ciel was up next.

Sebastian chuckled at my annoyance and we both looked up at the little master.

What happened to him?

Well, the same pain I went through. Personally, I think Sebastian had the time of his life.

As Ciel shakily walked across the rope, I glanced up at Sebastian, sweat dropping every time he let loose a pebble like a cannon ball.

"Having too much fun, are we?" I asked in a whisper. Without stopping his evil mini catapults, he turned his head to me, that all too happy smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. I could practically see the flowery and pink background behind him. With a sweat drop, the edge of my mouth twitched.

" _Horrible. Just a horrible butler_."

After Ciel had come back, rubbing the side of his butt, Joker clapped at us along with Dagger- the guy who threw knives and always got his target.

"Waa~ I really didn't think you'd be able to do it! Well done!" he happily said while I could hear Sebastian muffling his small jolts of laughter.

"Thank you…" Ciel groaned, looking perfectly annoyed at this entire situation.

"Don't demote this kid, boss!" Dagger exclaimed, heavily patting Ciel's head who looked about ready to burst into a shout with his vein popping angrily at the motion.

"Wait, the boy hasn't done something important yet." Joker announced, pulling his skeleton finger up then pointing at a startled Ciel.

"SMILE!"

At that moment, I saw Sebastian whirl as his shoulders shook uncontrollably. I on the other hand just bit my lip, trying my best to remain cool and nice to Ciel. As far as I know, that guy's nothing but gloom and frown. I'd love to see this.

"Ah…" Ciel gaped, looking horrified and suddenly going pale as the moon.

"C'mon! a big ol' smile!" Joker said, smiling a very wide smile himself.

Glancing down at Ciel, with a still slightly amused look on my face, I saw the young noble ball his hand into a fist. I thought he wasn't going to do it but as usual, he caught me off guard.

Pulling his head up, I shuddered and felt my face go pink as Ciel gave us that amazingly bright and wide smile, fit for a kid who loves everything about the world and not a noble who sees the ugly side of things.

"Okie-dokie! Everyone~!" Joker called, pulling in the small crowd of performers into the tent. "From now on, we have three new recruits!"

With Beast giving us a look of slight disapproval and slight relief, the others gave us warm smiles and awe filled eyes.

And I swear, the costumes we were now wearing were just amazing and very nice.

At my left, Sebastian kept his all black clothes, but this time, he wore a deep purple tie with a small skull keeping it in place, his right eye now had a thin, purple diamond shaped streak. And in his hands, a black top hat.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Black." Sebastian said, gaining a stage name all too fitting of his image. (And annoying personality.)

At my right, I kept the urge to hug Ciel in. He might just slap my head with enough force to make it whirl.

He now wore navy blue, puffy shorts above knee length black socks and navy blue flat shoes, matching suspenders covered by a black, gold buttoned vest over a ruffly white and black striped long sleeved shirt that had the same ruffly collar tied up by a navy blue ribbon.

Paired with all that, he even wore a blue and feathery pirate hat and his face was now painted with a blue horizontal line and three small diamond shaped lines.

"This one…is Smile!" Joker introduced. At his new stage name, both Sebastian and I smiled ourselves, honestly amused.

Ciel's annoyed, shocked and pale face was too priceless. I on the other hand, well, my outfit was nice enough. Though I can say I felt a little bit exposed.

Above my dark yellow knee length socks, I wore leopard printed shorts that were until my lower thighs and practically hugged them. And replacing my brown shirt, I now wore a cheetah printed v-neck, button down shirt that had elbow length sleeves that hugged my arms, paired with that, I also wore tight, fingerless black net gloves.

Now, my black hair was let loose and was streaked with white dye that seemed to emphasize my eyes which were now coated with black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. Apart from that, I was now wearing mid-heeled black, leather shoes.

"And this, is King!" Joker introduced, motioning to me. With a nervous gulp, I gave them a small smile.

"Ah, hello…" I trailed off, suddenly feeling awkward and stiff. With Joker and Sebastian urging Ciel to smile at my discomfort, I gritted my teeth, ignoring their laughter.

" _Don't have too much fun_." I thought to myself as I looked around the place even when the other higher ups interviewed me as I gave them award winning smiles.

Now that we're in, it's time to find those kids and get my sister back.


	12. Horror Headache

Probably ages have past, and tons of things have happened that I considered to be amusing, nerve wracking and…enlightening.

Sebastian seems to have a roommate he's somehow close to, they pretty much look like the kind of love-hate friends….maybe. I dunno. Every time I come near the butler and Suit-a tall, very serious guy with glasses hiding green eyes, the prickle in the air around them never fails to make me shudder.

As for Ciel…well, he's pretty much having a hard time too. Back in the early morning, he peeled the potatoes too thickly (which Sebastian fixed), he came out dressed in such a sloppy way (which Sebastian fixed), and just now, I saw him and that freckled kid get dosed by a bucket of ice cold water in the open bath.

Pretty hard to investigate with a roommate. Plus, the kid's pretty much like a little puppy, smiling around Ciel, trailing and dragging him all over the place while we did the chores.

I sighed to myself, a little thankful my roommate was, well, anti social and kept to himself rather than ask uncomfortable questions.

Looking up again, I quickly jumped back, staying out of the way right before Ciel ran past me from inside the men's open shower, soaking wet with his clothes still on.

Staring at his small retreating form, I knit my brows at the thing I noticed something peculiar.

" _What was that mark on Ciel's back_?" I thought to myself, recalling the rust colored mark on the earl's skin. Didn't look like a tattoo. Adding to that, Ciel doesn't strike me as the kind of person to do something like that.

As everyone in the bath wondered at Ciel's sudden outburst, I blinked to myself and decided to follow him.

"Tch, suddenly disappearing like that with soaked clothes…really." I clicked with slight annoyance as I turned on my heel.

I've already been searching for an hour, but somehow…that kid's hidden pretty well. The edge of my mouth twitched in growing annoyance but I kept walking around, quietly scanning the place for that blue hair through the passing people.

When I was about to head to the carriages, my wrist was grabbed by something cold and hard.

"Hey, King-"

It was Joker.

At that second, my heart stopped as an unfamiliar and very hot feeling creeped speedily up from my chest and to my face, making its way to my eyes.

As they throbbed, my throat suddenly felt dry and course, like the inside was turning into sand paper. As if on instinct, I coughed hard, trying to get rid of the annoying feeling. But instead, my throat made a gravel filled sound as if I've been smoking a dozen packs of smokes a day.

My eyes went wide at the startling sound that still wouldn't cease under the cover of my palm.

" _What the hell_?!"

"AH! KING!"

I heard Joker shout from next to my ear, fear and worry wrapping his voice.

"What's wrong?!"

Once he let go of my wrist, and placed his hand on my back, my head throbbed harder this time, making me gasp and cringe at the sudden wave of red pain. Glancing up, my surroundings suddenly wobbled.

What the hell is going on?! Something makes me think that eating too much this morning then heading straight to training took its toll on me.

But there was something else. Somewhere deep inside my chest was this burning, throbbing sensation that just made me bare my teeth menacingly at Joker as I gritted them, barely holding in a growl.

The red haired man flinched at seeing me and immediately, a utterly heartbroken look spread on his face.

Seeing that just made everything worse.

A sudden hatred filled me and that familiar hotness in my face started. Inside my head, I desperately pushed away the unforeseen thoughts smashing and screaming at my head as I stared at Joker's face. One of them would be the urge to kill someone. Mainly him.

"O-Oi…" he started, leaning his nervous and pale face closer.

My eyes widened and with a clench of my fist, I pushed him away with amazing force, making him fall back to the floor, stupefied.

" **N-NO**!" I spat, practically jumping away from his touch and plopping to the ground, panting as the sudden sweat dripped down my chin.

A few seconds after, I could feel the headache carefully subsiding as my heart calmed itself, tired pants filling the air around me.

Joker blinked at me with confusion, puzzled by my absolutely strange reaction as he kept himself glued to the ground, his entire self frozen.

"…King…?" he asked gently, his voice shaking a bit as I stared back at the surprised ring leader.

Around us, people suddenly started materializing, looks of confusion and puzzlement on their faces as they asked startled and worried question which Joker and I simply ignored.

I still stared at Joker, but this time, I could feel the horror-struck look on my face.

" _Why_?" I thought to myself as my body shook for a reason I couldn't understand.

Before anyone could touch me again, I tripped over my knees and as fast as I could, I ran away from the growing crowd, hearing Joker's calls as I ran farther from them.

Panting and wheezing, I stopped in the safety of the forest. My hand shaking on the tree's thick and rough trunk. Staring at the ground, I felt utterly confused and shocked at myself as the earlier incident with Joker kept replaying in my mind.

" _What the hell did I just do? What just happened? Why did I burst out like that?_ "

Pulling my hand up, I saw I was shaking like a little kitten. Scared and lost.

Pulling myself into a crouching position under the bushes, I glanced at my back to see Joker jogging around, shouting my stage name and trying desperately to find me.

Again, my chest throbbed and twisted. Without knowing it, I felt that look of utter hatred and scorn on my face.

" _Something is wrong with this place_." was my one thought as I hid in the bushes.

It was already night and time for the evening show. Outside my tent, I could hear the performers shouting with both slight panic and excitement. Somewhere far, the clattering of knives, plates and loud chattering.

I wasn't participating in the show.

Ever since what happened with Joker a few hours ago, my head wouldn't stop aching or spinning.

Before I got into the tent, I could still remember Ciel's disappointed look as he stared after me who was huffing and puffing tiredly.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? The tier members said you were joining the show tonight." Ciel said as Sebastian followed behind him.

I simply shot him an easy glare.

"I'm not. I don't feel good." I growled before whipping the tents cloth door at Ciel's face, plain annoyance seething in me.

Taking off my boots as I wobbled and saw the room do the same, I tottered then instantly tumbled onto the bed, a heavy groan leaving my throat.

"Oi, what exactly is going on with you?" Ciel asked, his boyish voice sounding closer to my ear.

With a grit of my teeth, I sat up speedly, gasping and feeling cold to my bones.

"I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT?!  **LET ME REST**!" I shouted angrily as my body shook and my eyes stung, angry tears threatening to escape and make me look more ridiculous than ever.

As Ciel and Sebastian both stared puzzlingly at me, Ciel narrowed his eyes then sighed, crossing his arms. "Alright, I'm sorry. But can you at least say you found out something?" Ciel asked, sounding miffed as usual.

Sighing heavily, I took my blanket and carefully wrapped it around me, slowly lying on the bed with my back to them, my brain feeling like it was falling and sliding all over inside my skull.

Shutting my eyes, a growl escaped my throat.

"This place is bad." I simply said.

Silence filled my tent. When I thought they'd gone already, I froze up at hearing what Ciel said.

"You just figured it now, Sarah?" he asked.

Though his voice sounded normal, I could sense that urge for him to kill me one way or another.

Well, my answer was annoying and could've been a slap in the face for the earl. But I don't care right now. My head hurts and I can't think straight.

I didn't reply. When nothing came out of my mouth, Ciel sighed, heavier this time.

"Whatever. Anyway, just stay in here then. Sebastian and I will do everything." he said and I heard their shoes shuffling towards the exit.

"But don't you dare blame me if your sister doesn't turn up." he muttered before I heard the tent cloth fall.

Staring at nothing, I gently closed my eyes, feeling the warmth and coldness of gentle tears flowing as my head continued to throb, thinking about the empty and cold space around me.

It was dark. Like I was in some kind of room with walls that shimmered a deep dark red color. I pulled my arms in from the cold air and looked around.

 _"Where am I_?"

Once I turned, I froze to see mother and father standing right before my eyes.

Around them, fragments of their room back in the mansion were surrounded by the blackness that enveloped me. Mother was sitting on the table's wooden chair while father stood before her, eyeing a familiar steel box as mother stared up at him, her face pale as her body shook with fear.

 _"Dear…what are we going to do_?" mother asked, her voice trembling like thin glass ready to break. Father caressed her thick hair, staring at the box as if it were a problem he couldn't figure out no matter how hard he tried.

" _Is this really the only way for her? For Sarah_?" mother asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Father flinched, shutting his eyes and sighing heavily as his head gently fell to mother's shoulder.

" _I'm afraid so_." he started, before slowly opening his eyes once more, revealing a determination that made me shudder.

What are they talking about?

Staring at that box myself, it seemed to turn into a mirage, shimmering ever so slightly in my eyes. I recalled that thing was still in Ciel's mansion, unopened and still carrying something I had to find out.

" _But, if possible, she should never find this box. Or see…those kinds of things_." father muttered, staring hard at the steel case.

" _Father?_ " I called out, hearing my voice echo loudly like a bell in the black. But as loud as my voice was, my parents didn't turn to look.

Instead, mother continued to take the box in her hands and place it gingerly in the wardrobe, pushing it farther into the cabinet until she couldn't reach it herself. Mother turned around this time, the tears already streaming down her face.

" _She's only a child, Aaron. This can't happen. This is all impossible_!" she cried, sobbing into her hand. Seeing her like that, father rushed to her and for the first time, I saw traces of fear on his regal face.

As his face twisted into worry for his wife, my chest stung as well.

Right then, a kind of rustic smell overwhelmed my nostrils, making me cringe and pull back. Mother and father disappeared and in a second, images flashed before me.

Ciel in the rain, looking tired and sad, Sebastian bleeding with a woman's corpse lying next to him. She was wearing all red.

Right after, ribbons of fire spread around me, encasing me in the heat as the images switched to unfamiliar and utterly strange horrible things. A black shadow that had startling sapphire blue eyes, my sister Sophie coughing up blood like I used to when I was younger and sickly. The smell of rust grew stronger.

Before I could even gasp, a pair of sharp fangs sprang up towards me as my heart burst before my eyes popped wide open.

I panted in my bed, staring up at the small blackness piling up in the tent's top.

My headache was gone, but now, I'm haunted by my dreams. Gritting my teeth, I slowly pulled my hand to my eyes, feeling cornered and stressed to the top, the urge to break something was getting hard to resist.

Ever since I met Ciel…no, even before that, I've been so unlucky. Now my bad luck just got better at embarrassing me.

Peeking from under my forearm, I looked around the bare tent, realizing my roommate had arrived and was already sleeping soundly at the top bunk, his long arm dangling from above.

Carefully, I sat up and right at that second, I froze.

The smell of rust sprang up my nose. I knit my brows and my hand went to my nostrils. I must've gotten a nosebleed since the smell was so close.

" _No blood. But, why do I keep smelling it?_ " I thought to myself. With a grit of my teeth, images of the missing kids flashed in my head.

Immediately my eyes changed, all traces of emotion gone. " _What's going on?_ " I thought once more and got out of bed, careful not to disturb my roommate and make him ask questions as to why I'm sneaking around.

As I got up and fixed my clothes and hair, I blinked to hear Sebastian's familiar voice.

Maybe it was just the headache, but I suddenly felt myself blush.

I heard him sigh. "As expected, it didn't work." He said, his voice sounding gravelly but high in an attractive way.

"Let's think of another way." His voice purred, sounding like velvet this time and making shivers run down my spine.

I blinked and shuddered.

"Gah! What the hell is this? Creepy…" I muttered in a whisper, shaking my body as if to rid myself of crawling bugs. Sebastian's voice? Attractive?

…..well, it was….kind of.

  1. Gross. Ugh. My head's still messed up.



Plopping my cap onto my head, I quietly stomped out the tent and stopped right outside to see Suit walking away while Sebastian stood before me, staring at his retreating form.

Looking more at him, I tensed to see his right hand horribly wounded and bathed in blood.

"O-Oi!" I called, making his eyes widen as he whipped his head to me, obviously shocked at my sudden appearance.

Right then, he simply gave me a small smile. "Up and about, I see. How's the head?" he asked, nonchalantly pulling his hand down to his side as if the blood dripping from it was normal.

I stared widely at him and marched towards the butler, pulling his hand up to my face.

"What in the world just happened?" I asked.

Right then, I twitched, remembering Suit just came from here. He has that long stick of his and it looks kinda pointy. Adding to that, he sometimes uses it to grab stuff and judging by how it looks, it's probably made of metal and really heavy. Whatever it is.

"Did you and Suit fight?!" I asked, my voice shedding a bit of worry.

The butler blinked at me, still looking as if he were processing the situation in his head.

Staring at his eyes, I suddenly saw them gleam before he grinned at me.

"No, this was my own clumsiness." He said, "Please don't worry yourself with it."

I blinked at him, knitting my brows together as the warm film of blood spread on my hand. I could smell the blood too. Somehow, the rustic smell wasn't strong. Instead, the scent was pretty appealing all of a sudden.

Right then, my throat felt dry again.

Every time I took a breath, it felt like the walls of my throat were rubbing dryly together like gravel upon gravel. Saliva gathered in my mouth and I swallowed hard, pulling away from Sebastian with a look of nausea on my face as I covered my nose with my too long sleeve.

"What?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly, tilting his head a bit.

The edge of my mouth twitched and I walked farther back.

"N-nothing." I spat before turning on my heel. "I'm gonna take a look around."

Leaving Sebastian on his own, I made my way around the tents, the quiet making me feel calm and relaxed.

" _Jeez, my head must really be muddled. Blood smells good now_ …" I thought to myself, sweat dropping as my face paled.

I was already close to the first tier member's tents when I stopped in my tracks, seeing Joker and Beast standing together. Joker was wearing heavy and warm clothes. He must be going somewhere.

Immediately, I hid behind a tent, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"We have this circus." Beast said, her voice tinged with anxiety. "Let's just stop and go where father can't find us, huh?" she said, trying to get closer to Joker who simply stood like a statue before her.

I knit my brows. Father?

He suddenly grinned, looking at his fellow member with joking skepticism. "Over the hill, huh?" he asked before turning his back on her. "I have no time for such things."

"Wait!" Beast whined, jumping to him and hugging him tightly from behind, making Joker glance back at her, a sudden gentle and loving look on his face, making some kind of warmth spread in my chest.

"This isn't like you." he sighed, his small smile looking lonely and sad. "We decided to protect our most precious thing, right? For that, we must do anything."

"But! I don't want to see your painful face anymore!" Beast cried, hugging him tighter. "I…!"

Joker suddenly whirled, grabbing her arms and staring at her with fierce seriousness and determination, his lavender eyes gleaming under the moonlight.

"We can't stop now. We decided on this path, there's no going back."

Beast cocked her head back, looking utterly broken, as if she had been thrown out of a door and into the cold street.

Joker gave her a small smile, pulling off his thick scarf and wrapping it around Beast's slender neck. "Go to bed. Being in the cold is not good for your health." He said before turning his back and walking away, simply saying goodbye as Beast called his name and wilted down the ground.

Instead of staring at Beast's crying, my eyes followed Joker's retreating form in the dark.

Hearing their conversation just now, I can't not follow Joker.

"We can't quit now"?

I knit my brows, my heart suddenly feeling heavy. " _So they_ are _up to something_." I thought, my eyes turning soft and sad.

With a grit of my teeth, I then backed away from the tent and as I got far enough for no one to see, I ran, heading to where I last saw Joker.

After a while of quiet running, I caught up to Joker to see him getting ready to ride his tall horse. Looking around from behind a large cart full of hay, there were no other horses.

As Joker whipped his horse's reigns and they trotted out the circus' territory, I hurried to think of something to ride.

I can't just run after them. First of all, I have low stamina. Secondly, I'll be noisy. As much as I've been running around as a kid, I'm still no good with physical activity.

As my eyes flew around, I froze to see a familiar cat snoring in his cage.

Blinking many times, I remembered the silly tales I used to tell Sophie.

"…And he rode his lion into the castle!..." was what I used to tell so she would clap and cry out for a prince while happily blushing.

I sweat dropped and with a roll of my eyes, I ran up to Brutus.

"Well, nice to give things a shot." I muttered, my breath coming in small smoke from my mouth as I fiddled with the steel lock holding his cage.

Hearing the small rattling noise, Brutus opened his yellow eyes in curiosity and they grew wide at seeing me.

I flinched, seeing that look of annoyance on his furry face.

"Ah, Brutus." I laughed in a whisper. "Can you help me for now?" I asked.

With a trick of my bobby pin, (yes, I carried one now.) the cage opened with a low creak and Brutus sat up, his tail lazily whipping the floor as he yawned widely at me.

"Hey, buddy, can you do me a favor?" I asked once more, clapping my hands together under my chin, looking as cute as I can.

" _Trying to please a cat, huh_." I thought bitterly to myself.

After a few seconds of staring at me, I low moan-like sound left Brutus mouth and he sluggishly stretched his front legs before his back legs. He then made his way to me and quietly jumped out the cage, landing in front of me with his mane shaking slowly as he sat down.

He then glanced up at me and made a low groaning sound as he seemingly nodded his head before staring up at me, probably asking:

"What do you want, loser?"

"Can you please let me ride your back?" I asked with a small smile as I folded my legs under me, looking like a very nice and obeying child.

Brutus seemed to narrow his eyes at me and unexpectedly, he sniffed my face then after a minute pause, he licked my nose before getting to his feet, looking a lot bigger and taller.

Glancing at me, he looked out to the open area before us, thick trees lining the small path Joker took.

He had probably gotten really far by now.

Surely Ciel would've probably pushed me onto Brutus' back at this second.

"Please, chase after Joker!" I said and jumped onto Brutus' firm and muscular back.

I thought all I was doing was ridiculous and impossible, but after I got on his back, Brutus seemed to pull back a bit then with a bust of power, he ran out to the open and I gingerly held onto the hairs of his thick mane, trying not to fall off the lion.

As we rode into the night, I felt the blush spread on my face. Maybe it was the cold air…but whatever.

I was riding a lion.

 


	13. The Strange Creep of The Basement

After an entire day of Brutus galloping silently through the forest, we stopped at the edge to see a giant singular mansion, instead of having any neighbors or close buildings, it was standing alone in the wide grassland, glowing ominously under the now very bright moon.

At first I thought this was the wrong place and Brutus must've gotten confused by the thick forest, but as I looked up, I saw the familiar silhouette of Joker from a large and wide window on the third and topmost floor of the mansion. Even from down here, I could see Joker's pale face facing the window as he suddenly bowed his head. Squinting, I saw another form sitting before Joker.

Getting off the lion, I pushed Brutus behind the nearest and thickest tree, to hide ourselves form the two people.

Plus, I was still wearing my animal print costume. If no one saw me at this point, I'd definitely be surprised.

Still looking up at the two, Joker seemed to be talking, his mouth moving lightly and fast.

If my gut feeling was right, my sister could be in that house right now. Right then joker's smiling face flashed in my mind, making me flinch. I gritted my teeth, clenching my fist.

"For once, I hope I'm wrong." I muttered to myself as I motioned for Brutus to stay hidden in the bushes.

Gladly, he gave me a big yawn and instantly plopped to the grassy floor, immediately falling asleep with light snores.

I then ran towards the left, hiding myself in the forest and aiming to get in through a back door or a window.

" _I need to get in there before Joker leaves_."

If he ever sees Brutus, he'll immediately find out I followed him here.

After getting away from the window where Joker was, I swiftly ran forward, heading to the backside of the gigantic mansion.

With my eyes focused on looking everywhere but where I was going, I gasped with a small shriek as the grass disappeared under my feet and I fell from the small cliff, rolling down into a barren space. Freezing up and cocking my head upwards, I glanced around, looking to see if there was anyone coming to grab and sack me. Thankfully no one came out.

With a gulp, I got to my feet. Getting up, I saw, from the corner of my eye a small window peeping from the ground.

The basement window.

With a grit of my teeth, I moved towards the small window, hoping it was left unlocked. Getting to it, I grasped the small knob and with a hopeful breath, I pulled it up.

A slight creak whispered through the night as the small portal opened before me, revealing something floating and gleaming, reflecting the moonlight behind me.

With a slight glance around me, I put my feet in first, feeling the sudden warmth spreading through my leopard print pants.

Feeling my heart palpitating, the basement's darkness swallowed me as I jumped inside.

_ Ciel's POV: _

I sighed heavily as Sebastian put my coat on. "Haa, first there's Elizabeth back in the mansion then there's Sarah." I sighed.

"Where did she go to anyway?!" I growled this time, shoving my golden ring unto my gloved finger as the vein popped in my head.

"I've no clue either, my lord." He said, looking up at me with the usual stoic face of his. "The last time I saw her was before I set off to find some clues." He added, handing me my hat.

"Gah, we'll worry about that nuisance later. Have you researched Baron Kelvin's house?"

"Yes, since there was plenty of time. It's a one day drive by coach or railroad from London." He said.

With a glance at the demon butler behind me, I looked ahead.

"If it's you, surely we'll get there in an hour. Let's end this quickly and get back to the main house." I said, turning on my heels with Sebastian following closely behind me.

As we entered the darkness outside, I couldn't help but keep thinking of that Sarah.

My brows knit up in annoyance. If that girl actually got caught by those circus people, she'll ruin everything!

_ Sarah's POV: _

"Ah." I gasped as I lurched backwards, my forehead hitting something cold and hard, making the sound of something like glass echo in the darkness.

It must've been the light bulb. Since I also felt something thin lightly caress the top of my hair.

Increasingly feeling frustrated at the darkness, I felt for the string. Grabbing it, I yanked, hearing the click as the room suddenly went bright, making me squint immediately at the sudden lights.

Looking around with my hand ready at the still open window, I sighed with relief to see I was the only one in the small room filled with dusty furniture covered by large sheets.Ahead of me was a flight of wooden stairs and above, I could see the faint light glowing.

Right when I was about to head to the stairs, I heard a ghostly chuckle echo in the basement and wrap around my ears as a violent shudder shook my entire body, making my heart palpitate insanely.

What in god's holy name?!

I opened my mouth to ask who was there, but no sound left my lips. The air around me had changed so drastically, it felt like I was suddenly in a room filled with lions. Ones like Brutus….only so much worse. I was a rabbit being hunted.

Carefully, I backed towards the small window, my eyes shooting around the place and looking for the person.

Once I reached out my hand, I froze in place as I felt a cold, smooth surface on my palm. It wasn't a wall. It was too smooth. As my hand wandered around it, I stopped to feel something smaller and a lot softer.

Right then, it slowly moved, the two corners pulling upwards as a warm breeze spread through my palm before something cold grabbed my wrist, making me gasp loudly and quickly try to pull away from whoever grabbed me.

"No! Let go!" I whimpered in a whisper. Another ghostly chuckle, this time, the sound was closer, right in front of me.

"My~" the voice cooed.

At first I thought it was Sebastian, but the voice was a little higher but still as velvety as that annoying butler's.

"What a pretty girl. It must be my lucky night." The voice said.

Right then, the hand on my wrist pushed me backwards and into the light. Entering the light, I froze to see a young boy with glowing, red eyes gleaming with amusement under long dark lashes as he looked down at me, since he was really tall. His face was pale and seemingly flawless under the light. He also had a messy head of hair as black as night.

Studying him further, I saw he wore pure black trench coat and simple black dress shoes.

Nope. Not Sebastian.

I didn't bother to ask who he was. Getting caught wasn't a part of the plan. So now, I have to run.

Gritting my teeth, I then attempted to pull off my wrist, using every ounce of my strength. Which was, to him…completely, ridiculously hilarious since he chuckled at me once more, his close voice making shudders run up my spine.

"Determined aren't you?" he asked, his boyish voice purred as he pushed himself closer to me.

"Who are you? And get away from me!" I growled this time, trying to claw his hand off this time.

After a few seconds, a sweet scent slowly started to fill the air around me, making me feel light headed as my heart palpitated once more.

Shit. This guy's even worse than Sebastian.

"Are you perhaps…her sister?" the boy suddenly asked, completely ignoring my own question. The scent suddenly disappeared from my nostrils, helping me regain my full control.

"What? You know my sister?" I asked quickly, my eyes widening at what he just said.

Staring at the guy slowly smirk at me, a question rose in my head.

Who the hell is this guy? I've never seen him in the circus before. He could also be a guard in this house.

But…there was this air around him….a feeling that reminded me too much of the black butler who always tailed after Ciel.

The edge of my mouth twitched as I rolled my eyes, making the guy raise his brow at me in slight confusion. I guess my reaction just now wasn't one he usually got.

"How do you know my sister?" I asked, still trying to pull my wrist free as we circled this time, trying to put myself closer to the window.

Tch. damn weirdo. Thanks to him, I can't get to Sophie now. But, there is the option of interrogation which is honestly something I think I'd rather not do anymore. Every time he glances at me, I just shudder and feel my blood rush into my face. Granted, he did have Sebastian's annoying air about him, but he also had an aura equal, if not, greater and scarier than Brutus'.

The guy smiled at me, finally and unexpectedly letting go of my wrist and turning his back to me. "Let's just say, we've become….acquainted." he purred, glancing at me from the corner of his gleaming crimson eye.

I knit my brows at him, feeling confused and worried.

He's not making any move to catch me and take me to Joker. So the thought of him being a guardian of this house was thrown away. Is he some kind of burglar?

Nah, he looks too distinguished to be one of the kids in the slums.

"Where is she?" I asked once more, placing myself right under the open window, getting ready for an escape if I had to.

"Oh, you'll find her soon enough." He simply said, looking completely happy with his close-eyed smile. The edge of my mouth twitched in annoyance.

He must be a burglar. Either that or he's a really horrible friend to Joker.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he leaned on the wooden beam, crossing his ankles.

He blinked at me, seemingly thinking of an excuse as he crossed his arms coolly. "Hmm, this Joker guy pulled me into the house. Even though I was just walking around outside. He got really mad seeing me and just threw me in here." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

I stared at him, my brows knit.

Simply taking a stranger like that who (seemingly) means no harm and throwing him into a basement? I gritted my teeth, this time, I felt the cold stab of betrayal sting me like a cold lump of ice.

" _So he really was a fake?_ " I thought, seeing Joker's serious face the night before we got to this mansion.

Looking up at the guy before me, I realized I had no means of escape right now. He was blocking the door, and I might be too slow to get away through the small window.

I sighed this time. "Then who are you?" I asked now, glaring at him as the feeling of impatience started to boil in me.

With a blink of my eye, I froze to see he was so close to my face, I could feel the warmth of his breath kiss my cheek.

"I'll tell you soon." He said and with a snap of his fingers, the light went out with a buzz, making me jump as I felt his presence disappear.

Blinking with my back pressed against the wall, I stared at the darkness, recalling I didn't hear a door slam shut or feel him go past me and through the window.

Right then, the thought of father's horror stories flooded my head, making my face go pale as my jaw fell.

Did I just meet a ghost?


	14. Shouts, Blood, Death, Confusion

For a few minutes, I stayed in the basement, staring at the darkness in front of me, thinking.

Who was he? What was he doing here? And how did he know my sister?

Shuddering with a sour look on my face, I growled. He must be related to Sebastian in some way. He must be a burglar. Well, there was no other explanation right now. And…I really hope he didn't come near my sister, the thought of him merely talking to her was making me a little annoyed. He seems like a bad person.

Adding to that, while he was around, there was this weird and heavy air around him. As if there was a horrible storm brewing close to us.

At the moment I was thinking of a way to get to Sophie, I froze to hear a muffled laughter from above. I blinked, wondering what Joker was possibly doing.

I suddenly saw Sophie being bartered to the other person joker was talking to. My eyes widened and my heart beat loudly in my ears. I then jumped to my feet, running up the creaking stairs and feeling for the doorknob.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. Locked.

Turning on my heel, I hurried down and ran back to the window, quickly pulling myself up and wiggling out of the small space.

Seeing as no one was still around, I looked up to the mansion. At the second floor in the middle of the entire building, I saw the biggest room was brightly lit up. And even from here, I could hear and old man's laughter filled with delight as claps followed as if he were watching some kind of show.

Without a second thought I ran up to the mansion's front door and stopped right in front of the double doors. Slowly, I pushed one door open.

Looking around, the coast was clear. But as my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I froze, feeling my skin crawl as I looked up at the ceiling. Slowly pushing inside, my eyes widened to see naked dolls hanging by long strings all over the ceiling. On the walls were mannequin limbs encased in portraits as if they were works of art.

But to me, this entire place was entirely frightening.

Gulping and gritting my teeth, I over looked the eerie dolls with their blank eyes and smiles seemingly following me.

Looking ahead, I walked up the long and wide stair case. Once I got to the top, at the far left side, double doors were open and a bright light gleamed outwards.

Right then,

"Joker! Stop the earl from pointing that dangerous thing at me!" a low and very greasy voice shouted from the room.

Earl?...Ciel?

I hurried to the doors and once I got there, I froze to see four people in the wide room. Standing behind the very long and nicely decorated dining table was a fat man sitting on a wheeled chair wearing a shabby, brown suit.

Looking at his square face, I only saw a wide mouth and a single eye, for his other features were covered by bandages as I watched the man glancing between Joker and Ciel in panic as the earl pointed a pistol at his head.

I blinked at them, finally believing everything I, Ciel and Sebastian have been thinking during our time in the circus.

At the moment, it was a flurry of weapons. Ciel with a pistol to the fat man's temple, Joker with a sword to Ciel's throat, and Sebastian with a sharp dagger on Joker's own neck.

But that wasn't the most surprising thing.

Before them, a stage was filled with small people, children wearing masks and standing as they blankly stared at nothing.

At the floor of the stage, there was a crimson pool glistening under a bright spotlight. A huge lion kept in a cage, and a small girl strapped to a circular board with her head lolling to the side, her eyes blank as her small mouth hung open as if she were in a trance.

" _What in the world?_ " was my one thought as I started searching for that head of thick black hair. Right now, I was thankful my sister wasn't there. I then looked back at the four men.

Joker gritted his teeth as Sebastian pushed the dagger higher up his neck.

"But…" he trailed off unsurely, glaring at Sebastian who smugly smiled at him.

"You won't listen to me?!" the fat man shouted angrily. At the man's orders, Joker clicked his tongue. "Jeez..." he groaned.

I stayed in the shadows, listening and not wanting to get caught up in all that insanity. I have a feeling that if I walked into that room, my head would be blown clean off without Ciel knowing at all.

"Baron Kelvin, where are the kidnapped children?" Ciel asked emotionlessly.

"What?! You want to meet those children?!" the man called Kelvin asked, his voice filled with abnormal joy and excitement despite the current situation of him being pointed at with a gun.

"They're in the basement. I can take you there right away! Besides, I wanted to show you something there!" he said happily.

I blinked. The basement, huh? I wouldn't be surprised that I didn't see the kids in the basement where I came from. Mansions like these have lots of basements.

"Take me there." Ciel ordered. Right at then, I heard their footsteps moving towards me.

Once they were closer, I heard Sebastian hum.

"Oh. So you were here already." He purred, his voice seemingly directed towards me.

I froze, flinching as I felt my stomach tense as if I were bracing for a hit.

"Who was here? Joker, you didn't say there was another guest." Baron Kelvin said disapprovingly as they all passed the doors and I finally saw them all up close.

Catching my eyes, Ciel blinked at me. Surprised at first but after a while, he looked a little relieved and annoyed at the same time.

On the other hand, Joker stared at me with eyes so wide and filled with hurt and betrayal, my chest stung as he stared at me with an open jaw.

"K-King…no way. You…too?" he asked, his voice shaking as his eyes stared at me, seemingly hoping that all this was a joke.

"Fancy seeing you here. Me and the young master were getting worried at your absence." Sebastian said, smiling at me with that usual close eyed smile.

Involuntarily, I flinched at him, feeling my skin crawl again as I saw his dark expression. At that moment, I finally got the hint that Sebastian wasn't….human. If he was, he was surely insane.

"King!" Joker called this time, making me look back up at him and stare at those horrified and hurt eyes. "Tell me this ain't true!"

I stared at him and glanced at the stage. I was trying to piece all the things together in my head. The missing kids…the crazy baron….and the earl.

Shutting my eyes, I ground my teeth in frustration.

I don't get it! What the hell is going on?!

"You'll never understand it, Sarah." Ciel suddenly said, making my eyes snap open and shift to him.

He stared at me, a blank and serious look on his usual stoic face. He looked away from me now.

"It's completely deranged, but they're kidnapping kids and putting them in circus acts without any training." He explained, those few words hitting me like freight train and making y eyes go wide with shock.

At those words, the pool of blood on the stage flashed brightly in my head. A tight rope was hanging above the stage.

A horrible image conjured itself in my head and I flinched, feeling my blood drain away as my eyes whipped to Joker. Instantly, all the doubt and slight trust I put in him disappeared and was changed into plain disgust, my heart twisted and my stomach churned, threatening to let go of a meal.

I stared at him, my eyes wide as my brows knit up, a completely disappointed look on my face.

Seeing the change in my expression, Joker flinched as he gritted his teeth. Immediately I could feel the wave of guilt hit him. Gritting my teeth, I pulled my head slightly down.

"The basement, right?" I asked in a deadly low voice, glancing up at Ciel.

He stared at me for a moment then nodded.

"Lead the way then." I muttered, giving way to them.

As they passed me, my eyes caught sight of a little girl half my size. She had beautiful wavy blonde hair, stunning light blue eyes and skin like porcelain slightly hidden under a silk light blue and lacey gown. But even with her eyes so beautiful, I could only see a machine. A doll being controlled by strings.

I couldn't help myself at all. In my chest, I could feel pangs and stabs of pure disgust, disappointment and shame eating at me as I looked up at the back of Joker's head.

As we were making our way down rocky stairs, Joker glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

I kept eye contact with him and glared, all good feelings for him completely gone.

"You're horrible." I simply said, my voice echoing through the staircase.

In front of me, Joker flinched and quickly whipped his head away from me.

Staring at the back of his head, his conversation with Beast finally made sense. Not being able to turn back and not wanting to run away...

I ground my teeth together, clenching my fist in utter anger and disappointment. 

" _yYou should've just agreed with Beast, Joker_." I thought to myself, hearing my shoes clopping against the rock floor. "I _f you did, you wouldn't be in this mess right now._ "

Right then, at the pit of my stomach, I felt the familiar burning and tightening, making me grit my teeth and I couldn't help but notice Sebastian glancing at me from time to time.

As we made our way through a hallway with doors at the sides, the baron beamed, humming happily to himself. With the situation at hand, one thing I asked myself was that, is the baron some kind of idiot? Or a just a purely deranged man?

"To walk beside you! It's a dream come true…" he muttered joyfully as he glanced shyly up at Ciel. I blinked, inwardly grimacing as my brows knit up.

"Don't waste your breath. Just take me to where the children are." Ciel ordered, completely ignoring the baron's troubling compliment.

"Um, sorry." the baron quickly apologized.

"You guys really are incredible actors." Joker suddenly said, making me glance at him. Looking at his face, he was now looking a little impressed and slightly sad even with a small smile on his smug face.

I narrowed my eyes at him, instantly making him flinch in Sebastian's grasp.

"I know…..Just as good as you." I growled at him, whipping my head away again.

Seeing Joker was too much for me right now. If I looked at him too much, I might just punch him square in the face.

To do something so deranged and disgusting…..how did he even manage to think of doing that?! And right after being able to call  _us_  the bad guys? If god really were real…then, saying we were made in the image of Him is completely shameful.

The Baron suddenly snickered with delight, making me look down at him in question. "Ah, I'm glad." He suddenly said, smiling widely with his eyes closed, looking like a teenage girl who's just been given some flowers by the guy she likes. I glanced at Ciel from the corner of my eye, seeing he was fixed on the baron himself, looking purely disgusted.

"Since that day, I have always regretted it." the baron muttered as we neared giant double doors decorated with red paint and gold knobs at the end of the hallway. "Why couldn't I be at your side that day?" the baron sighed heavily as we stopped before the doors. I knit my brows, looking up at Ciel in confusion.

"That day?...My side? What are you actually talking about?" Ciel asked, knitting how brows together in a frustrated manner.

The next second, the blonde girl and another doll, a boy this time headed to the doors, pushing them open.

"No matter how much I regretted it, time wouldn't turn back. But I realized. If it's impossible to turn back time, then I'll just do it again!" the baron smiled happily as the doors slowly pushed open.

Beside me, Sebastian flinched, his brows knitting up as his eyes seemed to glow again.

"LOOK, it took me three years to prepare it!" the baron said with pride.

At the foot of the stairs we stood atop of, was a huge room with smooth wooden benches circling the middle which was occupied by a single rectangular table with two candle holding posts at the left and right. On the square and blood colored floor, there was a pentagram-a five pointed star drawn with five straight strokes inside a circle etched with a chalk. Around the star, I knit my brows at the strange words written as well. And behind that table, three cages ominously sat in the darkness.

" **SO LET'S REDO IT, EARL PHANTOMHIVE**!" the baron urged excitedly, " **JUST LIKE THAT DAY THREE YEARS AGO**!" he shouted happily.

I glanced at Ciel and felt the immediate worry hit me. His face had paled and his eyes were so wide I was afraid they'd pop out. Not only that, he was shaking now too as we walked down the stairs, the baron telling us a story.

It seemed that back when Ciel was a child and his parents still lived, the baron had met him.

And I could see it, a little Ciel, smiling up at the Baron with such innocence and brightness he now lacked.

At the moment he saw Ciel and his family, the baron started admiring them, maybe even idolized them.

"Since then, I desperately researched the Phantomhive family. I wanted to know exactly why they were special….then I knew." The baron said, looking up with his eyes gleaming with pride and happiness.

"The true face of the evil noblemen." He said, "Underneath the flower, there were thorns. I couldn't help falling in love with what was under that rose!" he shouted and I saw his face glow red, the blood rushing in his bandaged cheeks.

"But, I couldn't touch them." he said sadly, looking down at the floor with dramatic depression and sadness. "Special people can only be touched by other special people. My wish to be wrapped in those beautiful thorns would never be granted. I'm so ugly to even think about touching them!" he cried, this time, looking completely oblivious to our presence.

"I wanted to touch him. So I wanted to become a special person. White porcelain like a bisque doll, big eyes like diamonds, a youthful body…" he said, continuing his story.

In the middle of the story, I found everything too disturbing to listen more to. So I just stared at the floor. As I did, I felt the same presence that was in the basement where I was crept into. I suddenly saw the guy's smile flash in my head.

"I'll tell you soon." He said. What was that supposed to mean?

Right then, I jumped at the sudden sound of a gun shot, the ring echoing through the wide room like a high pitched bell.

Whipping my head up and looking behind me, I froze to see the baron lying face down on the floor, blood oozing quickly out his stomach.

Ciel pointed the gun to the baron as he huffed, his entire self shaking as he gritted his teeth, his eyes filled with indescribable anger that made me shudder.

" **FATHER**!" Joker shrieked as he charged Ciel, getting out of Sebastian's grasp and pulling off his skeleton hand to pull out a long and sharp dagger.

My eyes widened and without thinking, I dove between them, my eyes wide as Joker kept running towards us.

Right then, his right arm disappeared completely, blood flying up the air and dropping to the floor like rain.

My eyes widened like Joker's.

"Huh?"

In a second, he fell to the ground. I looked up and froze to see Sebastian holding Joker's dismembered arm.

"Please do not disturb my master."

In the middle of everything, I looked around the place, increasingly feeling uncomfortable but not scared enough to even cringe at the blood splattering right in front of my eyes.

After seeing my own foster parents' blood spread in front of me, the red color didn't scare me. What scared me more was the fact that all this chaos wasn't scaring me at all.

Right then, I looked up at the cages and felt my blood freeze under my skin.

There were children inside them. But they were not like the two children accompanying the baron. They were wearing clothes messy and torn, their faces covered in dirt. The only thing they had in common with the two other children were their blank eyes.

Looking inside each cage, I froze at the last one.

Leaning weakly and lethargically on the steel bars, was a small girl with thick almost black, dark blue hair, porcelain skin and blank dark blue eyes. She stared at nothing and her pretty dress had been replaced with rags that seemed to make her skin look pale and sickly.

Seeing her face, my jaw fell and my heart fell like a rock.

"Sophie." I gasped and immediately lunged towards the cage, running towards her. Staring at her eyes, tears filled my own. Somewhere in my chest, I could feel a blackness filling me up, urging me to cry out and sob.

Right when I was almost able to grasp the steel bars, my chest started palpitating and I heard my heart beat so loudly in my ears, I was afraid it would burst right inside me.

Before I knew it, my entire body was on the floor, twitching as an increasing burning in my stomach and head stung at me, making me grit my teeth and whimper as the fire inside me grew stronger and stronger.

My eyes widened in shock. And then a wave of pain stabbing at my chest. The same pain I experienced back in the circus when Joker touched me. I gasped, twitching on the floor feeling my throat go paper dry once again.

What the hell is happening to me?!

Around me, all I could hear were shouts filled with pain coming from the baron and Joker, their voices slowly sounding like they were rising from under a great river of water.

"Please!" I heard the baron beg as my vision clouded, suddenly going light red and blurry. After a while, I could only hear the blood roaring in my ears as my eyes rolled back into my head. Somewhere in the background, Ciel was talking but I could only hear muffled murmurs along with Joker's own muffled shouts.

How ridiculous. Right now these guys are fighting and dying all over the place while I'm just here. Probably getting a heart attack and no one's not even making a move to help me.

Well, granted, something in me did think that Ciel wouldn't help me in this situation. Just seeing his eyes earlier and the way he just shot the baron, he wasn't in his right mind at the moment. And Sebastian. He's totally committed to only his master, period.

So I was on my own.

" _Am I losing consciousness_?" I thought blankly as the ceiling slowly whirled around me eyes.

Right then, a boyish voice entered my ears.

"I told you we'd meet again." the voice said and at that moment, a guy with a pale face emerged in my line of sight, his midnight hair hanging just inches over my own face.

In a second, I looked around, desperate to tell Ciel and Sebastian there was someone else in here and might hurt them. But as my eyes looked around, I froze to see everyone had literally frozen as if time had stopped.

Ciel's foot was holding down the baron's head, the pistol pointed at him as well. Joker had his mouth open, his eyes wild as if he were trying to stop Ciel from what he was going to do. And Sebastian simply stood there, smirking at the entire scene.

I looked back at the black haired boy. His red eyes gleamed at me, a smirk growing on his lips.

"What's happening?" I muttered, feeling my eyelids getting heavier by the second.

The guy raised his brow at me, looking at me as if I was some kind of stupid little child. "You don't know yourself, eh?" he asked. "Your parents are a little mean."

Though the urge of punching him was rising, I regrettably couldn't move anymore. At this moment, the burning had spread through my entire body and my vision had turned completely red as my throat singed and went dry.

"Stop being annoying." I muttered weakly, feeling annoyed at his mysteriousness.

The guy sighed at me. "Well since you're in the process of turning into a demon right now, let me enlighten you." he said nonchalantly.

Wait…..A DEMON?!

At that moment, I felt my heart palpitate once again as the questions arose flying all over in my head like angry birds.

How the hell am I becoming a demon?!

"Calm down. You might die." The guy suddenly said and stared at me who was panicking so much, the burning seemed to be growing a lot stronger and hotter.

"Ah, never mind. You're gonna die at this rate. I'll tell you everything later. But for now, I'll try to save your life." He said, his red eyes glittering again.

Before I could say or groan anything, the black haired boy had my wrist in his mouth and my eyes widened at the feeling of two teeth stabbing through my flesh and making me feel a new slicing feeling as I felt him suck the blood from my veins. I gasped, groaning and trying to pry free of him, but the burning only grew as I grabbed his thick hair, trying to push him off.

"No…" I groaned.

After a few seconds, the fire in me started to slowly dissipate like a fog. The pain in my body slowly inched away as well and instead, it was replaced by a sudden cold feeling that still kept me frozen while the black haired boy pulled away from my wrist, licking the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't move for now." he simply said and looked up at the scene before us which I couldn't even see myself.

I suddenly heard Ciel's emotionless voice echoing through the room. "Only two kinds of people exist in this world. Those who steal, and those who are stolen from." He said. "Today, I just stole your future…that's all."

Joker laughed and I heard him fall to the floor. "Hahaha! Exactly! But…you will lose important things too." Joker said, his voice sounding completely satisfied.

"My fellow circus members are paying a visit to your manor tonight." He chuckled.

Ciel was silent for a moment. Right then, his chuckles filled the air.

"W-What's so funny?!" Joker shouted.

I heard a loud clop on the floor.

"What are you saying? They are servants of Phantomhive!" Ciel said loudly, his voice filled with pride, making me shudder.

"They're the young master's very own private army." Sebastian cooed from the side this time.

"Private…army?" Joker asked, his voice sounding shaky.

"The Phantomhive house is a phantom, only existing for the purpose of eradicating the queen's distresses. If you step into that den, you can never return to the light." Ciel said, his voice sounding both sad and prideful.

"Those guys are pro's. Don't think you can easily-"

"It's up to you to believe it or not, however. These are capable people selected by me." Sebastian said and I heard something whipping through the air.

Joker remained quiet. And all I could hear was the baron's tired gasps, slowly growing quieter.

Joker clicked his tongue. "Jeez." He said through his teeth. "I wonder…what we should've done. Like that nursery rhyme, we were capable of only playing one song…" joker said, sounding lost and sad.

"If we had been born in another country….we, our bodies, ourselves….we wouldn't be like this." Joker sobbed this time, his voice shaking and making my heart stop.

Seeing his saddened face flash in my head, I suddenly realized. 

" _Of course he didn't want to hurt those children. It's a simple concept, Sarah_." 

One can never live in this world without taking anything from someone else. Because they had to survive and live the life they wanted so badly, other children dying was necessary for them. It's a horrible concept, but that is the world. 

I wanted to say something to him, to say that everything was somehow going to be okay. I hated him for everything he's done…but in the deepest part of my heart, something kept stabbing at me. Either I was getting weak, but the tears were threatening to collect in my eyes.

"Don't cry so shamefully." Ciel suddenly said. "The world is kind to no one."

"Smile..." Joker trailed off quietly, his voice growing smaller and weaker but genuinely touched.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. And that alone." Ciel replied coldly.

Right then, I heard Ciel gasp.

"Sarah!" he gasped and I heard him making his way to me. "Oi, Sarah! Get a hold of yourself!" he shouted at me.

A second later, I felt my throat itching again. My eyes widened and something scratched in my throat, making me cough with such force, Ciel jumped in his place.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked this time, his voice sounding tense and closer to me.

Right then, something cold slipped under my back, carefully pushing me up and letting me sit up. I groaned, slightly growling at the small pain on my stomach.

I finally saw Ciel, he looked a little calmer, his sapphire eyes showed a slight sign of worry, but now, I could really feel the anger and hatred in him. It seeped into me, making my spine shudder.

The earl looked up at the black haired boy kneeling next to me with a smug smirk on his face.

He glanced down at me, his eyes gleaming with mischievousness. "I don't think it's me you want to worry about." He purred at Ciel. Right then, he grabbed my waist, making me gasp while Ciel and Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'll be taking the young lady to safety." He smiled and before I knew it, we were outside, running through the dark and rainy night.

My eyes widened and I struggled in his arm. " **NO! My sister! _LET GO OF ME!!"_** I shouted, my voice cracking as I felt my heart going tight.

"I got her." he said and kept quiet for a bit.

As I was about to ask how she was, he suddenly pulled me up without effort, leaving us face to face. Right then, he blew on my face and a very sweet scent overwhelmed my senses. Before I knew it, unconsciousness wrapped me in darkness.


	15. A Growing Black over Blue

****__ CHAPTER 15:  
  
  


A sweet scent came over me, making my eyes weakly flutter open. I could only see a smooth and dark wooden ceiling. As I blinked, my surroundings doubled and tripled, making me groan as my head spun like a top.

"Ugh." I groaned, slowly sitting myself up. Once I got up, I froze to see that walking around the small room was the black haired guy from back in the baron's mansion.

The room was fairly big. But it would've been entirely dark if it weren't for the standing lamp lighting up the brown walls. At one side was a large wooden wardrobe with my leather shoes sitting on the floor next to it, and a door supposedly leading to the bathroom.

Seemingly, the black haired guy heard me get up and immediately glanced at me.

"Oh. You're awake." He muttered quietly as he moved across the room towards a small wooden table, it's top occupied by vials, glass bottles, leaves-most probably herbs since the sweet scent was coming from the table, and a marble mortar holding a pestle, it's bottom part covered with crushed leaves.

The boy took one vial encasing an orange liquid from the shelf and headed to me, sitting next to me on the bed.

"What's-"

"Drink this first before you ask questions." He said, pushing the vial to my mouth. "You're still recovering from the situation in the baron's house."

He popped off the cork and a scent of orange and honey fluttered into my nostrils, slowly making the headache dissipate like fog. Though the smell was irresistible, I kept my mouth shut, whipping my head away stubbornly.

Besides, who said I could trust this guy. He looks totally suspicious. Other than that, he won't even tell me his name or why he suddenly appeared and decided to help when I was having some kind of panic attack.

Speaking of that, I could remember him saying some ridiculous things.

Me, a demon? That's insane.

"Oi. Dumbass. Drink." He ordered, his smooth voice filled with annoyance as he pulled my head towards him, pushing on my cheeks and trying to make me open my mouth.

Instantly, annoyance filled my head as the vein popped in my head. Thrashing, I pushed his face upwards and grabbed the vial from his large and pale hand.

" **WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, HUH?! I'M NOT DRINKING THIS, YOU SUSPICIOUS CREEP! AND DON'T CALL ME A DUMBASS, JERK!** " I shouted, keeping the vial up in the air and away from his reach as I pushed him away with my foot.

The edge of his mouth twitched and he growled, angrily pointing a finger at me.

" **WHO ARE YOU CALLING SUSPICIOUS, YOU FREAK?! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE AND YOU CALL ME A JERK?!** " he roared back, making me flinch at his red eyes that seemed to be glowing in this darkness. Other than, I couldn't help but feel dumbfounded at the sudden personality change of this guy.

Back then he was quite, umm…somehow suave but now…jeez, how noisy.

We stared at each other, seemingly measuring each one's strength or temper. Seeing the way he talked to me and the way he held himself, it seemed unlikely he was the kind to push off so easily.

Grinding my teeth, I harrumphed, whipping my head away and hitting his face with my hair. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me who you are, where I am and what the hell is going on!" I growled, glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

The edge of his mouth twitched and he sighed heavily.

"God damn it, what a stubborn mule." I heard him mutter in a low tone.

I wanted to beat him to a pulp but doing that would just consume time and make another fight erupt between us.

He sighed heavily, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Alright." He groaned, looking up at me through his long fringe.

"My name is Marcus Soule." He said, "As for where you are, you're in my villa. I took you here to give you some medicine before you could die from 'Falling'. And for what's going on, right now you're being a stubborn brat and if you don't drink this antidote for keeping your blood pressure lower, you might get a heart attack at your young age, dumbass."

I stared at him, taking in all the information I just gained within two seconds as I felt lightheaded again.

I was about to open my mouth to ask a question but before I knew it, the guy had pushed the vial into my mouth and I was glugging down the orange liquid. Turns out it wasn't as sweet and nice as its scent.

Despite me feeling a little calmer and my head much better, the antidote made my throat burn. Adding to that, it tasted too much like the disgusting cough medicine mother used to give me when I was sick.

"Euck." I groaned, sticking my tongue out and making Marcus roll his eyes.

"Alright, get some more rest. I'll take you to the Phantomhive's later when you've composed yourself."

"Wait! What did you say? Falling? What the heck is that?!" I called before he could leave the room.

He turned to me, his eyes full of shock at first but gradually, they turned into a bored look. He sighed, turning fully to me and crossing his arms.

"Right. You don't know anything." he muttered before looking up at me. "Falling is the process of turning into a demon." He said, his crimson eyes studying me intently.

I stared at him, the word 'demon' echoing my head like a church bell.

After a few long seconds, I laughed at him. But the sounds rolled off my tongue half-heartedly as I slowly got up from the wide and large bed.

"A-ha-ha. That's…you're so annoying. That's not funny at all." I growled, the annoyed vein popping in my head again.

This guy is just toying with me. Either he's a total jerk, or he's an insane person.

As I grabbed my shoes and walked past him and towards the door, there was a sudden ringing in my ears so loud, I jerked to a stop, flinching in place as I looked around in confusion.

"What was tha-"

I looked up at the doorway, freezing up to see Marcus standing between me and my way out. He stared blankly at me, his eyes suddenly serious. "I'm not joking with you…Sarah. You really are a demon now." he said in a flat tone.

I stared at him, gritting my teeth and feeling annoyed for some reason. Clenching my fist, I walked up to him, pulling my chin up to look up at the guy and glared. "Demons don't exist." I simply growled. "Thanks for your hospitality."

" _I've had enough of jokes_." I thought bitterly.

I pushed him away from the door but before I could leave, he stopped me with a loud sigh.

"Have you ever had sudden bouts of anger?" he asked in a loud voice.

Right then, goose bumps rose in my arms, making me shudder. Gulping, I slowly turned to look at him, trying to keep my composure.

He stared at me, both looking serious and amused. "Or maybe, your throat has been burning, making you feel like you haven't had a taste of water in years." he said. My heart started beating loudly in my chest, drumming at my rib cage as I remembered twice that had happened.

"And…the sudden urge….to kill someone. Adding to that, you know who bad people are by instinct. You're drawn to them without you even knowing." He explained, his voice sounding closer by each word.

"Dumbass." He scoffed into my ear.

A growl rippled through my throat as I slowly glanced at him, glaring daggers. He smirked in return.

"See? There's no mistaking it. You're a demon, alright." He said, his voice sounding as if he'd confirmed a mystery.

I stared at the door, feeling lost and confused. Suddenly, that dream of my mother and father talking about what was inside the box and saying things like I should never see specific things and such started to make a bit of sense.

The box may have something very very important in it. Though, I still can't grasp a thought of what would be inside it.

"But…how can I be a demon?" I scoffed, my voice sounding like a nervous and slightly frightened chirp.

"By birth, of course." He simply replied, heading to the table and leaning on it, re-crossing his arms as if he'd explained all this a hundred times.

After a while, my heart started to beat so hard, my arms were shaking and I could actually hear the sound of my heart beating like drums in my ears. I've never known neither of my parents. I've never seen them. It could be possible that I'm a demon offspring.

"Stop thinking so hard. You're a demon child. That's that. It's not like it's going to be the end of the world." Marcus said with a bored tone as he chomped on an apple that seemed to come from nowhere.

I stared at him, knitting my brows together.

"You're a demon." I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

There was no need to ask anyway. If Marcus was a demon, it would explain how he could appear from one place to another, and that aura of pure intimidation coming off from him. There are people who have that kind of air about them, but his is different.

It makes you feel edgy, uneasy and frightened.

Adding to that, he looked nothing like a regular person I've ever seen. Granted, I know nothing about boys but still, I have gone around London. Of all my adventures and the sightseeing I did when I was with mother and father, there was no one who looked a bit like Marcus at all.

Marcus stared at me, eerily silent and still. After a second, he smiled, flashing a set of pearly white teeth and slightly long and sharp canines.

"Well, at least you're not  _that_  stupid." He chuckled.

I glared at him and caught sight of the reflection in the mirror. I saw myself. But there was a slight difference in my face.

I never thought it could be possible, but I got paler. My blue eyes seemed weak and lifeless, and my lips, a pale and frightening color a lot like black. Seeing myself, my eyes widened.

Though I literally looked like death, I didn't feel like it. I kind of felt like using Marcus as a punching bag right now.

I was about to ask what happened to me when Marcus sighed. "You need to drink some blood." He said nonchalantly.

"What?" I asked immediately, cocking my head back and doing a good job of looking extremely shocked.

"You need to drink some blood." He repeated slowly as if talking to a toddler. The edge of my mouth twitched with annoyance.

" _Damn demon_." I thought bitterly.

As I was about to smack the back of his head, he suddenly pulled up his long sleeves, exposing the pale wrist hidden by the cloth. (My own skin was much more frightening, by the way.)

He held his wrist to my face, making me knit my brows together in confusion. I looked up at him with a skeptic look.

He blinked at me, glancing at his wrist. "Well? Drink." He ordered.

I cocked my head back again and laughed. "Yeah, no." I chuckled and immediately put on my shoes, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Marcus asked, still holding his wrist up.

"To the manor." I simply replied. As I was about to twist the knob, I stopped short.

"Where's my sister?" I asked, turning to him, feeling like the blood drained from my face (though that could've been the case.)

Marcus stared at me, seemingly thinking deeply of something.

"Tell me right now." I growled, stomping towards him.

"She's dead."

The room rang with silence as I froze in my stance. My heart stopping as I stopped breathing.

Marcus stared at me, the slight worry being deflected by a wall of control over his eyes.

I couldn't even open my mouth. But I grit my teeth. "Stop lying to me. Your jokes aren't funny, you bastard." I growled, glaring up at him.

"Stop thinking I'm lying to you, Sarah." He simply replied, staring at me with expressionless and bored eyes. We stared down at each other and after a long minute, he sighed heavily at me. "Fine. I'll take you to her." he said, pulling his black trench coat from the coat hanger and opening the door, exposing us to a cold air and a dark hallway.

In front of the room were wooden railings over a darkness-probably the stairs leading to the first floor. Through the windows, I could see it was still night time and the rain had started in a quick downpour, the thunder rumbling over the big house.

Marcus started walking towards the left side of the room with me following closely behind.

After a few meters, he opened the door next to the one we were in. He turned to me then back into the room, staring at something inside. The thunder rumbled through the hallway and I walked towards him, hearing my heart drumming in my ears.

Why am I scared? I clicked my tongue and with a sudden burst of courage, I stomped into the room.

But I stopped short.

At the right time, lightning lit up the room and lying in the wide bed was a small girl wearing rags, her legs and face dirtied as if she ran through a dusty and muddy room.

For some reason, my eyesight seemed to have gotten better, for I saw her skin had gotten as pale as mine. Her once red lips were now a deathly black. Even her long and thick hair had seemed to lose its shine.

The room went dark again and thunder cracked loudly through the sky, making the entire house shake. I stood at the doorway, standing like a statue as the silence seemed to taunt me.

Gritting my teeth, I walked into the room, not making a sound as I approached my little sister. Even without the light, I could still see a little better and it seemed as if Sophie's skin had turned into a night light.

Stopping beside her, I stared down at her unmoving body.

"Hey….Sophie." I called, my voice a deadly low sound.

She didn't move. Not even a glance at me.

I felt Marcus' eyes watching my back. I could feel he wanted to drag me out already, but something must've kept him in place, making him watch what was going on.

Carefully, I placed a pale hand on her chest. I looked for that warmth, the vibration of a heart beat. The trace of life in her.

Part of me hoped and expected her to suddenly pop up, giggling with her arms flailing about as she pointed at Marcus saying something funny about him. Either that or she would burst out in tears and glomp me.

Outside, the rain had gotten stronger and I could feel the air from outside swirling into the room, making me shudder a bit. At the lightning, the thing I feared most from happening really had happened made me feel so small and scared.

I found myself smiling. Slowly, I pulled my hand away from Sophie's chest, giving up.

"Yeah. She  _is_  dead." I sighed heavily, feeling my eyes stinging as I walked back towards Marcus, my head hanging down and hiding my face.

Suddenly the memories of me and Sophie flashed in a mere second.

The spiders, the games of tag in the forest, her spoiled cries, the day we first met, how her eyes glittered like giant pearls as she stared up at me blankly, the day she threw a spider at my leg, when we rolled down the stairs disturbing all the nobles in the party, the hours before my entire world crumbled into darkness.

Marcus didn't say anything and simply stared at me, occasionally looking back at my sister's body.

I smiled a bit.

Turns out he's not that bad. He might actually be feeling a bit of sympathy for me. Then again, he's a demon. So am I.

"Is that why not a single tear is falling anymore?" I muttered darkly.

The room was quiet as I felt my heart drumming harder, slowly the roaring of blood in my ears returned, making me grit my teeth as the sudden urge to rip and stomp on something grew increasingly stronger.

"How….is she dead?" I muttered, blankly staring at the polished floors.

It wasn't a question of disbelief. After everything that's happened to me, all the people I've lost and all the things I've seen, seeing my sister's cold body wasn't sending shock waves into me anymore.

The question was directed at Marcus. At first he kept quiet but he answered me.

"It must've been psychological torture at first. I don't know how that guy did it, but her soul was completely white when I took her from that cage." He explained.

"How can someone die of psychological torture?" I asked in a growl, feeling my blood boil.

"She's a human, Sarah. She's not a demon or anything like that. The human brain can only take so much." he replied, not looking shaken at all. I kept quiet, grinding my teeth down as I clenched my fist tightly.

"I've seen kids like her before. They were reduced into hollow shells. Probably can't even know if they were thrown over a cliff. Those in the cage, the earl had probably already brought them to the morgue. Or disposed of them somehow."

At his words, something finally snapped inside me and I punched the doorway, making a bit of the wood crack as my knuckles stung and I felt the blood dripping down the floor.

" _Disposed of them_?" I growled through my teeth, my entire self shaking.

" **AS LONG AS YOUR HEART IS STILL BEATING, YOU'RE STILL ALIVE**!"

Marcus stared at me as I panted, my eyes pulsing with slight pain as I felt the blood trail down my sleeves.

Suddenly, his eyes grew soft. "Is that so?"

I blinked at him, for a second, my heart wavered, threatening my knees to buckle.

"Stop being stupid, Sarah." Marcus simply said, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorway as he stared down at me. "As someone who was a human just a few hours ago, can you really say that you're still alive even when you can't feel anything at all?" he asked.

I stared at him, my eyes wide and shaking with anger. Suddenly, Joker's smiling face flashed in my head. I growled loudly, punching the wood once more.

"Stop smiling, you bastard. I'll kill you." I hissed through my teeth.

Marcus kept quiet beside me.

"If you're thinking of that guy with red hair, he's dead." He suddenly said flatly. "That butler cut his arm off, remember?"

I slowly looked up, glaring at the air.

My eyes then shifted to Marcus who was staring at me, looking amused and intrigued.

After a while of staring at each other, I grit my teeth and pulled my head down, my hair creating a curtain over my face.

"That's right. All sorts of shit has happened to me. But I was once human. And you're right. You're not alive if you can't feel anything." I muttered with absolute loathing at the fact that I just lost a conversation to this demon, clenching my fists so hard, the blood dripped faster off my skin.

After what I said, Marcus and I just stood at the doorway, listening to the rain falling loudly outside.

"We'll bury her after the rain stops. Or do you want to cremate her instead?" Marcus asked.

"For a demon, you're strangely kind." I said flatly as I sat on the floor, staring at the railings for no reason.

He hummed. "Well, that and her corpse is gonna rot soon." He said.

Translation: I don't want my sheets to smell like a dead child in the morning.

Back then, that would surely make me punch him, but now…my heart was so calm, it was both relieving and frightening.

I sighed heavily, getting to my feet. With a glance at him, I gritted my teeth.

"Let's cremate her."

Marcus nodded at me then sighed, walking to his room and making a bit of noise. After a few seconds, he came back with a large black coat in his hands. "Wear it now, then. Since the rain's not stopping yet, I'm taking you to the Phantomhives right now." He said, pushing out the coat to me.

I stared at him, wanting to ask about my sister's cremation but once I took the coat, he grabbed the railings and jumped over them. After a millisecond, I heard a soft thump on the stairs.

Walking towards the railings, I leaned over a bit to see Marcus looking up at me with a raised brow. "Well?" he called. "C'mon. You'll be fine even if you just jump."

As my eyesight quickly adjusted, I turned back to the room where Sophie was and simply saw darkness bellowing behind me.

After a long second, I sighed, all of the pained feelings seemingly rushing out of my chest along with my breath.

"Goodbye, sister."

With my farewell, I grasped the railings and jumped over them, feeling my stomach fly before I soundlessly landed on the stairs, not feeling even a bit of shock from my feet.

Looking up, I saw Marcus staring at me with a look of something like awe and slight annoyance. "What?" I asked.

Frankly, I was also amazed I didn't end up falling on my butt.

"Nothing." he simply replied and strode to the large double doors ahead of us and pushing them open.

As they opened, the wind tackled me, making me squint my eyes as the cold drizzles landed on my face and made my coat billow violently behind me along with my hair. Farther outside, the only thing lighting our way was the dim light coming from the lightning striking the earth. Other than that, the sky was a sickly and very dark red, something like a prune color.

Marcus motioned for me to go ahead first, slightly giving me a bow before smirking.

I narrowed my eyes at him, walking towards the doors and feeling the rain pummel through my still worn circus clothes.

"What about my sister?" I asked.

"Just get out first." he sighed heavily with a roll of his eyes. I blinked at him, feeling slightly annoyed but stepped out anyway.

After shutting the doors, Marcus pulled his large hand up, letting me see the black colored nails at the tips of his long fingers.

After a few seconds, the house burst into flames. Before the glass could fly into my face or scar my eyes and blind me, I covered myself with the coat.

"There you have it. A cremation." Marcus said, pulling his hand down and shoving both hands into a pair of black gloves.

"Hey!" I called, "Why'd you burn your own house?!" I shouted in confusion.

"It's not my house. It's the house of some dimwit human that owed me something and never came back to pay me." he simply said, shrugging his shoulders.

As Marcus grabbed my arm and dragged me out into the rain, I stared up at the house caught in flames. At the sound of fire whipping around the air mixed with the pouring rain, I cringed. In my chest, I could feel my heart being stabbed several times.

"C'mon, Sarah." Marcus called, making me glance at him with expressionless eyes.

With his hair dripping wet and his red eyes glowing brighter than I've ever seen them, he really seemed like a scary demon ready to kill humans from the darkness of this storm.

"It's time to forget about your sister. Now you have new things to worry about." He said, holding his hand out. "You want to find out more about yourself?" he asked with a smirk.

With that expression, the first thing that popped into my head was: "Do not Trust."

But there was also a sense of relief in my heart. At least there was someone who can accompany me through this madness.


	16. An Annoyingly Clever Snack

"Why do I still have to go to Ciel?" I asked as we ran effortlessly through the rain. After running for such a long time, the sun was starting to show itself while the sky started to turn into a dark grey.

"You said you want to help me but, how are we gonna do anything in his mansion?"

"I need to arrange things first. And, in all honesty," He started, making me glance at him as the rain poured harder on us.

He smirked at me, his brow raised skeptically.

"Are you sure you want to sleep in the same house as a demon?" he asked.

I stared at him, shuddering. I guess he didn't want to say too much but I'm sure he meant: are you sure you'll be able and would want to trust me so easily?

I blinked at him and nonchalantly looked away.

He did have a point though. This guy's still a demon. And from the stories father has been telling me long ago to scare me and Sophie, demons were very clever and deceitful creatures.

" _You're a demon too, idiot_." my consciousness spat. I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Hey," I called, making Marcus glance at me as we jumped over a large log.

"What do you mean by arranging some things?" I asked, and slowly, the true question rippled in my head. The same question I used on Ciel.

"Why are you even helping me?"

Marcus stared at me, not stopping his running pace equal to that of a deer's running at full speed.

He suddenly smiled at me-a smile all too much like Sebastian's.

"Well, you're interesting." He simply said. I stared quizzically at him, wondering at his expression.

Something in me said he was somehow hiding something from me. For now, I didn't mind it.

Anyway, I did need to get something from Ciel's mansion. The steel box. The only problem this time was finding the key for it.

After a while, the sun had already risen and light fog was now wrapping both me and Marcus, turning the surrounding forest eerie what with the sky grey as the rain continued on.

"Marcus?" I called, making him turn to me again. "Where are your parents?"

The demon stared at me, his eyes wide with slight surprise and confusion. At first he kept quiet and seemed intent on keeping his mouth shut, but he said something anyway.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, staring at me with serious and cold eyes that said it wasn't a question. It was something that meant he would never tell me anything like his history.

I stared back at him. Suddenly the retreating rain seemed colder. I didn't say anything, looking back to the wide path where at the end I could see the Phantomhive's manor getting closer and taller. This guy really is confusing. Not even bothering to tell me anything when now he practically knows half of my life story that even I didn't know about.

"Never mind." I said and we continued on running.

A few minutes later, the rain had stopped and the birds were chirping as the grey sky was taken over by a clear blue sky.

"The weather really is weird here." I heard Marcus mutter as we slowed down halfway near the mansion.

"Alright, I'll be leaving you here." the demon boy suddenly said, smiling a close eyed smile at me. I blinked at him in confusion.

"Eh, but-"

"I don't wanna go in there. It seems stuffy. Plus, that eye patch kid is annoying." Marcus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and stretching his long legs.

Well, truthfully, I didn't mind if he wasn't coming with me. I still find him annoying since he called me a dumbass so many times.

Right when the stupid, annoying bastard demon boy was about to leave, he halted mid walk, snapping his finger as if he recalled something.

"But before that…" he trailed off, turning on his heel and taking long strides towards me.

He then stopped in front of me, quickly leaning towards me as he pulled down the corner of his collar, exposing the pale white skin covering his easily seen collarbones.

I knit my brows at him. He glanced down at me, smirking as if he knew something I didn't.

Looking back at his exposed skin, I shrugged my shoulders. "You look pale."

The edge of his mouth twitched and he immediately hung down his head, sighing in exasperation.

Pulling his head back up and regaining his composure, he crouched down in front of me, still pulling the collar of his shirt to the side.

"Suck." He ordered.

Silence filled the cool morning air before a crow cawed in the air.

"Suck…..what?" I asked, absolutely confused.

This time Marcus slapped his hand to his face, sighing louder and deeper.

"Damn, you're dense." He muttered, making me flinch in annoyance.

"Suck my neck."

"What?!" I shouted, stumbling over my feet as I felt my face go hot.

"I meant suck my blood."

"No, I'm good." I muttered, quickly inching farther from him.

Marcus rolled his eyes, inching closer to me who simply inched farther away.

With a loud growl, Marcus ruffled his hair in annoyance and sighed heavily. "Look, starting from now on, your basic life source is blood." He started, but I cut him off by waving my hand at him as I shook my head.

He growled deeply, obviously finding my stubbornness an annoyance. Well, I do get that result many times.

"Jeez. Demons like you are so weird. Usually demons eat souls to sustain ourselves…" he said, probably talking to himself even though he was staring at me, the edge of his brow twitching in annoyance.

"If you don't drink blood, you'll die a few hours later. And right after you turned into a demon." He explained, sounding a bit disappointed at the end.

I stared at him with knit brows. Part of me wanted to say that it's fine if I do die. There's nothing here left for me to live for anyway. But my stomach growled, churning uncomfortably.

Marcus glanced at my stomach with an amused look that made me blush in embarrassment.

He sighed once more, approaching me carefully. "It's not fun for a demon to die from starvation, Sarah. Besides," he started, crossing his arms. "I don't think you even want to. You're just thinking that because hell opened up in front of you. Though, if you do want to die after all that, you're pretty weak."

At the word weak, my fist clenched up angrily as I glared at Marcus who was giving me a bored and annoyed look.

I sighed. "Fine. But…..on the wrist." I said, approaching the demon this time.

Marcus nodded at me, a slight smirk on his face as he exposed his wrist to me once again. As he pushed his wrist towards my face, I gulped, glancing unsurely at him.

He rolled his eyes, probably sensing my anxiety. "Just do it."

With a last gulp, I pulled his wrist to my mouth and stared at the pale skin. After a while, my heart started to beat faster in excitement. Under the skin, I could see Marcus' purple veins pulsing with that crimson color. For some reason, my muscles seemed to be getting weaker.

Shutting my eyes, I leaned closer and opening my mouth, I placed my teeth on the demon's skin.

And at the contact, I tasted the rustic liquid immediately drip onto my tongue.

With a deep and stunned breath, I started drinking in his blood, feeling my entire body flood with warmth as I pulled Marcus closer.

At first the taste was horrible. Like tasting something you've always only smelled. But this time, I tasted the rustiness in the fluid. But after a while, the rustic and red taste turned sweet and smooth in my mouth, slowly flowing down my throat like a smooth river.

After a second, I opened my eyes, feeling a lot more awake and energized. Once I did, I froze up to see Marcus' face was right beside mine and brushing over my cheek was the collar of his trench coat.

Blinking, I glanced at him to see the mischievous smirk spread across his face as he slowly plopped his arm over my shoulder, his body shaking with laughter under my teeth.

He smiled widely at me, making a V sign with his hand and seemingly teasing me.

"Gotcha."

The edge of my mouth twitched and I immediately pulled away, covering my mouth as I felt the blood rush into my face.

He sighed at me as I backed away from him, practically walking backwards towards the mansion.

"Oi~ get back here. Patch this up." he ordered, calling me back with his hand.

As I was about to turn my back to him, he suddenly appeared right in front of me, an evil smirk on his face. "Patch it up, you dummy. After a meal you should always clean up." he chuckled. I stared at him, completely annoyed.

After tricking me like that he has the nerve to tease! Bastard. I'm gonna kill this guy.

"Ah, lick it. It's the only way to heal the wound."

With that, I turned on my heel, walking towards the mansion, waving good bye to the crazy demon staring blankly at my back.

"Hey!" he called.

" **PATCH IT UP YOURSELF, DUMBASS!"** I shouted before running off like a madman, hoping to get away from that insanity of a demon as my face blushed wildly.


	17. Demon? Probably. Bastard? TOTALLY.

As I trudged down the bare road, dark mutters escaped my mouth as I continued to feel my heart drumming on my ribcage. I suddenly skidded to a stop, staring down at the damp ground.

Right after, Marcus' mischievous smile popped up in my head as he gave a V sign.

Remembering his little trick, I literally felt my face go hotter than an oven as I felt my head deflate.

"Really, what is with that guy?" I muttered, wobbling to the Phantomhive mansion, feeling slightly lightheaded as the manor started to grow bigger and grander to my eyes. Soon, I was standing before a trail of tall rose bushes lining the lot's space.

Days away from this place…I feel so tired. Yawning, I turned my head to the right with a slight smile and froze.

I was just about to smile at my little sister….

The seconds ticked by and after a while, I found myself laughing. And soon, the laughing grew louder, crazy even to my own ears.

"That's so ridiculous!" I chortled, the images of my family and sister flashing in my head in a too high speed as I kept laughing harder and harder until my stomach hurt. Before I knew it, I was already on the ground, clutching my stomach as my laughter shrunk into small giggles and finally, a sigh.

 _"What's gone is gone_." My consciousness whispered as I stared blankly at the road ahead of me. At the edge of the wide path, my eyes caught a tall and large tree. It was withered, gray and lifeless as its bare branches seemed to pierce the now blue sky.

My eyes softened, but in my chest I could feel the blood pumping through my heart and veins, making my body go hot with the feeling of sudden anger and hate.

" _Is God teasing me? Is that what I am now? A fucking dead tree_?" my head hissed as the dead tree crackled against the cold wind's caress.

Right then, a pure white cloth suddenly got snagged by the highest tree branch. I blinked and found myself staring at it.

Turning into a demon did have its perks. From down here, I could see it was actually a handkerchief flapping at the wind's slight force. A handkerchief with a beautiful but complicated design woven at its edges. And at the lower right hand corner, three letters were sown elegantly across the cloth.

"Where'd you come from?" I muttered and decided to get on my way.

But as I turned my heel, the wind carefully pushed my hair to the sides of my face and in the air, I smelled something in the air. The scent of a honey-like perfume…

Right then, I felt the air prickle just behind my head. It was like the instinct had been drilled in me.

Someone was watching. And they're not here to have a nice chat with me.

My eyes widened as my pulse quickened. Quickly, I whipped my head back to see where the killing intent was coming from.

No one.

As my eyes scanned the thickening fog, I could see a tall silhouette. Despite me saying my eye sight had gotten better, I squinted, trying my best to see who it was standing calmly in the thick white mist.

Carefully, I bent into a crouching position. Both ready to lunge and run away.

A few seconds later, the killing intent grew stronger. So strong that if it were possible, I would be able to see tendrils of black piercing the air all around me and threatening to stab into my body.

I shuddered, feeling my hair stand on end as the fog seemed to be wrapping around me and making my breathing louder.

" _What the hell_?" I thought in a panicked tone.

The air was insane with blood lust now, and this time the base of my neck was tingling along with my chest. The one thing I started to think was that this person was starting to target the critical spots on me.

Finally, I heard something shuffle from where the silhouette stood. Not a leaf, not the wind. It was cloth on cloth. Along with the sound, the shadow moved as well and I saw the person's arm slowly extend in an excruciatingly slow manner. Like that gesture was meant to intimidate me.

Well, it worked.

I cursed. Whoever this was or whatever it was, I need to get away. Or I'll be killed. It can't be a normal person. But then again, there are people like that...people who can make you freeze up just by their stare.

" _Run, dumbass!_ " my head shouted.

But my feet wouldn't move. All I could feel was my body going cold and immobile as if I'd been dumped with a tub of super fast drying glue.

Right when I was about to slide my foot back and gain the strength to run, my eyes widened to feel another menacing aura right behind me.

I flinched hard. I'm trapped.

" _There are two?_!" I hissed in my head as I felt the cold sweat trickle down my chin.

What in god's name is going on?!

….Don't tell me Marcus set me up. I know he helped me and all, but he's a demon. Can you really trust them?

I didn't know which one to worry about first or where I should run to. In a greater sense, these guys could be demons. I've met Marcus, and I'm (partly) one too. Who's to say there aren't any more?

I pulled my eyes up to the one in the mist. But once I looked up, I froze to see…

Nothing.

Nothing but the swirling mist. Along with the ghostly silhouette, the killing intent had gone. But the other one was still around, though the dangerous air was gone.

Gulping, I whipped my head back to confront the one behind me and almost screamed my lungs out as I jumped into the air and stumbled to the ground, panting tiredly as my face paled.

Standing rigidly behind me with a slightly surprised look on his face was none other than the pale, tall tree of a butler-Sebastian.

The red eyed man blinked quizzically at me and stared. I stared back, carefully trying to lower my heart rate.

"Miss Sarah?" Sebastian's low and smooth voice asked, the tone in his voice truly surprised as if he were talking to a ghost instead of a normal person. (Well I'm not normal anymore though.)

I blinked at him and cleared my throat, carefully pulling myself up and dusting the dirt off my clothes.

"Yeah…." I replied. Me.

"I thought you….had left." He trailed off, blinking at me and still looking quite confused.

Something in me said he was going to say something worse than 'left'.

"Ah, no….I was just…" I trailed off. Right then, I blinked, remembering something from the night in the baron's mansion.

I was lying on the floor, exhausted from my turning into a demon process and Marcus had just appeared and sucked the blood from my wrist. Ciel and Sebastian came near us too and I could still remember Sebastian asking who Marcus was.

Does he not remember any of that? He's not even bothering to ask how I am. It's either he's going to ask soon, or he forgot…or he really doesn't care. The latter's a pretty good guess though.

Suddenly, Sebastian smiled at me then put his hand gracefully on his chest.

"I am glad for your safe return." He said, giving a slight bow at me.

I stared at him, wide eyed and honestly, very scared.

 _Glad_? For my safe return?...is he okay?

I really didn't know what to reply to that so I just said:

"Umm…"

"Come. The young master would be happy to see you again." he smiled. Before I could even shudder or run away from this creep, he had already grabbed my wrist and was easily dragging me to the house.

In between trips and almost falls, I kept shouting; "Let go! Slow down!" and "Hey, I'm gonna fall on my face!" and "BASTARD!"

After a few scary smiles from the butler and a few glares to counter him with, we were finally inside the warm mansion and at seeing the place, I blinked. Utterly confused and shocked.

"What….happened?"

I sweat dropped at seeing the stairs on the right side had completely collapsed as if someone threw large cannon balls continuously at it.

And standing right beside us was Mey Rin who was quietly but desperately trying to get free of a woman with brown hair styled into a left sided and curled ponytail. She also wore small, slightly rounded glasses that shone before her pretty brown eyes. As for her clothes, she looked like one of those super fashionable people around London.

Topping her head, she wore a gray, blue ribboned hat tipped to the right side of her head. Studying her further, I saw she wore a form-fitting, long sleeved white blouse, the front cut low to reveal her cleavage and a brown vest that hugged her slim waist. Adding to that, she wore a long, fitted brown skirt and held a large brown suitcase in her white gloved hands.

The lady was currently hugging Mey Rin as she whipped her head away and made a shooing gesture at Finny and Bard who were standing together, Finny looking slightly confused and Bard looking angry as he yelled: "What's with this different treatment, huh?!"

"Miss Hopkins." Sebastian started as I yanked my wrist off his hand and made him glare from the corner of his eye.

Right then, the woman walked quickly towards me, her eyes gleaming as she pushed herself so closely to me, I could feel her, ahem, chest pushing me back.

"Oh, who are you? The earl's guest?" she rang, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks as she beamed at me.

Right when I was about to open my mouth, Sebastian was already pushing me towards the stairs of the left side.

"Yes, yes." Sebastian quickly said, looking slightly irked. "A guest the young master needs to see right away. He and Miss Elizabeth are in the drawing room-3rd to the left."

Miss Elizabeth? Drawing room?

I blinked at him and gave Miss Hopkins a nod as a goodbye and walked to the stairs, eyeing Sebastian puzzlingly.

What's with him?

As I made my way up the stairs, I heard Sebastian sigh;

"I believe I've told you many times merchants are supposed to enter through the back door." he sighed with a blank look on his face.

"Huh. So you've come out…Mr. Stiff." Ms. Hopkins huffed as she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Ignoring her name calling (which I gave a thumbs up to), Sebastian glanced up at me for a bit then turned his attention back to the lady, telling her to come up to where Ciel was as well.

Getting to the room as instructed, I came in to a room furnished with mahogany drawers, nice tables with pretty blue vases on top and wonderful paintings. At one corner, I saw the tall red and black divider standing parallel to the wall.

In the middle of everything I see Ciel sitting before a round table, staring blankly at the air, but he was also with someone else.

A young girl with bright yellow, curly hair held up in twin ponytails decorated with red ribbons that made her fair and white skin glow healthily along with her vibrant green eyes. She also wore a long and pretty, but simple dark red dress with a red ribbon tied on the front of her chest.

Seeing her, I blinked in slight shock and awe.

So Ciel actually is a human who socializes with other people!

Seeing me standing shocked at the doorway, Ciel's blue eye widened before he blinked.

"Sarah?" he said out loud as if seeing me was too unbelievable.

A second after, he clicked his tongue in annoyance and whipped his head away from me, a vein pooping in his head and practically screaming that me coming back was a very horrible turn of events.

A vein popped in my head as well, the annoyance probably very evident on my face.

" _Bastard_." I thought in a hiss.

Days after literal hell, (stupidly) hoping I get a warm welcome back, he has the nerve to turn his back to me? This little brat.

"Oh, who are you?" the young girl asked, her high and sweet musical voice reminding me of a little kitten's meow.

I blinked at her as she slowly approached me, looking really curious. After a few seconds of leaning towards me, she tilted her head to the side, giving her a cute-like effect.

"What on earth are you wearing, miss?" she asked puzzlingly as I realized I was still in my leopard costume. I blinked at her and started to laugh nervously. Right on cue, Sebastian and Miss Hopkins arrived behind me.

"Ah…haha, this is…I joined a…play." I sputtered.

The room stayed silent and right outside, a crow cawed teasingly.

The young girl blinked innocently at me while Ciel stared at me with a fallen jaw and eyes saying: "What in hell?"

"Oh. A play? Ah! What's it called?!" the girl asked excitedly as her green eyes glittered with amazement.

The edge of my eye twitched. How curious this kid is! I was about to answer when Ciel cleared his throat, saving me from this little blondie.

"Elizabeth, let's just get on with the fitting." Ciel called, getting to his feet. "It's rude to keep Miss Hopkins waiting." He said with bored closed eyes.

The girl whose name must've been named Elizabeth gasped and smiled widely, just realizing the arrival of Miss Nina before quickly rushing past me and towards the woman who gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, Aren't you good tempered today, Lady Elizabeth." She smiled. "You're as lovely as always."

Elizabeth giggled, a slight blush turning her cheeks pink. "Thanks!"

With Ciel standing behind me, Nina stared at him with sparkly and awe filled eyes as she put her palm to her lips. "The earl is still a beautiful boy as always. It's amazing…" she trailed off.

I stared at Ciel as well, a blank look on my face that made the earl twitch with confusion as he muttered: "What?" questionably and slightly threateningly.

True. Where did he get those long lashes?...he looks too much like a doll...jeez.

Ciel sweat dropped behind me. "Okay, s-sure…" he simply muttered, deciding to just let everything flow.

Sebastian suddenly cleared his throat as he closed the door behind him. "Well then, Miss Hopkins, please tailor some suits for the young master today." he said as he took a look at a small notebook in his hands.

"We also need an outfit for him to wear on Easter and a matching dress for Lady Elizabeth." He finished.

I blinked. Dress fitting?...Easter?...this just comes to show my low priority over time.

"A dress with flowers matching Ciel would be very nice!" she smiled brightly. Staring at her, I physically squinted. While she was smiling her lips off, it was practically like staring at the sun. She then turned to me, making me flinch in surprise.

"Ah, but what about you...umm..." she trailed off, not sure of what to call me.

"Sarah." I supplied with a slight smile.

She smiled again and nodded.

"What would you be doing here? Ciel usually doesn't have guests come up here on their own." she said, looking both puzzled and a little uneasy.

I was about to tell her I was just a maid here but Ciel stopped me.

"She's a cousin of mine." Ciel blurted.

I blinked, utterly shocked at what he just said while Elizabeth and Nina gasped (too exaggeratedly) at me.

Sebastian on the other hand just blinked as well, looking as confused as I was.

"Ah! You're Ciel's cousin?! I didn't know!" Elizabeth exclaimed, smiling brighter and looking much relaxed now.

I sweat dropped.

" _Yeah? That makes two of us_ …" I thought to myself as Nina suddenly beamed over me.

"Hmm…you do have the same blue eyes. But something just slightly shocked me." she started as she raised her brow at me, putting her finger thoughtfully on her lower lip.

Right then, she did the unexpected.

Miss Hopkins's hands were suddenly on my chest area.

I could guess she was looking for my breasts but I felt my face explode with red embarrassment as I heard Elizabeth shriek while Sebastian covered his laughter with coughs.

"Hmm…so you are a lady." Miss Hopkins grinned, making me blush even more as I slowly inched away from her brave hands.

"Right, then. Leave everything to me." she announced as she clasped the edge of her skirt.

I thought she was just adjusting it but before I knew it, she suddenly stood with her legs exposed, having them partly covered by her knee length socks and boots.

"I will tailor the best dresses possible, inspired by the very latest trends!" she shouted happily while Elizabeth shrieked once more, saying something about how un-lady like it was to show her legs.

Oh, she would be a favorite of Ms. Remmington.

As they were talking about fashion designs for women back then and now, Ciel motioned for me to come near him. I blinked and walked up to him.

"Where have you been?" he asked with a slight growl in his small voice. "And who was that creep who suddenly whisked you away?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm fine, by the way." I simply replied, making the edge of his mouth twitch. I rolled my eyes, sighing quietly. "It's…it's a long story. I don't know, I'm as confused as you are, alright?!" I hissed.

For some reason, something in me stopped me from telling Ciel everything that happened during that night.

I don't know why, but I knew for sure that when it comes to trusting my instincts in these situations, it was a good choice to do so.

Ciel measured me for a bit then sighed. "Are you alright though?" he asked.

When I thought he was starting to get all mushy and nice with me, the young earl suddenly crinkled his nose. "Would you take a shower? A woman shouldn't be smelling like dirt." He muttered.

I was about to retort that smelling like dirt was fine since I just came from the forest but Nina suddenly clapped her hands, making me and Ciel jump.

"Earl? Are you listening?" she asked.

"Ah, y-yeah." Ciel replied, obviously not knowing what she said. After taking his coat off, the earl stood atop a small chair, having his limbs measured by Nina.

"Ahh, will you ever grow up, earl? You're still so small now…" she sighed pitifully which Ciel just grimaced at. "Come to think of it, you won't wear my  ** _handmade evening dress_**  again, will you?"

Ciel's eye almost bulged out of its socket as he gasped. "WHA?!"

I knit up my brows. 'Again'? When did this happen?

" _Evening...dress_?" I asked, totally curious and enjoying Ciel's sudden panic to the moon.

Between Ciel's panicked shouts, Nina sighed in sadness. "I regret I wasn't able to see you in that…I heard rumors of  ** _twintails_** …" she sighed.

My eyes widened while Elizabeth puzzled over what they were talking about and Ciel yelled for her to stand somewhere far, his face as pale as the moon.

Me and Sebastian on the other hand were grinning ear to ear.

Damn. I really should've met this guy sooner. Twin tails? A dress?! That would make great blackmail material! If I had pictures of those, I would easily make him do my bidding. Say, buy me chocolate fudge cake for the rest of my life, or everything I wanted. At the thoughts, I smiled to myself, nodding now and then and chuckling.

"I do wonder what you are thinking of Sarah. Then again, it's slightly worrying." Sebastian suddenly said, appearing next to me. I flinched and quickly took a step away from the butler who narrowed his eyes at me.

"Chocolate cake." I answered, giving the butler time to make a puzzled expression.

He sighed, standing closer to me. "Nevermind. Anyway," he started and pressed closer to me as we watched Ciel get measured.

"Don't come near that guy again." he suddenly warned. I blinked, surprised at what he just said.

"That guy?" I asked, looking up at Sebastian with knit brows. He nodded at me, a grim look on his pale face.

"Why not?" I asked.

It seems these two know each other….even back in the baron's mansion, I got a hint that Sebastian knew Marcus in some way. Adding to that, Marcus said himself that he didn't want to come in this house.

"Just don't come near him again." suddenly sounding frustrated as he squeezed his eyes shut. Right then, he opened his eyes and I shuddered to see his red eyes which seemed like they were slightly glowing under the bright sun outside.

"Don't let him near this household either." He said, his voice sounding deadly low.

I unconsciously gulped and quickly nodded before the butler left to help Ciel with his clothes.

" _What's with him_?" I thought to myself, slightly feeling a bit pale as I stared at Sebastian's wide back.

"Oh my!" Nina suddenly exclaimed, saying something about how Ciel's measurements haven't changed. "More like, your waist has gotten thinner!" she added, making Elizabeth gasp.

"He got thinner?" she gasped, looking mortified. I blinked at Ciel's small frame too while I sat on the table, resting my chin on the back of my hand.

All the food he has served to him, and he's still so thin?...I should find out about his diet. Both for my losing pounds and finding out why he's not getting enough nutrients.

I mean c'mon! He's a growing kid! And an earl at that. He needs to stay in top shape. I blinked at myself, fiddling with the white table cloth.

" _How the hell am I worried about this kid_?" I thought bitterly. The edge of my mouth twitched as I stared at the people standing in front of me.

Elizabeth fussing about Ciel's weight, and him sighing and telling her it's nothing to worry about with Sebastian muttering about a new meal plan for the earl…

My eyes softened a bit.

Seeing them and how relaxed the air was around here, I felt my heart go warm like it used to back then. It was as if my life was normal again. But instead of the Samuels and Sophie, the Phantomhive household had become my new family.

Right then, I jumped in my seat when something slammed on the table next to me. I whirled my head and froze to see Nina practically shaking with anticipation.

"…Delicate shoulders…a slim waist! I've got it! I've got it! I'VE GOT IT!" she gasped, her eyes glowing with a scary passion and excitement as she started drawing on papers, talking in fast forward about a black tailcoat with a half pant suit and flowers, and ribbons and Elizabeth's dress and the fountain of her imagination flowing and chiffon (the cake?) and organdie (what?) and Ciel's other clothing…and red and…

"Wait a second." Sebastian interrupted, making me blink out my trance and Nina stop with her drawings.

"Huh?" Nina asked, slightly peeved.

"Wouldn't red be a little gaudy on the young master?" he asked. "Red or yellow doesn't suit the young master and he's small enough as it is so these colors might make him seem more child-like."

At the corner, I saw Ciel flinch as a horribly large vein popped on his head.

"I think some calmer colors would be more appropriate." Sebastian finished.

"Ohh, fashionista now are you, Mr. stiff?" I asked with a smirk. He glared at me in return. "As the Phantomhive butler, it is my duty to help my master look graceful and traditional rather than considering fashion trends. In any case, I cannot agree with a red tie." He finished, his tone making his place on the piece of cloth clear.

"I never bothered about clothes that much…" I muttered to myself. But evidently Sebastian heard me.

" _Obviously_." He retorted with a good natured smile which wasn't good natured to me at all. The edge of my mouth twitched as my body flinched along.

I glowered at him.

" _The urge…to punch…is rising_ …" I thought in a hiss.

I blinked at him then smiled widely, laughing at him with a close eyed smile and rubbing the back my head, trying to look like that had no effect on me whatsoever.

"Ahahaha! Well, we must be on the same boat since you obviously keep wearing the same suit  _over and over again_." I spat with a smile, making the butler flinch.

As we both smiled at each other, Ciel, Elizabeth and Nina all sweat dropped at the two of us, probably feeling the air prickling with thunder around me and Sebastian.

Even though it was only a whisper, I heard Nina say: "You tell him, Sarah."

"Oi, Oi. That's enough, you two." Ciel ordered, trying to look calm even as he sweated cold sweat.

Sebastian cleared his throat and I smiled at the butler who I had successfully pissed off. "Anyway, back to the tie, I cannot-"

Before we knew it, Nina slammed her hand on the desk.

"This is why I don't like Mr. stiff!" she grunted and made her way towards us. In a second, we were all being pushed out of the room by the fashion designer.

"I can't stand having to listen to the whining of an amateur. Can you please go somewhere and waste some time until the fitting? Well, get out, get out!" Nina urged before slamming the door shut on our faces.

"Passionate, isn't she?" I muttered as I sweat dropped.

"Oh well, it's a little early, but why not have some afternoon tea?" Sebastian smiled with his pocket watch in his gloved hand.

While Lizzy (that's she told me to call her.) and Ciel were readying to eat some macaroons with fruit fillings, Nina slammed open the doors and shouted:

"Fitting time!"

That was fast.

As the two made their way out the greenhouse we were in, I stared at Ciel's back.

"Sebastian." I called, making the butler look my way. "Is Ciel alright?" I asked, glancing up at him from the corner of my eye.

He blinked at me then smiled a bit, giving off a chuckle. "So, finally warming up to the young master, huh?" he asked then glanced up at me through his long lashes.

"Sounds to me like you're putting yourself in danger again, Sarah." He hummed as he cleaned up the uneaten cake.

I blinked at him and sighed deeply. With Ciel's reputation of being the Queen's dog, it's a given for him to have horrible enemies who might have a huge advantage over him somehow and would easily put him to his knees.

And Sebastian's right. No matter how you look at it, I'm running up to a hornet's nest here and just begging myself to get stung.

Before Ciel and Lizzy disappeared upstairs, my eyes grew soft.

"Maybe it's just the sister instinct in me kicking in…" I started and pulled my head u pa bit. "But, I guess it's okay." I said, turning to Sebastian with a gentle smile.

The butler blinked at me, looking confused again.

"He helped me so much. Even though he's a little bratty at times. Adding to that, I just…wanna help him too." I muttered, my voice failing at the end.

At my side, Sebastian kept quiet. Right then, I saw a smile crawl up at the side of his lips.

Before I knew it, he was leaning towards me, his hand gently caressing my chin and making gentle tremors snake through my body.

He smiled slyly at me. "How selfish of you." the butler purred, staring right into my eyes.

I stared widely at Sebastian. After a few seconds, his words finally hit me.

"Help the young master?" he scoffed, carefully pulling away from me and turning his back as he started his way back into the manor.

"Sounds like you just want to help yourself, Sarah." He finished, leaving me standing like a fool in the greenhouse.

I didn't go back up again. Instead, I stayed in the green house, sitting cross legged on the cool tiled floor and staring at the green and lively bushes in front of me. Sebastian's words kept hitting me like a bulldozer, sometimes making me flinch too.

I growled to myself and plopped to the floor on my back, punching the air with my fists over and over like a little child.

"Bastard." I growled as I punched the air, picturing Sebastian's pale, creep face in front of me.

Thanks to you I feel depressed again!

Right then, my energy failed me and my fist fell to my face, making me twitch in surprise at my fist's collision with my nose.

"Stupid tree." I muttered, staring up the clear roof above me and seeing the blue sky.

With a sigh, I decided to get out the manor and take a little stroll far from the house. For some reason, being near that butler was too infuriating for me at the moment.

As I was cursing the air, I froze to see a familiar black haired boy leaning casually against a large tree, his lithe and slim form hiding under the shadow of the plant.

Getting closer, he glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I saw he was playing with a white cloth in his hands, twirling it between his long, gloved fingers.

"I thought you were handling some things." I said loudly, stopping right under the tree parallel to the black haired boy demon.

He flashed a devilish smile. "I thought that butler told you not to come near me again."

I blinked at him as he looked up at me through those long lashes, as if he were teasing me. I narrowed my eyes.

"You think I'd listen to him?"

"He's creepy."

"Yes, he is."

"Anything else to counter me other than that?"

"Nope."

He chuckled at me then tossed the balled up cloth to me. Catching it in my hands, I blinked at him and a familiar scent gently rose into my nose.

The faint smell of vanilla. My mother's favorite perfume. I unwound the cloth and realized this was the same cloth I saw up in the dead tree's branches. At the corner, the initials C. A. S. stared up at me.

" _Claire Andrea Samuel_ " I thought. " _This was mother's_."

"I thought you'd want it." Marcus said, his voice sounding a bit distasteful.

Looking up at him, I saw the bored look on his pale face.

"Will you keep it?" he asked. Staring at him, I realized it was some kind of test. He did say I had to push my past away and worry about more things about my future as a half demon. But obviously….sentiment got the best of me.

Ignoring the roll of his eyes, I tied the hanky around my right wrist, fastening it with my teeth all the while feeling shivers run up my spine as the vanilla scent carefully and sweetly wrapped my senses, enveloping me in a sudden warmth I haven't felt in a long time.

"Yeah. I want to." I replied. Right then, I looked up to the mansion when I heard a familiar boyish voice shout:

"Hey Ciel! Why did you return to the main house without telling me?!"

I sweat dropped. "The Indian prince, huh?" I muttered to myself as I partially saw the scene of Prince Soma meeting Lizzy and ignoring Ciel who was practically shouting his head off at the prince.

I took my attention back to Marcus who was sweat dropping over the ridiculously loud voice too.

"So, what'd you come here for?" I asked, crossing my arms over myself. Suddenly I felt a little worried. In my chest, I could feel my heart sink.

"Are we going already?"

Marcus sighed and scratched the back of his head, looking really annoyed. "Nah, I'm still taking care of…stuff." He said. "I just came to talk to you."

I blinked at him. "What's so important that you had to come all this way?"

Marcus stared at me, taking a deep breath, his red eyes suddenly glowing in the growing dark sky over us. With a quick glance to the mansion, he then walked up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me deeper into the dark forest.

After a while of walking straight into the dense foliage, we stopped in a space which was seemingly far from the mansion.

"Two things." he started then pulled his head up, crossing his arms over himself and placing his boot on the tree trunk.

"First, you can trust me." he said.

The crickets chirped loudly behind our silence.

"Ehh..."

Marcus practically fell to the ground. With a deep and heavy sigh, he hit his face with his palm.

"I just saved you from death during your demon turning process, let you rest in my place, gave you a healing potion, gave your sister a burial, and let you drink my blood…and you still don't trust me?" he asked, his tone high in frustration.

"Ungrateful dumbass." He added with a growl.

"Okay, first of all, you never told me why you were helping me, I don't know who you are, that wasn't your house, and I didn't want your blood!" I growled at the demon boy.

Hey, if other people were in my place, would they trust this shady guy? I'm sure they'd run away multiple times by now.

The edge of his mouth twitched as he sighed once more. "You're impossible."

"I know." I muttered.

He narrowed his eyes at me and for a second, I thought he must've been itching to kill me right now but just chose not to for some reason.

So instead, he sighed once more. "Just….listen to me, alright? I said you can trust me. When a demon says that so many times, you gotta believe them." he said, tilting his head to the side and crossing his arms again and did a good job of looking annoyed.

For a while, I hesitated in just turning my back on him and telling Sebastian about this creep. Which was, then again a bad idea since Marcus was a demon and could probably kill Ciel's butler on the spot…

…for some reason, I feel totally ridiculed right after saying that.

I sighed. "You better not be lying to me."

Marcus rolled his eyes at me again. "I'm not. I swear to God." He said, raising his palm with a smile on his face.

I raised my brow at him, finding his words of promise a little too ironic.

"A demon swearing to God. Now that's something new." I scoffed. Marcus chuckled at me.

"And the second thing?" I asked, trying to make him hurry since Sebastian might come looking for me anytime soon and shout things like: "where the hell have you been?" or "how unlady like."

Before I knew it, Marcus was staring at me with such intensity, I shuddered as the feeling of fear crawled up to me.

"Don't tell them that you're a half-demon. Or that you've met me today." he said in a low and powerful tone, his voice humming with such power, I felt my teeth buzz.

But my feeling of intimidation was overwhelmed by a quick question.

"….I'm a half-demon?"

Marcus stared at me, probably dumbfounded at my question.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, feeling slightly peeved.

"Well, hey, now you know." He replied, making me flinch and sigh at the new information.

"I only figured it out a few hours ago. When you were drinking blood, your face literally glowed with life again." he explained, "normal demons wouldn't blush." He added, suddenly smirking this time, most probably thinking about his little prank before I got to the mansion.

Seeing his face, an annoyed vein popped on my head.

"Anyway, don't tell them." Marcus said, the air about him quickly changing in heartbeat and instantly making me feel tense.

I gulped, tensing myself and feeling a little cold all of a sudden. "Why not?"

Marcus eyes softened as he rolled his eyes again, freeing me of the frightened feeling wrapping around me.

"Just don't do it. That kid's the Queen's guard dog, right?"

"So what? Is me being a half demon that bad?" I asked, knitting my brows together.

The demon pulled his head up again and approached me, looking totally harmless and nicer this time. "Just trust me. Humans are pretty….paranoid sometimes." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

I blinked at him, wondering about his words. But then I saw the light had already faded around us and it was already night time.

"Ah, shit." I hissed and got ready to leave. "Alright, then. I need to go. See you soon." I said, already turning on my heel.

Before I could take another step, Marcus' cold hand grabbed my wrist and I gasped as I whirled into his arms, practically tripping over my feet.

"One more thing." He said with a close eyed smile as he slowly leaned his lips to my ear. As he did, I felt my face slowly but surely getting hotter and hotter as that sweet scent overwhelmed me again.

"That butler's a demon."

At Marcus' words, I froze. As the seconds ticked by, Marcus released me.

"What?" I blurted with a faltering voice, my eyes wide with shock.

Marcus blinked at me, looking surprised himself. He chuckled at me again and rubbed the back of his messy head. "Nothing." he smiled.

Before I could say anything else, he grabbed my wrist again, forcefully pulling me to him again.

"Hey!"

Before I could hit him or do anything worse/ better, I gasped as I felt Marcus' teeth pinch at the plump flesh under my right thumb, his warm breath kissing my skin and making me shudder.

In my ribcage, I felt my heart going insane as the sweet scent once again pummeled my nostrils and made me feel dizzy.

Looking up at me, the demon boy chuckled, slyly licking his lips. "See ya' then." He chuckled and disappeared from my sight.

Blinking and hearing the crickets chirping around me as the cloud of mist repeatedly escaped my mouth, I felt my face pop with heat, smoke practically billowing from my equally hot ears.

A growl built up in my throat and I punched the air whilst shouting:

"BASTARD!"

"How rude." Sebastian's smooth and gravelly voice hummed right behind me.

I screamed and before I could stop myself, I slapped my hand across his face, the sound resonating into the woods so loudly, some birds flapped out of their homes in alarm.

With Sebastian smiling as the edge of his mouth twitched with annoyance, I felt the blood drain my face as I grew smaller under Sebastian's lumbering form.

"I just came to see what was taking you so long and thought you must've gotten lost given how  _clumsy_  you are," he started, forcefully leaning towards me and making me lean back with a nervous smile on my face.

"But slapping a gentleman right off the bat like that is  _so very rude_. You need a lesson on manners, young lady." He smiled evilly as he drew closer and closer to me who was backing away, each step growing faster and faster away from the scary butler.

" _I don't hear an apology, Miss Sarah_." Sebastian smiled with closed eyes, his voice sounding extremely angry despite him smiling.

Again, I didn't mean it. But it just happened on reflex.

Without me wanting to, I punched the butler square in the face, making him grunt and flinch while my jaw fell as I wilted to the damp forest floor.

"AH…" I yelped, practically shaking like a little puppy as Sebastian just stood there, his face frozen with a creepy smile as the blood carefully rolled down his now red nose.

Right now, it's possible for me to get murdered by this butler. And come to think of it, I'm starting to believe this guy really is a demon.

For god's sake he's too scary!

….but then again I've assaulted him many times now, he might just hate me so much to be so scary…

I want to cry.

"I-I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" I screamed before Sebastian could do anything rash and huddled under the safety of a tree.

Slowly, the butler straightened up, wiping the blood from his nose. Slowly opening his eyes, I made an undignified whimpering sound.

"Miss Sarah?" he asked, closing his eyes for a bit.

"Y-yes?" I whined, practically tearing up already.

Suddenly he smiled again and pointed at me, making me jump.

In my head all I could hear was: " _YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE DEAD_."

But then, Sebastian said:

"There's a red centipede crawling right over your feet."

I think it's fairly obvious I screamed my guts out before sprinting through the woods like a mad gazelle, practically sobbing as I made my way back into the mansion.

"STUPID TREES!" I screamed.

_ Sebastian's POV: _

"Hmm, I can get used to this." I smiled to myself, chuckling at the bare floor under my feet.

"There's not even a creature in sight here. She's so gullible." I sighed heavily as I wiped the remaining traces of blood under my nose.

" _But she does pack a punch_." I thought bitterly as a vein popped in my head.

Looking around, I wondered.

What would she be doing here in the darkness?

Granted, I must've made her angry thanks to that remark about her just using the young master as an escape to her suffering of losing her entire family…but it's just not right.

The wind suddenly shifted and I tensed to find the scent of another demon in the air. Narrowing my eyes, I scanned the forest but saw nothing but the bushes and tree trunks.

I smiled to myself. "My, my Sarah. You must be a masochist…being surrounded by danger and two demons." I hummed to myself, heading back to the mansion.

"It's time for supper." I smiled, licking my lips.


	18. Relaxation, Realization

_ Sarah's POV: _

After running into the mansion, shuddering and still whimpering from Sebastian's announcement of a centipede crawling on my feet back in the forest, I climbed upstairs, heading to where I can hear Lizzy and Prince Soma talking. With a deep sigh, I tiredly rubbed the back of my head.

"Hey, what's-"

Looking up, I jumped and froze like a statue at seeing Sebastian standing leisurely beside the fireplace. " _What the hell_?!" my head screamed, my jaw falling as I backed away in shock, stumbling over my feet and hitting the wall with my back, making Lizzy, the prince and Agni turn to me in slight surprise.

"How are you already here?!" I hissed in a whisper, careful not to wake the scary earl.

I swear I sprinted out the forest faster than a rabid cheetah and left this creepy bastard in the darkness where he most fit in.

The butler smiled ominously at me and simply turned away, pouring a cup of tea for Lizzy.

"Come, Sarah!" she called in a cheery whisper as she motioned for me to come closer. "Have some tea with us!"

I blinked at the scene before me, seeing the prince, Agni and even Sebastian smiling kindly and welcomingly at me while the fire gently crackled from the fireplace, giving warmth to the dark and slightly cold room all the while making me relax my frozen muscles.

" _What rays of sunshine_." I thought. Then I remembered Sebastian standing there in all his gloominess.

" _Maybe not all of you are rays of sunshine_."

"Okay." I smiled and went to sit next to the overly active blonde.

For a while, we talked about unimportant things while Soma and Lizzy bonded over a game of cards. Apparently their skills with the game were quite neutral. I on the other hand was a total loser. Even with my family, we never played card games.

All the games I've played ranged from hide and seek to spider tag. What is spider tag?

Well, Sophie would chase me around the house with the little terror. It was a horrible game. Need I say more?

Soon, the topic was driven to Ciel's schedule over the past few days which Lizzy was very worried of.

Prince Soma sighed heavily, scratching his head with slight frustration.

"He shouldn't have gone too hard on the case." He said. "Because of that, he came back to the house all sick and weak! He couldn't even get out of bed!"

Lizzy gasped, her emerald eye wide with shock and quick worry. "He was bedridden?!"

"Ciel, why didn't you tell me?!" she whimpered.

"Well," I started, sipping tea all the while. "The job was pretty hard." I muttered, recalling the tight rope walking. The edge of my brow twitched at the memory.

"The job was very important." Sebastian said, placing a cup of warm tea in front of Lizzy as he looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "There was no time for a break or postponement."

Lizzy sighed as she gingerly held the porcelain cup in her small hands. Her eyes turned soft and sad all of a sudden. And I was afraid she might burst out in tears. "No matter what, Ciel won't tell me anything." she said with a quiet and small voice, her hands carefully and gently floating down her lap. "What should I do?"

"Does he talk to you, Sarah?" she suddenly asked, taking me off guard and making me freeze in my seat.

I stared at her, feeling troubled the more she stared back helplessly at me. With an anxious hum, I put down my cup and sighed. Should I tell her about everything that happened once I met the Earl? If she knew about all that, she might just get a lot more depressed and worried about Ciel. And I for one who's a total idiot when it comes to relationships should most likely stay out causing trouble for them.

I gave her a wide and sheepish smile. "Nah. Not really." I laughed. "He's a natural at keeping stuff from people."

Lizzy hung her head a bit, frowning. "If he doesn't tell you anything, what about me?" she muttered, the air around her going totally black.

I twitched in my seat. Did I just accidentally make her self-esteem fall?

She  _is_  his fiancée. And judging by how she's talking right now and how she always clings to Ciel…she loves him a lot. And I for one know nothing about romantic love and the sort.

With me staring helplessly at the little girl I made sad, I glanced up at Sebastian for…ehgad. Help.

Sebastian smiled all of a sudden, turning his head to Ciel. "It's a difficult question for me as a butler," he said, making me turn to Ciel as well.

"But one thing's for sure."

We all followed Sebastian's eyes. Turning my head and seeing what we were looking at, a chuckle escaped my lips.

With a soft pillow tucked between the armrest and his arm, Ciel was leaning on the pillow, his arms and legs still crossed stiffly in front of him even with his face looking as comfortable and as relaxed as I've ever seen.

I smiled a bit, seeing his mouth slightly open while I studied his long and thick lashes.

"It's been a long time since I have seen the master this relaxed." Sebastian said.

"I've  _never_  seen him like this." I quietly said, feeling my eyes soften at the innocent child before me.

"It's probably because he spent a nice free day with everyone." Sebastian hummed, his practiced and creepy smile replaced with a nice and gentle smile for once.

"It would be nice if that were the case." Lizzy smiled.

"Good night, Ciel."

As the night grew darker, Prince Soma already decided to head back to Ciel's London townhouse in order to keep watch over it like Ciel instructed.

"Bah! I'm still angry about why you didn't tell me beforehand!" he growled at Sebastian before Agni finally carried him out the front door and into the carriage.

Shortly, Lizzy's own carriage arrived and Sebastian took the liberty of carrying the already asleep little blonde to her carriage where her own maid- a young woman with long, brown hair was waiting.

While Sebastian was busy, I stayed in the study, staring at the fireplace while stealing glances At Ciel now and then.

Right then, it got me thinking.

 _"Don't tell them you're a half-demon_." Marcus had said.

But, he didn't really have to tell me. I already know I shouldn't say something like that. For one, telling Ciel had three results. And two of them weren't good at all.

First result is that if I told him, he wouldn't believe me and just wave me off, saying I ate too much sweets or had a too wide and crazy imagination. Second result is him not believing me and labeling me as a crazy person before chucking me off to a mental hospital. The third result is that he would believe me and simply kill me.

Like I said, these outcomes are not really pleasant to me. But anyway, those are just worst case scenarios.

I took a sip of Darjeeling tea, staring at the fire dancing in the fire pit next to me.

" _Surely Ciel wouldn't be so cruel that he'd kill me_?" I thought quietly to myself.

I glanced back at Ciel, my eyes softening both with worry and sadness. While I stared at the young earl, I was slowly comprehending how dangerous he actually is. He's not a normal person and I'm obviously way out of my league when it comes to brains. Thinking about it, Marcus was right. In my current situation, Ciel knowing about my true self is indeed, dangerous and worrisome.

But again, my heart still wavered. Reminding me I still had a touch of human in me. Staring at this kid just made me want to stay here and keep an eye on him. To protect him.

" _Would you, Ciel_?" I thought. " _Would you kill me if you ever knew?_ "

Right then, I was snapped out of my thoughts by my own jump when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Pulling my head up, I saw Sebastian looking down at me with a bored and slightly questioning look.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked as he carefully took the empty cups and placed them on a silver tray. "You can go to your room and rest now, you know?"

I stared at the butler, and before I knew it, I was pulling the tray from his gloved hands, making him look up at me in slight surprise.

"You take Ciel to his room." I said, "I'll take care of this."

Sebastian stared at me for a bit, seemingly shocked at my sudden 'politeness'.

I rolled my eyes. "What, butler? Cat got your tongue?"

Turning my back to him and heading out the room, I left the butler with his sleeping master.

As I walked down the stairs, heading to the kitchen, I sighed.

" _You can't get attached, idiot_." I thought, recalling that I was also gonna leave the mansion once Marcus gets back from whatever he was doing. Other than that, there's a bigger threat of them finding out about my half blood if I'm closer to them.

At that thought, my body and heart flinched. Instantly, that sting of depression hit me, making me stop right before the kitchen sink. Staring at the darkness and hearing the crickets chirping outside, I felt my lips pull down limply along with my shoulders.

The image of my family flashed in my mind, taking me off guard and making me grit my teeth harder as I gripped the silvery tray in my hands.

Lady Claire and Lord Aaron laughing together while Sophie ran towards me, her hair decorated with stray leaves and small flowers, showing that she had been rolling in the underbrush again.

In this short span of time, I lost everything. And me turning into a half demon fixed nothing. If possible, the chance of me getting a new family had just gotten farther into that darkness.

" _Family_." The word echoed in my head.

And I hated it.

Just thinking about all of this makes my chest feel so cold while my heart twisted and churned uncomfortably in my ribcage. I urged for the tears to fall, just so these feelings would disappear even for just a bit. But nothing happened and I felt nothing but my throat closing up and the anger building inside me.

I sighed, my breath shaking as I hung down my head, leaning my forehead close to the sink and just wanting to melt into a puddle and get drained into the sewers.

Right then, Sebastian's angry and scary smile flashed in my head saying:

"Take care of the dishes, wasn't it?"

I chuckled to myself. Carefully, I set the tray down the counter, taking the dishes and starting to wash them as I stared blankly at the soapy water.

"For now. I have a home."

After getting the dishes done, I quietly headed to my room, passing Sebastian on the way and hurrying my steps, not giving him any time to say or ask anything. Seeing his pale self waiting before the stairs, the depression slowly disappeared and was replaced with the ridiculous scene from the forest.

Now that I think about it, I didn't think there was any centipede around that forest…

"Sarah."

Before Sebastian could catch me, I shut my room door and locked it. Staring out the big window in front of me, the darkness seemed to weave black fog outside. A gentle knock rapped on the door but I ignored it, feeling the motion vibrate through my back.

"Sarah, open the door." Sebastian said, his low and quiet voice muffled. Oddly, my hand itched to twist the knob as I felt my spine tingle for some reason. As the seconds ticked by, I froze to feel an ominous and threatening aura lurching from outside. Feeling the unpleasant air grow stronger, I twisted the knob in defeat and was greeted with Sebastian, his face lit up by the moon outside my window. Carefully, I pulled my arm up to the open door, creating a barrier and telling him I don't want him in my room.

"Yeah?" I asked, feeling my shoulders stiff and my entire body tense as he stared down at me.

I blinked, feeling a little intimidated. Just a few minutes ago he was normal. Well, he's not normal at all but, him suddenly being all stiff and quiet just made me think I was talking to a ghost instead of a normal person.

"Pray tell, what were you doing in the forest all by yourself?" he suddenly asked. At the question, I felt my blood run cold as I stiffened even more.

" _He can't know about Marcus_." My head rang.

They know each other, obviously and Sebastian hates the guy. But other than, there's something else I'm not seeing. A deeper reason I shouldn't tell him what happened in the forest before he got there and scared me off with that centipede thing.

I blinked at him and gave a steady smile along with a scoff. "Jeez. I just wanted a bit of fresh air." I said, smiling a small smile at the butler. He continued to stare at me and I tensed again as if I were bracing for a hit.

For a moment, his blood red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Hn." Was his simple reply before he turned his back to me.

As he disappeared to the other side of the hall, I stared at his retreating form, shell shocked and utterly spent.

And for some reason, I felt dizzy as the feeling of a weight dropping onto me made uneasiness spread through me.

At the back of my head, all I could think of was he should never know my secret.

 


	19. the S in Sebastian Is for Sadist

The morning after the day with Lizzy and the others was quite uneventful. Other than the fact that I almost got into a serious fight with Sebastian that is.

It was already 7 in the evening and the sun was setting. At the moment I was sitting underneath the stone bridge in the Phantomhive manor’s garden. Sulking and feeling ready to murder someone while I held a red rose in my hand, staring at it and wondering what I should do with it.

Smell it? Nah. Plainly keep staring? Nope, nope……Destroy it, crush it into mulch and throw it over that unnecessarily tall butler’s head?....sounds like a brilliant idea.

Sighing and growling, the morning scene flashed in my head.

 

I rushed down the stairs, realizing I woke up too late and it was probably already 8 am. _Way_ past the time Sebastian told me to start with the house chores.

My face paled at the thought of seeing him.

“ _I’m gonna get kicked out.”_ I thought bitterly to myself as I straightened out my clothes.

Today I wore the usual black shoes, black half pants and a plain, white, button down shirt along with a dark brown cap to hold in my long hair and keep it out of the way.

Today I was on stable duty and I had to give Ciel’s horse a bath and clean up his stall. It never fails to amaze me. Someone that small already has a horse way taller and prettier than me.

I was already halfway to the backdoor leading to the stables when, my spine tingled, making me shudder involuntarily.

“Sarah?” an eerily calm and smooth voice called form behind. I froze in place, the edge of my mouth twitching into a nervous smile.

“I told you not to wake up later than 5:30 am.” the voice added with a hint of annoyance present.

“Ah…good morning….Sebastian.” I quietly greeted, stiffly turning to Mr. _I need a good tan._

Unlike the usual practiced smile, he had his brows knit at me, a disapproving grimace on his face.

 

Ever since last night and his question of what I was doing out in the forest, I’ve been on guard for his appearance and I definitely didn’t want to bump into him while doing my chores. But apparently, I have some kind of tracking device on me since he easily saw me even though I was sneaking my way through the mansion.

“What in earth are you wearing?” he suddenly asked, looking me up and down as he crossed his arms in front of himself.

 

I blinked at him, looking down at myself then looking back up at him with confused and slightly peeved eyes. “Um, clothes?” I said, my tone long and annoyed.

Okay, he might not be bothered about last night and now he’s worrying about my clothes. That’s good but….really?

He sighed at me and without a word, took my wrist, dragging me to the kitchen.

“Whoa! Hey!” I yelped as I did my best to push my feet against the floor.

 

But since they were newly polished and shined like glass, I just ended up sliding through the place and being dragged by Sebastian like he intended. Lovely.

 

We got to the kitchen and were met with Mey-rin and Bard who were currently lounging about. Hearing my annoyed yelps, they turned to me and Sebastian. From the side I heard Mey-rin gasp a bit at seeing my state.

At the moment I was half sitting on the floor, ready to bit Sebastian’s hand off his wrist.

The butler rolled his eyes at me and easily pulled me up like a string, almost making me fly in the air.

“Mey-rin. Lend her one of your dresses for the moment.” Sebastian said, effortlessly gripping my wrist while I struggled against his iron hold.

“She has to be dressed properly.” He said, letting my wrist go and pushing me to Mey-rin.

Once he let go, I growled, feeling totally pissed off now.

“I _am_ dressed properly, Sebastian.” I said, hissing as I said his name. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be off to work.”

I stomped out the kitchen, heading to the stables with Sebastian still trailing after me. I huffed loudly, ignoring his annoyed calls.

It might sound like I’m being a brat, but they’re _my_ clothes. I’m comfortable in them. And if I’m going to be trudging around a stable and cleaning a horse, it’s not gonna be in a dress I’ll be moving around stiffly in.

Right then, Sebastian grabbed my wrist once again and before I knew it, a burst of heat exploded in my hands and I pulled back my right arm, ready to claw the butler’s eyes out.

Before I could land a hit, Sebastian easily grabbed my wrist as he stared at me with a bored look. I glared at him in return.

After a second long staring contest, his eyes seemed to widen a bit as he gripped my hand harder.

Right after, I felt goose bumps rise on my skin and I was sent spiraling into alarm. For some reason, something in me said I shouldn’t have done that.

“Let go.” I growled deeply.

Sebastian blinked at me and let go of my wrist immediately before we both backed away from each other.

“Sorry.” I sighed, trying to keep my cool as I turned my back to the butler.

“I have a horrible personality disorder.” I laughed, turning my head and giving him a good natured smile. “I’ll do good in the stables, alright?”

Before he’d answer, I left him staring at me with his usual blank face and continued on to the stables.

 

 

Getting to the stables, feeling shaken and a little nervous, I led Ciel’s horse out into the wide and open patch of grass and turned on the hose while he patiently waited for me to come and give him a bath.

As the water rushed out of the hose and onto the black horse’s sleek hair, I stared at the animal’s back, watching the water gently running down his back and unto the grass.

 _“What did I just do_?” I thought quietly, carefully squeezing the bottle of horse shampoo and making the clear liquid out onto my palm before I lathered it on the horse’s back in a trance.

After a while of thinking about the earlier situation, I laughed a bit at myself.

“Nah, it’s good.” I muttered with a small smile as I wove my fingers into the horse’s long mane. Despite me almost slapping or scratching Sebastian like a cat, surely he just thought I was not a morning person.

But if he did think something was different about me and a hint of my demon half managed to show in that one pull of my arm, then, I’ll just have to run away.

I rolled my eyes at myself and face palmed, making the horse turn to me in slight confusion.

“Damn, I’m an idiot.”

After calming myself by pushing my finger onto the hose’s nozzle and turning it skywards, making it drizzle, I continued with my chores, careful not to mess anything up.

 

After I was done with the chores assigned to me, I headed to the library to try and read some books and hide from the creepy butler. At the moment, I knew Ciel was in his study doing some violin lessons so, I think I’m gonna be fine here.

Entering the wide and spacious room, I inhaled the familiar scent of dry paper along with the scent of lemon.

 Obviously, the room was filled with endless shelves of books. At the left side sat a very comfy looking chair along with a footrest and a tall standing lamp that lit up the entire room, and opposite of that was a grand piano just urging me to play it.

There was only one problem. The room was a total mess.

 Tons of books also scattered the velvet rug as if someone took them and just threw them to the floor, adding to that there were pieces of paper scatter all over the place too.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips and I decided to just leave before anyone could see me and tell me to clean up the mess.

Yes, I might be a maid here now but I never said I wasn’t a laze.

 

I was about to head out when I was stopped by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

I turned immediately and froze, my face paling as Sebastian’s tall frame stood over me.

“Sarah, clean this room up too, will you?” he asked, handing me a feather duster and immediately disappearing before I could say something.

In the room, I stood frozen and slightly confused as my eyes darted all over the place.

My eyes widened at the sight. It was practically a garbage dump of books.

But since Sebastian was already gone and I was in no position to oppose him, (ugh) I just did what I was told and got on with arranging the books.

Once that was done, I scurried out the room only to be greeted with Sebastian’s new orders.

“Clean the bathroom.” After that was “wash the dishes” then after that was “clean all the other rooms.”

Soon, I just found myself in one of the studies where both Sebastian and Ciel were.

Before I got here, I just saw Mey rin and the others lounging in the kitchen, apparently done with their chores. But how am I still cleaning almost every inch of this goddamned mansion?! I knew very well that they are capable of helping out too.

And at one point I was just so tired that I asked...no I practically begged them to help me but they all seemed to have an excuse like:

“Ah, mister Sebastian told me to buy new trees!” or “I-I need to cook! Haha, yeah…” and “AH! I need to do the laundry!”

Hearing all that, I just wanted to cry and honestly, slap them silly since, one: Finny had already gotten probably about 30 trees! Two, Bard….really can’t cook. Unless you think using a flamethrower for cooking a piece of meat was cooking. And three, Sebastian had already done the laundry which Mey rin was talking about!

Now I just knew that bastard was bullying me.

 

“Hey.” I growled as I leaned on the doorway while Mr. creep continued putting roses into a vase and replacing the old and wilted ones while Ciel sat behind his desk, reading a letter with a bored look on his face.

“Alright, what’s the deal, you big tree?” I hissed, feeling absolutely peeved since I’ve been darting all over the place all by myself.

Ciel peeked up at me from his long lashes and sighed, already looking tired just from my mere arrival. Without putting down the letter, he turned his chair towards me a bit.

“What is it, Sarah?” he asked as Sebastian glanced at me from the corner of his eye as well.

“Your butler has been harassing me with jobs.” I growled angrily, a vein popping in my head as I held in the urge to throw the feather duster in my hands to Sebastian’s face and clean up that blank expression of his.

Ciel knit his brows at me then sighed, leaning back on his chair. Right then, he said something so unbelievable, my jaw fell.

“I have no time for this.” he sighed, completely whirling his large, leather chair and turning his back to me. “Sebastian.”

The butler nodded once. “Yes, master.” He said before walking towards me and completely passing me and walking out to the hall towards the stairs.

“Please go back to your chores, Sarah.” He hummed as he held a bouquet of wilted roses in one arm and a single rose in his other gloved hand.

“I have no chores left. This mansion is sparkling clean.” I said, hurrying after him and about ready to clip the back of his head and make him clean up his own blood.

“Oh? How do you know?”

“Well, I proclaim it clean, you bastard.” I hissed angrily, picking up my pace since he was taking long strides with his annoyingly long legs.

Before we reached the stairs, he whirled, turning fully to me and making me stop in my tracks, almost falling to the carpeted floor.

On his face, a playful smirk started forming as he leaned towards me.

“Well then,” he started and gently pulled up the single and fully red rose to my face, his eyes gleaming with sudden mischievousness that made me go into full on alert mode for hidden centipedes.

He continued holding the flower to me, the smirk still placed on his lips and hypnotizing me.

“Well done, Miss Sarah.” He hummed, his voice suddenly smooth like honey.

I blinked at him and he pushed the rose to me. Slowly, I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling a bit of a blush on my face as I cautiously took the rose from him, careful not to get stabbed by the thorns.

Upon taking the rose, Sebastian smiled a close eyed smile, the air around him practically glittering when he said something I wished I slapped him for.

 

“Now, kindly redo it all again.”

 

I froze, the edge of my mouth twitching as he walked away and down the stairs, his eyes closed nonchalantly. But I swear, I could see the smirk on his lips as he left me shell shocked once again.

With my hand shaking, the rose’s stem bent fully and pricked me with thorns. But I could care less.

At the moment I was thinking of a plan to destroy that BB. (Bastard Butler)

“Oh, if only Sophie’s spiders were around.” I growled to myself as the black aura seeped around me while my head burned with anger.

 

So now, I am back under the stone bridge, staring down at the small river before me and growling menacingly as I crumbled the rose in my hands, turning it into mush.

“Grrrrrr, stupid tree!!” I yelled before flinging the mashed up rose in the air and realizing too late that the ceiling was low above me and made of stone.

In a second, a searing burst of pain coursed through my hand, making my jaw fall as I jumped and hit the stone ceiling with the top of my head.

“ ** _OWWW!!”_** my voice screeched through the setting sun.


	20. A Fun Run Through Phantomhive Mansion

“ _Foolish._ ” I thought bitterly to myself as I sat on the cold countertop in the kitchen, Sebastian standing next to me with a first aid kit propped on a high chair next to him.

After getting myself injured, Finny heard my screams of pain and rushed to the sound. Seeing my bloody and completely stupid state, the poor boy almost screamed himself before he dragged me into the mansion like a half dead cat.

And now, I disturbed Ciel’s dinner and shocked everyone else. Well, who wouldn’t be surprised when my head was practically a waterfall of red blood.

With Ciel calling him off and looking slightly annoyed, Sebastian carried me to the kitchen along with a first aid kit that would hopefully take me back to my senses.

Sebastian sighed from next to me as he patted the back of my injured hand with a wet towel, cleaning up the blood and making me flinch all the while feel the saliva pooling my mouth.

For some reason, I don’t even want to come near food anymore. I can still eat, but it doesn’t taste as good as back then.

I wouldn’t say it’s because Sebastian’s cooking is rubbish. I highly doubt it. I might find him annoying sometimes but he really is a good cook.

And now, staring at my own bloody injury, I could feel the hunger bubbling in my stomach as the clean white towel turned red from my own crimson color.

I didn’t know I was staring until I felt a sudden crazy sting on my knuckles, making me scream and jump as the smell of alcohol sprang into my nose and made me aware of the fact that Sebastian just sprayed a bottle of it on my wound.

“OW!” I yelped before I glared at the butler who simply narrowed his eyes at me in return.

“It’s your own fault. What have you been doing out there, for god’s sake?” Sebastian sighed as he took the towel away and started wrapping a clear and antiseptic bandage around my hand.

“ _Cursing you_.” I thought with a growl instead of saying it to his face. If I did, he’d just squirt the alcohol at my wound again.

He looked up at me, waiting for the answer.

I rolled my eyes as a simple reply. “Running away from you, of course.” I spat, whipping my head away from the butler.

He stared at me for a bit then for a split second, I saw a smirk play on his lips.

“I apologize for my behavior.” He simply said, making me freeze up and blink in confusion.

Glancing down at him, my head just went fuzzy and blank.

Seriously, I do not get this guy at all.

“ _Damn_ , you’re weird.” I muttered.

Sebastian had the usual close eyed smile again and before I knew it, he whipped his hand out and pulled my head down, making me look down at the floor while he patted the top my head with an alcohol soaked towel.

I was about to shout at him for suddenly doing that when the alcohol’s fiery sting made me realize I had another wound on my head.

“GAAAHH!!” I screamed as I thrashed under Sebastian.

After a while of his torturing-ahem, healing me, he finally placed a small clean, square bandage on my head. And seeing myself, I realized I just had to stay away from that bridge. Then again, this entire mansion is a trick house.

Sebastian stood, taking the kit with him as he headed out the kitchen.

I gritted my teeth. “Sebastian!” I called, making him stop and turn to me, waiting.

Pouting and groaning a bit, I finally said it, an annoying blush over my cheeks. “Th-thanks.”

 

Hearing my words, Sebastian stared at me with slightly wide and surprised eyes.

After a while of staring at me, he smiled a bit. “You’re welcome.” He said before completely leaving the kitchen and heading back to the dining room.

 

Right then, I froze in my seat as my chest started to burn along with that, a churning in my stomach as a rusty but sweet smell filled the air around me, waking me completely like a whistle.

My eyes widened as I felt my blood pulse hotly in my veins. Following my nose and the bubbling in my stomach, I left my seat and headed to the dining room.

 

“Tch.” Ciel’s voice clicked with annoyance.

“Why is everyone getting hurt today?!!” Finny cried as I neared the door.

Setting my hand on the doorway, I froze.

Before him, Sebastian was now tending to his young master, who, judging by the speck of blood on the white table cloth and the steak knife lying on the velvet floor like a pistol instead of a dinner utensil.

At the moment, my brain felt fuzzy and clouded. My vision blurred, but the only thing I could see was the blood trickling down Ciel’s finger.

 

Seeing that drop of blood, excitement rushed in me as I felt my eyes brighten and my own blood pulsing like lava under my skin.

In the back of my head, all I could think of was stopping that churning in my stomach that made me want to eat my own flesh.

I was about to lunge Ciel when I stopped at the doorway, feeling my eyes relax along with my lips that had turned into a feral curl of a smile.

“Well, shit.” I muttered.

Before I rushed up the stairs in the kitchen, my entire self flinched when my eyes caught Sebastian’s which were full of probing and slight amusement.

 

Panting, I got to my room and carefully shut the door, locking it and making sure I was safely caged in the wide room that started to seem all too tiny to me.

In frustration, I rubbed my face with my hand, feeling my stomach burning now as my energy started to deplete.

Wobbly legged, I stumbled to the bathroom and struggled to keep myself straight in front of the mirror.

My face was completely pale again. My lips were as good as black and my blue eyes dimmed.

“ _I just had a sip of blood yesterday_.” I thought, splashing water on my face. At the contact of cool water, a jolt spread through me, waking me a bit from my trance.

At my state, I can’t just waltz into the kitchen to get some bread or something to eat. If anyone saw me like this, they’d grill me for answers. Other than that, they might think they saw a ghost and faint. And most of all, Ciel and Sebastian cannot see me like this.

 

I sighed deeply, exhausted and feeling sleepy. For some reason, I knew I shouldn’t sleep. If I did, waking up might not be a possibility anymore since it was felt like I was dying already.

“Damn it, Marcus. Where are you?” I growled, begging god that the demon boy appears and lets me have a sip of his blood.

Staring at the mirror, I laughed a weak laugh.

“Yeah, right.” I muttered as my feet wobbled out the bathroom to take me to the bed.

Once I left the bathroom, I froze in my tracks to see the said demon boy standing right in front of my bed, looking around and seemingly trying to find something.

At the moment, he was wearing simple black pants and a white button down shirt paired with a black vest. Once he saw me, I froze.

“Marcus?” I muttered as I cocked my head back, thinking I have finally fainted and this was all a dream/ nightmare.

The black haired boy flashed a smirk at me. After a second, his eyes grew wide as the smile disappeared, looking as if he just saw a ghost. Well, he _was_ staring at me so, I guess that’s the same thing.

I wanted to retort but I felt my eyes roll back into my head before my knees buckled.

“Woah! Hey! Sarah!” Marcus shouted as he caught me in time and shook me, trying to keep me awake.

Taking off his gloves, he placed his pale hand on my cheek and jumped.

With a hiss, he carried me to bed and gently put me down. around me, the lights were dimming and Marcus’ face doubled while my stomach churned once again, making me think there was a warm bowl of oil bubbling inside.

Next to me, I can hear the sound of small things falling gently to the smooth carpet. A second later, the air rang with the familiar sweet scent like that of honey. I pulled my eyes open a bit and my mouth was met with Marcus’ wrist, wet and warm with his own blood.

“Drink.” He ordered. I pulled my mouth open and immediately my mind zapped with clarity as the blood smoothly went down my tongue and into my throat.

Soon, I had my hands gripping Marcus’ arms like hooks as I kept drinking in the sweet and thick liquid.

After a while, Marcus started pulling back from under my teeth. And my eyes snapped open. Quickly, I pulled away, leaving the black haired demon frozen and looking alarmed.

“Wow. You knew I was losing blood already?” he asked, licking his wrist before I saw the large cut he made himself slowly close up and weave together, the muscles and blood sewing together and keeping his wrist clean and good as new.

Wiping my mouth, I took a breath, still feeling hungry.

“You were pulling away. It was obvious I was hurting you.” I muttered nonchalantly.

Marcus chuckled, rolling his eyes. “ _You_? Hurt _me_? Yeah, right.”

I rolled my eyes back at him. Right then, I froze.

This guy isn’t supposed to be here.

“Hey. Leave.” I spat as I looked up at my demon friend.

Marcus blinked at me, his eyes looking bored and blank.

“I just gave you half my blood and you tell me to leave? How ungrateful.” Marcus said, narrowing his eyes at me as he stood up from my bed.

“No. Sebastian might know you’re here!” I hissed in a whisper as I wobbly got of bed too, urging him to get out the way he came in.

Only problem is, the window was shut and the door was shut….so how the hell did this crazy guy get in?

Marcus scoffed. “Nah. I’ll be fine. I’m good at hiding my presence.” He said, heading to the window and staring outside and into the dark sky lit up only by the half moon and a small cluster of stars.

Staring at his back, I wondered. Was it time to leave already? Or is he here to give me more advice?

“Well, what are you doing here now? And how the hell did you get in?!” I asked, still wondering about how he suddenly appeared in my room.

Marcus took a deep breath and turned to me.

“Well, I’ll be staying here for a bit.” he suddenly said nonchalantly.

I stared at him. Not knowing whether I should be thankful since I now have someone I could totally trust in this house, or worried since he’s the exact person Sebastian said not to let in and since these past few days, I know when I shouldn’t cross Sebastian.

“S-staying?” I stuttered, titling my head as if I were straining to hear him say what I thought he said.

The demon nodded at me, looking totally relaxed as he plopped onto my bed.

“Yeah. The preparations for your training are already done so, why not hang out here for a bit. The journey’s a bit long, actually.” Marcus explained as he realized his black nails were exposed before he pulled on his glove again.

“Also, I know how to teleport.” He smiled, flashing a set of pearly white teeth. To other girls, he might be one of those soap opera actor that could make them faint on the spot. But to me, yes. He can make you faint, but really not in the good way. Next thing you know you’re lying dead in your own blood.

Taking a deep breath, I rubbed my face with my hand, not knowing what to do.

“It’s great that you’re here, but how are you gonna hide from them?” I asked, clearly referring to the kid who runs this place and the pale faced bastard.

Honestly, I still find Marcus saying Sebastian’s a demon as untrue and false. True he might act like a total merciless demon with his sadism and creepiness, but how can he be so calm with Ciel’s blood?

I’m half demon and I could barely control myself when I saw that crimson liquid.

Marcus stared at me and smiled one more before sitting up on the bed, tilting his head and pulling his chin up a bit, looking proud of himself.

“Like I said, I’m good with hiding.” He smiled.

I blinked at him and sighed.

“Alright. Whatever.” I muttered, turning my back to him and heading to the door. Now that I’m a bit fine, but still hungry, I need to get some food.

“Where you going?” Marcus asked as he stretched on my bed, his long legs looking a lot longer.

“But don’t blame me if that butler finds you.” I muttered, slipping through the door and coming out into the dark hallway.

Blinking to adjust my vision, I knit my brows a bit.

“They already finished eating?” I thought to myself while I walked down the main stairwell that opened up to the mansion’s main entrance.

As I looked around, looking for the others, I hurried downstairs to get the food I need.

After a while, I got to the kitchen uneventfully and munched on the leftover roasted chicken Sebastian cooked as well. After the small meal, I headed back upstairs, feeling a bit refreshed and a lot more energized.

 

Once I stepped on the first flight of stairs, the back of my neck tingled as once again that threatening and menacing air made the hairs on my skin stand on end.

My eyes widened and the thought of the strange person in the fog made me freeze up.

“ _No way can he be here_!” I thought in alarm as I whipped my head back and pressed my back to the large wooden railing.

My eyes scanned the room, trying to fight the panic rising in me as my skin kept prickling along with the air.

As much as I wanna say I’m strong, I’m really not. I’ve never even trained myself before, let alone try to practice fencing!

Saying this was all just my imagination gone wild was ridiculous. Someone is here and wants to kill me.

 

After a second, I rushed upstairs, taking them two flights at a time. Getting to the top, I ran.

I thought of getting to my room where Marcus was but to my shock and stupidity, my feet just kept running through the dark hallways, my only light being the half moon which wasn’t much to go on.

Right now, I was probably in the east wing and I could still feel the back of my neck prickling like crazy as if ice was stabbing at me.

Glancing back, I involuntarily shuddered. I couldn’t see anything but somehow, glancing back, it was like I knew who was chasing me.

Gritting my teeth, I growled and sharply turned a corner, feeling my hair whip against my back as I ran faster and jumped down the stairs, landing softly on my feet and bouncing on my heels, absorbing the impact.

Soon, I found myself and my chaser in the middle of the small ballroom. Above me, a chandelier glittered dimly in the moonlight, its crystals making the smooth floor shimmer a bit with diamond shapes.

“Who are you?” I said loudly.

No reply. Right now, I was just staring at blackness and was talking to blackness. But still, the presence was strong and very very intimidating as if there were two lions cornering me.

“Whoever you are, you better leave.” I said, louder this time as I carefully backed away, taking myself to one of the ornately designed tables that I was sure had knives and forks in the drawers.

Before me, a span of moonlight spread on the floor, leaving me a good chance to see my attacker if they attacked all of a sudden.

Upon reaching the table, I carefully pulled open the drawer, trying to feel for that cold, sterling silver.

Right then, a chuckle rang through the room, echoing my ears and making me freeze up. My heart jumped and my hand went faster as I begged a knife to come out, but all I could feel were papers and other useless stuff.

“My, my.” A low and slightly gravelly but smooth voice hummed thoughtfully as my eyes caught a shimmer in the dense of darkness.

At the words, my eyes grew wide. There’s only one person who could say that and make me freeze up.

Before I could even open my mouth, the sound of footsteps echoed towards me and after a few seconds ticked by, the moonlight bathed a polished leather shoe.

Looking up, my eyes widened and my entire body went cold to see the familiar oval face with red eyes, now glowing intensely thanks to the darkness and his raven hair.

“Good evening, Sarah.”


	21. The Damn Butler is A Magician too

"Good evening, Sarah."

I gasped at the honey voice ringing in my ears. With a blink, I looked down to see I was standing right before a door. My door.

My eyelids fluttered, confusion circling my head like mini birds.

"Hey."

I whirled at the new voice and froze to see I was back in my room. And sitting at my bed with his legs crossed was Marcus. The boy was staring at me, his red eyes filled with puzzlement and slight amusement. "What? See a spider around there?" Marcus chuckled.

I blinked at him, my eye widening as my jaw fell in astonishment.

"Okay, how the hell would you know that?!" I asked, flabbergasted despite the current situation which was scaring and confusing my brain like one of Ms. Remmington's chemistry quizzes. (which I never did well in, by the way.)

Marcus continued to smirk at me while my eyes darted around for the creepy creatures.

I sighed, waving away the spider talk. "I was-"

I started, but closed my mouth, crossing my arms and staring unsurely at the air with frustrated and knit up brows. Getting impatient, the demon boy groaned as he rolled his eyes in an overly exaggerated manner. "Just say it."

With a twitch of my mouth, I told him what I thought was happening to me just a few seconds ago. Once I was finished with my story, Marcus nodded thoughtfully at me. Hopefully thinking my story was in fact an earlier event. A scary and nerve wrecking one at that. He put a finger under his chin and made an approving face, looking impressed as well.

"Hmm, seems that butler really is….well trained." Marcus said, a split second smile twitching on his lips before he groaned happily and carefully stretched back down onto my bed as if what was happening to me was such a normal situation.

I blinked at him, staring at him in astonishment since he didn't look a bit fazed by how I was almost busted by the scary ass butler. "So you mean….all that was real?" I asked incredulously.

Marcus nodded at me, looking bored with the conversation. "Of course it was. You haven't even left the room yet." He said, turning his head to me.

"Or would you rather think that you're actually going insane?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded that something like that was possible to do.

"Was it-"

"Hypnotism?" Marcus cut off, "No." he said, sitting up and pulling his legs down the bed so he was sitting and entirely facing me.

"You're one of those people who are easy to have their minds invaded." he started, for some reason making me feel annoyed all of a sudden. "And since that's the case, it really wasn't hard to make you think you were running through the mansion with Michaelis at your tail." He explained.

"But how is that possible? A normal human can't-'"

"I told you, he's a  _demon_." Marcus said, his tone long and amplified at the word demon.

"He's not-" I stopped mid-sentence and blinked, thoughtfully recalling all the times Sebastian seemed to act real off. I started jutting off the moments the creepy butler lived up to his nickname Creepy Butt and weirded me out.

One would be his alarmingly pale skin, his ability to make things appear out of nowhere like that time in the circus and, not to mention yesterday when he suddenly appeared in the study where Lizzy and the other were before I could even scream and ask how he could've run so fast from the forest. And the fact that he could shake me with his annoying mind manipulation trick, finally confirmed everything Marcus was saying.

At those memories fading in my head, I slowly pulled my head back, my jaw slightly open with undoubted realization before I hummed; "Ohhh."

" _What an utter dimwit you are_." My consciousness thought bitterly in my skull.

Marcus rolled his eyes at me before chuckling a bit. "I told you, didn't I? And you still didn't believe me when I said that kid has a demon for a butler?" he asked.

"Well, it was just highly impossible at the moment."

Marcus raised a skeptic brow at me.

"Alright, maybe not." I said in defeat and clicked my tongue in frustration. "What are we going to do, Marcus?" I asked, continuously tapping the floor like a rabbit whose foot has gone wild with a fit of epilepsy.

He shrugged his shoulders in reply. "Well, we're not really sure if he already knows you're half demon." he said. "He could be just scaring you for fun." Marcus added, nodding thoughtfully.

A feral growl like that of a dog's practically spat out of my mouth. "Damn bullies."

"Well, you're fun to mess with."

"What?" I hissed, wishing to Marcus' father Satan that what I heard wasn't right. Well, I was hoping I heard that right too anyway so beating him up would be allowed.

"I said, well, you should mess with him too." Marcus replied with a happy go lucky, close eyed smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Nice save. But that suggestion really is appealing to me. I shook my head, waking myself from my evil plans to scare Sebastian.

"So, should I just keep acting normal?" I asked, raising my brow at him and taking a seat on the bed next to him, letting me get a whiff of his strange but very sweet cologne that smelled of cinnamon.

Marcus nodded at me, slowly plopping down to the bed and closing his eyes as if having another demon to worry about was nothing at all to worry about. "You're only half demon so, you have a pretty good advantage too. As long as you act normal, he'll just stay confused and keep himself wondering whether or not you're not human."

I nodded understandingly at him but another question floated up my head.

"So does this mean Ciel is suspicious of me too?"

Marcus slowly opened his eyes, his long lashes fluttering a bit before exposing his red eyes which started to gently glow.

"Yes." he simply replied, making me tense up.

The bed sheets ruffled under my demon friend as he rolled unto his back, making it so he was staring up at the ceiling. "That Michaelis guy is strange." Marcus suddenly said, his eyes knit up in slight frustration as if he were staring at an unsolvable puzzle on the roof of the room.

"You bet he is." I muttered in reply as I slowly felt my blood going cold while a light shudder ran up my arms, Sebastian's creepy close eyed smile immediately popping in my head and haunting me in this dreary night.

"No, I mean…that Phantomhive kid has a different…soul." Marcus said, struggling with the words and glancing unsurely at me from time to time as if what he was saying could easily shake me and make me go paler than I already am.

"A different soul?"

Marcus nodded at me. "I don't know what happened to him before…but I tell you…that kid is a very big and rare…happening." He explained, his words sounding carefully chosen and released with exact precision as he stared at me from under his lashes, monitoring my reaction.

I blinked at him, not understanding what he was trying to say.

It was true that Ciel was another kind of person and that he's someone to watch out for, but a rare happening? It seemed my confusion was obvious since Marcus sighed heavily and sat up, staring at me with guarded eyes.

"What I mean to say is that Ciel Phantomhive, if found by other demons, is something like a delicacy." He finally said, his adam's apple bobbing uncomfortably. I blinked at Marcus once again.

"Sorry, did you say  _delicacy_?"

Marcus nodded at me, his expression serious. "Not all demons drink blood to sustain themselves. Demons who, like you, drink blood are not really common. Well, half-demons are a rare thing anyway. But the point is….demons usually eat human souls to sustain themselves." Marcus explained.

Hearing his explanation, I blinked and gave him a slow nod, the room's silence fueling my utter disbelief and skepticism.

"So, Ciel's soul is delicious." I said thoughtfully, not really understanding how this kid is delicious in any way. I made a face full of distaste at Marcus. He stared at me with a blank look that said he wanted to strangle me.

"Ah, what would you know, you're a blood sucker." He groaned, turning away from me and plopping back to the bed, completely dismissing the conversation and making me stare at the air in blank annoyance.

" _Blood sucker?_ " I thought in a hiss as my mouth twitched.

What a choice of words this demon has.

I waved that away and sighed to myself, now gathering everything in my head. "So, in conclusion-you're gonna stay here undetected by Sebastian which is honestly a little far fetched to me, Sebastian's a demon and possibly knows I'm what I am, and Ciel knows too. Along with that his soul is delicious." I muttered, wiggling the four fingers I raised to count off all that I found out today.

Marcus nodded boredly at me as he stared at my face.

I knit my brows at him, staring at the demon who was completely engrossed on staring at something on my face.

"What?"

"There's a red mountain on your face…" he said as he continued staring at me, patting the side of his own pale and smooth chin.

"Eh?" I asked and immediately went off to the mirror. Seeing myself, I groaned, making something that sounded like a growl and a groan combined as my blue eyes fell upon that red spot that magically appeared on the left side of my chin.

"I'm already half dead and you come out?" I growled at the pimple on my chin as I stared at it, feeling peeved. With an annoyed click of my tongue, I went to the wardrobe where my suitcase was and took out my cream colored night gown and knee length shorts.

"I need to sleep." I simply said and went off to take a bath before getting to bed.

After my bath and taking care of the pimple which was still on my chin, (it's not good to pop it. Just leave it alone, mother used to say.)

I rolled my eyes to see Marcus was still on my bed, simply reading a book with his ankles crossed and his shoes scattered on the rug, the look of complete relaxation. Without saying a word, I padded towards the boy then simply grabbed his shirt and pulled him off the bed, making him shout in protest before he fell to the floor with a soft thump!

"Hey!" he hissed in a whisper while I climbed into bed and snuggled into the thick blankets.

"I prefer being alone on the bed, thank you." I smiled before plopping one of my blankets onto him and throwing a pillow at his face with a force strong enough to make him lurch back and almost fall head first to the floor.

"Good night." I grinned happily before a pillow flew to my face, making me fall back on the bed, my jaw fallen in disbelief.

That bastard just threw a pillow at me.

Slowly, I turned my head to Marcus to see he was biting his lip, trying to control his muffled laughter as he turned his head away from me. With a confirming nod, I threw another pillow at the back of his head and the pillow war started in my room.

Hopefully this isn't going to be a regular thing with this bastard demon.


	22. A Blue Star Exposed under A Red Moon

"I'm coming down too." Marcus said, confidently striding up my door and placing his hand on the knob. Instantly, I felt my heart jump as a sudden power burst into my muscles before I pulled Marcus back by the collar of his coat. With a very loud gagging sound, the demon boy fell back to the floor with a quiet thud!

"Oi!" he hissed in a whisper, glaring at me as he rubbed his neck. I glared back at him, resisting the urge to beat up that soap opera actor face and throw him out the window to his death since right now, I didn't have the time to play with him. I'm already late again and once I leave my room, the creepy butler might be waiting right outside looking like a creepy statue.

"If you don't keep quiet, Mr. Michaelis will come and kill you." I said with a dainty smile. Marcus rolled his eyes at me, scoffing at my words.

He was about to say something but in a flash, I pushed my face towards his, immediately making him pull back and stare at me with wide and shocked eyes as I glowered, the edge of my mouth twitching in absolute annoyance at this little child. 

" **Stay. Here**." I slowly growled, satisfied only when I saw the look of utter shock on the demon boy's face. With him not being able to say a thing, I pulled back and quickly pushed through a small crack on the door, locking it in the process as I left for the kitchen, smiling at how Marcus would be reacting right now.

He must be clicking his tongue in annoyance by now. But please, that idiot should be thankful. Obviously, he had to stay in my room since Sebastian hates him and he trespassed into the manor. No, not like me. Like I said, I was an  _unknowingly invited guest._

As I made my way down the wide staircase, fiddling with the buttons of my green waistcoat over a white button down shirt that covered the entire top half of my knee length, green pants, I almost stumbled down the stairs while I tried to keep the black shoes Mey rin lent me on my feet.

Right when my feet stepped onto the polished black and white tiled floors, I was immediately greeted with a loud, ear-splitting  **BANG!**  before the sound of wood falling on stone echoed in the room.

Freezing up a bit, I knit my brows in worry as I rushed to the sound which was coming from the kitchen.

" _Did Bard try to cook again?!"_ I thought as I hurried to the kitchen. I was already a few feet away when my consciousness and ears jumped at the echo of china plates crashing to the floor, the mere sound making me shiver at the thought of what punishment Ciel would have in store for this.

"Okay, that's not good!" I shouted as I pushed open the kitchen door and burst into the room.

Seeing what I saw, I froze with my mouth partially open in shock.

At the moment, Bard and Mey-rin were in the middle of what was seemingly a fight with two men wearing all white suits.

One man was tall and had short, messy silver hair similar to his silver eyes filled simply with a clam that made my eyes wander to the mole on his left cheek. He simply stood in one corner of the room, watching Bard and Mey rin struggle with his partner who was swishing a long sword all over the place.

" _What the hell_?!" my head shouted as my eyes followed one of the white clothed men easily who was easily dodging Mey-rin's bullets like a cheetah.

The man Mey rin was trying to shoot into hell was young, probably ten years older than me. Small and slim, lithe like a cat and had shaggy and messy silver hair, the front cut until his chin and the back uneven and long. Like his hair, he also had silver eyes, the orbs glimmering with amusement and proud satisfaction as he sprinted across the room, the lightning fast bullets missing him in mere inches while he lunged Mey rin head on.

"I win in close combat though." He smiled before the two pistols in Mey rin's hands collapsed into half, the top part of the guns falling to the floor like leaves on a tree.

The man then pulled his arm back, ready to slash his sword at Mey rin's back.

"It's-"

" **MEY-RIN!** " I screamed. At the sound of my voice, the silver haired man glanced at me for a millisecond. But even in that short span of time, I had a feeling he was already able to take in a bit of important information about me. Hopefully, he only knows that I'm superbly confused.

 When I was about to run to Mey Rin, Bard appeared behind the man, his sure hand gripping a knife and ready to strike.

"Too bad!" the man laughed happily.

The next thing happened too fast and all I saw was the silver haired man flipping in the air, Bard missing his strike and Mey Rin falling to the floor. Before I could even shout, someone's hand pushed me from behind, making me yelp and fall to the floor, face first at the tremendous force.

Groaning and looking up as the feeling of my nose and chin stinging, I saw the all black clothed butler standing between Bard and the silver haired man. In his hand, he balanced a three tier tray carrying small, pastries like sandwiches, puffs and tarts. The edge of my mouth twitched as Sebastian motioned to the pastries and the silver haired man landed softly on the floor with a gentle clop of his shoes.

"It's a custard choux cream made from the eggs of our own Phantomhive territory's poultry. Please take a bite." Sebastian calmly proposed as my eyes caught sight of a piece of bread stuck on the silver haired man's thin sword, the cream coating the blade a bit and making it look less menacing.

The young man took a bite of the pastry, looking impressed and happy like a little kid before he said: "So-so, I guess! Kinda the lowest passing mark." He claimed, making me flinch at the comment.

How rude.

But other than that! That BB (Bastard Butler) didn't even apologize!

" _Ah, right. I'm still on the floor_." my consciousness growled as I sighed and tried to pull myself up. Thankfully, Bard had the decency to help me up by gently pulling me by my arm like the other silver haired man who help up Mey rin.

"Oi! Sebastian, what the hell are these guys?!" Bard shouted angrily, his loud and gravelly voice almost making me jump.

Looking up at Sebastian with the same question in mind, I sweat dropped to see such a calm and friendly scene before me. What with the taller strangers handing a confused Mey rin her glasses and the smaller stranger continuously munching while muttering: "you got anything else?" with a full mouth.

Since Sebastian was equally strange, he seemed to know the two strange people and was about to introduce them when the smaller guy cut him off.

"Oh yeah, we haven't met you guys before." he smiled, licking the cream off his lips and turning fully to us as the taller man stood next to him, quietly eyeing us like a cat.

"My name is Charles Grey." The smaller one said with a roguish grin.

"My name is Charles Phipps." The tall one said, his eyes still as calm as ever.

"We are Her Majesty, the queen's private secretarial officers and butlers. Codenamed Double Charles." Grey said, his baritone voice full of pride and confidence, placing a hand on his slim hip.

"Nice to meet you." he smiled before pulling up a white envelope sealed with a red wax. "And today we are delivering a letter to the earl." He added, his eyes suddenly wandering to me and giving me a mischievous wink.

I raised my brow skeptically at him and realized my hair was still down and wet at the tips from my morning shower. I guess he was able to puzzle together the mystery that was my gender.

As they both headed out the kitchen without waiting for Sebastian, they walked out to the open and wide room with Charles Grey loudly asking where Ciel was.

"Jeez, the queen really is something else." Bard muttered under his breath as he rubbed the back of head, looking troubled.

" _Got that right_." I thought to myself with a sweat drop as my eyes uneasily followed the two, ah, guests.

Right then, Sebastian walked past me and my body immediately tensed as his strong, sweet smelling perfume floated past my nose in a breeze. Upon detecting that scent, in my head, all I could hear was a tiny, high pitched voice screaming in alarm:

" **DEMON! DEMON! DEMON!** "

I thought he would just give me a simple glance and scare me off, but he just walked past me and went towards Double Charles, muttering about where the young master was and led them upstairs.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Mey rin asked, fixing her glasses and taking a deep breath, probably to calm herself from her earlier brawl.

I nodded at her with a ready smile. "I was just pushed by that bastard Sebastian, anyway." I chuckled, making her flinch with slight uncertainty at my words while Bard snickered at me, patting my shoulder with his heavy hand.

"Quite feisty, aren't ya!" he chuckled, popping a cigarette between his teeth. I smiled back up at him and glanced at Sebastian from the corner of my eye, seeing that they had disappeared into one of the open rooms.

My eyes softened a bit, but my body was as tense as a rock. From now on, I'll be walking on thinner ice.

_ Sebastian's POV: _

After a long chat with the queen's butlers and the young master directing me to ready the invitations for the upcoming party for the queen's said German relative's visit, I headed towards the library where I sensed Sarah was in.

Quietly walking down the corridor, I smiled to myself.

" _To think she actually noticed my presence so quickly last night. Well done_." I thought to myself as a quiet chuckle wisped through my lips.

The other day when Sarah had complained of my assigned jobs for her, the young master and I had an interesting conversation that finally gave me a little more of a new piece of entertainment.

"This is taking too long." The young master said as he stood in front of the window, looking down at Sarah who was currently fumbling ridiculously over the rose bushes in the garden.

"Find out what she's hiding, Sebastian." The young master ordered, his brows knitting up in slight annoyance as he continued to watch the young girl hiss at plants.

I gave him a small bow, "Yes, my lord."

After leaving the study, I continued watching Sarah as she did her chores (angrily, I might add) and found nothing suspicious about her.

" _Honestly, isn't she just a normal human? A deranged one at that_." I thought to myself as I stared blankly at Sarah who was now staring at a rock sitting before her feet. After a second, she growled at it and stomped away.

" _What_ is _she_?" I thought to myself once more, curious as to what the young master sees about her that is so worthy of his attention.

Soon, my investigation had gone nowhere and all I had known was that Sarah Blake really is a simple but strange human child.

It was already in the middle of dinner and I had done my report to the young master while no one else was around.

He growled, a vein popping in his head. " **What is wrong with her?!** " he growled angrily as he folded his slim arms over his chest, the edge of his mouth twitching in annoyance.

" _Her brain_." I wanted to say but chose to keep quiet instead.

"Perhaps she really is just one of those strange people, young master. In all my years, I've seen my share of people who are a lot like Sarah." I said, recalling the young boy I saw in Germany who talked to inanimate objects as if they were human.

The young master knit his brows together, a growl building in his throat again. "You're sure she doesn't give off a sign she's a demon?"

"She certainly needs to have her head checked." I said absently as I stared at the young master who was still fuming in his seat as I set his dinner in front of him.

"Tonight's dinner is a Lemon Herb roasted chicken." I announced, "And for desert I made a chocolate chateau."

Right then, Finny came bursting in through the door, screaming with a bloodied Sarah in his arms who honestly made me worry for there was blood trickling down her head to her knuckles as her head lolled weakly over her shoulder.

After bandaging her up and bullying her a bit, I returned to the dining room. With a defeated sigh, the young master continued on to his dinner and grabbed the knife.

But seeing as he was certainly irked by Sarah, he clumsily cut his own finger with the jagged knife, making him drop the utensil and Finny shout:

"Why is everyone getting hurt today?!" as his face paled.

"Ah, really, to cut yourself like this." I clicked, tending to my young master right after I took care of Sarah.

Really, what a high maintenance master.

The young master growled, glaring at me as I patted his wound with a clean napkin.

Right then, I tensed, flinching a bit when I felt the bloodlust prickle the air around me like electricity as the feeling surged through my skin. Glancing up, my eyes grew soft with amusement as I saw Sarah in the middle of the doorway, her eyes wide and wild with her face go pale as the moon. After a second, she blinked and rushed away, her eyes catching mine for a second.

With that single small motion, triumph swept over me, making me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the young master growled, still glaring at me as I bandaged his finger.

"It's just that my young master really is still a young, growing child." I chuckled, smirking at the young master with a grin.

With a click of his tongue, he snapped his hand out of mine and continued with his meal.

" _It is probably best not to tell him yet_." I thought to myself, staring at where Sarah was just a few moments ago.

A smirk played on my lips. "I'd love to play with her."

I blinked, taking myself back from my thoughts and pulling myself back into the present where I was standing at the library's doorway.

Inside the room, Sarah stood holding one of the young master's novels which were never even touched by my master.

I raised my brow at her. Soon, I felt the smirk rise on my face as the future situation formed in my head. Carefully, I walked into the room and shut the door behind me, locking it but not making one sound.

Right then, I felt the air spike with intensity. I froze for a bit, taken aback and momentarily shocked by the sudden menace in the air. Stiffly, Sarah turned her head towards me, glaring daggers as she shut her book. I thought she'd try to hit me again like before but once again she surprised me with a gesture of putting her two fingers together, making a cross.

"Begone, bastard." She said, still glaring impressively at me.

I blinked at her, momentarily dazed and chuckled. "For a demon, you're pretty recklessly unafraid, aren't you?" I asked, slowly advancing towards her.

At my words, she visibly flinched. An obvious mistake.

Her sapphire eyes starred at me for a moment, her pupils dilating and showing fear and slight shock before they easily went back to a glare.

"A Demon? Me?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes nonchalantly at me. "You know, you really are taking the bullying to a new level, Sebastian." She growled, doing a good job of looking annoyed.

I simply smiled at her, chuckling. It was all too amusing, really. Her acting skills are impressive, but not enough to fool.

Blood can make her show her true colors.

With the way she almost lunged the young master, I'm certain she's one of those demons who crave blood instead of human souls.

She was about to push past me and leave the room when in a flash, I cut the back of my hand with my teeth. In a second, I felt my skin twitch as the warm liquid carefully oozed from under my pale skin. I glanced at Sarah who was now standing next to me and I smiled in triumph, seeing her pupils dilate and her breathing hitch.

She clenched her jaw and speedily, she burst towards the door, but not before I grabbed her by the waist, encasing her in my arms.

" **GAH! Let go**!" she shouted in protest, trying to get loose of me by thumping her fists on my chest and pulling her own body away. But for all I care, her punches were more like gentle pats to me.

I chuckled at her, feeling my blood pumping excitedly as I carefully pulled her closer, making her freeze up as her eyes widened with fear.

"You asked who I am, miss Sarah? Correct?" I asked, my voice rolling off my tongue in smooth coos.

"I am Phantomhive's demon butler." I smiled.


	23. GODDAMN IT SEBASTIAN

_ Sarah’s POV: _

 

“I am Phantomhive’s butler.” Sebastian smiled, his red eyes glowing even more intensely now that I knew he really was a demon.

And now he knew I was a demon too. With the thought, I just saw myself getting thrown out the mansion and into the mud. Either that or Sebastian would kill me himself. With a gulp, I gritted my teeth and growled, hoping my charade would still work on him and just kept pummeling his chest with my angry fists, though he didn’t seem bothered by me at all. “LET GO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” I shouted, trying to push myself off or just even slide out of his iron hold.

“I do wonder,” he started, raising his brow at me with a very amused grin on his face. “How long have you been a demon? Tell me, would you?” Sebastian cooed, bringing his face closer so that that same intense but sweet scent overwhelmed my senses again, making my head go a bit hazy.

“W-what…are you talking about?!” I growled, trying to keep my eyes open since the strange scent Sebastian has been giving off was starting to get stronger like a poisonous gas only, it was like smelling honey. 

The butler squeezed his arm around me tighter, rendering it impossible for me to escape now. “Now,” Sebastian started, pulling his hand up before his cold, gloved hand slowly caressed the line from the end of my left ear to my chin, pulling it up with his finger and making me look directly up at him.

“How should I play with you?” he chuckled, his red eyes still glowing but this time his pupils had turned into slits, like cat eyes. Beautiful but threatening all at the same time.

“ _Marcus, help!_ ” I screamed in my head, thinking of ways to get out of this mess as I kept struggling in the black tree’s hold.

God forbid this guy is too much! 

“ _Where’s Marcus when you need him?!_ ” my consciousness whimpered as I practically teared up like a little child.

 I growled once more and this time, took the initiative to pull my hand out from inside his arms and into the air. Confusion and slight shock swept past Sebastian’s eyes for a moment before my fist fell onto the top of his head with a loud and heavy THUMP! Right after, I pulled out my other arm next and banged on his head like it was a drum.

 

“ **LET. ME. GO. YOU CREEP!!!!** ” I screamed, my fists banging at his head again and again in a deadly annoying fast pace. 

“ **WHAT IS ALL THIS DEMON SHIT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT? STOP IT! YOU’RE CREEPING ME OUT AND IT’S NOT FUNNY!!!** ” I shouted, not at all bother by my white lie as I kept flailing in his arms now. 

I would like to say it was working but the butler simply just blinked at me with a blank and bored look as his head bobbed under my fists again and again. I sweat dropped.  What is wrong with this guy?! He’s not even the tiniest bit annoyed.

 

Right then, Sebastian tilted his head as a thoughtful look spread on his pale face as he hummed. A few seconds after, he started moving and made my heart beat wildly against my rib cage as I saw he was headed to the open window. I knew  _exactly_  what he was gonna try and do. 

 

Now, looking back at that portal, it was like I was gonna be thrown into the sea and drowned into the watery abyss.

“Stubborn, are we?” he asked with a raised brow. 

Right then, he pulled out his free arm and in a flash, grabbed both my wrists, encasing them in his own large hand and pulled me out of the cage of his arms. And holding me by my wrists like a goose, he pushed my entire self out the window, making me yelp as my vision wobbled at the sight of the ground and bushes suddenly appearing under me.

“ ** _OH MY GOD! SEBASTIAN_** **!!** ” I screamed, at first struggling in his hand but a second later I realized it was better to just stay still. He just might lose his grip on me. 

“ **Are you insane?!** ” I shouted, doing a good job of making my eyes pop out of their sockets and look like I was totally scared and shocked to the core of my existence.( I was actually.) In reply, the butler made me shudder as he flashed that close eyed smile. Only now, he looked a lot more happy and cheerful.

Damn sadist.

“Now, now. You’re being quite stubborn.” He smiled and to my utter fear, I suddenly felt the weight of his grip disappear for a mere second, instantly making me feel my stomach flip as my muscles tensed at the feeling of my body falling.

" **AAH!!!** " I screamed before the butler's grip suddenly came back, gripping my wrists harder this time. I whipped my head at him, glaring and gritting my teeth at his smug smile.

"Ooh, my hand slipped." he smiled, tilting his head to the side. I could practically see the flowery background behind him while I cursed him ceaselessly in my head, the most horrible names running through my head and threatening to burst out my mouth. But of course, I can't do that. Wonderful.

“I just want you to tell me about yourself more.” Sebastian said, a (disgusting) pout on his face that made me twitch in sudden annoyance. 

“Fine!!” I shouted, making Sebastian visibly flinch at my reply. He blinked at me in slight confusion that said: “Wow, that was fast.”

With a breath, I screamed at the top of my lungs:

 

“ _I’m 16, I love the colors black and blue, and a bit of pink, I love eating cake especially cheesecakes and apple pies, I like wearing boys clothing and_ ** _I AM BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY AN INSANE BUTLER!_** ” I screamed, glaring amazingly hard at Sebastian. The butler blinked at me, obviously shocked and annoyed since he started at me with dark eyes under angrily knit brows as a pulsing vein suddenly popped in his head.

I growled at him in return. Whatever he does, I am  _not_  gonna talk. He doesn’t have the proof to tell Ciel, and as far as I know, I’m very good at not cracking under pressure. If he lets go of me, I can just absorb the shock and fall to my back, looking as if he hurt me really badly and scream murder so that everyone will think he’s a horrible, horrible butler who throws women out of windows.

 

Unexpectedly, he pulled me back into the room and I was mildly surprised by the sudden warmth of the room that instantly hugged me. 

 

I would’ve been comfortable and relaxed again if it weren’t for Sebastian still gripping me by the wrists though, making it so that my feet were still dangling in the air. He stared at me, tilting his head thoughtfully once again like before. Knitting my brows at him, I was about to ask in a yell what he was staring at when my head was pushed back and a soft but warm feeling pressed against my neck.

 

I froze up, blinking repeatedly at the sensation of a hot breeze gliding over my neck as two sharp ends bit into my flesh, making me gasp and yelp as I quickly struggled in Sebastian’s grip while he bit into my neck, instantly making my skin burst before the smell of rustic blood seeped out into the air, making me cringe under the butler's looming form.

“ **GAH!** ” I screamed, trying to kick him with my feet but he stopped me and made me lose my breath as he pushed me against the shelves, making the books wobble over my head.

“Se…Sebastian...” I whimpered as he bit me once more, harder this time. My heart jumped as I felt the sudden tears of pain, embarrassment and anger lining my eyes, my body shaking like a leaf under his grip while he started sucking my blood, making me gasp once more as he chuckled with absolute enjoyment, sending vibrations into my neck.

With a growl, I took a deep breath and was about to scream but before I knew it, Sebastian’s other hand flew over my mouth so that only a muffle was heard. With me immobilized, he continued with torturing me and literally sucking the blood out of me.

After a while, I could feel my energy depleting and my vision was getting blurry. “ _Well, you’re starting to get anemic because of this bastard, what do you expect?!_ ”

 

Probably sensing my exhaustion, Sebastian pulled away from my neck, leaving my neck and moving away a good distance enough to look at me and smirk, his cat eyes glowing intensely again.  

“Still not talking, eh?” he chuckled, looking quite impressed with my stubbornness. “Give up, Sarah. You are a demon and I know it. Now, I just want to have a talk with you.”

“By sucking my blood?” I growled, feeling my body going cold despite my blood burning with absolute loathing at seeing this butler's smug face. 

He chuckled lightly at me, wiping the trickle of my blood on the corner of his lips. “You’re not talking, so what choice do I have?” he asked, pulling my arms down and placing them behind my back so I still couldn’t move. Weakly, I moved against his hand but he just tightened his grip, making me wince at the sudden painful pressure. With a grit of my teeth, I reached a decision. 

Once this is over with, I’ll just grab Marcus and we’ll make a run for it. He might be able to take Sebastian but I can’t. Adding to the fact that the life has literally been sucked out of me, I can’t even beat this bastard to the door, for christ’s sake. 

“So,” Sebastian started. “How about we make a deal?” he asked, his eye gleaming scarily with excitement.

 

Before he could even react, I head butted him square in the face, making him flinch as his hold loosened. With the opportunity, I lunged towards the door, reaching for the knob. I grabbed it but once again, locked doors made me spit out the most horrible and unlady like curse word in the book.

I glanced back. Big mistake. 

Once I did, I froze to see Sebastian just staring at me from where I was once being held down in. Staring back at him with my own eyes, I froze in place, completely paralyzed by his red eyes.

Frankly, I was scared. 

Behind him, the daylight glowed over his head and shoulders, but all my eyes could see were his all black clothing and his pale face holding a small smile as his eyes smoldered under the darkness of his form. Even though he just stood there, something about the way he just held himself like that made me feel like a little rabbit being hunted by an eagle. One that was just waiting for me to lie in a small ball and let him take me. 

“What are you waiting for?!  **Get out!!** ” my head screamed but my hand just trembled crazily in the air as Sebastian advanced towards me. 

Once his smile disappeared, I suddenly felt my shoulders slump in absolute defeat. Under my skin, I could feel all my muscles tightly knit together, making it hard for me to even flinch.

I knew he was intimidating the first time we met, back in the mansion when my family was still alive, but now….I couldn’t even begin to describe how frightening it was to just simply stand before him. As he got closer, I slowly turned fully to him, carefully backing up until my back was pressed tightly against the door with my head slightly pulled down submissively and pitifully like a dog’s. 

I stared down at the floor, waiting for the snap of my neck or a stab to my chest.

 

I wanted to scream for Marcus’ help, but I couldn’t even move my head let alone my mouth. Opening the door or running to the window wasn't an option either. I was too slow. Fighting him is clearly never going to be an option for me either. So now, I was completely defeated and I could feel my eyes drooping in depression, a black cloud instantly setting over my head. 

I heard Sebastian hum once again before I felt the air grow tight in front of me, telling me that he was just inches away.

“So you’re not  _that_  reckless after all.” He muttered thoughtfully under his breath. 

He then pulled down so that he was peering up to me. “Is this an answer to my question, miss Sarah?” he asked with a small smirk.

His intimidation was off the charts and enough to make me think I was being ripped to shreds but I gritted my teeth, feeling entirely pissed off.

“What’s….the deal?” I said in a deadly whisper. 

I could practically hear him smile. 

He then reached out, making me flinch and freeze up as he placed his hand on the doorknob next to me.

“Entertain me.” he whispered, his voice coated with honey that just made me shudder.

Instantly, I snapped out of my fright and immediately went into pissed off and confused mode the words 'Entertain' and 'Me' echoing in my head like a very loud and annoying bell. 

“... _ **What?**_ ” 

 

Sebastian stared at me with his practiced, close eyed smile. “The young master already knew you were hiding something from the start. And now that I have confirmed his suspicions, I can just tell him all I've learned and you’ll either be thrown into jail or killed.” He explained, making me twitch under his large frame.

In a snap, I finally puzzled together what he was trying to say. My jaw fell with disbelief. As much as I hated to say this…the damn butler had my hands tied again. “Blackmailing me, huh?” I sighed, glaring daggers at him.

“Would you like me to demonstrate once again how helpless you are against me?” he asked, gracefully placing his left hand to his chest like the kind and proper butler he was.

Gritting my teeth, I sighed heavily, my shoulders drooping. “ _I can’t believe this._ ” my head groaned. I glared up at Sebastian once again and realized, I really can’t do anything. 

With his point of blackmail finally done with, I placed my hand on my face and carefully ran it down my face.

 

 

_ Sebastian’s POV: _

 

“Will you let me go now?” she asked, her voice small and extremely upset. She really has quite the temper for a young lady.

 “My agreements first.” I said.

She pulled her head back in disbelief, her eyes rolling so deeply into her head, I was afraid they just might disappear. “ **Agreements!** ” she growled in exasperation, “You already have me in a leash, you  _bastard_.” she growled, highlighting the word bastard as she glared hard at me.

For some reason, hearing that I had her in a leash was very pleasant to the ears.

“You must always do as I say and without question.” I said, ignoring her for now.

“Hey.” she started, but I just continued talking.

 “Second, if I see that demon around here, I will kill both of you without a second thought.” I said. With my words, she froze up once again, fear flickering momentarily in her eyes.

“And third, you must stay as the young master’s employee.” I said, this last statement for the sake of the young master. He still has some questions for her and they are not for me to ask since all he ordered me to do was find out her secret. Adding to that….something tells me Sarah Blake is no ordinary demon and should not be allowed to roam loose in the human world. 

“In return, I won’t tell the young master anything and you will be safe once again.” I smiled.

At the statements, her jaw fell in complete shock (I really don't see what's so shocking about those agreements.) but after a second, she closed her mouth again. Probably knowing she couldn’t refuse even if she wanted to. 

After a moment of silence, I saw her shoulders relax, the savage air around us just a few moments ago instantly disappearing and going back to how it usually is. I guess she was alright with the deal.

 

With another very heavy sigh, she pushed her back against the door and glared at me as she straightened her back defiantly under me, her blue eyes glowing and making it seem as though I was staring at a sea engulfing a giant star. An angry star.

She was practically screaming at me to move away like a dog.

I raised my brow at her in slight amazement at her boldness, she raised her brow in defiance, before I knew it, I felt the painful sting sweep against my right cheek, making my head whip to the side as I realized she had slapped me, very strongly in fact.

I blinked, frozen in place as she smiled widely at me, looking innocent.

“ _Ooh, my hand slipped._ ” she giggled before she whipped her hair over my face and pushed open the door, leaving me in the room, feeling a little peeved.


	24. Ciel Phantomhive Equals Mystery

_Sarah's POV:_

I stomped towards my room, totally annoyed to the point of murdering someone. Hopefully no one passes me since I might just end up punching them into a wall.

"That bastard." I growled angrily, my hands clenched tightly into fists as they swing from my sides. If it wasn't obvious enough yet, I hate losing. I hate it even more than spiders and that damn butler.

Just what is he planning exactly? Striking a deal like that? And what the hell, entertain him?! But adding to that, why's he so hostile towards Marcus? I know that he's a demon too. But so am I and the butler doesn't (probably) hate me that much. And all he's doing to me is bully me and make me feel ridiculous and humiliated.

I reached my room uneventfully and came in to see it empty, the usual black haired demon boy not lying in my bed and annoying me at present.

I blinked, confusion swishing past me like a wind as I stared at the open window, the breeze coming in gently and making the curtains float mid-air. I glanced around the room, scanning for that messy head of black hair but even with me jogging around the room and to the bathroom, I didn't find Marcus at all. He just disappeared as fast as he appeared the night before.

" _No wonder he didn't come out to help me_." I thought bitterly to myself, instantly feeling depressed that I was asking for help from someone who was already gone.

Right then, my eye caught sight of a white paper on the side table. I walked towards the table and swiped it, reading a note from Marcus who had terrible handwriting that gave me the impression he was in a colossal hurry.

" _Something came up. see you soon._

 _-you know who_."

It simply said.

I stared at it and a second later, crumpled it in my hands hoping that I could burn it into smithereens.

"Why can't I make fire?!" I shouted to the air, stomping at Marcus' letter and feeling absolutely betrayed.

Today I was just mentally tortured by a black tree and now, the one and only demon I can trust has gone into the wind leaving me a simple and poorly written note.

"Damn it, Marcus." I sighed heavily, feeling my body burning with annoyance as I paced the room, wondering what I should be doing right now. I can't kill Sebastian, he's too strong for me to handle by myself and that's an understatement. Running away isn't a choice now either since now I know that….Sebastian is simply just too strong for me to handle by myself.

" _I'll get killed in a second_."

Seeing how out gunned I am, I wilted to my bed, shaking my head in disbelief as the mere thought of seeing that butler again made me shudder. Adding to that, I feel embarrassed of my stupidity that was so slow to notice Sebastian's demon blood. All this time I was thinking he was just a creepy human.

"How depressing is this?" I muttered pitifully to myself.

Right then, my vision blurred as my chest seemed to get uncomfortably tight. I pulled my hand to my neck, feeling for the place where Sebastian dug his teeth into and cringed at the two tiny holes. Taking a deep breath, I could feel myself going anemic thanks to that stupid butler who practically sucked me dry. Carefully, I walked to the bathroom to rinse the wound before going back to bed.

After a long while of staring at the ceiling, a low hum started to fill my ears. I knit my brows together, wondering if my loss of blood was affecting my hearing. Either that or there was a bomb about to fall on the mansion.

I'm guessing the former but, it wasn't that either.

I sat up from my bed, feeling annoyed as the humming grew louder, sounding something like a cross between a machine and a bee. Blinking, I glanced around the room, trying to see if I can find it simply with my eyes. Right then, I caught a glance at the wardrobe and for some reason, the back of my neck tingled, a shudder quickly following up my spine.

In a second, my eyes rolled in their sockets, pure annoyance pushing into me. "Goddamn it, Marcus. If you're hiding in there." I growled as I got off my bed and stomped towards the wardrobe, flinging the doors open. But once I did, I was simply met with the humming noise again.

There was nothing and no one inside the cabinet except for some linens, towels, some coats and my suitcase. Knitting my brows together, my eyes fell upon the suitcase and again, that prickling sensation on the back of my neck urged me to look into the case, my hands shaking and itching to push towards the suitcase as well.

Usually, when a feeling like this suddenly pops in me, it's followed by some sort of event and sometimes the outcome is good, sometimes not so, I'd honestly rather go back to bed. But of course, curiosity got the best of me.

" _What the hell, this day's been insane_." I thought to myself.

Hesitantly, I followed my instincts and grabbed my suitcase, taking it to the bed. Sighing, I snapped it open and froze in my seat.

Under all my clothes and other things, was a brown colored item protruding from all the cloth. I stared at it in wonder since the humming sound was actually coming from this steel item.

Suddenly, my eyes widened with realization. The box I found at home.

Pulling my hand out, I gingerly took out the box and stared at the combination lock on it, the numbers 1, 2, 2 and 0.

Feeling it in my hands, it was still as heavy as before, but now, there's an uncomfortable hum vibrating into my palms. Until now, I still don't know what's inside. A simple item like a book? A knife? A map? A skull? Medicine? I don't know.

But all I can recall is that dream I had about this thing back when I felt sick in the circus. My parents talking, mother crying and asking father what they were going to do while the box sat ominously on the table next to them.

Soon, I found myself fiddling with the lock, trying to figure out how to open the thing but after ten tries, I gave up, groaning and throwing the box back into the suitcase.

"Tch." I clucked, feeling peeved and slightly empty.

"Forget it." I muttered to myself, pushing my suitcase away and rolling over unto my stomach. After a while, I just dozed in my bed, taking a light nap to recharge the energy I lost shouting at Sebastian.

"Sarah." Sebastian's voice called stiffly from my door. Immediately, my hand went for the covers as I buried myself into the bed, intent on not talking to the damn blood sucker.

After a second, the door clicking open rang in my ears, making me roll my eyes.

" _Why didn't you lock it, Sarah? Damn it._ "

I then heard the clop of the butler's shoes, coming closer to my bedside. "Are you going to stay in bed like that all day?" he asked with a sigh.

I didn't reply but gritted my teeth under the sheets, wanting to throw a pillow at him or better yet to slap him again. When I didn't reply, he sighed once again. "Get up from under there." He ordered.

I wanted to say 'piss off' but something in me said I better not. Not unless I want to get thrown out. I shuffled under the blankets, turning tighter into a ball.

After another and much deeper sigh, I heard the shuffle of cloth and the sound of it falling to the floor.

A few seconds later, my blanket suddenly disappeared from over me and the sweet smell of blood spread into the room like a fog once again, making my eyes pop open as I scrambled in place, almost falling off the bed.

Looking up, I blinked to see Sebastian had thrown off his black coat leaving him only with his black waistcoat and white dress shirt, its sleeve pulled up to his elbow and revealing his suddenly bloody wrist trickling with the red color.

"You're one of those who need blood to sustain themselves, correct?" he asked, leaning down and pushing his arm towards me. "Drink." He said, staring at me and waiting.

I blinked at him, practically groaning at the sweet smell of his blood but stopped myself. I carefully pulled my head away, feeling pissed off again.

"Why would you care?" I asked. You stupid, annoying jerk.

He stared at me, his expression blank despite me feeling the sudden menace prickle in the air.

Grabbing the blanket from his arms, I whipped my head away and turned my back to him, not waiting for his explanation. "I don't want it. Go away. I'll do the chores later when I feel better." I said through my teeth.

Some might think all of what I'm doing is so childish, but I'd gladly fight and say that he's been bullying me for the past few days and it's not appreciated at all.

A second later, I gasped as he grabbed my chin, whipping my head towards him and making me freeze to see his eyes glowing furiously at me.

"The master ordered for me to find out your secret all the while keeping you safe. If you die, the master will have a fit." He said, sounding very annoyed as he moved onto my bed, sitting before me.

" ** _Now, drink and stop wasting my time_**." he growled, glaring at me.

I blinked, feeling completely inferior once again and with a stubborn but quiet sigh, I carefully took his bloodied wrist and started drinking up the sweet liquid. After one gulp, I felt my head buzz with energy once again while my body slowly started to get warm.

As I kept drinking his blood, I glanced up at Sebastian to see he was simply staring at me with a blank look that probably said; "will you please hurry up?"

With that thought in mind, it was time for revenge. With my energy gone back, I pulled away from his wrist, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. The butler sighed, taking his wrist to his mouth and licking it himself, instantly healing the wound.

Right when he was about to leave, I grabbed his wrist, pulling myself to him and bared my teeth, making his eyes go wide with surprise.

Before he could do anything to stop me, I found the bare spot on his neck. Once my teeth touched his skin, the blood burst into my mouth and I just drank it all up. With a gasp, I pulled him lower so I could sit on the bed and enjoy my revenge while his upper body simply leaned down.

" _Not so fun if you were in my place, huh_?" my head growled as I glanced up at him, a grin on my face.

Looking up at the butler, I froze, blinking in utter disbelief.

He had a smirk on his face with his brows raised in amazement.

"My, how aggressive." He chuckled.

Instantly, my face went as hot as a teapot and I jumped away from him, my eyes wide with astonishment and embarrassment as he nonchalantly took his coat from the floor. "Ah, clean this up." he said, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck messily covered in blood.

I stared at him, sitting on the bed with a blank look on my face.

My own plan just backfired horribly on me.

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes in disappointment before putting on his coat and muttering; "The young master will not be happy about this."

"Alright, alright already!" I quickly shouted, my heart going into overdrive as I panicked.

For a second, I saw the smirk rise in his face, making the edge of my mouth twitch as I got off the bed. The thought of wrapping his entire head with tissue was very appealing, but he'll surely just get mad and pull me back and bully me. So gritting my teeth, I approached the butler.

With a roguish smirk on his lips, his eyes glowed with amusement, making me growl.

" _Idiot. This is your own fault_." My consciousness hissed.

Sebastian leaned towards me, exposing his neck to me and carefully, with a pained and very annoyed expression, I stuck my tongue out and gave the wound one small lick. Like a flash of lighting, I pulled back, seeing his wound slowly healing itself with Sebastian's pale skin sliding over the wound and repairing it good as new.

"Hmm." The butler hummed in satisfaction before he turned and went out my door, leaving me standing in the room like an idiot.

** 2 weeks later **

Marcus still hasn't come back, but thankfully, Sebastian was a lot nicer to me.

Sure, he may have been ordering me to wash the dishes, the laundry, water the plants, clean the rooms and help with dinner and almost all the jobs possible for the housework, but he hasn't bullied me like before when he almost sucked me bone dry.

At the moment, I was in the lounge where huge, comfy chairs sat along with a long buffet table lined with foods and desserts of all kinds made by our very own sadist, Sebastian.

A few days ago, Sebastian announced to us there was some kind of event. A party to be hosted by Ciel for the Queen's relative who was coming from Germany. And this morning, we were preparing for tonight's little party.

Right after I was done placing the plates, Sebastian's head suddenly popped from outside the door. "Sarah, I need you to go and fetch someone." He simply said as I walked towards him.

Since this 'follow me, do what I say' act has been going off well, I simply nodded, heading for the door and waiting for Sebastian.

With Finny and the others running around the place carrying plates and other very breakable things, Sebastian handed me a small piece of paper before opening the door for me. "You are to fetch a Sir Arthur Doyle." He said with a sigh, the cold sweat dripping down his chin as Mey rin almost fell to the floor while she carried the plates and made a good job of making me gasp with worry and go pale.

"Ah, alright." I replied with slight worry for the people in this house and left the mansion, climbing into the carriage waiting for me outside.

With a sigh, I placed my cap over my head as the carriage moved away from the mansion and into London.

I glanced down at the paper, reading the address with slightly sleepy eyes while the horses clopped over the streets.

After a while, the carriage slowed down, our driver saying with his gruff voice that we have arrived. I peered out the window and froze, blinking repeatedly in slight confusion. The place we arrived at was just a simple house, small and dreary as it sat snuggly between two similar London homes. And standing before the stone steps was an average young man.

He was probably almost as tall as Sebastian and had messy, short brown hair with the fringe cut unevenly so that his brown eyes still showed under his thick similarly colored eyebrows. For this party, he wore a simple brown suit paired with a lighter brown vest and a white dress shirt with a black tie.

I blinked, mildly shocked and wondering why Ciel would invite such a…well...such a normal guest. Sebastian had explained to us who'd be arriving tonight and they were all people of very high status. But this man looked more like a brand new professor.

Clearing my throat, I composed myself and simply thought this man was probably more than what he seemed.

The carriage stopped before him and I slightly smiled to see the wide eyed look on his face. Upon opening the passenger door, Sir Doyle blinked at me in an astonishment I just couldn't understand. Was there something on my face? Did I look weird? All these very self aware questions simultaneously popped into my head.

Not because I was a narcissist, but because Mr. I need a good tan butler and even Ms. Remmington told me to look as impeccable as always even when I'm doing my job as a maid.

Right then, Sebastian's face popped in my head.

"Be a proper lady and act like the way I taught you." his voice echoed in my head, making me recall all the walking and manners training he put me through like a male Ms. Remmington.

I rolled my eyes and simply pulled my head out, making the man look up at me in slight surprise before his cheeks went red.

"Sir Doyle?" I asked with a small but kind smile.

He blinked momentarily at me then nodded once, simply staring at me in awe.

"I've come to fetch you."

He stared at me for a moment then hesitantly climbed in the carriage before the coachman shut the door behind him and we drove off back to the mansion.

"Umm," he started, making me glance at him from the corner of my eye.

He was currently feeling around for something in his coat. With a quiet and relieved sigh, he pulled out an envelope with the familiar Phantomhive seal on the red wax.

I smiled a bit. He seems rather interesting. Not like the boring old cogs I met back in my parents' party. The ones that always seemed so sure of themselves and way too full of self-importance. He seemed...human.

"Nervous, Sir Doyle?" I asked, with a smile as I turned to him, making him jump a bit.

"Ah, yes." he laughed half heartedly and I could see the cold sweat trickle down from his head. I smiled again. "There's nothing to be worried about, sir." I chuckled.

"Ah, please call me Arthur." He insisted. I nodded once at him in reply.

He then looked down at the invitation, looking a bit troubled and confused. "What kind of person is this?" he asked, peering up at me from under his thick brows. I blinked at him, not knowing how to describe Ciel to him without scaring him.

"Ahh," I started, scratching my chin unsurely. "Well, he's quite….umm, different." I stated.

Arthur blinked at me and it seemed what I said had just made him even more nervous.

"But, like I said, it's nothing to worry about." I laughed, feeling a bit worried he'll end up like a scared puppy in that lounge full of strange people. He gave a quiet laugh to me, rubbing the back of his head. "Yes, thank you." he smiled.

After that small chat, the ride back to the mansion was quiet with both of us peering out the windows. Sometimes I'd steal glances at him and see he was also glancing at me, looking confused and in awe?

I'm in awe myself. It's not that I'm trying to be rude or anything, but I just can't help but wonder what goes on in Ciel's head.

But for some reason, I have a feeling this party is going to be very different and unforgettable.


	25. Diamonds Are Moons

The ride back to the mansion was quite uneventful. Well, except for the fact that I kept staring at Arthur's hands which were still wringing each other anxiously. He was extremely nervous. As he stared out the carriage window, his face kept contorting into strange expressions. From all the faces he's done the past few minutes, he could do well as a mime. I kept thinking that he was probably imagining how it was going to be like to meet Ciel.

I slightly smiled from my seat, honestly feeling a little amused because his actions reminded me of how I used to be during my first meeting with father's government friends. Then a second later, the edge of my mouth twitched in annoyance, the earl's face popping up in my head all of a sudden.

" _Phantomhive is very annoyingly scary._ " I thought to myself, an annoyed look on my face now as I stared out the window as well, seeing that we finally made it back to the mansion.

Stepping in, Tanaka, whom I just met a few days ago thanks to an amazing awakening experience with Japanese tea, took our coats, bowing to Arthur and gracefully stepping away with the coats.

Looking up, Arthur's jaw fell as his eyes gleamed with wonder. "Wow." He breathed.

It was indeed Wow.

All of the guests were in the hall, though there weren't a lot of people, the impact of their presence was astounding to both me and Arthur.

Absentmindedly, we both drifted next to the stairs, our eyes scanning the small group of rich people. Blinking and trying to wake myself from the momentary trance, I glanced up at Arthur and felt the cold sweat drip down my face at the sight of him.

He kept his hands nervously entwined in front of himself and slightly pulled his head down, still glancing up now and again at the affluent people around us. Looking at him I was afraid to even call him since he might just burst into tears.

Right when I was about to tell him there was nothing to worry about, he stiffly leaned towards me, glancing up at my eyes. "Umm, why….am I here again?" he asked. I practically jumped in my place.

Feeling the cold sweat coming I gave a simple blink of confusion.

"I don't know." was obviously not a good response, so I kept it in my head.

"That's the opera singer, Irene…right?" he asked, glancing up and making my eyes follow and drift to a very pretty woman wearing a lacy and frilly white and pink dress. She had her back to us, but even from here, I could already see how much of a doll she looked like.

I had to say, I blushed.

" _Too pretty!_ " my consciousness squealed.

I knew who Irene was since mother usually dragged us to see her concerts whenever she was in town and mother was off work. From the stage, she already seemed like a living doll, but seeing her in person made me think I was looking directly at a Queen.

Waking me from my trance, Arthur cleared his throat.

"And that's Grimbsy Keane, the producer." He continued, my eyes automatically falling to a handsome young man wearing a black suit like the other men. But he stood out a lot more thanks to the polka dot tie and his blonde hair. Staring at his hair, I knit my brows. But shook my head and turned to the next person.

"That guy seems to be the son of the shipbuilding king." Arthur muttered, talking about the small and frail looking blonde man who was nervously laughing along with a bigger and slightly imposing man, his jet black hair neatly slicked back. The man held his palm out and my eyes slightly widened to see his fingers dressed and gleaming with diamonds.

He was practically a jewelry store! Adding to that, he quite reminds me of a Genie thanks to his beard and weirdly long brows.

After Arthur had finished introducing these people to me, I blinked in realization.

" _I'm one of the maids of this house and I don't even know who they are..._ "

I had to suppress the need to cry tears of joy. Thank god for Arthur Doyle.

"I'm just wearing a tuxedo. Haha…" Arthur laughed half-heartedly. I stared up at him again. Blinking at him, it was like looking at a thermometer only instead of temperature his self esteem was blinking in red and slowly slipping down all the way to the bottom like syrup.

I didn't know what to say to him so, I just blurted out-

"Mr. Keane looks like a cockatoo."

A long silence clicked between me and Arthur as he stared down at me with slightly wide, dumfounded eyes. A second later, he glanced up at the said man.

Upon seeing Mr. Keane, his eyes went wide and he made a strange farting noise with his mouth. Instantly, his hand slapped at his mouth, covering it as he turned away and chuckled.

I smiled a bit, seeing his gloomy aura slightly dissipate and turn lighter. "Not to worry, Arthur." I giggled, since he was still chuckling at my comment.

"If Ciel invited you here, you're obviously here for a very good reason." I smiled. He looked down at me, looking a lot more relaxed than before.

"Thank you-"

He was cut off then when someone bumped him from the other side, almost making me fall back too. Arthur was about to apologize but once he looked up, I thought he was about to be launched off by the sight while I simply froze in place, flushed and feeling quite exposed.

Standing before us was a very pretty couple, their clothes making it obvious that they were Asians, Chinese specifically.

The man was very commanding of attention too thanks to his long, red robe with figures of birds intricately sewn into the shiny fabric. Looking up at his face sitting under the short messy black hair, he was indeed handsome but his eyes were quite squinted. But next to him, was the lady who made Arthur's face turn as red as a tomato.

She wore a long a dark and simple red dress, that had a small collar held together by a butterfly design. There was no problem with the dress…well, except for the fact that the side was scarily and cleanly cut, completely exposing the side of her whole pale and flawless leg.

If my tutor saw her, well…she just might suck all the air in this room in a gasp and straight up faint.

I looked back at her face, and blinked to see she looked a lot like a cat thanks to her hair being tied up in the fashion that made her seem like she had ears.

"Ah, excuse me. Don't space out. Where's your apology?" the tall man scolded lightly, his voice smooth and slightly hypnotizing. "Sorry." the girl hummed with her small but sing song like voice.

"D-don't bother!" Arthur stammered, slowly inching back and trying his utter best not to look at the woman's exposed leg. "A-are you also actors?" he asked, still looking very red in the face. I inwardly snickered at Arthur. What an excessive reaction.

The tall man smiled a cat like smile at us. "No, no, I'm but a humble branch manager working at a trading company." he replied with a carefree tone. "My name is Lau. This here is Ran Mao, my little sister." he introduced with a small bow as the girl bowed to us as well in greeting.

"And, you two are?" he asked with a kind smile as he looked up at me and Arthur.

I looked up to Arthur so he could introduce himself, since the only other guest here was him and I was just a house maid.

Arthur gave a slight and nervous laugh as he introduced himself as a eye specialist and a writer while I simply listened to their conversation, carefully trying to slip away. In the back of my head, I could just hear Sebastian's screams of anger to see me standing with the guests doing nothing.

"A wordsmith, huh?" Lau hummed thoughtfully, looking impressed as he pulled up his all too long sleeve to his chin in thought.

The Chinese man then turned to me and as he did, I slightly cocked my head back at the strong smell of flowers coming from his robes.

What? Did he lie in a meadow all day?

"And, you are-"

" **Sam!** "

I blinked, frozen in place and utterly confused.

...Who the hell is Sam?!

We all turned to the very loud voice that echoed through the room and my eyes stayed glued to a window sitting on the far back side of the wide room. Upon seeing the owner of the loud and boyish voice, I almost screamed my head off and nearly gave Arthur a punch worthy of making him double over and fall to the polished floor.

Standing outside where the sky was turning darker, was no other than the demon Marcus, his hair and clothes oddly dripping wet and his wide and slightly frantic eyes now a light brown.

"Hmm?" Lau hummed, "What happened to him?" he asked as we all fully turned to the idiot demon boy.

The edge of my eye twitched in nervousness as a felt my blood go cold. I know I should be happy to see him but what about Sebastian?! He could appear at any second and both Marcus and I would be bathing in our own blood!

Quickly and speedily glancing around the place to see if the butler was around, I immediately went into acting mode.

"Ah!" I shouted, doing a good job of looking absolutely shocked and slightly disgusted, making Arthur, Lau and Ran Mao turn to me in slight surprise.

" **G-Gilligan!** " I stammered, sweat dropping at the random name I just spurted. Marcus froze, staring at me with bug eyes with his lips pursed in and looking more confused than ever.

"Ah, please excuse me." I said with a dainty smile, putting off the guests before things could get worse and anyone comes to 'help him out' and ask him to dry off. I sprinted towards Marcus and simply jumped through the open window.

I thought he would catch me but my toe somehow caught the window sill and I ended up plummeting down to the bushes face first with a loud and troublesome  **BANG!**  and  **THUD!**

Above me, Marcus simply stared down at me, puzzled at my actions as his hair continued to drip with what seemed like water.

" _Gilligan?_ " he asked in absolute astonishment.

Growling and pulling the leaves off my head, I quickly got up, nonchalantly dusting myself before grabbing Marcus by the ear and dragging him away from the window and towards the forest where no one can see us.

While I dragged him, hearing his overly exaggerated ow's, I glanced up at the windows on the second floor where Sebastian probably was. At this time, he would surely be preparing Ciel for greeting the guests. And hopefully, he wouldn't know I'm currently dragging another demon who was now named Gilligan by the ear.

Staring up at that window where Ciel's room was, I flinched, suddenly feeling my neck tingling. The spot where Sebastian….

I grit my teeth. Like the mercury in a thermometer, I could feel my anger and the feeling of betrayal rising faster the closer Marcus stood behind me.

He left me. Alone with my potential killers.

Imagine being left alone in a school where you'd surely be bullied and no one will protect you. That's how I felt. Vulnerable and miserable.

Upon reaching the forest, I let him go as I sighed a heavy sigh.

"Well," Marcus hummed, "Guess I don't need to go to a piercing parlor anymore." He growled. Turning to him, I gave my best glare, the anger fueling my glare as I felt my eyes going hotter. Seeing my look, he froze and blinked at me in slight surprise.

Sure enough he was about to ask what he did, and thankfully for him, I did not have the need to slap him. Instead, he sighed in defeat, suddenly looking sad and yes, very sorry. "It was an emergency." He simply said in a small tone, slowly pulling his pale hand down to his sides and trying to look non-threatening and nice.

With a heavy sigh, I slowly shut my eyes, feeling my shoulder untense. "Don't do that again." I muttered under my breath as I turned my back to him, trying to calm myself.

Behind me, the demon stayed silent. After a few seconds of crickets chirping and bushes rustling, Marcus cleared his throat.

"Sorry." he said, catching me off guard.

Honestly saying, this guy who always took a chance to prank and play around with me didn't seem like the sincere type.

Glancing at him from the corner of my eye, I was suddenly grasped by his own eyes which had now turned red once again. But at the moment, they were soft and slightly pleading but still had that mischievousness set in them.

Taking a deep breath, I sighed and fully turned to him, showing that I forgave him.

Seeing my motion, he cracked a lopsided smirk. I rolled my eyes in return. "So what was the emergency?" I asked. Marcus started shaking the water off his hair. As he did, I stopped and stared in amazement to see that it wasn't water, but sand-like powder.

"Someone was just causing trouble for us." he replied, pulling up the collar of his black trench coat and shaking it off, causing the transparent powder to carefully flutter and slowly fall to the forest floor. "The place where we're going to practice your powers is finally ready." He simply said with a nonchalant look on his pale face.

Right at that moment, I jumped at the small drop of rain on my cheek. Looking up, the grey clouds blessed us with a slight drizzle, but after a few moments, the rain was pouring wildly down on us. I blinked at Marcus then found myself staring at the large mansion, its lights suddenly brighter in the darkening forest we were in. From inside, I could see Mey rin greeting another new guest-Earl Grey, I recall.

And I just ended up staring at Mey rin.

In those windows, I could see all these guests, I knew some of them and slightly remembered their faces thanks to my old tutor. And to me, they all seemed to shine a faint light as if they were signal beams for me to look for in a sea of confusion.

But Mey rin, Tanaka were different.

Looking at them was like staring at diamonds in a sea of beautiful rubies. Surely visible from anywhere.

Even Ciel and Sebastian who were standing up at the stairs, smiling down at the guests in a slightly mischievous manner seemed utterly bright in my eyes.

Marcus saw where I was looking and followed then turned back to me with knit brows. Complete and utter confusion on his face. For a moment, a silence cracked between us.

"You really are a sucker for pain, aren't ya'." He sighed in exasperation.

I glanced up at him, feeling my shoulders go heavy. It must be the rain.

When I didn't say anything, Marcus sighed, looking annoyed all of a sudden. "They're not your family, Sarah!" He said loudly through the rain, his voice suddenly sounding like frightening thunder to my ears.

Once he said that, something in my chest stirred. I opened my mouth, wanting to shout something back but I froze, not knowing what to scream back.

"Forget everything." is the new thing I need to learn.

I closed my mouth again, and hung my head down a bit, my cap falling the floor before I could even take my hand out. The rain fell hard on my head, as if trying to wake me from this nightmare or dream, or whatever I've been pulled into.

"I know." I finally said, my voice small and quiet. Marcus stayed silent before me so I pulled my head up and blinked at the demon.

"Let me just get something from in there." I said, taking my cap from the muddy floor and shaking the mud off it before putting it back on my head.

Marcus was about to ask but I glanced at him. He suddenly fell silent, freezing in place.

"Stay here." I simply said and stalked off, heading back to the mansion to get the item that held the utmost importance.

"That damn box."


	26. One Diamond is Annoying Though

“Wait!” Marcus suddenly shouted, immediately pulling me back by my arm and making me shout in protest. “If someone catches you, don’t say you’re going to leave.” he reminded.

I yanked my arm away from his hand, clicking my tongue in slight annoyance. “I know that much.” I simply growled before stomping away and into the pouring rain.

If I even show a hint that I’m never coming back, Sebastian would probably somehow piece together that Marcus is around and I’d have Ciel on my tail and a too strong demon trying to bring my head to his master.

 

At the fact that I was to leave this mansion to go away somewhere with Marcus and train my new demon powers, the only thing I was coming back to get was the box I found in my own family mansion. The box my foster parents were so troubled about.

And I’m ashamed to admit that I haven’t even opened it yet. I had no key, and I never had the chance to try other ways to open it other than groan and hiss at it in annoyance. Other than me not having the key, I also had work to do, so I was too busy to even know anything about this strange part of my life.

After long stomps and strides, I stopped in front of the backdoor, soaking wet from my hat to the inside of my shoes.

Sebastian’s gonna have a heart attack. If that’s possible for a demon that is.

Coming back into this mansion might not be a good idea since, I might not want to leave anymore, but it’s not really a problem for me. If I could leave my dead sister behind in a burning house, I can leave these people whom I’m not related to in anyway much easier.

 

Once I came in through the back door, I was greeted with an empty kitchen. Thankfully, I don’t have to explain why I’m soaking wet.

I sneaked through the kitchen, heading upstairs and listening closely to the small chatter and laughter in the living room where everyone was. Bard and the others weren’t around and Sebastian was surely preoccupied by the guests.

 

Getting to my room, I stopped a few feet away.

Staring down at the carpeted floor, I tensed, feeling the stiff and dark air forming around me like mist. Instantly, I started to act again.

With a heavy sigh, I nonchalantly pulled off my cap. “Ahh, Sebastian’s gonna kill me.”

 

“I sadly cannot do that.” An ominous and honeyed voice replied from the shadows. I had to suppress another sigh.

Of course he’d be on my tail. I tried to look surprised and quickly stepped away from the shadowy area opposite of where I was standing. “Please stop doing that.” I said.

A chuckle echoed form behind me this time, making my heart jump before I gasped and whirled and stumbled away, fumbling over my feet and almost falling on my bum.

 

Sebastian who was supposed to be opposite of me was actually standing behind me. And now, I was staring up at him in absolute shock, seeing his pale face lit up by the sudden lightning striking outside and making his red eyes slightly glow.

“Why on earth are you soaking wet, Sarah?” he asked, staring down at me with exasperatedly knit brows as he sighed. The rain water dripped from my forehead, a very good representation of how nervous I suddenly was as I tried to regain my composure.

 

But, to my horror, I missed something. At the new problem, I felt the blood from my face drain away. I haven’t thought of why I was outside. “Umm, I was…just outside.” I said, unable to think of an excuse at the moment and simply deciding to speak my thoughts.

“Hmm?” Sebastian hummed, tilting his head at me. “We have guests right now. You should be downstairs.” He scolded.

I glanced out the window. From the darkness and thickness of the rain, I caught the shape of the stables. I could practically see the light shining in my head.

“The horses...” I started, “…they were making a commotion so…I just went to check on them…” I trailed off, turning to the window and pretending to look anxious for the horses which were all actually sleeping soundly even with the crazy rain.

Sebastian knit his brows at me, looking troubled. “Really? They looked quite fine this afternoon.” He simply said.

I inwardly took a breath of relief. He seems clueless of my plans. I should become an actress.

“Well, of course they were fine. It wasn’t like Poseidon was crying like a toddler this afternoon.” I replied with an arrogant scoff. Sebastian gave me a slight glare before he turned his back to me, heading to the stairs.

“Alright then, after tending to them, change your clothes and come downstairs.” He ordered, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I gave him a small nod and started towards my room, itching to just jump in, get the box and jump out the window.

 

Confirming that I understood the tasks given to me just now, the butler turned away and gracefully continued downstairs.

Hurriedly, I strode into my room, shutting the door and locking it before rushing to the wardrobe where my suitcase was. Almost tripping and falling, I grabbed the handles and yanked open the doors and froze, feeling my heart pumping insanely as my eyes fell upon the suitcase, sitting smugly between two thick blankets. Just where I left it.

 

Practically lunging at it, I pulled it out the wardrobe and placed in on top of the bed. For some reason, my heart kept going insane. I had to get the box this instant. I may be good liar, but I can’t keep it up and not screw things up.

Once I yanked it open, my hand scurried through the unused clothes, trying to search for the cold, steel item.

But there wasn’t anything.

My eyes widened and my hand froze up in a scary realization.

The box wasn’t in here.

“What the hell?”

 

Instantly, the panic thumped on my chest, dancing across my shoulders like little demons as the thoughts of where it was sprang into my head. Did Sebastian find it somehow and bring it to Ciel? Did he keep it for blackmail?

I turned the large suitcase over, not caring that I hit myself with the handle and threw it towards the pillows as I stared at the contents. I didn’t feel anything hard fall to the bed, and I can’t see the brown color anywhere.

“Shit.” I growled deeply and started to get up and try to see if I just misplaced it.

No matter how much of a prisoner I actually am here in this mansion, Sebastian surely won’t be the jerk who’d go through my things and steal something from me.

 

As I looked around the room, my clothes starting to get dry, I froze when my eyes stopped before the mirror table. Staring at the glass, I could see my closed door but there was a tall black figure standing between me and the said door.

Two red orbs glowed from that darkness and I tensed, getting ready to try and talk my way out, thinking of an excuse and what I would do if my words don’t work.

“Sebastian.” I said loudly, and I felt the air spike with some kind of lightness. Was he amused?

With a nonchalant roll of my eyes, I sighed and fully turned to the creepy butler. “Get out of my room, would you?” I asked, smiling daintily and innocently at the butler who now stepped into the light coming in from the tall window.

Once he stepped into the light, I won’t mind saying I almost whimpered.

 

He just stared at me, a bored and blank look on his pale face. And for a second, I wondered if the undead could really come back to life. An eerie silence floated in the room, rendering me paralyzed once again.

“What?” I asked, trying to keep my voice loud and annoyed.

The butler stared at me and stepped towards me, making me flinch a bit. “You’re acting quite strange.” He said, inching closer to me as I stared him down. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Staring up at his eyes, I just knew that I’ve been caught. However, he doesn’t have any proof yet, so I can still get out of this.

“Of course. It’s just the cold.” I simply replied, heading to my bed where my clothes lay openly. He stared after me, creeping me out even more.

God, why didn’t I just run into Finny?? This man is like a Doberman! An overly and horribly scary Doberman that is.

While I was trying to look for a new outfit, I froze once again to feel that Sebastian was now standing right behind me.

 

“Who is Gilligan, by the way?” he asked, his voice coming in out in a quiet eerie whisper wrapped with a sure hostility at the mention of Marcus’ fake name.

I gritted my teeth and sighed in fake exasperation as I stood up, pushing him away with my back. “He’s just a friend I met in town.” I lied. After my words, I felt this strange heaviness in the pit of my stomach. Did I slip up?

“Master Arthur said he called you Sam.” Sebastian challenged.

“False name, of course.” I chuckled, trying to keep my cool. “Nice touch, eh?” I asked with a grin.

 

Before I knew it, Sebastian had already restrained me. My hands were behind me now, gripped together with his large gloved hand as he kept his other palm over my mouth.

I stared up at him, trying to struggle, but I couldn’t even move.

“What are you up to, Sarah?” Sebastian asked, his eyes glowing intensely as he stared at me with a cross expression. I knit my brows at him and growled, feeling angry once again as I kept whipping around like an angry child which I was at the moment.

“MMMFOPMMMFFF!!!” I yelled in a muffle under his palm. I was about to bite him when he suddenly pushed me to the bed, placing his forearm over my throat.

“What are you-“

“Is this what you’re looking for?” he suddenly asked and my eyes fell upon the brown, steel box he held in his other hand. My eyes widened, slight shock and disappointment pulsing in me.

Well, apparently, Sebastian Michaelis actually _is_ the jerk who’d go through my things and steal something from me. I glared back at him, feeling my eyes going dark as I stared into those glowing red orbs filled with silent animosity.

But despite seeing that look on his face, I let the similar dislike I had for him show.

“That. Is. Mine.” I hissed, infinitely infuriated.

Sebastian was about to say something but I cut him off with a growl. “Give it back, right now, you jerk.” I growled, feeling my eyes getting hotter. But of course, being the indifferent demon butler he is, he ignored me.

“I knew something was already wrong when Sir Arthur told me about that Gilligan person.”

“So, it’s already assumed that I’m doing something insane like try to kill you?” I hissed angrily, trying to get loose from his arm holding me down but, even without me feeling the pressure, I couldn’t get his damn arm off!

Other than that, why does he keep pinning me down in such weird ways?!

 

“Your actions back in the hallway were quite strange.” he simply replied, studying the box he laid on the bed next to my head. “Usually you’d be sticking your tongue out at me like a child. You wouldn’t just nod and follow orders from me that easily.” He explained.

I blinked at him, stunned that he got all that from that mere nod of my head. But yeah, that was a big slip on my part anyway.

“The young master said to keep my eye on you, more specifically today.” he continued with a blank look on his face.

After these few seconds of the butler talking, the blood in me started to boil hotter before something in me finally snapped like a rubber string. “Get off me.”

 

The butler continued to stare oddly at me. Then with a sigh, he did the unexpected.

A stinging pain burst through my left wrist, making my eyes widen as my jaw fell in shock at the sudden pain. I yelped and turned my head to see my wrist in Sebastian’s mouth, a bit of blood trickling down to the sheets.

“Not again!” I growled, feeling my eyes tearing up at the pain.

 

It wasn’t like the last time in the library. For some reason his bite was much more forceful and the pain was like pouring alcohol all over an open and very large wound.

I tried to pry my other hand off his other hand holding me down, but my energy was slowly depleting. I tried to bite him, but he simply moved away and kept sucking my blood out again, the warmth of his breath tickling my skin.

I was about to yell for Marcus when my vision doubled.

“You’re…” I wanted to say he was gonna kill me but I just ended up groaning in the end, my body growing weaker by the second.

 

Thinking back on my thoughts of him being a diamond, yeah, I don’t even know why I’d miss this bastard. He’s keeping me prisoner in this mansion and in the end I might just end up dead.

But how the hell do I get him off?!!

With a grit of my teeth, I gathered all my strength, feeling a surge of hotness in my right fist bubbling insanely.

“GET! OFF!” I screamed and yanked my hand from under his own.

It happened in a blur, but all I know is…

Sebastian ended up slapping himself with his own hand.

And thanks to my sudden surge of strength, he went flying off me and hit the wall with a very loud THUD!! that would make you think you threw an entire shelf full of books at it.

Groaning, I took my chance and lunged to the window, pushing it open before jumping out. Even with my vision doubling as I neared a bush of thorny roses, I let myself fall, hoping I would somehow not break my legs.

Before I could feel the impact of the ground, someone caught me and my eyes flew open, my head insanely hoping it wasn’t Sebastian. Seeing who it was, I felt my muscles relax under my skin.

Marcus didn’t say a word and with a push of his feet, like a lightning bolt, we raced through the forest, disappearing into the thickness of it and finally leaving the Phantomhive’s mansion.

 

Sebastian’s POV:

A groan escaped my lips as my left cheek stung. “That girl.” I clicked, feeling completely irked as I stood up from the floor.

That surge of power….she’s getting close to knowing how to control her powers. Staring at the open window and seeing the curtains gently flowing in the rainy breeze, I put my finger to my chin, thinking. The young master will not be pleased. It’s a sure thought she had left with that demon boy.

                  A moment after, raucous laughter echoed through the hallway. It sounded like Master Siemens. I sighed heavily.

“Ahh, honestly…what a troublesome creature.” I muttered under my breath, heading to the door to return to the party.

 

Before I could walk out, a strange humming vibrated through my ears. I turned, seeing the steel object lying quietly on the bed, Sarah’s clothes and belongings scattered over the sheets.

I walked towards the item, realizing the humming noise was coming from the box.

Taking it into my hands, I gasped, my eyes widening before, for some reason, my hands clicked open, letting the object fall back to the bed. I stared at it. I don’t know what it is, but as if it were by instinct, I should not be near this box. And nor should Sarah.


	27. 'Tanks', for the Trip to New York

Sarah’s POV: 

 

Marcus has been running non-stop for a long time now. I don’t know exactly what time it is already, but the rain still hasn’t stopped.

As he ran with me in his arms, the wind beat hard against our bodies. For me it was like running against a tornado, the wall of air continuously trying to push us away like tiny leaves.

But apparently Marcus couldn’t feel that.

These entire hours, I’d been silent in his arms, completely exhausted and literally drained. (Thanks to bastard Michaelis, that is.)

Other than the crazy storm we were running through and the fact that I don’t know where we’re headed, I was slightly bothered by how Marcus hasn’t said one word at all. Usually, he would probably be lecturing me and sighing with exasperation the entire time.

I looked up at him, squinting through the rain dripping on my face from his midnight hair. He looked straight ahead, not even bothered by the rain stabbing at his eyes and kept a straight expressionless face.

He must’ve known I looked up at him since he opened his mouth.

“Just hold on.” he simply said, gripping me tighter in his arms.

I did as he said and simply stared at nothing.

Sleeping wasn’t an option for me at the moment. I was afraid I might not wake up anymore.

 

After a few longer moments, the rain finally seemed to be ceasing along with Marcus’ speed. I was about to ask where we are when we totally stopped and I froze in his arms.

Enveloping me like the wings of a giant vulture was darkness and a ringing silence eating at my ears.

I was about to ask where we were when Marcus carefully moved and seemed to pull me down. Soon, I felt the cold, solid floor underneath me.

 Feeling my way around, I realized we were most probably in a cave. But since it was deep in the night, I couldn’t see a thing.

 

“Marcus?” I called, my small and weak voice bouncing off the cave walls.

“Save your strength.” Marcus’ voice replied as I heard his shoes crunch through the rocks and twigs on the floor.

“A few more minutes of you talking and you’ll faint.” he said. After that, I kept my mouth shut. I don’t like blacking out.

A second later, Marcus snapped his fingers and my eyes dilated before I totally shut them from the sudden burst of fire in the cave.

Peeking from my lashes, I squinted at the small fire in the middle of the cave Marcus had magically started. After taking care of the fire, he shook of his coat and trudged towards me, easily taking me into his arms and bringing me closer to the warm fire before plopping his heavy coat over my shoulders.

He then pulled up the long sleeve of his red dress shirt which even with his coat, stuck to his skin thanks to the rain and exposed his pale wrist before somehow cutting it in a flash.

“Drink.” He ordered and I immediately did so, taking in my fill and getting my energy back.

After a few minutes of drinking his blood, I pulled away, sighing heavily.

“God, that was close.” I muttered.

Marcus stared at me, saying nothing as the fire crackled before us.

He then looked away and sighed.

 

“I was about to go in after you.” he said, making me glance at him from the corner of my eye.

“Once I got there, you were already down. I thought I had to go and help but, well…as usual, you got out of it.” he chuckled, smiling a bit as he looked back at me.

I stared at him, seeing his hair was slowly drying off.

“Not bad yourself.” I blurted, turning to look at the fire.

“I thought I was gonna fall on my face again.” I smiled, turning to him again and recalling the moment I jumped out that window, escaping from Sebastian.

“Thanks.” I simply said, giving him a genuinely thankful smile.

 

 Staring at me, he quickly looked away, clearing his throat before poking a stick at the fire, fixing the wood and keeping them in place.

“Anyway,” he started, “since you’re out of the Phantomhive’s hair for a while, we need to get to training.” He said, groaning and stretching his arms and legs out from under him.

“And where exactly are we going to train?” I asked skeptically, picturing us brawling in an abandoned factory.

“Just a small place somewhere out of London.” He informed as he pulled himself down to lie on the cool flat rocky floor.

“We’re already out of London.” I said pointedly. Marcus sluggishly pulled his eyelid open to look at me.

“Such powers of perception.” He hummed.

I wanted to at least hit him on the head or something but I was really tired to argue anymore. Bottom line is, the training camp or whatever is was close by.

“We’ll start training tomorrow.” Marcus simply replied before turning his back to me and snuggling into a corner to sleep.

I stared at him then at the fire, not knowing whether I should sleep too or not.

 

At the back of my neck, a tingling wouldn’t stop. Not like the tingling I felt near the mansion where I was supposedly being targeted. This time, it was like someone was simply watching from far away. And a paranoia kept eating at me.

I swallowed, trying to keep that oval pale face smiling ominously at me and red, cat-like eyes out of my head.

“Goddamit, Michaelis.” I muttered to myself, rubbing my face tiredly with my palm.

With a deep sigh and a glance to the cave’s opening that had shown I had to sleep this second, I pulled myself down to the rocky floor and shut my eyes.

 

 

I woke up to the feeling of something crawling at my leg for a start.

“You better wake up.” Marcus’ voice called along with the scent of meat cooking. Right then, my skin tingled at the feeling of something prickly crawling over knees.

Holy shit.

My eyes snapped open and I simply let out a blood curdling scream before I jumped to my feet and stupidly, stupidly hit the cave’s ceiling.

At the impact and feeling of three gigantic books being slapped on my head, my jaw fell as I shakily placed my hands on top of my head.

Marcus groaned. “For the love of God, Sarah!”

 

After breakfast which consisted of roast meat and eggs which I have no idea came from, Marcus and I plodded along deeper into the forest.

I simply followed him from behind, trying to keep elephantine leaves from slapping my face all the while dodging with amazing reflexes the suddenly appearing bugs of all sizes.

“So, what are we doing first?” I asked, looking up at the grey sky that dropped small bits of rainfall onto our heads.

“We don’t really have the leisure of training every aspect one by one. We’ll do everything together.” Marcus started, “Offense, Defense, Speed and, mastering your hidden skill.” he said, glancing at me from the corner of his eye and smiling lopsidedly at me.

“Hidden skill?” I asked, trying to keep my footing since we were descending a steep and foliage filled slope.

“Mm-hm.” Marcus hummed, jumping over a fallen tree covered in moss before turning to me and wordlessly taking me over the log.

“And what would be my hidden skill, pray tell?” I asked, slightly glaring at him since he kept smiling at me like he knew something I didn’t.

Right then, I almost staggered back when a giant leaf smacked me in the face, making a very impressive PACK! Sound as the edge of my mouth twitched.

Ahead of me, Marcus was snickering uncontrollably as he kept walking, both of us ascending down into a deep and dark part of the forest that made me think we were somehow coming into a cave instead.

“I don’t know your hidden skill.” Marcus said, making me sweat drop.

Probably knowing my reaction, he sighed in annoyance and slightly turned his head to me. “Hence the term hidden.”

 

I rolled my eyes at his failure of trying to look cool and all knowing, but my thoughts were suddenly stopped to see that we’ve stopped trekking downwards and were now strolling through a new forest.

Other than the bushes and hard terrain to walk through disappearing, the trees around us had suddenly gotten larger and taller. And when I mean large and tall, I mean they were gigantic.

One tree could be as fat as a vertical whale.

As we walked a cleared path I craned my head, my jaw falling in amazement to see these silent giants surrounding me and making me feel like an ant.

Right then, I grunted when the side of my head bumped Marcus’ back. Looking up at him in slight confusion, he turned to me then pulled his arms open and smiling widely, motioning to our surroundings.

“This is where we’ll practice.” He announced, looking around the place as a gentle fog suddenly came over us, making the chirping of crickets seem louder.

After he said we’d be practicing here, a giant smile spread across my face as the excitement rushed into me like a tsunami.

Perfect!

I nodded at Marcus, trying to keep my smile down as I started stretching a bit, looking around and wondering if we’d be jumping from tree to tree. Or climbing all of them.

“Alright, what’s first then?” I asked, smirking at him.

Before fully turning to him, I was fully relaxed with his presence.

 

But a second after, my eyes widened before my stomach clenched, a primal instinct snapping before I gasped and pushed the mossy floor with my feet, jumping back in time before Marcus’ fist could land on my face, a strange singular thumping sound and pebbles scrambling over the ground resonating through the forest.

Getting away from the demon, I nearly lost all the blood on my face at the sight before me.

Kneeling with one knee on the floor, Marcus stared up at me, his red eyes glowing intensely with excitement that simply came off to me as intimidating and superbly scary. And his fist which was supposed to hit me was now buried completely in the soft forest floor, making it look like the forest had eaten up his hand.

With my back to one of the giant trees, I stared at Marcus, wide eyed and yes, very scared. The first thing that came out of my mouth was;

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

Obviously, I was terrified as hell since I’ve never seen him like this before.

Marcus ignored my annoyed shouts and snickered, pulling his hand from under the ground and clapping his hands together, cleaning himself of the dirt.

“Very good reflexes.” He said loudly, his voice bouncing off the fat tree trunks around us.

“Your speed is just right too.” He said thoughtfully as he carefully approached me, his face full of a strange amusement and excitement that reminded me too much of Sebastian.

“I’m not gonna teach you how to control yourself.” Marcus said, “You’ll learn it on your own by fighting me head on. You know what happens when you lose or do horribly.”

At his words, my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

“But-“

Before I could even finish, Marcus had already lunged towards me, giving me the impression that I was being chased by a hungry lion. A very fast one at that.

To save myself from the scary guy, I followed my instincts, and ran.

“JESUS, MARCUS!!” I screamed, scared and nervous out of my wits at the thought of him catching me.

 

Soon, I was running out of fuel. In a second, something snapped in me and I felt the rising annoyance rising in my chest.

“Tch. Enough.” I growled to myself and whirled, pushing the floor with my feet, hearing the grinding of pebbles below me as I fully turned to Marcus, seeing his red eyes glowing like rubies as he sprinted towards me, looking as fierce as I’ve ever seen him.

Without me knowing, I pulled my arm back and whipped it out, throwing punches continuously at him the moment he got close enough. I never landed one hit. He was too freakin’ fast!

But my aimless punches did keep him at bay as I thought of ways to beat him and stop him from chasing me like a madman.

Whenever he saw an opening, he would push ahead and throw his own fists back at me and on instinct I would raise my arms up, a strange bubbling at the pit of my stomach rising up towards my chest and into my arms, keeping me alert and ready.

So that’s how the entire day droned on.

Marcus and I throwing punches at each other, him running after me, me pathetically running away every time he did something new like run up trees and lunge me like a cannonball with me getting away by a mere inch.

Soon, the sun had already set, covering me and Marcus in slight darkness along with my energy.

Around us, some of the trees had been bruised horribly, their tree trunks crushed and looking as if a wrecking ball had smashed through them.

 Though in truth it was only Marcus’ doing whenever he tried to punch or kick me and missed.

 

In the middle of the darkened field, I sat on my knees, panting and sweating like a horse, my entire body shaking as my chest beat uncontrollably, my heart furiously trying to pump blood into my system to keep me from collapsing on the spot.

And sitting right before me with his arm propped on his knee was Marcus, simply staring at me as he cleaned his fingernails absent mindedly.

Unlike me who was drenched in sweat and covered in dirt and mud, he looked the way he looked before our one sided match started.

“Are….we done?” I wheezed, my head fuzzy and my body feeling as light as a feather which I don’t think is a good sign.

Marcus looked up at the canopies, seeing we were now enveloped by a darkness with only the light of full moon as our guide.

“Yeah.” He said, looking back down at me who was still trying to catch her breath.

“A-are you sure I even learned something?” I asked, feeling my heart finally calming down. But now I was getting thirsty.

 

Marcus stared at me then unexpectedly, he put a hand on my head, making me freeze up as the light weight of his hand felt like a gentle breeze.

Looking up at him, he suddenly smiled widely at me as he ruffled my hair.

“You did a pretty good job, newbie.” He chuckled, ruffling my hair more.

I continued staring at Marcus, paralyzed by his sudden move before I felt the blood rushing into my cheeks weirdly because of the sight of his crimson eyes glittering under the moonlight.

Quickly I pulled my eyes away, trying to distract myself with the rising fog around us. What the hell was that just now?

“Ah, tanks.” I muttered.

 

For a second, there was a blank silence before I finally realized what I just said and burst into embarrassment.

“Sorry, did you just say tanks?” Marcus asked as he snickered, making my face burst into hotness again before I started, hitting him saying he was wrong and I in fact did not express my thanks to him in the form of military war weapons.

After his ceaseless teases, he finally stopped and stood on his feet, leaving me burning with embarrassment and slight annoyance on the ground.

“Alright, let’s go back. I think your training’s enough for today.” Marcus said.

I grunted in reply. It better be. I didn’t sprint up a tree and almost fall on my head like a pathetic drunk lizard for nothing.

I carefully got up, and quickly walked ahead, leaving Marcus behind staring at me with a puzzled look on his face. Before I could pass the 2nd tree, Marcus suddenly called out.

“Wrong way, Sarah.” He called before laughing his butt off.

What did I do?

I stopped midway, walked back and hit him over and over again like a crazed monkey before stopping and growling at him, telling him we should already go.

With a small smile and chuckle, he finally went ahead and I followed as we left the forest of giant trees.

After an hour, we finally got back to the cave, taking a longer time than before since Mr. demon boy here got lost and refused to accept he was and, almost got us chased by a wild bear.

In the cave, Marcus was already roasting a small bird we caught while walking back.

“What are we doing tomorrow then?” I asked as I walked toward the back of the cave where a small pool of clear and clean water lay. As the fire crackled behind me, I washed my face of the dirt, waiting for Marcus to answer.

“We’re going to New York.” He blurted, making me stop as the cold water trickled down the back of my neck.

 

I blinked, the words New York echoing in my head. Carefully, I turned back to Marcus, my eyes slightly wide with shock.

“New…York?” I asked skeptically.

Marcus nodded at me as he pulled the bird out of the fire, and cut it in half, holding up the other leg to me, motioning me to come closer.

Walking up to him, I took the leg from him and munched on it, impressed that he cooked it really well.

“I have a friend there. We’re gonna meet him and-“

Marcus suddenly stopped mid sentence and froze as if he had a revelation or maybe heard something.

“Your friend?” I asked, urging him to continue.

He then glanced at me and smiled. “Just a little visit.” He smirked. “He knows a lot and he can give you some information you want about yourself.”

I blinked at him, feeling a strange burning in my chest as I hung my head down.

In my head, tons of questions rose like bubbles from a deep, dark pool.

Who were my parents, were they even human and the source of my half demon blood? Where were they? Why did they leave me behind?

And most importantly,

I glanced at Marcus who was now carefully eating the chicken leg.

“ _Why is he helping me_?” I thought quietly.

He and I are nothing but mere strangers and at first he only told me he wants to help me ‘cause I interest him. A pretty normal reply coming a from a demon though.

But I decided to keep that question in my head. I may trust him now, but that doesn’t mean he’ll answer all my questions and tell me the truth.

I know, I might be acting all paranoid. But after everything that’s happened, I’d better be cautious or I might end up getting killed.

“When do we leave then?” I asked, driving these thoughts away from my head and recalling the date today. It was probably after April 10th already.

“I guess tomorrow morning would be the best. The Campania would be leaving tomorrow.” Marcus said.

I knit my brows at him, not knowing what a Campania is.

“Campie?” I asked, making Marcus roll his eyes.

“The Campania is a ship.” He replied, eating more of the roast bird.

My eyes brightened a bit and before I knew it, the excitement was running up my spine as I plopped next to Marcus, making him glance at me and blink at my sudden cheeriness.

“You have tickets for this?!” I asked, remembering the first time I ever sailed on ship.

God, was it luxurious and beautiful.

Marcus blinked at me and smiled widely.

“Of course I don’t have tickets.” He smiled.

I stared blankly at him.

“What a cheat.” I muttered before he lightly clipped the top of my head with his hand.

“Hey, getting those tickets is a pain. Why not just sneak in when we can?” he said before completely finishing his food and clapping his hands clean.

“Get some sleep. We leave tomorrow morning.” He said, his boot crunching on the ground and rearranging the firewood as he readied himself for sleep.

 

The next day, after leaving the forest, we finally arrived at the docks, both of us wearing a glamour Marcus made for both of us.

Now, Marcus was wearing a full on, all black suit paired with a sophisticated pair of leather shoes and a long trench coat. For now, his short, messy hair had become longer and tied up in a low ponytail.

 I on the other hand wore my normal clothes- a pair of white knee length shorts, a black button down shirt paired with a white vest and a pair of brown leather shoes. Other than that, my hair was now short and messy. And blonde.

 

student from America going back to their homeland after visiting the student’s old relatives.

“I applaud you for this glamour.” I muttered into Marcus’ ear, hoping he heard me through the roar of the crowd standing before the giant ship.

Looking up and squinting my eyes from the morning sun, I saw the smoke billowing from the three steel trunks in the middle of the ship. Rails leading into the barge filled with marching people, ranging from aristocrats wearing all sorts of wonderful clothing, to the normal people shouting at their friends and relatives to hurry into the ship.

It was impressive, really. Amazing compared to the first ship I ever sailed in.

Marcus glanced towards me, showing me his fake, oval shaped glasses.

He smirked at me. “Thanks.” He chuckled as we carefully moved through the crowd, the people easily giving us space thanks to Marcus’ ‘charming smile’ as he so called it.

As we neared the white stairs leading to the doors of the ship, I grabbed Marcus’ shoulder, getting nervous of the standing guards at the door.

“Tickets.” I hissed into his ear.

“Stop worrying and enjoy yourself.” Marcus simply chuckled at me and kept walking up the steel stairs, smiling at everyone and making other girls go red in the face and whisper excitedly to each other.

I rolled my eyes at the overly happy demon and decided to just keep going and blindly follow him and hoe he knows what’s he’s doing.

In the middle of me walking and slightly blushing as other women cooed and flirted with me, at the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a familiar head of dark blue hair seated on a small frame. Next to that, another taller person wearing a black trench coat.

Ciel’s POV:

“We will set sail soon! All boarding passengers, please make haste!!” one uniformed man yelled through the crowd as me, Snake and Sebastian walked up the stairs, saying goodbye to Finny and the others.

As we walked, I looked to my left to see a young man with striking blonde hair and deep blue eyes, staring our way as the women squealed over him.

I stared for a bit before Sebastian called on to me, asking if everything was alright.

 “ _That look in his eyes reminds me of Sarah’s_.” I thought to myself.

I harrumphed at myself, feeling annoyed all of a sudden.

“Impossible. That little brat left.” I muttered to myself as a vein popped in my head. To be able to escape Sebastian. She is definitely not human and she can’t stay loose for long. We need to find her.

With a last glance at the boy, I continued inside the ship.


	28. The Waltz Is Dangerous

Sarah’s POV:

 

Upon getting on the ship, I jumped at the full blast of the ship’s horn that sounded a lot like an all too exaggerated elephant.

“Why are we going to New York again?” I asked in a yell towards Marcus’ ear as he leaned towards me.

At the moment, he was waving at the crowd, probably feeling too much like a famous person (one who didn’t even pay for tickets) as the crowd below cheered loudly for their leaving relatives.

Marcus blinked, looking a little confused for a second, as if he didn’t know what was going on before he turned his head to me, staring into my eyes.

I knit my brows at him, wondering why he was suddenly acting so weird.

Before I could ask what he was staring at, he heaved a heavy sigh.

“C’mon.” he called, taking my arm and pulling me out of the crowds as he lead the way into the ship.

Getting inside, I totally forgot what I was going to ask since coming inside the Campania was like entering a dream. Above the wide, carpeted staircase leading p to where we were standing sat a giant glass dome, giving us a glimpse of the clear skies we were going to sail under. 

“ _When I get rich I’m buying a boat_.” I thought to myself as I smiled goofily.

Marcus sighed from beside me, waking me from my trance and making me glance at him.

 He stared at me with an amused smirk as he motioned for me to follow.

“Meeting my friend in New York is not the only reason we’re sailing.” Marcus said as we walked through the corridors, passing by a flock of young men in suits heading towards the dining hall, their raucous laughter echoing in the halls.

“Not the only reason?” I asked. Immediately, suspicion arose in me.

Is he going to tell me we’re here for something crazy like say, a treasure map? Or we’re going to be battling some demons?...either that or we’ll be hijacking this ship.

Marcus glanced at me from the corner of his eye and looked ahead again, seemingly scanning the crowds that went past us, some of them giving us strange looks as if long haired, red eyed men or blonde blue eyed kids were a rare sight.

“Haven’t you been wondering why I chose the Campania to ride in?” Marcus asked, raising his brow at me.

I knit my brow at him in return.

“Because there are no other rides and this boat is really nice?” I asked, marveling at the wide ballroom sitting below the hallway we just passed, its polished floors filled with men and women walking around, chattering with each other as some of them stood around at the buffet tables littered with all sorts of food.

Marcus rolled his eyes at me and stopped behind a wooden pillar, his pale face darkening from the shadow of the pillar.

He looked down at the group of people below us, his red eyes gleaming a bit.

“As you know, I’m not the only demon that exists in this world.” he muttered quietly as I looked down at the crowd as well, staring at all of the humans as they laughed and jollied with everyone else.

I nodded at Marcus, Sebastian’s eyes suddenly gleaming in my head once again, making me slightly shake my head, my blonde hair coming into my eyes a bit.

“Well, demons are not the only…creatures hanging around.” Marcus finished, glancing up at me from his glasses.

I blinked at him, instantly recalling the stories my father used to tell just to scare us.

With hesitation, I asked, “Are you saying, there are such things like werewolves and witches and goblins?”

Marcus rolled his eyes at me. “Oh, please. That’s ridiculous.” He scoffed. “Goblins are gross.” Marcus added in a mutter, making me give him a strange look.

“Not like those things. Witches and goblins are all simply made up. I’ve never seen one in my life before.” Marcus said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“What we’re looking for is a certain shinigami.” Marcus said as he squinted, suddenly taking his glasses off and wiping the lenses with his coat sleeve. Either he’s having a hard time seeing or he’s getting really into his role as a teacher with slight eye trouble.

At the last word, I knit my brows.

“Shinigami?”

“Yeah. A Death god.” Marcus explained, this time nonchalantly scanning the crowd.

I blinked continuously, trying to process the words ‘Death God’ in my head.

“You mean, all black wearing being…has skull for a face and has a scythe?” I asked, not being able to help sounding skeptical.

 But in all honesty, I could barely wrap my head around demons, how is accepting that death gods exist is any easier?

 

Marcus stared at me in wonder, a silence cawing between us.

“Jeez, your imagination really is amazing.” Marcus sighed in awe. “Tell me, what exactly runs in that funny head of yours?” he asked with a bored look.

I rolled my eyes at him, resisting the urge to push him over the railings.

“The death gods I know look pretty much like us and yes, they do have death scythes, used to view a person’s cinematic record.” He explained, once again walking and making me follow.

“Cinematic record?”

“A record of a person’s life.” Marcus supplied, “before taking the person’s soul, they view this record and decide whether they live or not.”

As he explained, all I can see in my head was the image of a normal looking person walking around the place with a giant scythe in their hand and once a person dies, they’ll randomly walk into a cinema and somehow view the person’s life.

I shook my head, trying to focus.

“Why are we after this death god then?” I asked. They don’t sound too bad.

“Like I said, they take the souls of humans when they die. But usually, they don’t hang around the human world so much. But I’ve been hearing things that shinigamis have been popping up more frequently around here.” Marcus explained.

“And that is bad, why?”

Marcus suddenly glanced at me, making me freeze up as he gave me an icy glare, his red eyes suddenly glowing. Staring at him, I gulped, feeling a little intimidated all of a sudden. Maybe it was the glasses.

Right then, his eyes went soft as he blinked at me looking as if he were trying to shake off the look he had just now.

“Right. You’re half.” He muttered under his breath, recalling once again I’m not all demon

.

“Demons and shinigami don’t exactly see eye to eye.” he explained as we approached the doors leading into the dining hall, a dull roar of people talking rising towards us.

I stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Y’know. Demons…eat souls. Shinigami take them.” he quietly muttered into my ear as we came into the dining hall, carefully walking through the small crowds eating with friends and families.

“Oh.” I simply replied as we took a seat in one of the tables.

“So…why are we finding the shinigami again?” I asked, “You said there was an unusual number of them appearing but I don’t see how that’s bad.”

“ _People die every day anyway_.” I thought quietly to myself.

 

“I just want to ask what he’s doing here. It’s not normal and of course, I’d want to know what’s going on around me.” Marcus muttered, sighing before crossing his arms before himself.

I stared at my demon friend for a bit, realizing he was the type to get quite easily annoyed.

I sighed as well and leaned back on my chair, relaxing my shoulders.

“So, what do we do now?” I asked with a heavy sigh, obviously not wanting to go on the hunt right this second.

With all these people having fun around me and the dreamy-like ship I’m riding in, it’d be nice to have some fun again and feel…normal just for a few moments.

Marcus must’ve sensed my unwillingness since he stared at me for a bit.

“I guess we can have fun for now.” Marcus suddenly said, making me look up at him in slight surprise.

Looking up at him, I swore I could see his cheeks going a bit pink.

“The trip’s quite long, so we could just find him at the end of the trip. Surely, he’s not gonna jump into the cold sea.” He muttered under his breath as he leaned back on his chair, letting one of the waiters hand us each a menu.

As we chose our dishes and the waiter left, I gave Marcus a dainty smile.

“I have just one question left.” I smiled.

Marcus raised his brow at me. “What? Are dragons real?” he chuckled, taking a sip of water from his glass.

“No.” I smiled, the edge of my mouth twitching in annoyance.

“Where’s our room?”

 

At my question, the demon almost choked on his water, making a weird grunting sound before freezing up and carefully putting his glass down the table in defeat.

 

 

“God. Why would you even think that?” I asked, sweat dropping as we walked through the hallways, heading outside where the sun was already setting and the wind was getting colder.

“How would I know we’d be sailing for two weeks?!” he growled as he whirled to me.

I stared blankly at the slightly pissed off demon practically hissing fire out of his mouth before rolling my eyes at him.

Continuing on to the open deck, we bickered with each other, with me suggesting for us to sleep out here since it was really cold and I liked the feeling of the wind stinging my cheeks.

Naturally, Marcus refused calling me crazy as I excitedly ran around the deck like a little kid and almost laughing my butt off when Marcus almost slipped on a stray piece of bread that mysteriously appeared before his feet.

 

 

2 days have passed since we sailed and for the past days, we’ve been sleeping in a small cabin Marcus magically made. I have to say, it wasn’t really fun sleeping in that cabin. Especially if you were in the top bunk and kept bumping your head on the low ceiling like I did these past mornings.

 

Right now I was walking around the ship, just taking a breather and enjoying the view of the sea before me as I placed my arms over the railings, breathing in the cool air.

At the moment, I was still wearing the glamour. Marcus was too. As not to arouse suspicion as he says.

As I was simply staring at the horizon where the birds were flying into the setting sun, I suddenly froze, recalling a specific box laying on a bed.

At the memory of it, my jaw fell in utter disbelief.

“FUCK!” I yelled too loudly, making everyone close to me stop and give me strange glances. I blushed in embarrassment, quickly apologizing.

I was trying so hard to get away from that damn butler, I completely forgot about that box!

Like I keep saying, I may not know what’s in it, but it’s important! I need to get it back.

“Now how do I get it back?” I groaned, practically crying as I messed up my blonde hair, wanting to throw myself into the sea.

“How do you get what back?”

I gasped, quickly whirling and almost slapping Marcus’ face in the process.

“Sorry.” I apologized, fully turning to him to see that he was now wearing very fancy clothes. What exactly?

Well, he was now wearing a straight and very nice black suit, his tailcoat outlining his graceful figure and his red vest emphasizing the black tie carefully ties under his neck.

Adding to that, he no longer wore his glamour. Now he was back to the demon boy with short, messy black hair and gleaming red eyes filled with mischievousness.

I blinked at him in slight confusion.

“You’re not…” I trialed off, honestly feeling a slight warmth on my cheeks as I saw how gentlemanly he looked at the moment.

He smiled at me. “Yeah, ah, the hair was getting uncomfortable.” He chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, his cheeks reddening as he avoided eye contact with me.

I studied him for a bit then smiled, chuckling a bit.

“What’s the occasion?” I asked. “Don’t look like the bastard I usually know.”

The edge of his mouth twitched at my words, making me chuckle.

“Well…there’s a dance downstairs…” he trailed off, his cheeks going redder each second.

I knit my brows at him now, getting slightly worried since he’s getting all too red.

“And?” I pushed, looking up at him and trying to make him look me in the eye. “You have a date?” I asked.

For some reason feeling a little peeved since hey, I’m the one he’s here with and him leaving me for a date with a strange girl is a little bit rude.

At my question, the demon froze up and gritted his teeth before glancing at me for a bit and asking the strangest question he’s ever asked me.

“Umm, I was wondering if you’d wanna come with me…” Marcus trailed off.

 

For a few seconds, all I could hear was the sloshing of the water under the ship and the chatter and laughter of people passing by, heading to the said dance.

He was asking _me_ to a _dance_??

For some reason, my face burst into hotness as I leaned back, the shock finally hitting me.

“EH?!” I exclaimed, making Marcus jump a bit as he reddened too.

“ME?!” I yelled, making other people glance at us.

“Of course, you! Who else is here?!” he shouted back, still going red in the face.

I was about to protest when he suddenly whirled me and pushed me to the direction our cabin was.

“Just! Hurry and take the glamour off!” he yelled in a whisper.

“But-“

“This will be the first and last time I’m gonna be nice to you!” he suddenly shouted, his face going redder than a pepper before he wobbled away, leaving me staring at his back along with other bystanders.

With a confused look, I sighed and decided to just go with it and headed to our cabin.

 

 

Marcus’ POV:

 

I stood near the foot of the stairs, waiting for Sarah.

“Jeez, that was nerve wracking.” I thought to myself, still feeling my heart racing.

These past days, being around Sarah has been a lot of fun. And, there’s really nothing behind my invitation to her. The girl’s been through a lot and I figured, she’d have fun in a little dance like other girls. (Granted she wasn’t normal at all.)

I’ve been waiting for a few minutes now and right when I was wondering what was taking her so long, I looked up when a group of guys looked up the stairs, their eyes filled with wonder and awe as they nudged each other, nodding towards the top of the stairs.

“Wow. Who’s she?” one boy asked, his cheeks reddening a bit.

I blinked, honestly a little intrigued by this girl who made so many heads turn.

Once I looked up, I froze as I felt my breath stop for a moment.

 

Standing up on the stairs was a girl wearing a pretty black, knee length dress decorated with white swirls of flowers. Her slim legs wrapped by white stockings and making her look a bit childish along with her flat, black shoes.

But thanks to her hair, dark as midnight and slightly hugging her pale, oval face, she looked a little more mature.

I stared at her, feeling my mouth was slightly open as she appeared to be looking for someone. After a second, her sapphire eyes fell on mine.

I blinked, feeling star struck as Sarah gave a familiar smirk at me, her brows knit up in slight confusion as I continued to stare at her.

For some reason, my heart couldn’t stop palpitating. With a blink, I fully turned to her, smirking back.

Right when I was going to approach her, the group of men pushed through me heading Sarah’s way as they called to her.

“Hello there, miss!” one of them greeted with a wide smile as they crowded her at the top of the stairs, making others glance at Sarah as well in puzzlement.

“Are you with anyone at the moment?” another asked as they came closer to her and I could see the instant discomfort in her eyes as she tried to push through them.

At the sight of these humans, the edge of my mouth twitched in annoyance.

The air around these guys were almost vomit inducing.

Quickly, I made my way up the stairs as Sarah got ready to tell them off.

“Sarah.” I called, making her whip her head towards me along with the group of annoying humans.

“Let’s go.” I firmly said, taking her hand and pulling her away but not before giving the humans a good glare, making them all shudder and grow quiet behind us.

 

Sarah’s POV:

 

“Thanks.” I sighed as we walked into the wide room now filling up with other people along with their companions dancing to the gentle hum of violins in the distance.

“No problem.” Marcus replied nonchalantly as he led me to the middle of the room. As he did, I tensed, almost pulling back from him and making him look up at me in confusion.

He knit his brows at me as a song fit for a waltz started.

I shook my head at him, practically pulling him towards the edge of the wide room where there were no people staring at us and watching me screw up.

“Oi.” Marcus called, staying firmly in place as he raised his brow at me.

I was about to protest when, before I knew it, I was already in his arms, carefully swaying to the music as Marcus held me close.

 

“This is a train wreck waiting to happen, you know?” I asked, raising my brow at him as he held one of my hands in his own and gently placed the other on my waist.

Marcus scoffed at me. “Unlike you, I know what I’m doing.” He smirked, making me glare at him. He chuckled in response before twirling me and taking me back into his arms.

“What’s with all this though?” I quickly asked, catching Marcus off guard and making him flinch.

“What do you mean?” he asked, knitting his brows at me.

“You’re not nice.” I blurted.

He flinched at me again as we continued to dance to the music. It was quite a miracle for me actually. I’ve lost my ability to dance after years of just climbing trees and running from spiders.

Marcus stared at me and gave a small and gentle smile. As he did, my heart jumped along with my breath.

“We’re not really doing anything.” he said, “so, why not have a little fun?”

With his simple answer, I blinked and made an approving face as we continued to waltz. Now and then I would step on his feet and make him slightly peeved but that was alright. It was fun to see him annoyed and annoy him.

 

After an hour, I imagined a shinigami would suddenly appear and Marcus would immediately chase him which would be the reason for us being in this dance. But unexpectedly, we just continued to waltz together.

And honestly, it’s been such a long time since I’ve felt so relaxed and calm. It was slightly unsettling.

I was about to tell him we should stop now since I was getting a little tired but Marcus suddenly called me, making me look up and freeze up to see his face only inches away.

At the sight of his glowing red eyes, my breath stopped. It wasn’t because his eyes were scary, but because he looked so peaceful and gentle as the red in his eyes seemed to swirl like a gentle fog.

“Sarah,” he started and blinked, seemingly wanting to say something but for some reason, he couldn’t.

I was about to ask what and opened my mouth.

Right then, someone bumped me from behind with such force, I stumbled over my feet.

I wanted to yelp but once I tripped, I froze when I stepped on Marcus’ foot, making him yelp too. And~ all hell broke loose for me.

 

At the second he crouched down a bit at the pain and looked up at me, my eyes widened when my lips collided with his and stayed there.

With my hands pressing on his shoulders, we were both frozen with shock, our lips still on each other as both our eyes went wide, I was afraid they’d pop out of their sockets.

Instantly, I pulled my entire self away, placing a hand on my lips as I stared at Marcus who was still frozen and looking a bit ridiculous since he was slightly crouching with his arms open as if he were trying to catch me.

 

Around us, I could hear the giggling and chattering, the topic mainly about us-the silly looking couple.

At the word couple echoing in my head, my brain practically deflated as my face felt as hot as an oven.

While I was busy trying to keep my temperature down, Marcus was already recomposing himself, clearing his throat as he stared at me.

I thought he was going to go as red as me or shout and call me a clumsy girl but unexpectedly, he chuckled.

I blinked at him, confused. (Who wouldn’t be?)

“W-what?!” I stuttered, feeling my face go hotter as he continued to laugh a little louder, the corner of his eyes filling up with small happy tears while he put the back of his hand to his mouth, trying to cover his laughter.

“W-what’s so funny?!” I growled, glaring at him as my face continued to feel hot.

Right then, I froze when Marcus came closer and took my hand in his before pulling it up to his lips and giving it a gentle and soft kiss.

He stared into my eyes, a familiar mischievousness glimmering in them as he smirked.

“How cute.”


	29. This Really Wasn't in The Brochure...

My head throbbed for a start. At the feeling of my head thumping painfully, I winced, my jaw slightly falling as my hands felt the smooth and soft sheets under me.

I knit my brows.

Sheets? Wasn’t I in the ball room with Marcus? Adding to that, I wrinkled my nose at the strange and sharp smell. Wine?

 

Quickly, without opening my eyes, I pulled myself to sit up but was superbly shocked when a heavily bonked my head on a low, steel ceiling that made me wonder where the hell I am.

“OW!” I yelped, rubbing my forehead as this time the pain came harder and a lot hotter on me as a metal groan from the ceiling echoed at me. With my hand on my head, I froze up at the slippery and cold feeling on my hands.

Pulling my palm away from my head, I realized my hair was damp. And it smelled like I just plopped it into a tub of wine.

Groaning, I carefully lay back down and opened my eyes to see I was back in our cabin with the lights turned off so that the only light I could see came from the moon outside the small round window on the wall.

“What the hell?” I muttered, looking around for Marcus to ask what just happened and how I magically fell into bed and maybe got a concussion…

I called Marcus’ name in the small quarters and groaned in annoyance when he didn’t answer.

Knowing that he wasn’t around, I blinked, staring at the annoying ceiling and trying to remember what just happened.

 

Right then, the scene of my and Marcus’ lips clashing came rushing into my head, making me freeze up and immediately feel my face go red.

“ _Damn, that was embarrassing_.” I thought bitterly.

But how the hell could I wake up in bed?

With a twitch of my brow, I realized it was possible that I could’ve slipped at some point and drove myself straight into the abyss of unconsciousness.

 

If that really happened in front of all those people I’d kill myself.

Right on cue, the sound of the cabin door opening and a light streaming into the room made me roll over and glance up to see Marcus come into the room, his hair disheveled as a new wave of the scent of wine came crashing at my nostrils.

He heaved a sigh, taking his coat off as he walked to the side table, exposing his white dress shirt soaked with a red liquid.

Knitting my brows, I opened my mouth to talk as I sat up too quickly and hit my head once again. A lot harder this time and made myself fall back on the bed, shutting my eyes for a moment, both in pain and annoyance at myself.

 

“Why do you keep doing this to yourself?” Marcus’ voice asked in slight exasperation and amusement as he leaned on the mahogany table, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Masochism can strike anyone.” I muttered bitterly as I simply rolled over to look at the demon boy, deciding that hitting my head again was not the best idea unless I wanted a concussion.

“Mind telling me how I made my head hurt?” I asked, the scent of wine swirling strongly around the room.

With a sigh, he told me what happened.

After everything he said, I honestly wanted to jump out the porthole and drown myself in the cold ocean.

Apparently Marcus and us accidentally kissing never happened.

 Because we never even got to the ballroom.

 

“You were at the top of the stairs,” Marcus started, “once you took the first step, I don’t even know how but you tripped over your own feet and tumbled down the stairs, hit your head and pummeled straight into me.”

Stupid feet. Stupid lack of coordination.

The wine was now the next question.

“Ah, when I fell I brought a waiter down with me and he was carrying some glasses of wine.” Marcus muttered, pulling his shirt from his skin, looking disgusted as he grimaced at the feeling.

After that story, I couldn’t help but stare at him with blank eyes and an open jaw before saying,

“Holy shit.”

Marcus gasped exaggeratedly at me, feigning bug eyes. “Reprobate.”

I rolled my eyes at him.

Ironic for a demon to call me a scoundrel at cussing with the word holy.

Now that I finally knew what happened, I sighed heavily and carefully pulled myself up. After a second, I blinked.

“ _I dreamt of Marcus and I kissing_.”

At the thought, my eyes widened as I glanced up at Marcus, seeing that he was now magically in a new fresh set of clothes, long, comfy pants and a sleeveless white shirt to be exact.

Taking a deep breath, I took my eyes away from him as he walked into the bathroom. Before he could shut the door, he stopped.

“Ah, don’t be too depressed.” He started, making me stare at him and wait for what he has to say.

He then flashed a wide, close eyed grin as he said,

“At least you’ll be remembered as the clumsiest girl in the whole of Campania.”

 

Before I could even throw a pillow at him, he shut the door, saving himself from my wrath and making me hit the ceiling for a third time, making a steel sound echo into my ears tauntingly.

Along with that, the memory, well more of imaginative concoction of Marcus kissing me came popping up in my head.

Feeling my face heating up as Marcus came back into the room, his hair wet once again but this time with shower water, I took a deep breath to calm myself.

He was about to say something, so before he could even open his mouth, I sprinted into the bathroom to take a bath before going to bed and cleaning myself of this weirdness.

 

 

The next morning I was quite…myself.

Granted, I almost threw myself overboard when Marcus suddenly appeared next to me, almost tripped up the stairs ‘cause Marcus touched my shoulder and almost gagged on my glass of water ‘cause he was staring at me. (Probably wondering why I’m myself too much at the moment.)

Right now we were currently in the ballroom where a dinner party was going on and thankfully, we’ve gone back to our teacher and student glamour and I was back to the cool, blonde boy not the lame girl with no coordination whatsoever.

“Seriously,” Marcus started as I continued to stare into my glass of champagne, looking at the bubbles as if they were liquid diamonds, so interesting and pretty.

“Are you really okay?” Marcus asked for the umpteenth time.

I pulled my head up, smiling a wide close eyed smile at him, hopefully making the glittery scene pop up behind me.

“Of course, I’m alright!” I smiled, tilting my head and hearing the ladies swoon behind Marcus.

“How can I not be? Look at this party!” I giggled, motioning to the buffet table filled with food with too much exaggeration.

Marcus looked at me strangely as if I were an escaped mental patient. (That could’ve been the case.)

 

After that night, I couldn’t control my thoughts and kept replaying the dream of me and Marcus in my head.

Honestly, how could I even dream about him?? And now, thanks to all those thoughts, I made myself to be more careful and try not to let that dream come true. Thankfully, nothing happened today but now, everyone thinks I’m weird. Wonderful.

Marcus sighed at me, waving away my strangeness.

 

“Alright, let’s look for the shinigami now.” Marcus said, looking out into the crowd and scanning everyone.

Blinking, I looked out as well, trying to scan past all the strange hats women were wearing and past the sound of people chattering about useless stuff like, how their days went by and how their businesses were doing.

Asking what the shinigami looked like, Marcus described him as a tall, dark haired man wearing glasses and has green eyes.

 

“His name’s William Spears.” Marcus said as we walked through the ship, trying to find a man with green eyes behind a pair of glasses.

Hearing that description, I blinked many times, wondering if I heard that just right.

Knitting my brows, I realized he sounded familiar. But I chose to keep quiet about it and instead heaved a sigh, nonchalantly looking around for this William.

“What are we gonna ask again?” I asked as we went up the stairs.

“I’m just gonna ask what’s going on. There are a lot of shinigamis coming out all of a sudden and I just have a bad feeling.” Marcus said, taking long gaits that made me slightly jealous.

 

We were currently walking across a deserted hallway in the first class area, at the left of us, flanking two double doors leading into a smoking room were two very well groomed men, one of them wearing a black suit and guarding the door along with a waiter gently holding a clear pitcher of crystalline water in his gloved palms.

As we passed the two men, all four of us froze in place when we heard loud gasps come from the room followed by a loud thunder of applause.

I raised my brow curiously before we continued on. But right then,

“KYAAA!”

 

At the sound, the four of us looked towards the doors before the room erupted with screams and before we knew it, people were streaming out the doors, looking pale as they ran out like a pack of rats running from a tiger.

“What the hell?!” Marcus shouted in shock as we ran towards the doors once everyone else dispersed. Once the humans were gone, my head cocked back at the rustic smell coming at us like a tidal wave.

“ _Blood_.” I thought with slight worry and excitement as my throat closed up along with my stomach.

 

Running in, we came into a room smelling lightly of cigarettes where a tall organ sat quietly in the middle of the room.

 In front of it was a table with a long, brown coffin sitting on top, the light making the polished wood glitter charmingly despite it being a corpse casing.

In the right corner of the room, three men stood, their faces pale and shocked at the sight in front of them.

 Following their eyes, my eyes widened to see the strangest and most frightening thing I’ve ever seen.

 

Standing in front of the coffin was a woman who wore a normal all white dress and had her pale, yellow hair hanging over her shoulders but strangely, she had a velvet blindfold over her eyes.

Everything would’ve been fine until I saw the messy coat of blood covering her mouth, seeing the stitches lining her pale cheeks.

 

“Graaaaa…” she groaned, making my shudders run up my spine at the hollow sound her messy mouth produced.

 

“What the hell is that?” Marcus muttered, the shock and disbelief evident in his voice as the woman slowly moved towards us.

Right then, she howled, almost falling back when a storm of what looked like table knives shot out and dug into her chest.

I jumped in place and scanning the room to see where those came from, my own blood ran as cold as ice, my skin tingling as I saw two very familiar people.

 A small boy with dark blue hair and a very tall man wearing an all black suit.

My eyes widened, palpitations littering my chest and making me heave for breaths.

The evil nobleman with his dark butler is on the same ship as us.

Right then, I slightly gasped at the memory of the first day we came into the Campania.

Getting on the ship, my eyes fell upon these two people. The smaller one looked me in the eye and I almost panicked thinking it was Ciel.

Turns out I was right. I must’ve been looking straight at Ciel and didn’t know I was gonna sail in this insanity trip with him.

 

At the moment, I was simply contemplating with myself and wondering if this was a nightmare, a very good and mentally scarring nightmare.

 “Did you get her?” Ciel asked, his slightly high and boyish voice unsettlingly normal sounding as I felt the familiar warmth on my chest to see that small boy once again.

“Stay back!” Sebastian yelled this time, holding his arm out protectively in front of his young master as the strange creature fall on its back before us.

 

This time, upon seeing these two characters, Marcus held his arm out in front of me, making me look u pat him to see his red eyes glowing dangerously. Seeing them, it probably made him think that inhuman creature was the least of his worries.

“Holy shit.” He muttered under his breath.

“Reprobate.” I whispered back, making him roll his eyes.

“We gotta go.” Marcus quickly said, already pushing me back with his arm.

I was about to protest and say we should help them since we were wearing a glamour and they won’t know who we are, but my voice stopped when my eyes fell back upon the woman.

“Ah! Ahhgggaaahhh….”

She groaned and moaned, those sounds making me shiver once again as my face paled at the sight of her slowly rising her body towards the ceiling, making her take on the shape of an upside down and edgy U as her head lolled towards the floor, giving me a peek of her smooth and graceful hands gruesomely painted with blood.

“What on earth…is she?!” Ciel gasped with such shock, I can hear him going as pale as the moon at the sight of the woman slowly rising up back on her feet despite the knives stabbed into her chest.

“She was stabbed in the heart already.” Marcus muttered beside me, a hint of slight confusion in his voice this time.

At the top of my head, all I could think was the horror stories father conjured up.

A human rising from the grave, the undead groping their way from the grave to seek out human flesh and no amount of guns or knives would be able to kill them.

Honestly, I wanted to run and warn the captain or something, but my legs wouldn’t move thanks to the very audible sound of the creature’s bones cracking like branches before she roared hungrily at the ceiling, making my mouth turn downwards both in disgust and fright at seeing her slowly bend her back.

“ _Was she a contortionist back then?_!” I thought in a scream as the mini- me’s in my head ran around in panic.

“ _This wasn’t in the brochure_.”


	30. The S In Sarah is For Stupid

“Uhhh…” I uttered as Sebastian and Ciel slowly backed away from the creature, recalling just in time that the Phantomhive shouldn’t know we’re here

“Do we need to find your death god now that we have a bloody answer?” I asked in a hiss, already thinking about how we can help kill this thing. And also thinking why I ever agreed to come with this demon.

Ever since me and Marcus met, I’ve been running into too much bad luck. At around this time, I wouldn’t be surprised if I got eaten by a lion.

Now looking back at the deathly woman, I growled deeply in my throat, feeling my heart beating crazily like a bird’s wings.

Tch. no wonder the death gods are going nuts. Who wouldn’t be shocked by a walking corpse?

Other than that, my eyes wandered towards Sebastian and Ciel.

“ _What are these guys doing here_?” my consciousness asked, feeding my panic and uneasiness.

“The aurora society’s reviving of the dead may not be occult.” Ciel muttered, “I’d never think Lau’s story was true.” he scoffed. Hearing his words, I knit my brows. Reviving of the dead?

“God, that’s insane.” Marcus muttered next to me, reading my mind.

Back then, I thought once, how would it be to have your life given back to you after death?

Seeing this girl, I’d rather the dead stay safely in their coffins, please.

 

Right when I was contemplating on whether to drag Marcus away and get to the lifeboats for a quick getaway, the sounds of bullets flying in the air and the creature groaning made me jump in my skin and turn towards the sound.

“GYAAAAA!” the man screamed as the creature grabbed him, paralyzing him with fear before cutting his flesh with her teeth and almost making me lose my lunch.

It was one of the three men we first saw standing in the corner of the room, terrified. Seeing one of them being gobbled up, and the other falling to his bum and almost wetting himself, my eyes caught sight of the red haired man wearing a white lab coat as he ran out of the room, cursing the two men who failed to kill the creature.

A light bulb went up in my head. “ _Bingo_.”

 

I’d like to say it’s none of my business why this Aurora society is reviving the dead but, it really is my business since I’m also in this ship which is now troubled by dead people so, I want some answers.

 

“Do we run after him?” I asked, turning to Marcus who was simply standing, watching the creature having a feast. As if it was so important to know the eating habits of the undead.

“Hey!” I called, slightly getting worried that the lab coat had totally disappeared. Right when I was about to run after him, Marcus violently pulled my arm back, making me gasp as I practically floated up the air by a few centimeters before completely falling on my back, landing on the floor behind Marcus.

“What’s the big-“

 

My words were stopped by the ear splitting sound of a machine’s buzzing along with the sounds of blood and flesh squelching.

Once I looked up, my entire body froze as I saw the creature’s head getting ripped apart by a lawnmower before the corpse went limp and fell to the floor with a loud and bloody PLOP!

“Pay attention to the important stuff, would ya?”

Blinking and shaking myself from the gory scene, I looked up to see a new guy.

 

 He was currently holding up a small, white book, scanning through the pages as if the blood pooling before him was something so normal, his foot propped on the red covered lawnmower’s head.

 He wore an all black suit, his black tie hanging loosely from the slightly open white dress shirt and matching black gloves covered his hands, the clothes making his messy, strawberry blonde hair look brighter under the lights.

He also had strange glasses, goggles specifically and behind them, eyes with the alarming and hypnotizing shade of lime green.

I blinked, feeling like I was just slapped by a pan.

“Shinigami.” I muttered under my breath, my body shaking as the adrenaline pumped into my veins all of a sudden.

So this is what they looked like. How normal. he looked like any other handsome teenage guy. Well, except for the lawnmower that is. Though he wasn’t the one Marcus was looking for, the one we were targeting had dark hair.

“AH! See, this chick’s already dead!” he exclaimed, frowning at a page in his notebook before groaning, “I sooo told them I’d collect her properly.”

Unlike me, Ciel was pretty confused, asking Sebastian what the guy was.

“You should know them well, young master.” Sebastian replied as we watched the death god effortlessly hop onto the table with the coffin and place his lawnmower over the dead woman’s body.

“There we go.” He muttered before the machine whirred to life and a bright light suddenly shone from the woman’s body followed by…reels of film tapes?

“Shezanna Connor, born July 23rd, 1841, died of shock due to blood loss on April 19th, 1889.” The death god announced, “remarks..none.”

 

“Huh?” I blinked, confused and amazed all at the same time as my eyes followed what seemingly was the woman’s life story. From her being born, growing up, to her meeting her husband, to having children and dying.

“Investigation completed.” The death god sighed, stamping his notebook.

As Ciel finally found the answer to what the man was, Marcus pulled me by the arm once again. Before I could ask what was going on, we raced out the room, leaving the three people but not before I heard:  
“Don’t tell me, you’re the rumored Sebas-chan?” the shinigami asked, popping questions in my head as Sebastian popped up along with them.

I sweat dropped as we ran through the corridor.

“Sebas-chan?” I laughed.

“Oi! Focus!” Marcus shouted, as we continued to run through the hallways, getting as far as we can from that room filled with weird characters.

“We need to get off this boat.” Marcus suddenly said, almost making my eyes pop out as I skidded to a stop, making him stop as well, his eyes wide behind his round, teacher glasses as he looked at me like I was the one who had gone mad.

“What? But the people here!” I shouted.

I know I myself thought of just leaving this boat and saving my and Marcus’ skin but hearing someone else say it, it was insane.

Marcus sighed heavily at me as he grabbed my arm and we continued running this time towards our cabin.

 

“Right now, these people are the least of your worries, Sarah.” Marcus growled as we bumped against an entire family, the mother giving us dirty looks as she carried a small lump of baby in her arms.

“We can’t just-“

Marcus whirled towards me, his eyes suddenly glowing red and making me fall silent as a shudder went up my spine.

“The Phantomhives who are after you are in the same boat as we are and there’s another shinigami on the loose who I have no clue is. We can’t stay here for long.” Marcus growled.

“I said I’d protect you, right?” he asked, leaning towards me, his eyes growing dark and making me feel small all of a sudden.

I pulled away for a moment and gritted my teeth.

 

“I’m not leaving these people behind.” I muttered before a small silhouette ran past me, making me look up and see the Phantomhive running after the doctor perhaps.

“Sarah!” Marcus growled as I shook out of his grip and ran after Ciel.

 

Right now Ciel and I had gotten to the back of the ship, in the dark stairwell leading down to the cargo hold.

I stood a few feet away, just to make sure he wouldn’t find out who I was. After all, I just wanted to find out what was going on and running over a bump in the road is something I’d like to avoid as much as possible.

As for Marcus, I don’t know where he was but he’s surely somewhere in the ship trying to find me maybe. Though he could’ve gone to the lifeboats already. But I could care less. I can always get off this boat by myself.

 

At the moment I stood at the very top of the flights of stairs while Ciel was in the fourth level. Right then, I heard a girlish scream ring through the stairwell before another boyish scream.

“LIZZY?!” Ciel exclaimed.

My eyes widened in fear. Even _she’s_ here? Jeez, this is one heck of a small world.

“Hmph. Are you planning to shoot your fiancée?” I heard Lizzy ask crossly as I carefully but quickly ran down the stairs, making sure I won’t lose these two.

Turns out Lizzy saw Ciel run this way so she decided to just follow him. My heart palpitated.

“ _Did she see me_?” I thought in a deadly whisper as I stopped for a moment, already thinking of an escape plan ‘cause Jesus, Ciel has a small gun in his hands right now.

“Even though I told you to wait, you disappeared. And here’s your cake!” she giggled before Ciel shushed her.

“I can’t be fussed with you right now, it’s dangerous so go back to Aunt Frances, got it?!” Ciel exclaimed before I saw him run off, leaving his fiancée sitting on the end of the stairs below me. I blinked, stupefied.

To just leave her like this, the poor girl.

When I suddenly panicked at the thought of Lizzy obediently coming back up the stairs, she unexpectedly (well, not really) went after Ciel, whining:  
“No~~, don’t leave me by myself! Ciel!” she shouted before running after him.

I practically hit my head on the steel wall. Jeez, this girl!

Oh wait, I’m doing the same thing.

Realizing this, I just went after her as well, hoping to god we wouldn’t run into trouble. But before I could even get to the next and last flight of stairs, I was stopped by the voice shouting:

  
“SARAH!”

“MARCUS!” I called back, pulling my head up to see Marcus’ form already falling from above and towards me.

A second later, he was hanging by the hand from the stairs above me, pants coming out as gasps from his mouth as his long, ponytailed hair hung tiredly over his shoulder, his glasses already gone.

“You little…” he growled as he jumped next to me. “Let’s-“

“I’m not leaving. Lizzy is here too.” I said, cutting Marcus off before he could take my arm again.

Marcus knit his brows at me, confused of the sudden name I announced.

“Lizzy?” he asked.

I shook my head, waving him off and turning towards the right end of the dark corridor where Ciel went through.

“No time to explain, just c’mon!” I hissed and this time grabbed his arm, dragging him into the darkness with me.

 

We finally got to the bottom of the ship, specifically the freight storage. And at the bottom of the stairs, I could hear droves of moaning and groaning that made me shudder as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

“There are more.” I muttered, slightly out of breath at the thought of an army of the undead.

“LIZZY, RUN!!” Ciel’s shout echoed from below.

Instinctively, I ran towards his voice, leaving Marcus shouting and fumbling over my name and saying something like: “SARRO!”

 

“HEY!” I yelled, getting to the bottom of the stairs and finally staring Ciel in the eye, the foreign fear and anxiety evident in his blue eye as he ran towards me, Lizzy’s hand in his and behind them, was Snake from the carnival?! Only now he was wearing clothes like that of a butler.

I knit my brows. “Why’s he here?!”

Seeing me, Ciel’s eye widened. “GET AWAY!!” he shouted.

At that, I realized how stupid I was.

Turning, I almost screamed to see the horde of corpses just inches near me and coming closer, groaning as they turned their heads towards the closest living thing near them.

 

I was about to run when right then, Marcus flew over my head and blood spurted all over the place as the demon kicked their heads in, his eyes wild and insane with blood thirst as the horde of corpses rushed towards him, following as Marcus insanely ran deeper into the horde.

“GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!” he shouted through the moans and groans.

I on the other hand was too shocked and stayed glued to the stairs. But despite all this chaos, my hand stayed calm and relaxed on top of the steel railing.

Right then, I was snapped out of my trance by the sound of a gun shooting along with the gory sound of blood plopping to the floor.

Turning my head, I saw Ciel and the others were being cornered by another horde behind them.

 

I was about to go and help but they ran towards the tower of crates, attempting to climb them.

“Blonde boy!” Ciel suddenly yelled towards me as he motioned for me to hurry and join them.

I wanted to help Marcus but I knew I was just gonna get in the way so I simply ran towards Ciel and the others, dodging the corpse claw like hands by mere inches before I finally got to Ciel.

“Quick, get up!” Ciel shouted as snake helped Lizzy up the crates.

“CIEL, BEHIND YOU!!” Lizzy screamed. Before Ciel could get his head bitten off, I reached out, grabbed the creature by the neck and dug my fingers into its too soft neck, ripping out its entire neck and making it fall to the floor, a puddle of dark blood pooling over our feet.

Ciel sighed with relief, looking up at me. “Thanks.” He said. I gave him a simple nod in reply.

Meanwhile, some of the creatures got slower, their movements stopping thanks to Snake’s friends, A.K.A., other real snakes.

“Come quickly, while they’re restrained!, says Oscar.” Snake exclaimed as he reached his gloved hand out towards us.

Ciel took his hand and I followed, climbing up the crate and standing before the three of them, trying to take up as less space as I can as we all stared down at the sea of putrid corpses limply pawing at the crates, their mouths open as they pulled their heads up towards us.

 

“What are they?” Snake asked, “aside from my poison not affecting them, they have a horrible smell. Says Webster.”

“I don’t know the details, but for some reason, these corpses started moving.” Ciel explained before I heard Lizzy gasp. I could practically see her go pale even in this darkness.

“They don’t seem to have any intelligence anyway. nor any sense of sight or pain.” Ciel said.

“How do you know?” snake asked.

“They didn’t react to the snakes at all. If they could see or feel pain, they’d shake off the snakes first.” Ciel answered, making me look at the creatures with snakes wrapping around them, all of them oblivious to the predators curling at their necks.

 

I looked up the stairs ahead of us this time. A beam of light seemingly taunting at us and saying we are so close yet so far.

“If they’re smart, they’d go up.” I muttered, making them all look up at me.

 

“There’s an entire buffet up there…” I muttered, feeling my heart sinking at the thought of these things getting out. Right then, the image of the family Marcus and I bumped flashed in my head.

“B-buffet??” Lizzy asked, looking up at me as her entire body shook like a little mouse. I felt my face go pale. Right, she’s here and this girl probably gets scared easily. I’m so sorry, Lizzy.

Ciel cleared his throat, probably trying to distract her from what I just said.

“The one thing left is their hearing. If they rely on their ears, we could distract them by making some sort of sound.” Ciel explained.

Right then, Snake pulled his hand up, showing us the large, white plate he kept.

“Should we try throwing this? Says Emily.” Snake asked, his snakes sniffing at the plate. Ciel nodded at him.

Snake threw the plate and the sound of the plate cracking echoed through the room, suddenly making the image of the china plates I had broken before flash into my head.

“It’s not working.” I muttered, looking up and trying to look for some kind of rope. Maybe we could swing towards the stairs.

 

Right then, I saw myself slip and fall right into that pool of dead people.

I shook my head. “ _Nope. Nope. Nope_.”

While Ciel was seemingly thinking of a way out, we all gasped as the crates shook underneath us, quickly making me fall to my knees as I held onto the ropes.

“What’s going on?!” Ciel shouted in a panic, looking down at the undead, his eyes wild with panic.

I looked down too and my skin went cold.

They were biting and clawing into the crates. The sound of wood crumbling and cracking making my heart go wild with fear.

My eyes whipped around the place.

“ _Where’s Marcus_?!” I thought in a panic.

“ _He said to just leave, but noooo, you had to go and help_.” My consciousness hissed at me, making me grit my teeth in annoyance.

The snakes weren’t enough to help us, Ciel was out of bullets, I don’t know how to fight like Lizzy here and Marcus is nowhere to be found.

Well, shit.

 

“C-Ciel!” Lizzy exclaimed as tears of fear filled her eyes.

“It’s okay…” Ciel soothed, “I’ll definitely protect you at least! No matter what!” Ciel shouted.

At the sight of him hugging Lizzy, my heart sunk once again. I want to protect these two. But how?!

“How admirable, young master.” A familiar voice hummed, making me shudder as I kept my balance, trying not to fall off the crates.

Once I looked up, my eyes followed the shine of the table knives flying into the pale, soft heads, making some of the corpses fall to the floor, finally back to dead.

Looking up at the stairs this time, I shuddered at who I saw.

“That’s how an English gentleman is supposed to be.” Sebastian said, that same smirk on his face.

Seeing him now, I realized just how much in danger I am again.

In this small space, adding that Snake and his poisonous friends are here too and Marcus is gone, how will I escape if they find out who I am?  


“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel shouted in alarm as the crates continued to shake underneath us, threatening to fall at anytime. “Stop standing around there and clean them up already!!” Ciel shouted.

With the command, the butler leapt into action and threw himself into the group of corpses below us.

“It’s not very stylish but, if destroying their heads is enough,” Sebastian started as he grabbed one of the creatures by its head.

“I guess this….”

Right then, I jumped in fright as Sebastian smashed the creature’s head into the floor. I won’t go into detail but I’m just thankful Ciel was able to turn Lizzy’s face into his chest and shielded her from the bloody scene.

As the undead found a new target for their hunger, they all turned away from us and moved towards the butler, their mouths ready and wide open.

But that didn’t even faze Sebastian.

As he rushed into the group, tearing flesh from bone and making it rain blood, I remembered the main reason why I ran away from their manor.

This demon is frightening.

Staring at him, I almost wanted to just hide into the crates or at most even just run away as he danced through the crimson color, a dark and menacing smile cracked wide on his pale face.

I glanced down at Ciel, noticing he himself had gone frozen at the sight of his butler. But the look in his eye was like that he had just seen a ghost as his face paled.

“CIEL!” Lizzy shouted, shaking him from his trance and making him jump in his skin at the sound of her voice.

“Li…zzy…” Ciel muttered breathlessly, his arms shaking all of a sudden.

Looking down, I froze too.

“I’m done, young master.” Sebastian said, an eerily calm smile on his blood splattered face as he stood in a lake of blood and broken corpses.

Ciel sat next to me, huffing and puffing as he stared at his butler, looking scared himself.

 

“What’s wrong? Come.” Sebastian urged, pulling his hands out and exposing his gloves which were once white now covered with head spinning shades or red.

Right then, Ciel had seemed to come back to his senses and simply…grimaced.

Slowly, he climbed down the crates, looking as if nothing happened.

“Don’t touch me with those hands.” he clicked, “they’re filthy.”

Sebastian looked down at his hands, somehow just realizing how red they were now.

“I’m very sorry.” he simply said and put on a new pair of gloves before carrying Ciel and putting him down into the pool of blood.

As Lizzy and Snake went down first, I stared at them all, wondering what I’m gonna do now since they were busy talking about the creep monster.

 

Should I just run? Screaming my head off? All of the corpses are gone now and everyone’s probably safe so all that’s left is finding that guy in the lab coat.

Once I looked up, I literally felt my shoulders untense.

“Ma-Teacher.” I stuttered as Marcus suddenly reappeared from where he ran into, trying to distract the other creatures. He was now covered from head to toe in blood, just like Sebastian.

Everyone else looked up at him and I rushed towards him, trying not to slip on all the blood.

Upon getting to him, he sighed with relief and placed his hands on my shoulders, staring into my eyes and making me freeze up as I saw those orbs slightly glow red.

“Are. You. Alright?” he asked stiffly.

Staring at him, I simply nodded. With that answer, Marcus sighed heavily with relief.

“You’re fuckin’ insane.” He growled, glaring at me and making me laugh nervously.

 

“Hey,” Ciel suddenly called, making us look up at him.

“Are you alright?” he asked, moving towards us.

Marcus nodded at him and right then, made a good impression of a slightly scared normal person.

“Haaa, what in the world are these things?” he asked, his eyes shifting from annoyed and tired to scared and uneasy in a flash. “Thank goodness I happen to know how to fight with a sword...”

All I thought was, “Wow, what an actor.”

 

Right then, Sebastian pulled his arm out and I froze at the sound of knives stabbing into crates followed by a scared shriek like that of a mouse.

Turning our heads, I almost laughed in triumph.

“It would be good to ask him.” said Sebastian as we all saw the red haired man wearing a lab coat. Right now he was frozen in shock. Well, I would be too if knives suddenly shot out and almost stabbed my face.

“Ryan Stoker!” Ciel shouted as we advanced towards him.

He quickly held his arms out, panicked as Sebastian got closer, that normal smile of his probably scaring the crap out the poor guy.

“I-It’s not like that! I never planned on reviving them in this unhealthy state!” Ryan shouted, trying to keep his defense.

 

While Sebastian and the others were busy interrogating him, Marcus nudged me.

“Let’s go, now.” he hissed, a hint of anger in his voice. Hearing him, I shuddered, feeling a little scared now since, yes, I did something stupid.

But I couldn’t help it. Once Ciel ran past me, my body moved on its own.

Glancing at them, I thought they’d be fine now. Anyway, Sebastian was here now.

“Alright, let’s go.” I said, but before we could move, I stopped, my eyes widening as Stoker said something so absurd and insane, I could only feel my breath stop.

“In the front freight storage…we stored ten times as many samples as there are in here.” he said, his voice ringing across the room like a church bell, hollow and awakening.

Hearing this, Marcus and I had the same thing in mind.

“Humans are insane.”


	31. A'Friendly' Reunion

“Well this turned out to be something unpleasant, young master.” Sebastian said.

I wanted to clip him on the head.

“ _Ya think_?” I thought, internally rolling my eyes at the butler.

“You think unpleasant covers it?!”Ciel exclaimed, glancing around at the now quiet bodies lying around us. “Imagine… _ten times_ this?!”

I could. And it’s not a pretty thought.

Right now, the people here are literally sitting ducks in the middle of a cold ocean.

 Hundreds of people in this ship plus dead ones that _eat_ the live ones? It all reminded me of the Roman coliseum where the Christians were thrown defenselessly into the jaws of lions.

“So, basically…this ship is infested with them at this time.” Stoker said, his head falling a bit in seeming despair.

Ciel took a deep breath to calm himself then pulled his head up.

“Sebastian, go ahead and take my aunt and the others to a safe place. We’d just be a burden, I also have a gun so we’ll be safe for a while. Make sure to come back as soon as they’re safe!” Ciel said as Sebastian hurried off, nodding to his master.

As soon as Sebastian was gone, Ciel turned to Stoker who was now in the grip of a very big and long python.

“Now, how do we deal with them?” Ciel asked, his gun clicking in the bullet and placing it to Stoker’s temple. “There’s no way you’d decide to transport something so dangerous without any kind of insurance.”

I nodded. Every bomb has an off button.

“Isn’t there anyway other than smashing their heads?” Ciel asked. To answer that question, Stoker mentioned something about a device giving off supersonic waves, specifically turning these things ‘off’.

 

They were about to head to first class when Marcus suddenly grabbed me by the arm and we rushed up the stairs in a flash that not even Sebastian could’ve noticed.

Once we got out and back into the dark staircases, I almost puked. Marcus went too fast. Imagine running and running then falling off a cliff and stopping in the middle of that fall. Yeah, it felt like that.

I groaned, pulling my head up and trying to keep my lunch in my stomach.

Right when I looked up at Marcus, I blinked.

 

His teacher glamour was gone. Now he was back to annoying, pale faced 17 year old looking guy with messy, black hair. Adding to that he was wearing his long, black trench coat again above a black dress shirt tucked into his black pants.

Other than that, he looked exhausted, beads of sweat trickling down his chin.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” I asked as I held my hand out and felt my head go heavy as I leaned towards Marcus, my long, black hair brushed against my hand.

Now I was back to normal too. And for some reason I was wearing my black dress and flats.

“Sorry,” he panted, “keeping up a glamour for a long time is…not easy.” he finished, leaning on the wall behind him and slowly sliding down before completely sitting on the floor.

For a moment, I let him catch his breath then I looked up, seeing how much stairs we’d have to run up in order to reach the captain.

 

“C’mon. We need to warn them.” I said, glancing down to Marcus who simply stared at me as his breathing calmed.

“Sarah, we don’t have to help these people.” he said as he slowly got up, wiping the sweat off his chin.

“Yes, we do.” I said flatly, staring into his eyes. Seeing them, it was a long shot if I got to get him to help me. He was a full fledged demon after all. He didn’t want to help humans and he didn’t have to. It wasn’t his responsibility.

And all this was surely going through his mind.

“It might not be something you’d do, but _I_ will.” I said. “I’m still half human, Marcus.” I muttered, still staring up at him, hoping he’d help me out.

As much as I’d like to think I can do this on my own, I can’t.

There are lot of those freaks on board and I have no idea how to fight them. For now, Marcus is my shield and sword.

 

After a long moment of us staring down each other, Marcus finally gave in and rolled his eyes at me.

“Let’s go then.” He muttered. I couldn’t help but smile.

After that, we sped up the stairs, the first class lounge as our goal in mind.

 

Getting back into the ship, it was chaos. People screaming and running all over the place and corpses moaning after them. We ran past most of them, keeping in mind we had to get some kind of device in our hands to stop all this madness.

As we ran, dodging the creatures as they lunged us, trying to bite our skins, Marcus’ eyes kept darting around the place too. He wasn’t just looking out for the undead, he was looking for someone too.

“We have to be more careful now.” he said as we got past the 2nd class lounge.

“Sebastian?”

“Yeah. If he finds us, we’d be good as dead too. I’m not as strong as he is.” Marcus admitted.

“That’s such a wonderful thing for me to know, Marcus.” I groaned, jumping over a corpse gobbling up an already dead man.

Marcus rolled his eyes at me in reply and right then, his eyes widened as he pushed me into a corner and covered my mouth with his hand.

“Michaelis.” He muttered right before Sebastian ran past us. Once he was sure the butler was gone, we continued to our route.

 

We were finally at the upper deck and Marcus was currently fighting off some of the corpses while I tried my best to trap them and make them fall over the railings and into the cold ocean when everyone fell to their knees as the entire vessel shook under my feet, making me gasp as a cracking sound echoed through the cold air.

“What?!” I gasped, looking up. Seeing what I saw, I froze up.

Right now, I was looking up at a gigantic iceberg, its shadow looming over me like a mountain as the ship sailed past it, the deck littered with large and small bits of ice.

I didn’t have to take a look at the damage. That shake was enough to tell me that this ship will be at the bottom of the ocean soon.

“I’m guessing the lower deck’s are already flooded.” Marcus muttered, his face splattered with blood once again.

“Yeah.” I simply replied, dumbfounded that all this was actually happening. All because of that damn scientist.

“C’mon!” I shouted to Marcus and we ran off, continuing to the first class hallways.

 

“Let’s up the tension and go, young’un!!” a strange, girly voice shouted as we ran into the hall, following an undead carriage. Yes, even the horses were dead.

I knit my brows.

What sane person would sound like they’re having so much fun?!

Once we turned into the hallway, Marcus and I spilled to a stop.

 

In the middle of the hall stood the guy with the lawnmower. And this time, he had another new friend.

The one he was with was…well, he’d leave an impression.

Judging by his lime green eyes sitting behind the glasses attached to a string that held them in place, he was a shinigami as well.

But this guy loved red. Other than his long, red hair, he wore dark red pants, a red vest over a white dress shirt and a long, blood red coat dangling from his elbows. Adding to that, he wore red heels. Shoes even I couldn’t move in. as for his machine, he had a very scary chainsaw.

“Shit.” Marcus spat as the two men spotted us. “Grell Sutcliff.”

Grell? Who the hell is _Grell_? Anyway, would they even know we were demons?

The red haired man blinked at us and right then, the blonde groaned.

“ _Seriously_? There are three demons on this ship?!” he blurted. I sweat dropped. Well, hiding ourselves wasn’t an option anymore.

The red haired man giggled, exposing jagged, shark like teeth that honestly made me cringe and think, “what in hell?!”

“Hmph, you’re not as good looking as my sebas-chan~” he cooed, making goose bumps rise in my skin as he made kissy faces into the air.

“Oh good lord, Sebastian, the things you do to people.” I muttered under my breath.

“Well now, we can’t leave you alone now can we?” the red haired man chuckled as he advanced towards us, revving his chainsaw.

Quickly, Marcus pushed me back as the two shinigami rushed Marcus head on.

 

As we engaged into the fight, I was simply thankful that for some reason, my reflexes went up. While Marcus was fighting effortlessly, pushing the chainsaw away and kicking the red haired man in the guts, I was dodging the lawnmower all the while landing good hits on this blondie.

“Damn, you’re good!” the blonde shouted out to me as he pulled back his arm and got ready to sweep his lawnmower over my head. I ducked out of the way and quickly spun underneath him, making him fall to his back as I literally swept him off his feet.

I smiled at him. “Thanks.”

 

“Tch, how annoying!” the red haired man simply growled before sticking his chainsaw into the floor and in a flash, he ran in a circle, his chainsaw ripping through the floor effortlessly.

Before we could move, all four of us fell through the floor.

Unlike the three of them who landed gracefully on their feet, I fell on my back, still not used to my balance as a demon and fell on the carpeted floor, the air from my lungs pushing out from the impact.

 

Groaning, I quickly pulled myself up. Once I pulled my head up, I was ready to kill myself.

“Sarah?” Ciel gasped as I stared him in the eye, Lizzy, Snake and Sebastian all shocked to see me.

God freakin’ damn it.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me and smirked, scoffing.

“Hmph. I knew something was wrong in this ship.” He chuckled. “The little lady is here.”

I glared at the butler, keeping my guard up to the max now.

“If you don’t mind, we’re pretty busy here.” I growled, suddenly feeling an anger explode in me.

Right then, I heard one of the shinigami giggle.

“Found you…..hottie.” he chuckled, staring seducingly at Sebastian.

Seeing the shinigami, Sebastian attention went to him immediately. “You’re!”

“Grell Sutcliff!” Ciel finished. How popular this guy is.

“Yess!! Long time, no see Sebas-chan! It must be fate the bought us together here!” Grell cooed, ‘gracefully’ poising himself like a damsel who’s seen her (well in this case, his) prince charming.

“It’s just a coincidence.” Sebastian said flatly.

 

I blinked and carefully, went up to Marcus.

“Amazing.” Marcus muttered, staring at the scene before us in which Grell was going nuts over Sebastian like a love struck teen.

“Yes, thank you Sebastian for distracting him.” I muttered.

 

Right on cue, the said butler caught my eye, making me freeze up. I glanced at Ciel as well and felt even more alert. He’s got me right where he wants me.

Marcus growled deeply in his throat then grabbed my arm. As we were about to make our escape, Grell stopped us by speeding upfront in a flash and swinging his chainsaw over our heads.

Backing off, I bumped into Sebastian and elbowed him, making him grunt as I glared at him from the corner of my eye.

“Don’t you dare come too close.” I hissed.

“Why are you running away from us, Sarah?” Ciel shouted, “what are you hiding?!”

At his question, my heart finally went dead as my eyes softened.

Without knowing it, a smile rose in my face.

“Now why the fuck would I tell you that, Ciel?” I chuckled.

Ciel gave me a dark glare, obviously meant only for me to see. I chuckled once more.

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Grell yelled as he swung his chainsaw back at me, missing my stomach by an inch.

“Keep your eyes on me,” Grell shouted, the excitement and adrenaline evident in his voice as he stuck his tongue out and pushed out his index finger and pinky into the air, making a weird but strangely adrenaline provoking sign.

“Let’s have a death match that’s even hotter than a love romance!” he laughed.

Quickly, I ducked, trying to sweep his feet over but ended up simply sweeping the carpet since Grell went for Sebastian who quickly initiated a dance of kicks and punches with the shinigami.

But as Grell swung his chainsaw, our eyes widened as the metal stabbed into metal.

Before we knew it, the hallway was wet with ice cold water as the ocean rushed in through the hole Grell just made on the wall.

 

“GYA!” Grell screamed as he was pummeled by a waterfall and fell into the floor.

Looking up, I saw Marcus was preoccupied with the blonde shinigami at the moment. I was about to help him when a cold feeling washed over me (no it wasn’t the water.) when ahead, I saw a familiar silhouette rush past the hallway.

She had long black hair. And she wore a yukata.

Feeling my heart pumping insanely in my chest, my eyes stung.

“Sophie?”

I ran. I just did. Leaving Marcus shouting my name in the hallway as I ran, trying to follow that head of black hair.

 

I panted, running and running, getting ridiculously lost in the middle of my chase. It was Sophie. I’m sure it was her.

Feeling my heart beating wildly against my chest, burning for a break, I wobbled, scanning the hallways still looking for that small silhouette.

“But she’s dead.” I muttered, feeling my eyes going wide and wild with slight horror. What if I were just seeing things? Maybe it was just my head playing with me.

Right then, a shudder went up my spine as a low moan and the sound of shuffling crept up to me from behind.

Whipping my head back, a wad of curses spat out of my mouth as my eyes fell onto the crowd of pale, smelly dead corpses lumbered towards me, their mouths wide open and ready to bite.

“Shit.”

 

I turned, ready to run east when a searing pain shot up my left leg from right in the middle of my foot. I fell hard and screamed at the numbing pain.

I couldn’t cry. Maybe it was because I literally couldn’t squeeze out any tears anymore but maybe it was also because of the huge piece of glass stabbing right through my shoe… _and_ foot.

If Jesus was stabbed by nails, well hail me. I have a piece of window glass sticking through my foot.

I looked around for the blood but the only red I saw were the small traces surrounding the shard now bathed in my own redness.

“ _ARE YOU FREAKIN’ KIDDING ME?”_

I whimpered, grinding my teeth together as I tried to get myself up. Behind me, the mob of corpses were closing in. Only a few more seconds and I’ll be a buffet meal.

The urge to cry was so hard now. ‘Cause to at this moment, I was going to do something really painful. But I had no choice. It was get the glass out or get eaten.

Quickly but gingerly, I grabbed the shard from the entrance wound and with a huff and a quick scream, my hand yanked the shard out and in came a new repeated stabbing pain that replaced the _fuckin’_ piece of shard and screaming at me like a very angry child. That hit me. With a butcher knife.

 

My jaw fallen, I growled and angrily threw the shard at the mob of corpses now only a few feet away from me, groaning and growling at the blood covered glass and me as I pushed myself from the floor and started running, ignoring the superb discomfort continuously reminding me of the very visible slit sitting in the base of my pale foot.

 

 Briskly, I ran, well limped eastward, not caring where I was going. I glanced back. The freaks were still following me.

 Well, why not? Seeing them now, I imagined myself as the poor, wounded lamb shivering while the bears closed in on me.

Right as I looked up, my entire body froze up as I saw the same blackness whip from above a stairs and disappear farther upwards. At first I simply thought it was a piece of cloth but it seemed too soft and smooth for that.

“WAIT!” I shouted and quickened pace, jumped up a flight of stairs then BAM!

 

I gasped and lurched back, losing my balance and falling on my bum. Looking up, a sense of shock and slight relief filled me.

“Oh, be careful now~” he cooed with a small giggle, his long, platinum fringe hiding his eyes but failing to cover his wide grin.

Knitting my brows together, a fuzzy memory went over my head like a fog. The night Sophie went missing, I saw a man sitting behind a table, grinning and waving goodbye at me with a skull propped under his long, black sleeves.

“Under…taker?” I asked, still not sure if that name was right…then again his clothes did fit with the name.

“And you are?” he asked, tilting his head to the side, his grin still plastered creepily on his pale face.

I was about to answer him when I realized he was with other people. And they were carrying a very strange thing between them.

Shining and seemingly very heavy, I stared at the odd machine and wondered what the cogs and bottles would do.

It seemed to be some kind of radar though. Since there were two steel dished sitting at the very top.

 

Right then, one of them men upfront whipped his head towards me and he gasped, briskly walking towards me and taking my hand. Before I knew it, I was twirled, dipped then pulled back up mere inches near his face.

“What would such a black beauty be doing around here?” he asked, his baby blue eyes sparkling as he, whipped his shoulder length blonde hair back, exposing his flawless and handsome face.

No. no, no, no…NON. This man screams weird.

Should I answer him or just plain run?

“Uhm, have you seen a little girl run through here?” I simply asked, already pulling away from the man’s grip.

If I’m correct, this man would be Viscount Druitt. We’ve seen him around before when I would come with the coach whenever he would drop mother and father off to work.

Sometimes I would see that head of blonde hair bobbing and I would immediately think; “Oh, it’s the viscount.” His hair could virtually deflect the sun’s rays. And of course, that showy, lacy tie screams his ego.

 

He was about to answer when,

“YOU!”

Shit.

The viscount turned his head to the voice, still keeping me in his arms in which I was most likely to fall if he ever let go. But even with me in his arms, he was still elegantly holding up a glass of wine.

“Sarah!” Ciel called, making me jump in place and hesitantly turn my head like that of a creaky door.

Right now Sebastian was carrying Ciel, propping the earl on his arm. And as they stared at me, I could see the disbelief and slight confusion on their faces. I can understand though. I’m as confused as they are.

“Oh, so Sarah is your name then?” the viscount cooed, turning his blue eyes to me and smirking. I shuddered and squirmed, managing to pull away from him. As handsome as someone is, if there’s that shudder coming at you, immediately leave him in the dust.

“Anyhow, how do you know my name?” the viscount asked, making Ciel and Sebastian flinch. With their reaction they’re probably undercover right now.

 

“But then again, considering I’m well known in society, it would be strange if you didn’t know me.” the viscount chuckled, running his fingers through his thick hair as he smirked proudly for himself.

I practically heard my eyes rolling, the urge to just bathe him in his wine getting stronger by the minute.

“Please allow me to ask, why is someone like you still in this place?” Sebastian asked in a puzzled tone. “This ship is crawling with living corpses…”

 They were about to go into Q and A, and I had no time for them. To me, finding that silhouette is the world right now.

Sporting a wide, good natured smile, I waved goodbye at them, gaining looks of confusion from everyone.

 

“Aha, please excuse me.” I smiled but once I turned, I froze to be stopped by a wall named Marcus. And he was _beyond_ pissed.

Staring down at me with his messy black hair wet and disheveled, the edge of his mouth twitched in annoyance.

“Sarah…” he practically growled, glaring hard at me and making my face go pale.

“Ha…ha…there you are.” I muttered quietly, pretending that I was looking for him and not a dead girl. Honestly, now there’s nothing scarier than angry Marcus.

 

A second later, he was carrying me in his arms, my legs dangling from his strong forearm and making me flinch and whimper at the sting of pain from my foot.

Marcus was about to stomp away when the viscount cleared his throat at us.

“Are you sure about that? Like this man said, the ship is crawling with corpses.” He reasoned. “If you leave just on your own, you’re practically already dead.”

“But actually, those corpses are just like puppets to me.” the viscount chuckled, before feigning shock with bug eyes. I blinked, feeling that adrenaline pumping into me once again and making my wound throb painfully but that didn’t matter.

The corpses are his puppets?

Holding me, Marcus tensed up and I saw him glance at the viscount from the corner of his eye. He has the same question in mind too.

“Oops, I said too much. Well, then if you’ll excuse me.”

As the viscount was about to leave, Sebastian’s voice boomed across the hall like an echo.

                 “The complete flame in our chests!” he started dramatically, making the viscount turn with wide eyes.

“Shall not be extinguished by anyone….” The viscount continued, making me raise my brow in confusion. “we are…”

                  “Do what I do.” Marcus suddenly said, making my eyes go wide as I simply followed his movement and embarrassed myself into the next century.

                  “THE PHOENIX!!” they all shouted as we pulled our hands up, palms facing the floor and making ourselves look like total idiots.

                   Though Sebastian had it worse. He had his one leg pulled up like he was getting ready for a kick.

                  The viscount really was unlike any other though. He made a pose somewhat like a cancan dancer and held his wine glass out as his other arm hid gracefully behind his head.

                  Seeing them all, I resisted the urge to spit out guffaws and pulled my arms down just as Marcus did.

                  “What in god’s name?” I whispered to Marcus as his face seemed to go red with embarrassment.

“So you were comrades. Though I have seen you two before.” the viscount said, staring at the Phantomhives then turning to us.

“But you two…” he trailed off, giving us a slight glower.

 

                  “We’re new!” I quickly said with a small smile, ignoring Sebastian, Ciel’s and Marcus’ blank looks saying: “this girl works fast.”

“Thank goodness we found others still here though.” I sighed, feigning innocence. (Haha)

                 “Anyway!” Ciel interrupted, making the edge of my mouth twitch in slight annoyance.

                “Will that device stop the corpses?” Ciel asked. At the question, the viscount blinked at him, his eyes darkening with suspicion all of a sudden.

                “Where’d you get that information?” he asked.

                    “As I thought. So, it’s you then?!” Ciel exclaimed as Sebastian got ready to lunge and capture the viscount.

                  But the viscount didn’t seem worried at all and turned his back to us, holding his wine glass up and slightly whirling it, mixing the liquid inside.

                 “If you want to know, follow me then.” He said and he and his men continued walking down the hall.

                “…The coming of a new aurora thanks to medicine…” the viscount muttered, smirking at us as they walked ahead of us.

Marcus pulled his brow up.

 

                  “New aurora?” he muttered quizzically. “What is that freak talking about?”

                  “Let’s just follow for now and make sure he doesn’t disappear on us.” I simply replied, keeping my eyes on the viscount (and getting distracted by his blonde, swishy hair.)

“Oi.”

                  Marcus and I turned our heads.

                  Behind us, Sebastian and Ciel were closely following. But right at the moment, they weren’t as friendly as they were in the freight storage. Now, Ciel glared darkly at me as a small smirk formed on his oval face while Sebastian simply glowered at me.

                  “So I was right.” Ciel muttered quietly, making sure the viscount wouldn’t hear us.

“You two are demons as well.” he chuckled, making me flinch in Marcus’ arms.

                “Is that why you ran off with him, Sarah?” Ciel asked, interrogating me on the spot.

At his words, I glared daggers at him. “Your butler threatened to kill me. Who _wouldn’t_ run off?” I hissed.

                  “Well, it’s not surprising. You’re quite the coward anyway.” Ciel chuckled. “And that’s good. _I_ told him to threaten you.” he smirked, his eyes darkening evilly.

              Under my skin, I could feel the blood going hot as I grinded my teeth together. This little shit.

             “Hey,” Marcus suddenly called, his voice deadly low as a lopsided smile carefully rose on his face, exposing his sharp canines to the duo.

                  Hearing Marcus’ voice I inwardly shuddered, feeling the intimidation rolling smoothly off his voice like sand as his aura seemed to darken.

 

                  “Right now, we’re all after the same thing and want the same answers.” He said as we walked carefully ahead of the Phantomhives. “ _So piss off until then, huh_?” Marcus smirked, glancing at them from the corner of his eye while I simply glared at both of them.

                 Hearing the words from Ciel himself, all sense of keeping him safe dissipated like mist. This little shit has been playing me all along. And I let him.

“If you don’t keep to yourselves and focus on these corpses, I’ll kill both of you.” Marcus growled, glowering at the Phantomhives in a taunting manner.

                  “And what would make you think I’d let that happen?” Sebastian asked, smiling at Marcus with closed eyes. Carefully, the butler opened them again and this time, his eyes had started to glow like rubies.

                  “Just because you’re a ‘Soule’ doesn’t mean you’re stronger than I am.” Sebastian said in a deathly low tone, his aura darkening as well and making me think I was in the middle of two Dobermans in a dog fight.

                  Marcus was about to do say something stupid when we all turned our heads at the strange laughter ahead of us.

“Gueehehe…”

Looking up at the person, I saw Undertaker giggling quietly at us.

                  “Undertaker?!” Ciel exclaimed, making me wonder at how he hasn’t realized the platinum haired man was here all this time. “What are you doing here?!”

                  “Hiya~” Undertaker cooed, “I was escaping when all of a sudden I was asked to help carry this thing….then you did that ‘Phoenix’ thing again.” Undertaker snickered, looking genuinely happy.

                  At the memory of such a ridiculous pose, the earl reddened to his ears. “Forget that right away!” he hissed and leaned close towards undertaker’s ear.

                  “Do you perhaps know how to activate this thing?” Ciel asked. At the question, a wide grin spread across Undertaker’s pale face.

“Who knoooows~” he cooed, “how will this thing be of any help, I wonder.” He muttered as we all continued walking, heading to the first class passenger lounge.

Marcus’ P.O.V.

                   “Why do you suddenly want to find out?” Sarah asked in a low whisper, her quiet and cool voice making me glance down at her and blink.

                  Staring at her sapphire eyes, the same thought pushed through my consciousness.

                  Would humans actually be so desperate for family that they’d bargain to get their loved ones back? Even in my world, death is a wall no one can overcome. It’s a fact of life. So how would these humans pull it off? Escape death that is.

It’s playing God, really.

                  And other than that, it’s not like I could stop this idiot I’m holding in my arms. If I forced her to leave, she won’t budge. (She’s as stubborn as a mule.) And if I leave on my own, she’ll most probably die or get kidnapped by that brat and Michaelis again.

                  “It got me thinking.” I simply said and fell quiet, making it obvious the conversation was over.

I felt Sarah’s eyes linger at me for a moment.                                    

                  If this machine actually worked better, humans can come back from the dead as if nothing happened and all the pain the ones left behind had felt during their depart will disappear.

                    And from the moment I saw that corpse rise up, I knew Sarah was shocked as hell and deeply wanted for all this to be true.

                  ‘Cause she’s still half human. And her feelings of her family wouldn’t disappear completely in this short span of time.

                  At this moment, I wished Sarah wouldn’t say anything. But the words I expected to come out did fly out from her like a gentle breeze.

“It got me thinking too.”


	32. Demons: 3, Humans: 1 and 1/2, Shinigami: 3?!

Sarah’s P.O.V.

 

             After saying those words, I swear I felt Marcus go limp. As if my words literally and physically weakened him.

Why wouldn’t it get me thinking though? If someone you loved had died, you’d want them back too, right?

                  “Are you thinking of your family too?” Marcus suddenly asked in a whisper, making me glance up at him and see his eyes had gone soft.

Of course I was.

                      “I think I saw Sophie a while ago.” I muttered as we walked down a flight of stairs, the viscount’s men carefully placing the machine in the middle of the stairs leading down to the ballroom.

“It’s just your head.” Marcus replied. Right away, dejection and sadness hit me.

              “We burned her body, remember?” Marcus muttered back as Ciel asked the viscount some questions.

              “I never said it was _actually_ her.” I replied, glancing down at the carpeted floor and remembering those long locks of hair whip past the hallway in the speed of light.

“So what are you getting at?” Marcus asked.

                I stared hard at the carpet. Even if what I saw was probably just a play of my eyes, that person? thing? Brought me to the machine we were looking for.

              Right then a familiar voice shouted from above,

“BASTARD!!”

              I looked up, seeing Stoker coming into the scene along with the two shinigami-Grell and Ronald Knox as told by Ciel.

            

                “Someone’s trying to tell me something.” I muttered under my breath as the viscount welcomed Stoker, suddenly talking about how Stoker’s world will fall and he would make a new world.

“With the power of this device….I WILL CREATE A NEW EMPIRE!!” the viscount shouted triumphantly, excitedly pushing his wine glass up in the air.

              Hearing his proclamation, I blinked in confusion while Marcus rolled his head around, apparently finding that rolling his eyes wasn’t enough for this ridicule.

                  …you’re going to make a new empire…with these dead corpses?

                That’s exciting but really stupid. It’s like saying you wanna rule over a world full of clueless piranhas.

             “Huh?” Ciel and his butler hummed with distaste.

            “What do we need this machine for again?” Marcus asked, whispering into my ear and making sure neither Ciel nor Sebastian could hear us since we were standing right next to each other. I rolled my eyes at him. He really _is_ only curious.

“To stop the corpses, dummy.” I replied, feeling the small vein of annoyance pop in my head.

             “Well, _I’m sorry_ , there’s a lot going on.” he growled back.

“The one who conquered eternity shall rule over everyone else with decadence and corruption!” the viscount shouted, his voice getting louder and louder and slightly making goose bumps rise in my skin.

             “It will be called…THE AURORA EMPIRE!!”

             “Sounds kinda complex.” Ronald muttered from the level above us. Grell on the other and pulled up his chainsaw or rather his Deathscythe as Marcus explained.

             “I’ll paint him red right away~” Grell cooed, sticking his tongue out as if thinking about which way would be best to kill the viscount.

            “OOPS!!” the viscount suddenly hummed, making us all turn to him and flinch at what we saw.

 

               “Don’t you care about the device?” he chuckled as he held the glass of wine over the machine, the rim of the glass tipped over enough to taunt us with the dark red liquid that slowly and painfully threatened to drip.

              “WAIT A SEC!” Ronald screamed, throwing himself at Grell and pulling the very annoyed red reaper safely back.

Seeing what the viscount was doing, my jaw fell in disbelief.

                 “ _Fuckin_ ’…bastard.” I muttered in disgust.

               “Ahh, really. As long as it involves power and a new world, there are assholes everywhere.” Marcus muttered from above me.

                  Next to us, I swore I saw Sebastian roll his eyes at me after hearing such ‘rude’ words.

                  “Huhuhu….” The viscount sniggered, pulling our attention back to him.

                 “This is real ‘power’” he chuckled, “I can win against you all with a single glass of wine!! WAHAHAHA!”

                  

                I wanted to stab his foot with a piece of glass. A big piece of glass. A whole window, actually.

              “This little shit.” Marcus hissed from above me, his eyes darkening completely as I felt his arms tense under me.

              “I am getting quite irate.” Sebastian started, “can I kill him?”

“Fucking do it.” I growled at the butler.

             “No, wait, though I understand you feelings-“

          

              CRASH! CRACK! Went the windows behind us, making us all whip our heads back and gasp to see probably all of the moving corpses had already surrounded us, their wrinkly arms reaching out to us as they pushed their faces out the window panes, making me shudder once again at the velvet blindfolds hiding their eyes.

               “Ah, great!” Marcus growled in exasperation, turning fully to the ugly things and stepping back like Sebastian as some of the corpses pulled themselves over the large window panes, crawling hungrily over to us.

               One of them got too close and expertly, Marcus kicked its head off like a football, launching it back to the mob and hitting another corpse on the face, making it fall back on another corpse who simply pushed it away as if saying:

“Get off me, loser!”

             “THERE’RE TOO MANY!!” we heard Ronald shout from above us.

               We were surrounded.

             And that annoying blondie still stood over the machine, holding wine glass to his chest as if he were enjoying a nostalgic thought.

“Viscount, please activate it!!” Ciel shouted.

             Even through all that annoyance, he still managed to say please? Truly amazing, earl.

            “Activate it, already Viscount!!” I shouted too, feeling too pressured by the corpses now.

The viscount suddenly shook his head vigorously.

             “NON! I’m not a viscount anymore!” he shouted, gaining confused and slightly annoyed looks from us all.

             

             “Ceasar.” He said, turning his head to us and smirking as he shot us a wink.  


             “If you call me that, I will activate it, with your lovely little mouth, would you, cock robin?” he cooed at Ciel.

Right away, Ciel’s expression darkened like a rain cloud.

             “Yeah, let’s kill him right now.” Ciel muttered darkly.

            “Please wait,” Sebastian suddenly said, stopping Ciel’s dark thoughts. “Though I understand you feelings…” the butler trailed off.

             Right then, we were all shocked when the corpses started closing in on us. Immediately Marcus started kicking and stomping on the corpses heads.

“You can’t carry me the entire time!” I shouted as he sent a corpse flying, kicking its behind effortlessly.

         Seeing I was right, Marcus quickly cut his wrist with his teeth and my nose tingled with the familiar sweet tang of his blood.

               He held his wrist to my mouth and I quickly pulled it into my lips, taking in the thick liquid and feeling my wound already healing.

                After a few more seconds of me sucking on Marcus’ wrist and him kicking away corpses, I finally felt ready to fight again.

                After giving his wrist a cleaning lick, I jumped off his arms and whirled, kicking another corpse in the face.

              

                As I did, the edge of my mouth twitched with annoyance as my eyes fell upon the viscount who was currently spinning around, a way too happy and wide, childlike smile on his face as he held his wine in the air.

“LIKE THE EMPEROR NERO!!” he suddenly shouted as I grabbed a corpse by its hair and smashed its face on the floor, making blood fly onto my own very annoyed face.

                

                At this moment, this creep was surely imagining himself as the tyrant and insane Roman emperor Nero who loved to see death.

              Well, he somehow suited the character of the emperor…actually now. The disgust I had for him was nowhere near the disgust I had for Nero. This idiot was just plain annoying.

               “GAHHHH!! KILL HIM!!” Marcus screamed while Ronald shouted with extreme irritation;

              “AGHHHH!! OK, DO WE KILL HIM NOW?” which Grell quickly countered with:

“You just stopped me earlier!!”

               “MAKE IT WORK, ALREADY!!” I screamed, practically ready to lunge the guy and just turn it on myself since we were all screaming at the idiot.

            “Heh, alright.” The viscount finally said, making me sigh with relief.

             “It’s time to found my new empire. Come now, everyone! Show me the dance of the phoenix to pledge your loyalty!” he shouted, whipping his arms out to us.

          With everyone freezing up around us, I practically saw the words fly out of their darkened expressions.

        

        “Let’s kill him.”

 

          “Ohh,” Undertaker suddenly cooed, making me realize he was actually still there.

            “Are you sure you don’t want to know how the device works?” the platinum haired man snickered.

             As we all slowly backed up from the growing mob of corpses closing in on us, Ciel groaned.

           “What are you doing? Come on!!” The viscount urged, the only one getting totally excited from his imagination.

            Marcus and I exchanged pained glances and turned towards Ciel and the others.

          

             While they were all starting the chant, I on the other hand was walking farther from where the device was, staring at the machine and looking for the button. Surely it was near where the annoying blonde was standing.

After a few moments, my eyes finally found it.

              On the left side, there were two circular buttons. One of them was surely the one that turned the machine off.

              I smirked inwardly, dodging the corpses trying to grab my hair.

“Gotcha.”

              So now, I was calculating my chances of throwing myself at the viscount and pressing the button myself.

             “ _I’m not embarrassing myself for you_.” I thought bitterly.

            “Sarah!” Marcus hissed, finding me and seemingly reading my mind. But I was already speeding through the hallway and towards the viscount.

          

             With a burst of power and speed, I pushed the floor with my feet and sailed through the air like a bat and even before the blonde could react, I fell on top of him, making him fall to the floor with a really loud THUD! as the glass of wine went sailing backwards and into the face of a poor, unsuspecting corpse.

            

               “OH!” the viscount exclaimed too girlishly for my taste as he seemingly went red in the face.

“Such aggression _for a lady_!” he shouted.

              And that was it. That made me snap.

              I could literally feel my eyes darken as I heard Sebastian mutter; “Oh no.”

“Grrr, SHUT AGHHHHPP!!!” I screamed, grabbing him by his shirt collar, hitting the vital spot on his neck and rendering him unconscious in my hands.

               “WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!!” Ciel shouted crazily at me. “He was about to activate it, you idiot!”

               “SHUT UP, CIEL!” I shouted and let the viscount fall to the floor before I scared away the two other men with a very deep glare that worked wonders.

                Without thinking and remembering that Stoker was actually there and he would’ve known the button to push too, my finger pushed the button on the right and…

             “…..what the fuck.” I muttered blankly, staring at the ominous button.

 I pressed the button one more time and practically jumped as I still heard the angry growling and moaning of the corpses around us.

              

                  “YOU ASSHOLE IT’S NOT WORKING!!” I shouted particularly at no one, not caring that all the men here were probably thinking I’m the opposite of a beautiful lady.

                Yes. I am not a beautiful lady. I am a lady that wants to get out of this ship alive though.

Right then,

               “GYAAAAHAHAHAHA!!”  Undertaker laughed crazily from next to me, making me jump in my skin as he lolled all over the place, like a drunkard, tears practically falling like a river from his hidden eyes.

I stared widely at Undertaker, honestly frightened.

“ _God, I’m surrounded by freaks_.” I thought bitterly.

                “What is this?!” Ciel shouted in utter confusion.

 

                Right then, I heard the viscount groan. I whipped my head towards him and practically seethed.

               Getting to him, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him back and forth, making him groan a lot more as I gritted my teeth, resisting the urge to kill him right this moment.

“You!! YOUR MACHINE IS NOT WORKING, DIMWIT!!”

                 “Ughh, my machine?” he muttered dreamily as he leaned his face closer to mine, making me freeze up at his sudden closeness.

                “How could I ever build something like this?” he asked in a groan, looking completely out of it.

“So it wasn’t you who built it?!!” Ciel exclaimed, looking extremely panicked and dumbfounded at the moment. I on the other hand simply stared blankly at the viscount who was now looking a little awake.

              How could I not realize that? This idiot make a machine _this_ advanced? Goddamn, I was wasting time on this Nero wannabe.

              “BASTARD!! YOU FOOLED ME!!” Stoker shouted to the viscount, his face paling.

             

               Hearing him, I knit my brows together. Does that mean Stoker didn’t build it either?

               “Tch. What a useless farce.” I heard Grell click before he jumped over the railing and cut through the corpses in his way.

Right then, he charged towards me and the viscount who at seeing the coming danger, suddenly whimpered and went pale in front of me.

             “WAIT, WE MUSTN’T KILL PEOPLE, GRELL!!” Ronald shouted.

            

              Before I could even see the blood spill before me, I froze when Grell’s chainsaw clanged against another item seemingly as strong as his own weapon that could cut through possibly anything.

               And a second later, the viscount gasped before his face paled and he went limp, falling unconscious right on my lap and making me grimace.

              

             Before I could get ourselves out of harm’s way, I looked up and froze at seeing Undertaker, now standing between us and Grell and effortlessly gripping a strange and long white stick in his hand.

Staring at the chainsaw and the stick, my eyes widened.

It wasn’t breaking.

              And staring longer at it, I noticed the familiarity of the item. Since Sophie was from Japan and mother was talking about ceremonies, I recalled her talking about Sotoba.

             “ _They are offertory strips of wood, covered in elaborate inscriptions called sotoba and can only be found at Japanese tombs.”_ I could practically hear mother say as I stared at the item with amazement, seeing the inscriptions on them as well. Though I couldn’t understand Japanese writing.

            

             “WHAT?!” Grell exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock like mine.

             “Hehe…it’s been a while since I’ve laughed so much.” Undertaker muttered, making me realize that his voice changed.

 Now it sounded a lot more confident and loud. Other than that, I strangely felt drawn to his voice like a baby to a piece of candy.

“To lose such an amusing man would like be losing a world to me…” he muttered.

                 In my head I simply thought, “ _Please, keep him then_.”

 But all joking was thrown aside when Undertaker’s smile grew.

“Shinigami.” He said and pushed away Grell like he was simply a piece of paper.

 

   “The death scythe can’t cut it?!” I heard Ronald say loudly from the upper level as I carefully backed away from the man clad in black who had now pulled his cloak open. And from behind, I could see the tips of similar looking sotoba float from inside his cloak as his platinum hair whipped gracefully behind him.

                Grell was practically a dartboard floating in the middle of the air.

 And with a taunting smile, the sotoba were launched at the shinigami who was simply encased in a shower of glass that fell from sky dome stabbed by the sotoba.

              “How sad it would be, should laughter disappear…” Undertaker cooed, making me look up at him and freeze up as I saw him run his pale fingers through his fringe.

               Staring up at him, I was instantly hypnotized by those lime green eyes that peeked from the corner of his eye.

There was another shinigami hiding right under our noses.


	33. Bone Cracking Mystery and Confusion

First thing I thought was, “What? This guy was a shinigami?”

As the shards of glass fell onto us like glittering rain, I stared at Undertaker, mesmerized as he started explaining everything about the moving corpses.

“It’s true. I’m the one who made these moving corpses.”

“Why in hell would you do that?” Marcus asked, carefully approaching from behind me but Undertaker stopped him, whipping his sotoba towards Marcus’ face and stopping only an inch before the wood could tap his face.

Undertaker grinned at his question then pulled his head up to the skylight.

“Ah, yes…at first it was probably because of my curiosity towards humans.” he replied, now talking about how a human is a flesh and soul.

 “Mixed together, one can exist amongst the living and document their life memories on their cinematic record.”

“And when they die, their body withers and shinigami collect their souls. The record ends there and the living become the dead.” He explained.

                  He explained a lot of things while I was carefully shuffling away, not taking my eyes off him. But the end was a very interesting question.

                 

                  “What would happen if the end had a continuation?”

                  At his question, I blinked. I’ve thought about that question many times already. Whenever I’m bored and I start looking up at the sky, remembering that I was told there was such a place called heaven and another called hell.

I believed in such places.

                   That after death, you’d be going to a place where time stops and you’re surrounded by the people and things you love. And nothing bad would ever happen to you again.

Well, I believed in that place _back then_. Now, all I can see is hell.

 In some way, Undertaker had taken these corpses cinematic records and edited them.

    “If you don’t believe me, take a look for yourself using your own abilities.” Undertaker sniggered, motioning Grell and welcoming him to cut open one of the corpses.

With a swish of Grell’s death scythe, the cinematic record burst in our eyes and I saw how these corpses lived their lives. Once they died, the record stopped with the word END.

 

 Right after that, I was shocked, my eyes going wide with disbelief as we (shinigami and demons) watched a record of Undertaker wearing a fake moustache and jokingly dancing around like a clown with a cane and top hat.

 

 “WHA! WHAT IS THIS?!!” Grell exclaimed, almost dropping his chainsaw on his own foot.

“This is…” Sebastian uttered in shock while Marcus and I simply stared blankly and dumbfounded at the records that continuously showed Undertaker’s little show.

 But while we were all staring at the cinematic record, Ciel on the other hand was uneasily shifting glances between all of us, yelling: “W-what’s going on?!”

 Seeing this, I wouldn’t be surprised if the corpses went nuts.

 How would _you_ feel if your memory was suddenly replaced with the image of a strange, long haired man dancing around and giggling like a weirdo while people around you just went “KYAA” or “GET OFF ME!” as you wondered heavily at who this man was.

  That’s just a theory though.

 “By connecting these fake records to them, I made it so that END would never come. And by doing so, somehow, the body still mistakenly thinks it’s still living and starts moving again without a soul!” Undertaker explained, sounding genuinely amazed at his discovery.

           “But, why do they come after us then?” Marcus asked, staring at Undertaker with very guarded eyes. “It’s not like we have extra memories to share with them.”

 

“All living beings try to fill up what they lack.” Undertaker explained.

                  “If you’re wounded, the wound will close up. If you’re lonely, you’ll find another person to fill this loneliness. That’s why they try to do the same thing too. In order to find a soul, they open up the bodies of the living to balance everything.”

“So that’s why they came after our souls even without sight or hearing…” I heard Ciel mutter.

 

              Undertaker then gave a sad glance towards me, making me flinch in place. In the back of my head, I was already thinking that in some way, I was like these corpses. Dead but still trying to find what lacks me.

 “I still can’t create a soul though. I can tamper with records but not create a soul.” He sighed, twirling his sotoba like a baton and moving farther away from us.

 “I experimented a lot but these are just mere dolls without a self. That’s why I call them, not living, not dead.” He said and turned to us, his eyes gleaming with slight and calm excitement.

                  “The Bizarre Dolls.”

 

 Without knowing it, I was staring at one of these bizarre dolls and in a few seconds of watching a female corpse devouring a dead man, a grimace formed on my face.

 They’re nothing like dolls. I never exactly loved dolls in my childhood, but now, yeuck.

    “How perverse….” Ciel muttered in disgust, Undertaker chuckling in reply as he walked up to the female corpse.

 “Ah, that you can’t understand this beauty just proves that you’re too young, earl.” He said and carefully pulled the corpse into his arms, making me tense up and get ready for the biting and the blood spilling.

   But I was simply taken aback when the bizarre doll simply groaned, her pale face covered gruesomely in blood like her gentle porcelain hands.

 This beautifully stitched skin as white as wax, just like when they were alive, their mouth that cannot easily tell lies,” Undertaker sighed, propping his cheek on top of the corpse’s blonde hair.

 

 “Aren’t they all far more beautiful this way?”

 Staring at the bizarre doll trying to nip at his ear and not in an affectionate way, I grimaced once again.

 “What’s so beautiful about something dead?” I said quietly through my teeth, making Undertaker glance down at me as I pulled myself up, staring down the shinigami.

“How gross.” I simply said loudly.

 Not taking my word to heart, he sighed.

 “That’s what you say but, there are humans who want these bizarre dolls too, you know?” Undertaker informed, making Ciel silently gasp at the new found information.

I stared widely at Undertaker, taken aback by what he just said.

  “What?” I muttered under my breath, my heart stopping.

“These dolls don’t feel pain or fear. They eat the living, craving their souls.” Undertaker explained and that’s when it hit me.

 

 Like an army of wild boars, they’d blindly keep going, devouring humans that get in their way like a plague.

In my head, I could see these bizarre dolls lumbering down the streets, running after people that screamed and quickly wolfing down the ones that had fallen like a hungry pack of dogs. I silently gasped, my eyes widening in slight horror at what could happen if these creatures were unleashed right in the heart of England.

                 

 Seeing my expression, Undertaker glanced at me and charmingly smiled a wide smile at me. But all I thought now was that he was simply one heck of an adversary to take on.

“What do you think?” he asked, “It’s the best animal weapon there is, right?”

Everyone else followed my reaction and the image of a child crying on decks as people ran around chaotically flashed in my head.

“Mama!!” the girl would cry as one of the corpses shuffled towards her, moaning with their mouths drooling.

I glared at Undertaker, clenching my fist.

“So are you saying this trip was used as an experiment?” I asked loudly.

“Wha-“ Ciel muttered in simple disbelief.

                  Undertaker gave me an approving smile. “Right you are, Sarah.” He cooed, making me flinch as I slowly backed away from the man.

 “That eccentric bunch wanted to see till what extent they could use them. So we decided on throwing the same amount of humans and bizarre dolls together one a luxury cruise ship.” Undertaker explained, “Let them kill each other and see how many survive on each end.”

“That is just disgusting.” Marcus muttered in an exasperated tone.

“Quite deranged.” Sebastian agreed. You’ll know things are bad when a demon like Sebastian Michaelis agrees how crazy this all is.

                 

I stared at Undertaker. And he stared back at me. That smile on his pale face getting awfully annoying but frightening the more I kept my eyes on him.

“How fuckin’ dare you put innocent lives in danger.” I hissed, the anger finally but slowly bubbling in my stomach as I felt my eyes carefully burn.

  “You don’t know _anything_ about these people.” I said, “Whether they’re good or bad any you threw them into this hell just for a fucking _experiment_?!!”

                 

 Hearing my words seething with anger, Undertaker fully turned towards me and simply gave me a dark glance with his eyes.

Approaching me, he chuckled and in a flash, I grunted as I found his large cold hand suddenly squeezing my neck.

 “How strange it is to see that _you’re_ the one saying that…Sarah.”

                 

Before I knew it, he threw his arm out and sent me flying across the room.

                 

“SARAH!!!!” I heard Marcus scream before I gasped at the sound of my bones cracking as my back collided with the hard, wooden wall and another gasp flinging out of me as I fell to the polished, wood littered floor with a loud and head thumping THUD!!

 

 Struggling with gasps as my vision suddenly blurred and my sides burned with pain, I glanced up, feeling completely weakened as I saw Marcus try to lunge Undertaker but was simply stopped by the shinigami’s sotoba.

 “Ah ah.” I heard Undertaker coo, pointing his weapon at Marcus’ throat.

 “I never thought we’d crash into an iceberg though.” Undertaker said, nonchalantly continuing his explanations while I coughed up blood on the dance floor.

 “Having quit being a shinigami, I don’t have the list anymore but anyway it saved me the trouble of making this ship sink.” He said, “It’s like hitting two birds with one stone.”

“So you mean to say this ship was never headed for America.” Sebastian said in a matter of fact tone.

I groaned in place, carefully turning on my back and wincing every time my sides started to burn. I must’ve broken some ribs on that.

 But most importantly.

 “ _How strange it is for me to say such a thing?_ ” I thought, recalling Undertaker’s words and glancing at them from the corner of my eye. what’s he saying?!

                  Now they were talking about capturing Undertaker alive.

Right then,

                  “EVEN MORE SO THAN THIS BEING AGAINST THE RULES, THE CRIME OF HURTING A MAIDEN’S FACE! NO MATTER HOW HOT YOU ARE, I CAN’T FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!” I heard Grell’s shrill voice echo through the room shout, making me roll my eyes.

 Obviously he was talking about himself. I could practically feel the hate seeping from him when we first met. Though I have to admit, I admire his ability to walk in those death traps, I mean heels.

                 

Right when I thought they were going to start fighting, I froze up to see Undertaker’s face inches from mine while the others stared at him with wide eyes.

“Though I don’t think I should be entirely mad.” Undertaker smiled, “unexpectedly, a stray bird wander into the cave.”

 Right then, he pushed his hands under me, scooping me up from the floor and making my jaw fall at the sudden motion, my head spinning and my cracked bones burning even when he was gently holding me in his arms.

“GET OFF HER!!” I heard Marcus shout before the sound of him grunting and hitting something made me cringe.

“GET OFF ME, MICHAELIS!!” I heard him yell as I tried to see what was going on from over Undertaker’s shoulder.

 

Since I was too weak to even push away from him, I groaned, whimpering and feeling my eyes stinging, this situation enough to make me cry. I needed Marcus.

  “ _Please, help me_!” my head screamed as the pain kept coming at me like gentle waves.

 “Marcus……” I groaned, my palms feebly pushing at Undertaker’s chest and making him give me a small, sympathetic smile. Staring at him, I was utterly confused.

“ _Exactly what is he?! An enemy? A comrade? A weirdo, yes but really, what?!”_  

 “Let…go…” I muttered, struggling and flailing in his arms as I finally saw what was happening since Undertaker fully turned, exposing the scene unraveling before us.

 Right now, Sebastian and Marcus were suddenly squared off with Marcus doubled over, gasping for breath while Sebastian stood over him, staring at the black haired boy with both pity and disappointment while the two shinigami stared at them as well, obviously shocked by Sebastian’s sudden attack.

“Marcus!” I gasped, trying to push off from Undertaker, but he held me well.

 “Let go! What do you want?!” I shouted at him and regretting it since he made my jaw fall at the sudden pain the mere shuffle of his arms gave.

 “I want to know about you.” he suddenly said, making me freeze up.

  “Half demon.” he whispered into my ear.

 I flinched at the word. How the hell does he know?!

                 

Right then, from the corner of my eye, I saw red flash from behind Undertaker and before I could even scream, Undertaker’s arms disappeared from under me and I fell to the floor once again like a ragdoll and gasped at the new, exquisite and amazing pain.

“SARAHHHH!!!!” Marcus screamed once again as I gritted my teeth, trying to keep my eyes open but failed as the last thing I saw was Grell and Undertaker’s weapons clashing before my surroundings went black.


	34. A Sinking Feeling

My body was still screaming in pain. The only difference now was that for some reason, the polished floor was moving rapidly under me. Waking me from the blackness was the sound of wood falling on wood, and glass shattering loud enough to be mistaken for thunder.

The floor was slipping under me now and before it could go faster, I winced as my body suddenly stopped with a heavy bob, my wrist now being held by a smooth, cool hand.

“Marcus…” I muttered under a gasp as my ribcage seemed to crack right then and there.

Even with my eyes feeling heavy as lead, with great effort, I pulled them open and groaned to see my vision had practically turned into a kaleidoscope.

The pillars which were now lying horizontally were blurred, doubling now and again as I caught a glimpse of a familiar ginger haired man, sliding past us with great speed, screaming in horror.

When Stoker disappeared before my eyes and stopped screaming, I finally realized the Campania was probably in the process of sinking right at this moment. Looking up, I could feel my heart tighten in fear as it beat crazily like the wings of a bird.

                   Right in front of my eyes was a pale face, his platinum hair glistening in the Campania’s light. But still, his green eyes glowed brighter before my eyes. Even with my vision blurred, I could see the visible smile growing on Undertaker’s face.

“Marcus…” I groaned, begging my throat to let go of my voice and let me call for help since I now have another person trying to grab my skin and probably kill me.

I wanted to get out of his grip but that was obviously a bad idea since I might just end up like Stoker and fall to my death.

So as Undertaker pulled me by the wrist and up into his arms, I simply groaned, baring my teeth at him as I struggled to give him a glare.

He simply chuckled at me.

“You look quite funny, Sarah.” He snickered.

Ah, yes, the struggles of trying to give a death glare right after fainting and feeling disoriented then being told you look like a clown.

Anyhow, I wasn’t keen on entertaining this guy anymore nor do I want to ask how the hell he knew I was a half-demon when Marcus was the only one who knew about it. Right now, I just wanted to get away from this creep.

Granted I run away too much, but being called a coward beats being called a dead person. A dead half-demon person that is.

                 

Right on cue, I looked up, my vision finally clear enough to see that the red haired reaper was lunging right towards us with his freak chainsaw growling angrily like a  rabid lion.

Before Grell could slice us into half, I practically lost my breath when Undertaker suddenly jumped into the air, making my head spin like a top as he jumped all over the place, asking something about Grell being Madam Red’s (whoever she is) butler.

“You also tamper with lives, don’t you?” Undertaker cooed as he kept me in the grip of his arms, holding me gently but tightly enough that if I try to struggle, my ribs would probably falling like leaves inside me.

“No one like’s nosy guys, you know?!” Grell growled angrily, his eyes almost popping out of his sockets as he swung his chainsaw at Undertaker’s feet barely missing him by an inch.

                 

While these two were busy fighting each other and I was simply hanging on for dear life, my eyes darted around the place, trying to find that head of messy, black hair but once again, Grell’s death scythe made me jump in place.

                  Looking up, Grell was about to land another swing at Undertaker when out of nowhere, the blond shinigami was thrown at him, making his eyes grow wide in shock as they both crashed into tables and creating a flutter of dust before Grell screamed,

“RONALD?!!” with such frustration and shock, I thought he was gonna hit the poor blondie himself and give him more injuries than he already has.

“Ahh, young’uns these days really are feeble. Isn’t it old fashioned to just rely on your death scythe?” I heard Sebastian coo, making me look towards him and simply glare at his bloodied and messed up form.

I honestly had nothing to help me fight anymore.

Other than the facts that Marcus was nowhere to be found and I was practically losing my bones, I am now in the hands of a very powerful shinigami and will probably be fought over by Sebastian and Ciel.

Seriously, I feel like a piece of candy here being fought over by babies. Gritting my teeth, I knew was trapped.

The boat was sinking too and my only hope of living is one of these guys getting me out of here whom right after I would try to escaped from. But now that I look at it, there’s no way I can escape from either Sebastian or Undertaker.

When I didn’t see Marcus around, I could feel the stinging in my eyes. Other than I won’t have a protector anymore, I’ve probably lost another friend.

Don’t tell me he’s…

Soon, the panic was finally rising in my chest. I needed Marcus. Without him, I’m practically a bowl of food sitting right before a pride of lions.

“Well then,” Sebastian started, looking up at me and Undertaker with a look of triumph on his face.

“The only thing left is-“

                  Everything shook around us, the groaning of the ship’s mass, making me gasp and grip Undertaker’s clothing, careful not to fall on my own like the idiot I am.

Right then, I froze, slowly turning my head to the side as the wall next to us creaked and gurgled like it was about to break.

And sure enough, I gasped when a waterfall erupted from the side of the ship, drizzling us with freezing cold water but bathing Sebastian and Ciel who stood below us.

“Hmm, well then, it’s finally time to say goodbye.” Undertaker said, making my eyes go wide as I tried to struggle from his grasp but simply screamed in pain when he flexed his arm, crushing me into a vice grip and making my jaw fall as I screamed in his arms.

“ _What does he even want_?!” I screamed in my head.

As far as I know, shinigami shouldn’t be interested in demons. And there really is nothing interesting about me other than that fact that I still have human blood coursing through my veins. Other than that, nothing left to talk about, really.

“Now, now, Sarah.” Undertaker cooed, “You don’t want to end up fainting again, do you?”

I couldn’t think of a word rude or bad enough so I simply growled at him like a feral dog. He chuckled at me and turned back to Sebastian and Ciel, who were now almost knee deep in water.

“It’s been interesting.” Undertaker smiled as he got ready to escape through the open dome.

Right when he was about to jump and I was trying to pry free of him, my eyes widened to see both Sebastian and Grell had lunged us.

Before Grell could cut him in half or Sebastian could kick his face in, Undertaker overwhelmed me with his reflexes as he blocked Grell’s chainsaw with his own death scythe and narrowly avoided Sebastian’s kick by whipping his head to the side.

And amazingly, since he was so preoccupied, I found myself wide eyed. And floating in mid air along with a string of silver lockets that seemed to belong to Undertaker.

Gritting my teeth, I screamed a curse as I got ready for the cold and painful fall to the floor.

But before that could happen, my heart stopped to hear Ciel shout:

“GRAB HER, SEBASTIAN!”

                 

At that moment, I lost my breath when I was now in the arms of the demon butler, wincing as my body crashed against Sebastian.

Looking up at him through pained and squinted eyes, I wanted to smack him right there since he smirked the usual sly smirk at me.

“My, my. Falling all over the place aren’t you?” he teased, knowing very well that I was too weakened to do anything bad to him.

Fuckin’ bastard.

As Sebastian grabbed me and irked me with his stoic smile, Ciel grabbed the silver lockets in his small hand.

As I whipped my head up to Undertaker, I froze as I saw the small but gentle smile plastered on his pale face.

                  “Earl,” he called through the waterfall gushing in next to him as he landed gracefully on the railing. “I’ll entrust that to you for a while. Please take good care of it.”

Pulling his head up, Undertaker looked as gentle and as sweet as ever as he stared at us, looking as if we were holding something so precious and fragile.

“It’s my treasure.” He smiled, his green eyes glowing gently under his wet fringe.

Glancing at the said treasure, I caught a glance of Ciel’s shocked and very confused look.

“WAIT, UNDERTAKER!”

“You can have Sarah for now as well.” Undertaker said as he turned his back to us, running his fingers through his thick, silver hair.

“Keep your eye on her too.” He said, smirking at me but making me flinch as I saw the sadness in his eyes as he stared into mine.

“ _Why do you look so sad every time you look at_ me?” I thought quietly in my head, trying piece everything he said together. But thanks to the ship groaning underneath our feet, I couldn’t think straight.

Turning his head back, Undertaker sighed. “See you, earl.”

“Let’s meet again.” he smiled before, in a flash, he whirled his death scythe and made my eyes go wide as my heart stopped and I realized what he had done.

“NO!!!” I screamed as the ship’s walls sliced open, an arctic air suddenly pummeling me and making me shiver like a little kitten as I jumped at the sound of the ship’s front half crashing into the sea like a breaching whale.

                  Before we could be engulfed in water, Sebastian jumped high into the air, carrying both me and Ciel in each arm as he ran up the other half of the ship, heading towards the very tip.

As he kept running up, I shouted over and over for him to go back, my eyes wide and utterly heartbroken as Marcus’ presence was nowhere to be found.

“MARCUS!! WE HAVE TO GO BACK FOR HIM!!!!” I screamed, my eyes stinging tauntingly at me as Sebastian ignored my screams and kept running up. The farther we went the more I wanted to jump out of Sebastian’s arms and dive into the sea to find that black haired demon.

“IF YOU WANT GO AND DIE THEN, GO!”  Ciel screamed at me, making me freeze up and turn to him to see his eyes wild and simply annoyed.

“HE’S GONE, SARAH!” Ciel shouted through the crowds of people screaming at us for help as Sebastian jumped all over the place trying to reach the top.

Hearing those words once again in my ears, the stinging in my eyes hurt a lot more now.

“No….” I trailed off as my broken ribs drummed at each other and stabbed at my flesh but I ignored it and felt the stinging in my eyes were more painful than anything else.

“NO WAY!!!”

I was about to ask what had happened when Sebastian suddenly flipped, grabbing hold of a life float with his shoe and grabbing hold of its ropes between his teeth.

“Young master!” Sebastian called as we finally reached the tip of the ship. He put Ciel down first then me right after and in a flash, slipped the float around Ciel, making him jump in place.

“Take a deep breath!” Sebastian shouted as my eyes widened to see we were seconds away from sinking into the bottom of the sea with the ship, the groaning of the ship’s body making shudders run up my spine.

“What?!” Ciel exclaimed as Sebastian suddenly grabbed the Phantomhive and pulled the child over his shoulder.

Seeing the position he was holding Ciel with, my eyes almost popped out of their sockets as I realized what the butler was gonna do. It was as if he were getting ready to-

“With the situation being as it is, please forgive me!” Sebastian apologized in advance while Ciel thrashed like a fish and screamed in confusion about what Sebastian was doing.

Before he could even gasp, Sebastian pulled back with all his strength and literally sent Ciel flying into the air like a cannon ball, making me freeze up in utter shock at what he just did.

In the back of my mind, all I thought was, “God, that was a good throw.”

 

“Alright, come on Sarah!” Sebastian yelled, evident urgency in his voice as I shuddered once again at the sound of the sea swallowing the ship underneath us, making me think there was some kind of monster down there, twirling its claws around the sunken ship and bringing it down into the bottom of the ocean.

“WAIT, WHAT, YOU’RE NOT GONNA THROW ME LIKE THAT!”

Quickly ignoring me, Sebastian grabbed my wrist.

 In that second, I swore I thought my heart would fall out my bum at the thought of him throwing me into the air like Ciel.

But thankfully, he simply pulled me over his back and gripped my arms under his chin.

“HOLD ON!” he shouted as he jumped high into the air, letting us escape a second before the ship finally sunk with a loud groaning and crashing of the cold water.

 

 

                  “Uh, SEBASTIAN!!” I shouted in panic as I felt the blood drain from my face at the sight of us nearing the black ocean surface while the cold arctic air sliced past my face.

“Take a deep breath!!” He shouted as he tightly held my wrists.

Gritting my teeth and ignoring the amazing cold stabbing at my arms, right before we hit the cold water, I took what probably was the biggest breath in my entire life and we crashed into the ocean, the water instantly hugging me like a tight blanket as we sunk deeper into the blackness.

Right then, I almost gasped when I could feel the water tugging at my entire body from below. We were probably still close to the sinking ship and the force must be pulling us down as well.

A second later, my heart stopped as I lost my grip on Sebastian and I was pulled away from him, sinking deeper into the ocean myself as my eyes widened, begging for help as the icy cold water seemed to pull me down like a kitchen sink would.

With his eyes wide, Sebastian rushed towards me as I reached out with my hand, feeling my lungs burning as I slowly lost my breath and felt the panic rising as I was slowly losing my vision.

 

Being in this situation, I would be glad to say that death by drowning is by far the most terrifying way for someone to die.

As the water hugs you, it’s like death is forcing itself into you while the air is practically squeezed out of your lungs until you have no more option rather than simply let the water in and finally crash into you like a fist. At the back of my mind, all I could think of now was where Marcus was and hopefully that he would somehow live. He _is_ a demon after all. Demons can’t and don’t die that fast.

I was slowly losing my strength now and I could feel myself getting sleepier by the minute as I heard a muffled voice shouting at me, urging me to keep my eyes open.

 

A heartbeat later, I literally felt my heart jump back when I felt Sebastian’s warm hand grab my wrist and pull me up towards the surface where air was waiting for me. With a push of his hand, a second later my head had burst through the black surface, my lungs burning as I gasped for the cold air.

Next to me, Sebastian burst through as well, panting and exhausted as the cold mist spread out from his open mouth.

“Stay here.” Sebastian said as he quickly swam away, leaving me in the middle of the dark and cold ocean, shaking as I made my way to a stray piece of wood floating just next to me.

A few seconds later, I blinked in surprise to see Sebastian was now sitting in a boat and pulling me in.Groaning at the pain my ribs were still inflicting on me, I lay still on the left side of the wooden life raft, shaking insanely as the water dripping from my hair instantly turned into ice.

 “Where’s the young master?” he asked as he rowed the boat, whipping his head around, trying to find that head of blue hair.

I looked around as well, ignoring the other people in the distance struggling to keep themselves afloat in the cold water.

Of course, Ciel was the top priority now. Especially to Sebastian.

 I recall Marcus saying something about him wanting Ciel’s soul and going as far as to play the role of a butler.

Honestly, it’s none of my business why he would want to eat Ciel’s soul or why I should be worried about Ciel in some way but now, I’m in debt to Ciel so of course, I have to find him too.

Right then, I immediately pointed my finger when I saw that distinct eye-patch.

 The Phantomhive was frozen in the middle of the life float and was shaking madly as the mist came out from his mouth and nostrils.

“THERE!” I shouted, seeing that Ciel was slowly losing his strength and with a twist in my chest, Ciel slowly but surely started slinking under the float. Before I knew it he had already sunk into the water.

“SEBASTIAN!” I screamed, whipping my head back and freezing up to see Sebastian was already gone.

Looking back to Ciel, panicked with not a clue what to do, I jumped when from behind me, a loud coughing and raking burst at me. Turning, I saw Ciel, drenched in cold water with Sebastian right behind him, partly in the water as Ciel sat opposite of me, still coughing.

“They probably weren’t able to lower all the life boats in time so I went and borrowed this.” Sebastian said as he threw his coat off and handed it to Ciel.

“Please wear this.” Sebastian insisted before apologizing about not being able to make tea at the moment.

I sat opposite of them, shuddering and teeth chattering as my hair turned into ice. Honestly, I was a little jealous of Ciel. To be given a coat right away and not freeze his butt off.

I can’t even remember something like that in my life happening.

 

Gazing out into the night, I still tried to find Marcus through the crowd of people, thrashing in the water, some of them pushing each other down just to keep themselves afloat.

“ _Where is he_?” I thought to myself, hugging my arms and trying to keep myself warm without succession.

“Sarah.” Ciel called, his voice shaking as I turned to him.

He held Sebastian’s coat up to me, motioning me to take it. I stared at him, knitting my brows together.

He rolled his eyes at me as usual. “Take it.” he said, “A lady shouldn’t be drenched like this.” For what seemed like a very long second I stared at him then simply turned my head away.

“Idiot.” I said, my teeth chattering loudly now.

“Your body’s still smaller than mine…..You need it more than I do.” I said, smiling at the earl a bit before turning my back to them again, feeling the side of my body burning like fire every time I moved even a tiny inch.

“ _Damn, you’re prideful as hell_.” My consciousness scoffed.

I guess it was true. I didn’t like people pitying me. It was insulting. I already knew myself that I was useless. I didn’t need other people to treat me that way and shove it in my face. But other than that, Ciel really did need it more than I did.

Among the three of us, he was the only full human plus, no matter how old he acts, he’s still a growing child.

“ _But_ _I do need blood_.” I thought to myself, immediately picturing Marcus’ face in my head and seeing him pushing his wrist at my face.

Right then, I flinched as I heard a blood curdling scream followed by another and another.

Looking up, I saw the humans struggling in the water, the cold probably finally setting its toll on them. You can only stay in cold water for so long.

“If we go back they will sink the boat.” Sebastian said, “Let’s get away.” he said and quickly paddled away, staying in the water and simply pushing the boat himself instead of using the oars.

 

After a few minutes, I found myself sitting right next to Ciel, both of us huddled close together as the icy air stabbed at us. As we were escaping from this chaos with Sebastian probably taking us back to England, (I wouldn’t be surprised if he could.) I talked to Ciel, trying to keep both me and him awake. In a book I read, it said you shouldn’t sleep in the cold when you’re wet.

The bottom line was that when a human’s body temperature goes below 95° F , hypothermia will set in. Right after this, the internal organs will shut down and you’ll die. I’m not really sure if this would still apply to me, but better safe than sorry.

 “How are Lizzy and the others?” I asked, my voice utterly spent and quiet.

“They’re safe.” Ciel simply answered in reply, his voice cracking as I stared at the small icicles forming in his hair.

I stared at Ciel, nudging him every time he lolled his head and asking him another question and earning a glare from him since I was probably irritating him by now.

I ignored him and simply smirked as he stared blankly at me.

As the quiet air rang into my ears, I looked ahead of me, not looking at Ciel.

“Why did you help me?” I finally asked. I looked back at Ciel and he was silent at first, staring at me as he still shook.

“Actually, never mind that.” I started, feeling my heart beating once again in slight uneasiness.

 “Why are you after me?”

Ciel stared at me and snuggled further into the black coat.

“Because I want to save you.” the earl answered, making me freeze up. (As if I weren’t anymore frozen than ever.)

I stared into his uncovered eye, unsure of what I saw. I doubted him of course. If he wanted to save me then why is his butler doing so in such a creepy way? It just seems like he wants to keep m in a cage rather than help me.

I scoffed at him. “From what? Retribution?” I asked with a smirk.

Ciel simply scoffed back at me. “You don’t even know who that other demon is, do you? Yet you come along with him like a little puppy.”

                  “Then who will I trust?” I asked, suddenly feeling my anger flare as I glared at Ciel. He stared at me, glaring back as well.

“Out of all the people I met after I was left on my own, that demon boy was the kindest person I’ve ever met.” I said through my teeth. Who was he to say such a thing anyway? Ciel didn’t even know who Marcus was himself as never even talked to him. Saying I followed Marcus around like a little puppy was simply insulting.

“ _He was my only friend now_.” I thought to myself as I sighed, momentarily looking away from Ciel.

Right then, I heard Sebastian chuckle from the water.

“How ungrateful you are.” Sebastian said, making me glance at him with the usual glare I always gave him. He smiled at me, his red eyes glowing even brighter in this darkness. “Right after we gave you bed and board, we’re not even your friends now?”

I rolled my eyes at the butler. “Yes, and right after that you threatened to kill me.” I said pointedly. Sebastian simply shrugged at me.

“You’re after me for some reason.” I told Ciel as I looked down at him. “I’m not gonna ask anymore, but don’t think you helping me here will change anything.” I said and looked down at the wooden floor underneath my feet.

“I’ll still get away from you.”

After my questions and answers, Ciel and I didn’t talk anymore. When I think about it, this situation _truly_ is weird since I’m in the hands of the people who are in pursuit of me, but they’re actually helping me…..or are they?

I rolled my eyes at myself, shuffling my head into my shoulders. “ _I’m so confused._ ”

I was feeling sleepy myself when right then Sebastian shouted.

“YOU CAN’T SLEEP!!”

Right then I practically screamed to hear that familiar deathly moaning behind us.

                 

Whipping my head back, I gasped to see a Bizarre Doll grasping Sebastian by the leg before it clamped its teeth down on him, drawing blood and making Sebastian growl before he kicked the creature’s head off all the while pushing the boat with his hands.

Seeing this, all the drowsiness dissipated from my head like a bubble popping.

“They can move in water?!” Ciel exclaimed.

“They don’t need to breathe so they can’t drown either.” Sebastian added, simply making me feel a lot more nervous.

“Then-“

Sebastian clamped his hand on Ciel’s mouth, making me freeze up as well.

Right then, I blinked at the sound of bubbling on the water. I looked down, seeing that underneath the raft, the ocean was bubbling as if it were boiling.

Looking around, I froze.

“Oh no.” I muttered under my breath.

 

Slowly, we all held our breaths to see bobs of heads rising slowly from the water, their pale faces seemingly lighting up the ocean as I took note once again of their gaping and toothy mouths and blindfolded eyes.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” I gasped as I realized we simply brought ourselves into a death trap.

We were surrounded by the Bizarre Dolls that now know how to swim.

“Sebastian, get in!!” Ciel yelled, pushing his hand out to the butler before I grabbed Sebastian’s arm and helped pull him in before another corpse could bite his foot off.

Right then, we all gasped, whipping our heads back to see they were trying to crawl into the boat.

“They’ll sink us!” I shouted as Sebastian jumped to his feet and whacked the corpses on their heads with an oar, swinging it powerfully over my head.

“WAH!” Ciel shouted as a corpse grabbed him and immediately flew back as Sebastian kicked it in the face.

“How many are there?!” Ciel shouted.

“A lot.” I answered, “You’re the only living human here.” I said, careful not to say that I’m probably another reason for them coming after us. Now all I can think of is that we’re a floating buffet table in the middle of an ocean.

“And as long as their bodies haven’t rotted, they’ll probably keep going after souls.” Sebastian added. Ciel suddenly glanced back towards the other life boats only a distance away from us.

“We can’t escape.” Ciel said, making me look towards the boats as well.

“Lizzy and the others.” I finished, making him nod.

“If we do, they’ll be targeted as well. We can’t expose the survivors to danger.” Ciel said. Inwardly, I scoffed. So this kid still has humanity in him after all.

“Whether it’s good or bad, they only seem to be interested in the soul nearest to them!” Sebastian said, clipping another corpse in its head before swinging the oar again, setting another corpse’s head into the air like a baseball.

“Well stop them here! You can take them, can’t you, Sebastian?” Ciel asked, glancing around and seeing how many there actually are.

“I can help.” I said. Eating my words, I whimpered when Sebastian suddenly but carefully bumped my ribs with the tip of his bloodied oar.

“OW! YOU FUCKER!” I simply shouted, making him roll his eyes at me.

                 

“You stay put, Sarah.” Ciel said, glaring at me this time and making the edge of my mouth twitch with annoyance.

“I’ll be fine!” I shouted, taking the other oar sitting behind me.

“I can take ‘em!!” I exclaimed as I shoved the oar into the face of a corpse crawling right in front of me and driving the oar farther into its face before throwing it over the boat, making it fly high into the air before falling into the ocean.

“There, see!” I said as I opened my arms in triumph and accidentally hit Sebastian in the stomach, making him double over and glare at me.

Instantly, I put the oar down and sat next to Ciel. “Never mind.” The earl rolled his eyes at me and looked back up at his butler.

“Sebastian?”

The butler chuckled at Ciel, smiling at his young master. “There is no need to ask a servant of anything.” he said, “please give me an order.”

Ciel gritted his teeth, seemingly taking a deep breath as he suddenly untied his eye patch, making me freeze in slight awe and wonder at the sight of his other eye. Glowing an intense hue of purple was the image of a pentagram.

                 

“THIS IS AN ORDER, SEBASTIAN! “Ciel shouted as the corpses suddenly seemed to gain strength and hurried towards us, groaning louder as they scurried up the boat, rocking it wildly below us.

“ERADICATE THEM!!” Ciel shouted, the pentagram in his eye suddenly glowing as brightly as the moon.

“YES, MY LORD!”

And with that, Ciel and I ducked down in the boat as Sebastian swung his oar all over the place, making my eyes widen at the sight of blood flying in the air.

“It’s going to get shaky, so hold on to the boat!” Sebastian yelled, making me look up at him and freeze to see the look of utter focus and determination in his red eyes.

“ _How interesting_ …” I heard Sebastian suddenly mutter as I pulled Ciel’s head down to make sure he doesn’t get hit by the oar.

Looking up at him, I flinched as he ripped apart a corpse with his bare hands, his eyes glowing brighter than ever like a cat’s as he seemed to smirk.

“ _Humans will drag others down even in death to get what they want_.” He purred.

“What truly insatiable creatures!!”

Hours had probably passed and every time I looked up, Sebastian was still swinging the oar, bathing himself in corpse blood and looking tired after every swing.

Soon after, Sebastian had finally stopped and outside the boat, it was finally quiet. Looking up at the butler, my eyes widened as he panted, his face and clothes covered in blood.

“Is it over?” Ciel asked as he popped up from under me. I was staring at Sebastian and right then, I flinched just when he did.

“SEBASTIAN!”

 Quickly, I rushed to grab the butler and try to support him but instead we both fell back into the boat, the oar falling on my head and making me groan as Sebastian’s elbow nudged my side, making me gasp at the sudden movement.

Pulling away, my eyes widened to see the demon butler bleeding from inside his waist coat.

“A death scythe blow is hard to take even for someone….like me.” he panted as he kept his large palm on his stomach.

On instinct, I helped him to sit up, careful myself not to move my lower body ‘cause that would be just embarrassing if I faint right at this moment. Sebastian looked up at me, raising his brow in puzzlement as I tried to help him up.

I blinked, staring at him. A second later, my face exploded with heat and as the butler sat up, I carefully pulled away, my brow twitching in embarrassment.

Sure I hate him, but he looked so pitiful I just had to help the idiot.

                 

Behind me, I saw Ciel staring at the lockets in his hands.

“What’s his goal?” Ciel muttered as he turned the lockets back and forth, his brows knit up both in puzzlement and slight sadness.

I could just hear him screaming “WHAT THE HELL, UNDERTAKER?!’ in his head.

“I cannot comprehend…but as long as you have those funeral lockets, I’m sure we will meet him again.” Sebastian said from behind me.

“He didn’t seem to want to hurt you….but I’d rather not run into him again.” Sebastian said. And at his words, I flinched.

                 

To think that there’s a person who Sebastian would rather _not_ fight. Now I _know_ Undertaker is someone I don’t want to be caught by. I was about to open my mouth and tell them to leave me alone but I stopped myself.

The edge of my mouth twitched in annoyance.

“ _Ahh, if I go around the place alone, if that shinigami finds me and I’m powerless, I’m dead_.” I thought quietly in my head.

Sure Sebastian and Ciel are after me too, but they seem…kinder option rather than Undertaker. And With Marcus missing, they’re honestly the ones I could probably trust more despite me saying they’re not my friends.

The fact that they saved me and haven’t done anything to me yet is an assuring thing for me to stay with them for now.

Right then, both Ciel and I jumped when Sebastian coughed so loudly, the boat shook. I turned towards him, seeing the blood running out from his mouth.

“Oi, you’re not gonna die on us right now, right?” I asked, feigning bug eyes and making the butler glare at me.

“I’ve never seen you like this before.” Ciel said out loud.

Sebastian fully turned to Ciel, bowing his head down to his young master. “I am deeply sorry for my unseemly state.” He said, making me freeze up and stare at him with bored eyes and disbelief.

He really is a butler to his bones.

“I have failed as the Phantomhive house butler.”

As Ciel stared at his butler, my nose twitched to smell smoke coming from somewhere.

Whipping my head back, I almost shouted “VIVA!!” into the air like a child.

Tugging on Ciel’s arm, he turned to see the ship I was looking at. Surrounding it were the other life boats filled with people who I could see looked as thankful as ever, their eyes glistening with joyful tears as they neared the ship.

A wind tackled me, making me take a deep breath as the sun rose up from the horizon.

“Sebastian…” I heard Ciel call from ahead of me and Sebastian.

“I can’t have the Phantomhive family butler staying like this.” he said, “take a good rest once we get back to the manor.”

“You did well today.”

I blinked at Ciel, then glanced at Sebastian to see he looked like he just got slapped on the face and kissed on the lips.

“Young master….” He trailed off, his voice shocked.

“Please stop. For you to say such a thing.” Sebastian chuckled. And at that, goose bumps rose on my arms once again. I glanced at Sebastian from the corner of my eye, feeling a little grossed out since I could see the sparkles and slight happiness on his face as he smiled.

Probably feeling my gaze on him, he looked up at me and blinked, his long lashes fluttering over his eyes. “What?”

I blinked at him and simply shuffled away, turning my head away and leaving him confused.

“I don’t wish to see a storm after all this.” Sebastian told Ciel while I stayed in the corner, trying not to move at all and keep away from that weird butler as I felt the blush on my face as the wind howled a gentle wind, bring the rescue ship towards us.


	35. Mayhem in The Phantomhive Manor

CHAPTER 35:

**_DISCLAIMER: THIS ISN’T HOW YOU HEAL BONES. SERIOUSLY.  NOTE THAT SARAH IS A DEMON NOT A HUMAN. DO NOT TRY EVER. YOU’LL KILL SOMEONE._ **

 

“OW, OW, OW, OW! IT FUCKING HURTS!!” I shrieked as Sebastian ‘massaged’ my injuries. Personally, I think he’s just making everything worse.

He sighed from above me, holding down my arms ‘cause I repeatedly tried to keep on slapping his face off.

“If you just hold still, this wouldn’t be so painful.” He sighed as he stopped for a moment and glared at me, looking really pissed and slightly tired.

It’s been two days since the Campania incident and we got back home without incident. Getting back, Ciel was immediately warmed by a cup of tea and Lizzy’s warm but deathly bear hugs. During the ride home, I tried looking for Marcus but there were some… _aspects_ that held me down.

Number one, I had cracked half of my ribs (no thanks to Undertaker) which made it slightly harder to walk. And two, now that I was in the grip of earl Phantomhive, he was bent on not letting me get away again.

Every time I said I wanted to walk around to ‘get some fresh air’ a.k.a. look for Marcus, Ciel naturally told Sebastian to watch over me. At that time Sebastian was already clean of blood but he kept pestering me and pretending I was his mistress and asked things like,

“My lady, are you alright?” Or “My lady, do your ribs hurt?” or “my lady, would you like some snacks?” and “My lady, you mustn’t speak such disgraceful words.”

All these, he said with such loudness I couldn’t bear to even flinch. And him telling me to stop cussing gained me sour looks from older people.

Honestly, he must’ve been worshipping Ciel for letting him keep an eye on me on that ship. I was being kept on a leash the entire time despite being told the Phantomhives were giving me good hospitality.

Bastard demon. Annoying pirate. I wanna kill you but I can’t. Such problems are my life.

And returning to Phantomhive manor obviously made everything worse. Finny didn’t know I had cracked ribs so when he saw me,  he cried, shouting that he missed me so much and to my utter horror, lunged me and literally squeezed the life out of me before Ciel could even beg Finny to stop. (that was a highlight though, Ciel _begging_ someone.)

And finally, I was trapped in Phantomhive manor again and this time, I wasn’t so sure if I could get away again.

Now, I was thinking.

How on earth did I end up being tortured-ahem, nursed by Sebastian?

This morning I was with Ciel. Actually eating breakfast with him.

Everything in that sentence was very wrong.

This was the first time I’ve ever eaten a meal with Ciel as a normal person. Despite it being weird, I really couldn’t turn down the blueberry syrup covered pancakes with whipped cream on top. While I ate the pancakes Sebastian made, Ciel was reading the newspaper, his brow twitching as he finished. I already read it and it simply talked about the sinking of the Campania and how the Bizarre Dolls were now simply being debated on.

The newspapers have been going insane over the Campania but adding to that today, Viscount Druitt was actually still alive.

There was a photo of him ridiculously floating to the shallows on a wooden raft with a cross right in the middle in which he posed against, probably him trying to make an impression of Jesus.

“Are you sure that guy’s human?...Or sane?” I asked as Ciel put the newspaper down with a troubled look.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Sebastian said in agreement as he poured me more tea even _without_ me asking or at least fighting him for it. As I stared at him, he blinked at me then smiled that wide, cat-like smile.

“What is it, Sarah? Would you like some more pancakes?” he asked with such kindness and openness. I just had to…..shudder with all my might and cock my head away since it was still hard to move my lower body.

“A-ah, umm, s-sure?” I stuttered, honestly feeling as disoriented as I did when I woke up from fainting back in the Campania.

“I’ll be right back then.” The butler smiled, _voluntarily_ taking my plate and making my eyes pop out of their sockets the moment he left.

Once he was gone, I visibly shuddered and squealed, feeling my blood going cold as the goose bumps popped out on my arms and making Ciel look at me with a very puzzled and slightly worried look.

“Okay, I can’t take this.” I muttered, turning to Ciel who simply waited for what I was going to say.

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!” I wailed, feigning crocodile tears as I placed my elbows on the table, ridiculously covering my face with my palms.

“I don’t get it! Why are you being so….so-“

“Nice?”

“YES!” I exclaimed, finally losing it and making Ciel jump back in his seat at my sudden burst of nervousness and fear.

“What the hell are you planning, Phantomhive?” I growled, glaring at the earl and suspiciously looking around for traps or things that would injure me again.

Ciel stared at me, looking pretty annoyed now. He sighed at me, shaking his head back and forth as his face fell into his palm. “You’re quite injured, Sarah. You need help.” He said through his teeth as he peeked up at me from between his fingers.

I stared blankly at the Earl.  “That just confused me even more.” I blurted, “You want to kill me, right?!” I asked, finally feeling frustrated and cornered, jumping out of my seat and making the seat fall back to the floor.

Right then, I winced when I felt continuous stabbing at both my sides, making me groan and gasp as I held onto the table for support.

I hadn’t been able to drink any blood for days now. Marcus told me not drinking blood for a few days was a feat for me. But now it’s taking its toll on me and I could feel my body growing weaker and even more pained by the hour.

As Ciel was about to call Sebastian for help, my jaw fell when I was suddenly carried off by the butler in a princess carry.

It wasn’t that it was such a weird way of carrying me, I appreciated him carrying me that way but the thing was. IT. HURT.

“AH, OW! AGGHHH!!” I screamed repeatedly as he took me to my room in a flash and gently placed me on the bed which still made everything hurt.

I cried out, feeling extremely uncomfortable at the shifting sensation my bones were making. It was as if they were grinding against each other.

At the moment, Sebastian had locked the door while I was gritting my teeth on the bed, now and again feeling my bones moving from the base and making me flinch and gasp at the stabbing pain.

Right then, I froze as the sweet familiar scent of Sebastian’s blood sprang into my nostrils.

“Here.” he said, exposing his pale wrist to me and letting me see the blood dripping to my arm. Quickly, he pushed his wrist to my mouth and I started taking in my fill. Slowly, I felt the pain dulling and my energy coming back.

 But for some reason, my sides were still in pain and that grinding sensation was still in me and making me think there’s some kind of tiny creature playing around with my ribs as if they were see saws.

Once I was feeling a little better, I licked his wound clean and took a careful and shallow breath.

“Shouldn’t I be in the hospital right now?” I asked the butler with a pained expression.

“ _Instead of being tortured by you?”_

                  “Human medicine won’t work on you, Sarah.” Sebastian said in a matter of factly tone. “The only thing we can do is simply _put things back in place_.”

At his words, I tensed up. His choice of words really weren’t reassuring.

“W-what do you mean back in place?” I asked as I slowly pulled up myself to sit up and hold my hands out as Sebastian seemed to warm up his hands.

“This will hurt a bit.” Sebastian disclaimed as he placed his hands on my sides, instantly making my face go red both in embarrassment at the contact and at the slight pinching pain his touch gave.

And yes, all this was again, because of me getting riled up and talking to Ciel.

Now, I came back to the current situation in which I was in too much pain to tell the butler to stop ‘massaging’ me.

“This is what I do to heal my bone injuries.” He said in a very relaxed tone. “You’ll be fine.”

As he kept gently squeezing and pushing his hands on my sides, I finally couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed his hands, pushing them away.

“STOP!” I yelled, instantly making the butler freeze up as I scurried away from him.

He sighed at me with exasperation. “It’s going to hurt again if you don’t let me help you, you know?”

“How is you ‘massaging’ my fractured bones going to help me recover?” I hissed, panting as I carefully got out of bed.

“As far as I know, to heal broken bones you have to _not_ touch them.” I said as I unlocked the door and pushed out, slamming it in the process and leaving the sadistic butler in my room as I headed back to the safety of Ciel’s presence.

“Honestly, he’s just a sadist.”

 

Sebastian’s POV:

I stood in Sarah’s room, simply staring at the door as she left, my hands slowly pulling down to my sides. I sighed in place, rubbing the back of my head as I left the room.

“ _Why did the young master even tell me to nurse her back to health_?” I thought blankly to myself as I watched Sarah carefully walk down the long stairs, gripping the railings like her life depended on it and wincing at every land of her foot.

“As far as I know _, not_ moving is also a way of recovering, you idiot.”

Staring at the demon girl, I simply couldn’t comprehend the young master’s thoughts. The only reason why the young master is keeping a close eye on her is because the queen entrusted him with this task.

“Keep an eye on Sarah Blake, would you, boy?” I remember the queen’s letter saying since I happened to read over the master’s shoulder at that time. And now that we have her, all we need to do is wait for the Queen’s new task and the job is done. But for now, the young master is keeping her close and all I’m troubled about is her killing herself by accident before the job could even be done.

With another sigh, I hurried to Sarah’s side, offering her some help which she naturally refused.

 

Sarah’s POV:

At the moment, I stayed in the greenhouse, now wearing a pair of knee length boy shorts and a simple white dress shirt, the end of the sleeves amusingly wider and big enough for me to hide my hands with.

I was avoiding the butler and Ciel at all costs right now and had to think of a way to get away from this place or at least find out where Marcus is.

I sat on the warm floor, inhaling the scent of plants as I stared at the tiles.            “ _There’s no way that idiot’s dead_.” I thought to myself, looking up at the clear glass roof and seeing the clouds drifting over the mansion, oblivious of the world’s troubles.

Despite me hoping for Marcus to be alive, I was sadly…used to the thought of someone near to me dying. Like back in the ocean when we were looking for Ciel and a mass of people were drowning right before my eyes, I didn’t mind them at all.

My heart didn’t twist or stab itself like it would’ve back then when I saw those poor children on the streets, asking for some money with their dirtied clothes.

I had lost my humanity.  If I ever had humanity in me that is. I was born a half demon. And I was simply lucky enough to be found and raised by humans.

Now, these questions repeated themselves in my head. Why did my parents leave me in that orphanage? Who were they? Why did my foster parents know nothing about this?

Wait. They _did_ know about this.

I blinked, recalling the steel box I had left in the mansion.

Instantly, my jaw fell as my mouth went into a wide O, making me look like and sound like a fish out of water as I realized this was my chance to take the box and find out what was in it!

“Oh My god, this is wonderful!” I squealed silently in excitement as I looked around the place, trying to see if Sebastian was near the place.

Thankfully, the coast was clear. Right then,

“Sarah?” I heard Mr. stiff call, making me go stiff myself.

Immediately, I sunk deeper into the bushes, easily doing so now since Sebastian’s blood did the job of instantly healing my broken bones.  Seriously, I think his ‘massage’ plan was just to fulfill his sadism.

I pulled my head down, sighing and staring out the glass walls as I walked into the bushes, hiding farther into plant life so that the black tree wouldn’t find me so easily.

Even though he wasn’t harassing me with jobs like back then, I still wanted to keep away from him.

“Him taking care of me is a lot scarier, actually.” I muttered under my breath as I stared out the garden, staring at nothing and watching the grass flutter under the wind brushing at them like gentle hands.

As I was simply staring at the grass and scanning the horizon for floating leaves, I froze in place when I saw a familiar bob of messy blackness hiding behind a thick bush of roses.

I blinked, once then twice to make sure I wasn’t seeing things. Staring back out again, I practically gasped my lungs out and jumped out of my hiding place to see the black bob carefully pull up and expose the two red orbs blinking at me from afar.

“AHAAA!!!” I squealed too loudly.

 I quickly covered my mouth with my palms, hiding the wide smile on my face and keeping the excited laughter in as the his red eyes repeatedly blinked and squinted as he stared right at me.

The idiot slightly pulled his head up from above the rose bushes and peeked harder at me.

Marcus. Was. Alive.

“Ah, god you freak.” I muttered excitedly under my breath as I saw the visible scar on Marcus’ cheek before he jumped back into his hiding place.

“ _I have to go to him, now_.”

Right when I turned my head, I froze. Being so scared out of my wits, I couldn’t even scream.

Inches from my face was Sebastian Michaelis’, his eyes staring blankly at me as he leaned closer, holding a plate of sweets in his gloved hand.

“What on _earth_ are you doing here?” he asked and to my horror pulled his eyes up to see what I was squealing about.

“AHAAAA!!!” I quickly yelled, making the butler jump in his skin (for the first time) and startle him like a little kitten as I jumped out the bushes, making him turn his back on the place where Marcus was hiding and fully turn to me with wide and very confused eyes.

“I was, just so excited for those...SWEETS!!” I exclaimed happily, exploding my arms out in a ta-da! gesture that made my face go as hot as ever. Sebastian blinked repeatedly at me, looking like a very confused cat as I saw Marcus’ head pop out from the bushes.

I was practically sweating bullets.

“ _Get back in there, idiot_!!” I yelled in my head.

I quickly pulled my eyes back to the butler and in a flash took the plate of sweets from his hands.

“Hey!”

“Ah, can I have this? I can? Yay.” I laughed before rushing away like a little flea and chomping on the macaroons first as I heard Sebastian sigh and walk after me.

 

Marcus’ POV:

I sighed with relief.

“That idiot’s alive.” I muttered, creeping below the bushes and wincing at my broken leg. It’ll be days before this fully heals.

It was a good thing that Michaelis was the one who got her instead of that long haired shinigami.

Back in the ship and when Sarah was knocked out, I stupidly rushed out to fight all three opponents and was doing extremely well. But once I was hit with Undertaker’s death scythe, its blade stabbing me deeply in the chest, I was a goner and before I could get to Sarah, the bastard threw me out through the sky dome and I was left for dead in that cold heap of ocean.

After that trip, I simply now have this hate towards water and human made barges.

After keeping myself away from humans, demons and shinigami, I was finally healed of Undertaker’s death blow and went back here, thinking with hope that the Phantomhives got Sarah.

And just a minute ago, I think I saw that idiot girl.

Positively, I saw Sebastian as well and I have a very big feeling Sarah was the one I saw peeking at me from inside the green house.

I knit my brows at that thought.

“But it looked like a boy…”

Sarah’s POV:

I’m dead. I’m seriously dead.

“ _You owe me big, Marcus_.” I thought as I turned my head away, my entire body frozen as Sebastian stood in front of me, his arms held out and holding onto the kitchen walls, his hands on either side of my head and his all too scary face preventing me from even flinching.

The butler was smiling his very scary close eyed smile once again. Behind him, the tray sat on the floor, most of the sweets I hadn’t wolfed down splattered all over the kitchen floor because I tripped over the rising plane that sat before me entering the kitchen.

And obviously, Sebastian didn’t like that. Yes, I’m going to die for you Marcus, I hope you’re happy.

Right when I was about to apologize, Sebastian’s voice made me ump in my skin.

“Sarah.” He called in an all too low voice that made me want to cry.

“ _Mother, help me_.” I cried in my head.

“Yeah?” I replied in a lower tone, desperately trying to keep my eyes down as I kept my hands folded over myself.

“Why did you do that?” the butler asked, the black aura seeping out of him like a fog and making me feel a lot smaller than the last time he held me down in the library.

Gulping, I slowly pulled down, attempting to take a seat.

“Stand up.” he order, instantly making me shudder and shoot up. “Answer me.”

“It looked good.”

“Not good enough.”

“No, they _really_ looked good enough to take.” I replied, making the butler flinch at my answer.

Ah, he probably meant my answer was not good enough.

The butler took a deep breath and to my shock, he simply pulled away and leaned over the mess, taking the plate in his hands and turning back to me, looking really troubled.

“Alright then. Would you please clean up this mess?” he asked and simply….walked out of the kitchen. I blinked, frozen in place and feeling my heart beating wildly as I melted to the floor. Utterly spent.

“Oh. My. Good lord.” I uttered, staring at the mess of cream and bread sitting before me.

With a grateful sigh, I worked towards the mess I made and started cleaning up right when Sebastian came back, walking past me with a now stoic look on his face.

But upon passing me I shuddered at the very menacing aura he stabbed towards me.

I swear this mansion will be the death of me.


	36. Comprehension

Sebastian’s POV:

Sarah better be thankful for the young master. If he hadn’t told me not to kill her or harm her too much, I would’ve thrown bugs all over her wardrobe.

“No, they really looked good enough to take.” She said.

Recalling her words, I found myself letting a chuckle escape my lips as the vein still popped in my head.She may be an idiot at some times, but she has a strange charm to her.

“An annoying charm.”

 

Sarah’s POV:

After cleaning up the mess of pastry on the kitchen floor, I glanced up, trying to see if the coast was clear.

Once I saw I was the only one around, I jumped up my feet, stumbling over my shoes and running to the backyard where Marcus was hopefully still hiding.

But before I could even get to the back door, I was stopped by the tall butler, his red eyes glowering as he towered above me.

“Where are you going?” Sebastian asked. I blinked momentarily at him, feeling the cold and nervous sweat drip over my forehead.

“ _Weren’t you gone just a few seconds ago???”_ I thought to myself as I started to sweat bullets once again.

“I was going to….”

What do I fucking say?!! If I don’t say anything now, Sebastian will probably think I’m up to no good again and go see what I kept staring at. In this case, Marcus will be dead if don’t say anything soon!!

“Ahm, I was going to…sleep…on the grass.”  

The silence was astounding. But my words were absolutely legitimate. For me anyway. I could sleep on anything.

“Why not stay in your room?” Sebastian asked, not budging from being a very big challenge between me and the door.

“It’s hot in there.” I simply countered, getting impatient and very horrified when Marcus suddenly popped his head out from the bushes once again and completely jumped out, supposedly chasing something even though he limped like a poor old man.

“ _HOW CAN YOU BE SO CARELESS_?!!” I screamed in my head as I tapped furiously on the floor, pretending to be cool as I crossed my arms in front of myself, giving the impression that I was getting annoyed.

Which I slightly was, but seeing as Marcus was trying to give me a heart attack, I’m more frightened than annoyed.

Right when Sebastian was going to turn his head towards where I was looking and I was supposed to jump him and whirl his head like a ball, a familiar boyish voice called his name from the room on the second floor.

“Sebastian.” Ciel called, his voice loud and clear despite him being in the second floor.

With a sigh, the butler fully turned back to me, taking out his pocket watch and checking the time.

Giving me one last glance, he started towards his young master. “Don’t do anything troublesome.” He said.

I flashed I wide grin, straightening my hand and placing it over my forehead like a soldier would.

“Yeeep.”

The butler slightly raised a troubled brow at me then disappeared up the stairs. At each step he took upwards, I took tiny steps backwards, heading to the back door.

Once he was gone, I sped to the door and almost broke the knob before bursting through, the cool breeze smelling of soil tackling and hugging me like a blanket.

“Now where’s that idiot?” I muttered through my teeth as the vein popped in my head.

Running through the long grass, I kept my guard on high alert for that butler tree. If he ever pops out this second again, I’m going to do a flip and die. With the forest only two feet away, my feet pushed the grassy floor and I literally jumped into the bushes, almost falling on my face as a loud and leafy THWACK! sound echoed through my ears.

“Ow.”

“Idiot.”

 Looking up, my eyes finally fell upon the one and only demon, Marcus…who was currently holding a pure white kitten in his hands.

I would’ve been absolutely worried for Marcus and asking him if he was hurt anywhere at the moment, but there it was. A sweet little, white angel curled up in his hands and blinking at me with its sky blue eyes before giving me a very cute

“Nya~”

Seeing the little creature, my eyes immediately gleamed with awe as I squealed, making strange cooing noises that made Marcus stare at me with wide and confused eyes.

I glanced up at him and rolled my eyes, petting the small kitten’s tiny head and earning a sweet meow from it.

“Where’d you find it? Is it okay? What happened?” I asked, totally taken in by the cat’s cuteness.

“I’m perfectly fine, by the way, thank you.” Marcus blurted, his voice filled with perfect dejection as he narrowed his eyes at me, pulling his hands away and thus taking the sweet child away from me.

I rolled my eyes at the demon boy who was now hunched over the kitten, selfishly keeping it all to himself as he shot glares at me from over his shoulder.

“Ah, c’mon, there’s no need to worry about you, you look perfectly-“

Marcus cut me off then, plopping his leg in front of me and giving me a glimpse of the very ugly and bloody wound hiding underneath his pants. I winced at the sight and simply looked away, trying not to look too grossed out.

“Ah, haha, I’ll get you something for that.” I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

Marcus sighed at me and for the moment I stared at his face, taking in the new scars and bruises he developed most likely from the fight in the Campania. Seeing him again, it finally registered in me that this idiot was now an important part of this strange life of mine. So far, all he’s done for me was shower me with kindness and protection. Well, he tries to. Him being severely injured just proves his efforts.

Noticing that I was staring at him, Marcus glanced up from his messy fringe and made me look away, my cheeks feeling hot as this time he stared at me, his red eyes seemingly glowing that familiar dark hue and making me feel slightly relaxed.

“What?” I asked, trying to look annoyed as I felt my face heat up even more. After a few excruciating long seconds, he blinked at me, still staring.

“Did they do anything to you?” he suddenly asked, making me blink in confusion as I looked back at him, my brow raised in puzzlement.

“They?”

“The eye-patch kid, obviously.” Marcus replied, rolling his eyes at me as he petted the kitten, placing it on the grass between us and letting it roll around in the foliage.

Blinking, I recalled the morning breakfast with Ciel and how he practically admitted that he was being nice to me, and, Sebastian’s traumatizing ‘nursing me back to health’ scheme.

My ribs shuddered under my skin once again, making me shiver as well and earn another strange look from Marcus.

“Guh. The usual, I guess.” I muttered under my breath, staring at the kitten who was now chasing a black butterfly fluttering around us. Marcus sighed, leaning back on his palms.

“Well, as long as they don’t try to kill you or hand you over to the queen, I guess everything’s fine if you stay with them for now.” he said, suddenly wincing as a small leaf fluttered onto his wound.

Taking the leaf away, I stared at the floor. Again. The queen.

The _queen_ wants me?

“What does the queen of England want to do with a half-demon?” I asked Marcus, absentmindedly pulling off the hairs of grass from the earth as I carefully slid on my stomach.

There was a silence between us for a moment and I looked up at Marcus, waiting for his answer. If he had one that is.

Seeing his face, I froze up once again. His eyes were softened, and a look of total melancholy and sadness sat on his face for a mere second before he realized I’d seen his look.

Instantly, he blinked, his eyes brightening for a bit before he pulled his head up.

Undertaker’s face flashed in my head again. That same expression.

“ _Why do you keep looking at me like that_?” I thought, my voice echoing with even more frustration.

But Marcus waved away that thought with an answer to my question. “That really isn’t the question you should be asking, Sarah.” He said, making me blink at him.

Marcus glanced back at me and this time, he didn’t hide the look of curiosity and slight concern from his face.

“How does she even know who you are?”

At his words, I stared hard at him. I already had that question in mind.

Hundreds of people to watch out for and know about, yet I’m the one person the queen of England has kept her eye on. I never fully thought about that before but now that I have, the intimidation and anxiety finally settled in me.

Imagine, having the top power of the country watching your every move like a hawk with a pup that has a demon on his side? I am severely outgunned here.

 

“Well…my father _was_ part of her court.” I replied, pulling my elbows under myself. Since my foster father was a lord, the queen would obviously know who his family is.

“Yeah, but even with him dead, she’s keeping a close eye on you through the Phantomhive.” Marcus said in a thoughtful tone as we both stared at the white kitten, the little creature padding around and still chasing the butterflies fluttering around us, dancing about like spring leaves on a cool, gentle breeze.

“I really don’t know, Marcus.” I sighed, pulling myself up so I was sitting in my knees.

“For now, I want to keep my head on what my foster parents were hiding from me.” I said, glancing up at the Phantomhive manor sitting under the now graying clouds.

“Will you stay here all day?” I asked. As much as I want to pull Marcus into my room and help him recover, that was a feat all too big for me. With him badly injured, it would be quite hard for him to run if Sebastian ever caught sight of him.

Sebastian’s POV:

“Today I made a strawberry shortcake for the young master.” I announced, placing the plate with the sweet cake on top of his desk as the young master sighed, plopping the letters on his desk. One of them coming from the queen.

The silence between us as I poured him some tea was quite peaceful, but for some reason, I could feel the master’s uneasiness seeping from his small form.

“You seem quite….worried, young master.” I said loudly, placing the cup of warm tea beside his plate.

He simply stared at the liquid, his blue eye fixed particularly on nothing but his own thoughts.

I raised my brow at him, slightly confused as to what he was thinking.

“That other demon boy…” he suddenly trailed off, the mention of the black haired mess almost making me flinch as the annoyance set in me.

“What do you know about him?” the young master asked, twirling his fork between his small fingers.

Thinking on it, Marcus Soule was quite a surprising person to be accompanying Sarah Blake. Judging from his reputation, he’s not really one to be close with humans and not eat their souls.

“All I know is that he is one of the most disturbing demons I’ve ever heard of.” I replied.

“Why is that?”

I stayed quiet for a moment, recalling the first time I ever met the boy demon. It was probably a century before I met the young master. I was simply passing by and trying to find a new soul to devour when I saw him.

The crimson fire bellowed behind him, humans screaming as his eyes burned with bloodlust, his clawed hands covered in a beautiful dark liquid which he desperately loved. When we locked eyes, the boy simply grinned at me, darkly and mischievously as he suddenly disappeared.

I told the young master of the story of how I met him myself and how Marcus Soule devoured thousands of human lives in one night, leaving an entire town deserted and reduced to ashes once he was done.

“Other than that, I heard he even killed his own ‘family’.” I added, taking the last word with a grain of salt and recalling all the rumors I heard about him.

Looking back at the young master, I saw him rolling his chair towards the window, staring outside this time and strangely ignoring his cake.

“Are you sure Sarah is a demon?” the young master suddenly asked after a while of silent thinking. I blinked at him, all thought about Sarah popping into my head like annoying bubbles.

“ _I’m not even sure about anything about_ her _at this rate_.” I thought to myself as my brow twitched at the memory of her destroying all the macaroons I worked so hard to make for the young master.

For all I care, she could simply be a human who has a very, very dull soul.

“Why do you ask?”

The young master turned his head slightly to me, his single visible eye gleaming under the gloomy afternoon sky.

“She may not just be just a demon.”

 

Sarah’s POV:

Somehow, I got Marcus into my room.

Thank god for his ability to hide his presence though. And since Sebastian seems to be busy with Ciel, it was easier to sneak this idiot into the manor. (Of course we took that cat with us. That was a must.)

With Marcus on my bed, I locked the door and started to clean his wound, careful not to hurt him since even the slightest sound from him would make me jump out my skin for worry that Sebastian would notice.

After cleaning his wound, I simply sat beside Marcus, staring at the air and wondering about why Sebastian has such a dislike for Marcus. I’m a demon too but Sebastian doesn’t make any move bad enough to kill me….well, he has threatened me though.

With a sigh, I asked Marcus a questioned he never fully answered before.

“Why are you helping me?”   
At my question, Marcus blinked, staring at me with slight shock in his eyes. A second later, he avoided my eyes, tensely turning his back to me as the air around us turned uncomfortable and awkward all of a sudden.

“You….” he trailed off in a too low voice, “…remind me of someone…”

At his words, I couldn’t help but feel….light inside. Even for a demon, he has someone to remember and that person looks or probably acts like me. But for some reason, I couldn’t shake that empty feeling in my chest again.

“Who?” I asked once more, feeling the small grin on my face as I tried to pull Marcus around and get him to show me his face. He’s probably blushing by now.

Once I placed my hand on his shoulder, I froze in place to feel the around him suddenly go menacing…and extremely horrifying. Sitting next to him was like sitting next to an electric fence and you just keep pulling yourself towards it, not knowing that you could end up dead with one touch.

I hadn’t fully turned him, but he was facing me with just enough allowance for me to see the very dark glare in his eyes, glowing and dangerous. After a second, the menacing air disappeared along with his glare which was now exchanged with shock and disbelief.

Before he could open his mouth, I pulled up from beside him and sped out towards the door like the cowardly lion.

 “I’m gonna get some milk for the cat.” I said, not letting him say anything before I locked the door and slammed it shut.

Staring at the carpet for what seemed like a long minute, I couldn’t help but feel myself shaking from the person I just saw. I could feel the urge of my anger to burst, but I just couldn’t shake myself from the sudden fear.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” I muttered through my teeth as I briskly walked away, heading to the kitchen and deciding to stay there for the rest of the day.

Sebastian’s POV:

“Not _just_ a demon, young master?” I asked, freezing up at the thought that...the young master could be right.

I put my finger to my chin, thinking as the young master stayed in his seat, quiet as well.            “If she really is a demon, then why is she nothing like you?” the young master asked in a matter of factly tone, threading his fingers together and placing his hands over his small mouth.

“Think about it. She needs sleep, she’s extremely weak and she actually still eats food whenever given the chance.” The young master continued, each word he said sounding louder and clearer by the second.

Yes, she is indeed not anywhere _near_ a demon like me.

I’ve caught her sleeping in random rooms back before she tried to escape the manor, and she was actually asleep. We demons do sleep but it’s only for the pleasure of it. Sarah here on the other hand, needs sleep to reenergize herself. Adding to that she eats human food with such need as well. She never ate with the other servants but I have caught her eating in the kitchen late at night like a wild raccoon. Other than that, this morning’s breakfast was another piece of evidence.

And she’s weak….I don’t think I need to think more about that.

“Hmm, that is true.” I muttered.

“I think she’s still human.” The young master finally said, leaning back on his chair.

“I don’t sense her soul anymore though.” I replied, recalling that every time she passes me, the only thing I can smell is that flowery and watermelon scent her hair has. The scent of her soul was nowhere to be found.

“A half demon…” The young master muttered under his breath, making me blink at the word. No wonder she was strange. I’ve never encountered such a thing before.

“We have quite the troublesome addition to the manor.” The young master muttered as he turned to his cake, finally taking a small bite from one of the strawberries he liked.

I stared at the cake as young master continued to eat it. I sighed, loud enough to make the young master look at me. With a smirk, I said, “She really is quite unlucky.”

The young master smirked back at me and waved his hand as he turned the back of his seat to me.

“Keep an eye on her…subtly.” he said, “she’s probably already thinking of a way to get out of here.”

I nodded, giving a bow to my master before leaving the room and continuing with my chores.


	37. A Burst of Hell

Sarah’s POV:

 

“ _I shouldn’t think too much on it...”_ I thought to myself, staring at the polished floor as I bit on my nails, trying to forget the glare Marcus blessed me just a few minutes ago. The minute his eyes landed on mine…I seriously thought he’d actually strangle me.

I kept myself glued to the kitchen table, the sound of water trickling from the taps echoing into my ears like a giant gong.

A small but heavy sigh escaped my lips as I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling troubled and stressed.

“ _Well, other than that, I should keep everyone away from my room_.” I thought to myself, trying to forget about Marcus’ sudden menace towards me.

He _did_ say something about going to America since he had a friend there who knew stuff and could help me with stuff.

Carefully, my eyes looked around the kitchen, staring in awe as I saw the silverware glimmer brightly under a stream of light, the specks of dirt and matter clearly visible and making me think I’m probably underwater.

“This place is seriously nice.” I muttered under my breath, my voice small and quiet. A second later, I blinked and quickly shook my head and tried to wake myself from my trance. Shaking my head repeatedly, I mentally slapped myself.

Me liking this place is exactly what shouldn’t happen.

I already decided long ago that getting attached to anything was a bad thing for me.

Jumping off the counter, I strolled out the kitchen, thinking of where to go next to get my head organized. The room’s not an option. Not until I feel comfortable whenever I walk near the stairs heading up to my room.

Walking towards the front doors, I passed the new and wide antique table (it replaced the one I destroyed when I first arrived in the mansion.) and saw a very pretty box sitting in the middle of the table, its wooden exterior decorated with intricate wisps of colors and flowers.

Approaching it, I suddenly stopped in my tracks, my eyes going as wide as walnuts while my heart stopped.

The steel box.

I haven’t opened that damn thing yet…..and now that I’m here…

Immediately, I straightened myself and looked around, scanning the room for any sign of other people, specifically demon butlers.

With the coast clear, I hurriedly made my way back to my room, walking briskly up the stairs at the last flight of stairs, I froze in place to see two beady blue eyes staring up at me.

I blinked, frozen mid-step as the white kitten we brought with us simply blinked back at me and licked its maw, its entire body frozen just like mine as it saw me climb up the stairs.

A second later, the realization hit the top of my head like a ton of bricks.

“ _SEBASTIAN MUST NOT, IN ANY WAY NOTICE YOUR PRESENCE_.”

That butler is an idiot for cats and if this cat did something worthy of the butler’s attention (say, meow.), I’d be under tight surveillance once again. Other than that, he’d take the little angel away from me since “master” Ciel is allergic to cats.

“Hey,” I called in a gentle voice as I carefully stepped towards the kitten.And with that one step, my jaw fell to the floor as the kitten sprint away deeper into the long hallway.

The edge of my mouth twitched and with a curse, I sprinted after the kitten looking ridiculous as I produced a very strange and strangled meow.

10 minutes later~~

“Come here, please~” I cooed, my entire self crouched onto the floor and my hands left open in a very gentle and unthreatening manner as I stared at the small cat hiding under a long and wide antique table.

In reply, the cat hissed throatily at me. The edge of my mouth twitched. With this situation, my self-proclaimed title of ‘Animal Tamer’ has now been thrown in the mud. Apparently my animal taming only works on big cats.

“Did that bastard tell you to be mean?” I growled under my breath, Marcus’ face popping up in my head and snickering evilly at me along with this hell kitten.

For the past ten minutes, we’ve been running all over the mansion with the cat effortlessly climbing into very narrow spaces and me fumbling over the same narrow spaces and almost getting scratched or bitten. Glancing around, I prayed to god that Sebastian wouldn’t appear. Or worse.

I hoped Ciel would be so lazy that he’d never ever think of leaving his study and run into me. Though, him leaving his study really seemed quite far-fetched.

With Sebastian’s eerie, black form seething in my mind, I honestly stared to sweat in panic.

“Come ooooon.” I groaned, almost crying when the kitten simply stared at me with wide and alarmed eyes, carefully pushing its bottom farther and rendering me hopeless. I groaned once again, hitting the carpeted floor with my face, the fire of hope dying in me.

“We should’ve left you outside you little…”

I couldn’t bear to call a cat a mean name. I love these sassy creatures too much.

With a heavy sigh, I carefully stretched my hand further, careful not to stress out the cat any more than I already have and tried to calm it by making a chirrup sound with my lips.

When I thought my vocal talents were working quite well on the cat, like lighting, the kitten suddenly sped towards the left and ran faster, quickly sprinting towards a door slightly left open and disappearing from my sight and making me ridiculously bonk my head on the table’s bottom with a sound so loud and impressive, Marcus would’ve died of laughter if he ever heard it.

“Damn it….” I growled under my breath as I stumbled over to where the little devil had run to.

Walking into the room, I scanned the place, seeing a vaguely familiar setting.

Upon coming into the room, I was greeted by a small window that gave off a slightly depressing feeling even though light filtered in from outside, looking to my left, a simple and tidy bed sat quietly, the single pillow lying on the white sheet making me think that this room wasn’t occupied by anyone.

I raised my brow a bit, glancing at the very clean wooden desk propped on one corner of the room, and the small lamp clearly still being used since it wasn’t covered in dust. And on the right side of the room, a tall wooden wardrobe sat on the side. For some reason, looking up at it made me feel something was watching me.

 Glancing back, I carefully closed the door, just to make sure that no one comes along and sees me sneaking around. Adding to that, I’d be able to corner the cat.

“Gah, really.” I muttered under my breath as I scanned the room for a white ball of fur.

“I seriously have other things to do. But leaving you alone isn’t a good thing. Ciel’s allergic to fluffy creatures.” I said, bending over and looking under the bed to see nothing but a layer of slight darkness.

With a sigh, I opened my mouth and decided to meow until a cat appears. But upon my third meow, I froze when a heard another small and muffled meow ring from somewhere.

I meowed once again, approaching the wardrobe where I thought I heard the sound.

But once I opened the doors, I froze in place, feeling the blush fill my cheeks at the unbelievable sight before me.

“NYEEOOWW~” all the cats meowed as they looked up at me, their eyes gleaming with hunger and slight alarm under the faint light. I honestly don’t know how many there are, but frankly, I’m amazed they all fit in the closet.

“……..What the fuck?” were the only words that left my mouth as, one by one, the cats started to stream out of the closet, a mass of black, orange, white and calico fur and meows coming at me like a tsunami.

Blinking repeatedly, I simply stared at all the cats that looked up at me, rubbing their bodies against my legs and purring, probably asking for some cat treats as they meowed insistently.

“Who would-“

I already knew who would do such a thing. The only person who is crazy enough about cats that they’d hoard them and stuff them in a closet is obviously the creep that got bitten by a tiger himself.

At the thought of that butler smiling happily with cats surrounding him, my face fell into my palm as I heaved sigh.

“Amazing, Sebastian. Simply amazing.”

Pulling my head up, I resisted the urge to just sit there and pet all these cats and started to look for the white kitten. There was only one problem.

There was an entire group of white, blue eyed cats sitting together, staring up at me from one corner of the room and following my movement with synchronized turns of their fluffy heads.

I sweat dropped.

“This is going to be arduous.” I muttered as I started to wade through the fur. In the middle of my hunt and me holding up two kittens in each arm, I started to get a little bored and slowly started to feel the want to give up and just go back to my room.

I was already thinking of what to tell Marcus, actually.

Thoughts emerged from “It ran into a hallway and disappeared.” to “It jumped out a window.” To “A rat ate it.”

In the middle of my thoughts, I plopped myself on the desk. Apparently I fell too hard and the desk groaned under the force before quickly making me jump as the single drawer snapped out. I was about to push it back in and leave the room, but my eyes caught sight of a black curve sitting at the far back of the drawer.

With my curiosity getting the best of me, my hand carefully touched the black curve and felt the cold and solid handle. Pulling the item out, I let out a too loud gasp.

Gripping the handle, the steel box I’ve been looking for lightly swung back and forth in front of my face.

“God must be watching over me.” I said to myself, slightly smiling as I started my way towards the door.

But once I placed my hand on the knob, my entire self was literally thrown to the floor as an earth shaking explosion burst through my ears, making me gasp while the herd of cats jumped and froze up from behind me, quickly running under the furniture as more explosions and thundering sounds of heavy things falling continued to rumble through the mansion.

The first thing that entered my mind was Marcus.

Immediately, my heart burst into a sprint from under my skin at the thought of Sebastian seeing Marcus face to face and immediately ripping his head off.

Within a second, I was already running out the room and sprinting for my own, hoping to god that Marcus was still alright.

\---------

I was already halfway towards my room when another rumble shook the floor, making me stop in my tracks.

Looking up, I was rendered frozen at the sight of Marcus suddenly flying out from another hallway before hitting the wall with his back, a very audible cracking sound ringing through a loud and wince worthy BANG! as I simply stared at the demon boy with wide and shocked eyes, his face littered with bruises as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

“MARCUS!!” I shouted, my blood going cold as I started to run towards him. Marcus saw me from the corner of his eye and immediately his pained expression flashed into shock and fear.

“DON’T!” he screamed right before a black shadow burst from the hallway and slammed straight into Marcus with a brutal force that literally pushed both Marcus and his opponent out of the mansion, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of the hallway.

“MARCUS!” I screamed once again, running towards the hole in the wall and squinting as I watched Marcus fight a man clad in black, his gloved fists easily landing hits on Marcus who was obviously still too weak to properly fight back.

                    

“GET OUT OF THERE, SARAH!” Marcus yelled before Sebastian landed a spinning kick on Marcus’ torso, immediately making the black haired demon double over in pain as the blood shot out from his mouth before he flew straight through the air and created a cloud of dust, somersaulting and hitting the thick tree trunk with the back of his head, finally stopping under the shadow of a looming tree before he completely fell to the ground.

Staring at Marcus, I couldn’t help but feel myself shake like a frightened puppy.

 He wasn’t moving. And I was a afraid that he wasn’t breathing anymore either.

 At the moment, Sebastian was already approaching Marcus, his usually tidy and white gloves now covered in Marcus’ crimson blood. In a few steps, Sebastian would be able to finish him off.

“ _And you’ll be alone again_.”

I trembled at the voice in my head. It didn’t sound like mine but that thought simply made my eyes sting once again and instantly gave me the motivation to jump out the mansion and dive into the fight.

Despite the situation being as it is, the clear and pure air whistled through my ears in a soothing manner, the wind gently stroking my hair like a kind parent’s hand. Looking up, the sky was a clear, baby blue above my head.

Well, I guess it was expected. It’s not like the heavens would despair about a demon’s death.

Once my feet landed on the grass, all my ability to move had been flushed out of my head…..and it was all thanks to Sebastian.

The butler had already turned his head towards me, probably hearing my feet once I touched the ground. And once again, he stared at me with that eerie glare, his red eyes glowing intensely under the shadow of his expression.

“I explicitly told you to never let this scum into the mansion, Sarah.” Sebastian’s voice boomed over the cool breeze, his expression cruel and cold as his red, cat-like eyes stared at me.

“Please leave.” Sebastian said, his penetrative voice low and authoritative but filled with a very simple but dark warning-

  “If you make a move, I’ll kill you too.”

At those simple words, nothing but a tremor shook through my hands, threatening to make me let go of the steel box in my arms.

 At the corner of my line of vision, I could see Marcus trying to pry himself up, his bruised and bloodied arms shaking wildly as he gritted his teeth.

“ _Please, run away_.” I thought, this time moving my eyes a bit so that I could see Marcus better and somehow tell him to just run away if he could.

As Sebastian was about to turn back to Marcus, I gasped and pushed out my hand, seeing it shake like a leaf under the mercy of a wild wind.

“P-Please!!” I shouted, my voice cracking and making my eyes sting once again in utter humiliation of my obvious fear. At the sound of my voice, the butler turned his head back to me and upon seeing his face, I froze up, feeling my blood go cold.

His eyes were full of scorn and pity and his mouth turned down into a frown full of disdain.

Seeing a demon look at me like that, I could feel the depression and disgrace literally falling unto my shoulders, the cool gale seemingly mocking me as well as I shut my mouth, not knowing what to do anymore.

Sebastian continued to stare at me, seemingly urging me to throw myself at him in seething anger that could mean my death.

But even I knew that I was too weak for him.

If Marcus was already down, how can a half demon who doesn’t even know where she came from and can’t refrain herself from falling over nothing have any chance to beat a demon like the Phantomhive butler?

Bullshit.

Gritting my teeth, I took a heavy step towards the butler, the feeling of my teeth grinding together driving away my fear, but right at that moment, I felt the air change behind me.

My eyes went wide with shock as a cold fright ran down my spine at the presence behind me. I whirled and froze to see everyone else standing right behind me.

Mey-rin, Bard, Finny and even Tanaka stared straight at me with a determination I simply thought of as betrayal.

Slowly, Bard and May rin started to fence me in and I couldn’t help but look up at them with sadness and slight anger.

“What…”

“Sorry, kid. But it’s for your own good.” Bard muttered, his eyes deadpan but still firm as Mey-rin looked down at the grass, looking incredibly guilty and sad while Tanaka simply gave me the same saddened expression.

 

Before I could even tell them to stay back, I didn’t realize that Finny was behind me and had already swiped a large handkerchief over my nose and mouth.

Gasping, I realized too late the handkerchief was damp and a second later a sweet smelling substance raced into my nostrils.

 The feeling came over me like an overwhelming wave of water that immediately knocked me down and there was no way I was getting back up with my own power.

“I’m…really sorry, Sarah!” Finny said. From the corner of my eye I could see his expression. Seeing his face, I couldn’t help but feel my heart fall along with my consciousness.

With one last look over to Marcus, my surroundings started to get dark.

“ _Goodnight, Sarah_.” a small voice muttered in my head as the last thing I saw was Marcus staring at me with wide eyes, his irises glowing an intense red that made me shudder as everything went black.

 


End file.
